Libro uno: Nueva vida
by Hotday productions
Summary: Vino un ser, con un poder antiguo, a Equestria. Su vida fue in infierno en su antiguo hogar, por lo que tiene dentro. Una pegaso cuidara de él, enseñándole la vivir como debió ser. Pero una oscuridad se estará levantándose lentamente en el horizonte, amenazando a Equestria...y al mundo que conocemos
1. Chapter 1

Nota 1: Esto es un remake. Más abajo le dejare una leve pero importante información.

Temporada 1: la bienvenida de un desconocido.

Capítulo 1: Sorpresas inesperadas

Un niño estaba corriendo a través de un bosque, aterrado, cansado y hambriento, huyendo de algo - ¡Por aquí está! – o de alguien.

Una muchedumbre estaba persiguiendo al niño, buscándolo por todas partes para encontrarlo y atraparlo - ¡Donde estas demonio de pacotilla! – grito alguien de esa multitud.

" _N-No"_ pensó asustado, al escuchar ese grito a la lejanía. Movió su mano hacia su pierna para sacarse un kunai que lo tenía perforado, lo saco con un poco de fuerza haciéndole gemir de dolor. Él se levantó y comenzó a correr nuevamente, pero más lento que antes ya que estaba débil por los golpes producido por sus perseguidores como a su vez de la falta de fuerza por no alimentarse por las últimas dos semanas y solo comiendo comida envenenada de la basura y debilitándose más y más hasta llegar a este punto.

Llego a tal punto que se tiró de rodillas por el agotamiento que tenía, levanto su mirada y vio un grupo de rocas al frente suyo - ¡Por aquí está! – grito alguien de la multitud, pero más cerca.

" _Po-Por favor"_ se levantó del frio suelo, acercándose al grupo de rocas para esconderse _"Qu-Quien alguien me salve"_ pensó, rezando a que un milagro ocurriese. El niño se tropezó con una roca en el suelo, haciéndole caer y desaparecer, como si el aire se lo hubiese tragado el aire.

\- ¡Por aquí! – vino gritando una persona de la muchedumbre - ¡Búsquenlo y mátenlo por la aldea y el Yodaime! – dijo, para después seguir corriendo hacia adelante junto con otras cien personas detrás de él, no sabiendo lo que paso.

…

..

.

Naruto abrió los ojos, viendo un árbol delante de él. Se levantó poco a poco, pero él no podía escuchar a sus perseguidores ¿Qué les paso? ¿Acaso los perdió? Él agito su cabeza un tanto fuerte y miro a su alrededor, viendo como los arboles eran…distintos, ya que los árboles que estaba corriendo eran completamente distintos a los que tenía al frente _"Donde estoy"_ pensó el niño asustado, ya que no sabía por dónde estaba o como llego a aquí, ya que este bosque era totalmente distinto que el que estaba hace segundos atrás. Él se abrazó así mismo y avanzo hacia adelante, esperando no encontrarse con nadie, ya que estaba completamente cansado.

Naruto Uzumaki estaba cansado de vivir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En una casa, al lado de un bosque, estaba saliendo una poni de color amarrillo claro; su crin y cola de un rosa pálido; unos ojos de color calipso y una cutie mark de tres mariposas de color rosa – Nos vemos dentro de una hora, Angel – se despidió la poni a un conejo que este estaba moviendo una pata para despedirse de ella. Ella tenía un bolso en su lomo con comida, ya que ella iba a pasear un poco y, posiblemente, darle de comer un poco a los animales que tengan hambre que se crucen en su camino. Esta poni se llama Fluttershy y vivía en una casa de dos pisos al lado de un bosque que ningún poni quería entrar, ya que ese bosque era bastante peligroso de pasar y no le quitaba la razón, pero Fluttershy estaba al lado de la entrada del bosque Everfree y la única forma de entrar la zona peligrosa del bosque era pasar la zona segura del bosque Everfree por unos quince kilómetros antes de llegar a la zona peligrosa del bosque que todos temían cruzar.

Ella estaba caminando en la zona segura del bosque Everfree, paseando y alimentando a uno que otro animalito que se cruzó _"Es increíble que Luna sea esa bestia de Nightmare Moon"_ pensó, al recordar esa noche tan espeluznante que paso hace dos días atrás junto con sus amigas Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Twilight Sparkle, pero la última no estaba en Ponyville, ya que ella dijo que fue para allá por dos razones; la primera era para despedirse de su familia-que ella no sabía mucho de eso- y lo segundo era buscar sus cosas de su antigua casa y entregarle las llaves a una amiga suya en Canterlot _"¿Cómo se llamaba, Moon Dance?"_ pensó, ya que no recordaba muy bien lo que dijo Twilight antes de irse con las princesas hacia Canterlot y buscar las cosas y despedirse.

Ella siguió caminando, hasta que algo lo detuvo en su camino, ya que estaba viendo un pequeño pajarito de color azul cielo tirado en el suelo y con la ala izquierda quebrada, ya que estaba en una posición un tanto anormal - ¡Ya voz pequeñín! – dijo un tanto preocupada Fluttershy, corriendo donde estaba el pajarito, pero este estaba bastante preocupado, intentando volar y adentrarse más al bosque ¿Qué paso para que este pajarito estuviese tan nervioso y preocupado?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto Naruto muy débil, ya que estaba caminando hacia al frente, pero siempre veía bosque y más bosque y sin una señal de civilización…si este estuviese interesado para ello - ¿Por qué no me rindo y ya? – se preguntó así – Nadie me extrañaría si me muriese aquí y ahora, nadie me…me – se tropezó y se cayó al suelo, comenzando a llorar fuertemente – N-No p-puedo h-hacerlo – tartamudeo muy asustado y con miedo en su ser – E-Ellos no…no querían que yo hi-hiciese tal cosa, pero…ellos no saben quién soy en realidad…el niño demonio – él se levantó y se fue directo a un árbol, para sentarse en él – Ya estoy cansado – dijo muy débil – Ya estoy cansado de todo – él escucho un sonido un tanto fuerte, él levanto su mirada y vio a un pájaro de color azul cielo, para después irse volando hacia el horizonte – A veces – levanto su mano al mismo lugar que se fue el pájaro – Quisiera desaparecer – su brazo cayo un tanto brusco y su mirada se bajó lentamente la mirada para cerrar los ojos y nunca abrirlos.

 _ **\- "No lo hagas" -**_ se escuchó una voz bastante gruesa en alguna parte _ **-**_ _**"Vive y todo será para mejor" -**_ le dijo y de alguna forma le dio un poco de esperanza a su persona…pero no será para siempre.

" _Oto-san"_ pensó débilmente y su mirada se nublo un poco, pero algo al frente suyo estaba volando a toda pastilla - ¿Quién eres? – pregunto, pero su respuesta fue una voz muy calmada que le llego a su débil corazón.

\- No te duermas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fluttershy le vendo el ala al pajarito que este estaba parado en sus patitas pero aun mirando al bosque mirando con mucha preocupación - ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunto Fluttershy - ¿Acaso tienes un amiguito mal herido adentro? – el pajarito asintió e hizo algunos pitidos explicándole de su preocupación - ¿¡Qué esta que – grito asustada sin dejar de terminar al pajarito, ya que el pajarito le dijo que alguien del bosque estaba lastimado y, posiblemente, al borde de la muerte. Fluttershy agarro al pajarito con su casco, lo llevo a su cabeza y voló lo más rápido posible, ya que una lluvia programada iba a venir dentro de algunos minutos.

Y él tiempo se estaba agotándose.

El pajarito le dijo por donde deberían ir, hasta que llegaron al lugar que el pajarito le dijo dónde estaba y su corazón casi se detuvo, ya que no conocía que cosa era lo que estaba sentado, pero él tenía ropa muy malgastada, rota y un poco de sangre, eso y vio que este…pequeño estaba intentando abrir los ojos y ella sabía que no era por sueño.

\- ¿Quién eres? – le pregunto el pequeño y sorprendiendo a Fluttershy que hablase, pero no era el momento de sorpresas.

\- No te duermas – le dijo suavemente. Ella llego hasta la…cosa que estaba sentada y pudo ver su mirada, una muy igual a la suya…vacía. Ella agito su cabeza rápidamente, no era el momento de abrir viejos recuerdos y heridas del pasado. Ella agarro al pequeño con sus cascos y sintió que el peso era anormal para alguien de su tamaño. Ella agito su cabeza y se fue volando rápidamente hacia su casa, ya que no era el momento de medir pesos, eso y que la lluvia ya los alcanzo. Estaba lloviendo y Fluttershy estaba volando a toda velocidad para llegar a su casa, que por suerte ya lo tenía a la vista. Ella choco contra la puerta abriéndola de golpe y asustado a los pájaros que vivían dentro de su casa y a Angel, que estaba comiendo una ensalada de zanahoria hecha por ella. Angel miro de mala manera a Fluttershy por haberle interrumpido en su almuerzo, pero su mirada se transformó una de preocupación al ver lo que ella estaba sosteniendo en sus cascos.

Fluttershy se dirigió hacia una mesa vacía y coloco al pequeño en la mesa. Ella voló hacia la puerta para cerrarla y que los elementos de afuera no afecten más al pequeño, ya que se notaba que estaba temblando y era por el frio que tenía en su cuerpo. Ella voló a una habitación especial que tenía todos los objetos necesarios para tratar a un animal. Ella agarro varios medicamentos y una toalla para poder secar y calentar al pequeño. Ella se dirigió hacia el pequeño, que aún estaba temblando, ella se dirigió el pequeño y lo primero que hizo fue arroparlo con la toalla y ella lo abrazo con sus alas para poder calentarlo más rápidamente.

" _¿Q-Qué es esto?"_ pensó Naruto, al sentir un calor tan…humano. Él abrió lentamente los ojos y solamente pudo ver un color amarrillo en su visión…pero se sentía muy bien, igual como esa mujer de marcas en la cara cuando lo acobijo en una oportunidad y eso se sentía…- Bien – susurro sin pensarlo, haciendo llamar la atención de Fluttershy.

Ella bajo su mirada y pudo ver como el pequeño quiso estar más cerca de ella, como si el calor que ella le estaba proporcionando se podría irse en cualquier momento. Ella puso una sonrisa muy triste, ya que probablemente este pequeño nunca sintió el calor de una madre _"Pobrecito"_ pensó asustada, ya que ella estaba pensando de que se perdió a su madre en alguna parte del bosque. El momento se interrumpió, ya que ella olió algo muy familiar y le asusto de gran manera…era sangre, olía a sangre y era un tanto fresca. Ella bajo su mirada y ahí estaba el olor a sangre, era del pequeño. De repente ella pudo sentir como una de sus alas se mojaba, ella movió un poco su ala y pudo notar como una de las puntas estaba mojada de sangre, eso la aterro y vio a la espalda y vio un poco de color rojo en la ropa que este ser portaba. Ella movió un poco al pequeño para ver si sus sospechas eran reales, pero el pequeño tembló por la separación asustando un poco a Fluttershy _"No se quiere separarse de mí"_ pensó con tristeza, al pensar que este pobre pequeño estuviese bastante asustado de separarse de ella, aun si lo hiciese por buenas intenciones. Fluttershy giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba Angel - ¿Le puedes subirle? – le pregunto y este asintió.

Angel se movió un tanto rápido hacia la mesa, para subirse y estar a las espaldas del pequeño. Angel movió una de sus patas para alzarle la franela, pero Naruto gimió de dolor que hizo detener a Angel, y lo peor es que comenzó a llorar – Tranquilo – dijo Fluttershy suavemente – No pasara nada – le dijo, esperando tranquilizar al pequeño…pero no ocurrió tal cosa. El pequeño abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Fluttershy, que esta estaba un tanto impresionada, ya que aparentemente se estaba sujetando con todo lo que tenía _"Es como si yo"_ ella trago saliva, ya que ella no quería pensar es eso, pero talvez, solamente talvez el pequeño fue…abusado.

Ella movió uno de sus cascos hasta el mentón del pequeño, para alzar su mirada para que viera a Fluttershy…y su corazón se dio un vuelco. La mirada del pequeño era vacía, como si alguien le quitase la felicidad, la inocencia, la…la vida del pequeño y lo tirase a la basura como si fuese un desperdició. Fluttershy movió su cabeza para estar al lado de la cabeza del pequeño y este abrazo de forma inmediata al cuello de ella como si intentase sujetar su propia vida.

Fluttershy suspiro un poco agotada, ya que el pequeño estaba durmiendo en sus cascos después de llorar lo que aparentemente fue toda una eternidad, pero en realidad solamente paso cinco minutos. Ella movió uno de sus cascos hacia la camisa para ver si sus preocupaciones eran reales y si ella estaba en lo correcto…no que ella quería hacerlo. Alzo su camisa muy despacio para no despertarlo y no hacerle ningún daño.

…

..

.

Y su sorpresa se fue por las estrella. Ella estaba mirando heridas viejas pero muy marcadas en la espalda del pequeño, como si alguien estuviese jugando con él y un látigo y el blanco fuese su espalda. Ella cerro fuertemente los ojos, bajando la camisa y sintió como varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos, demostrando una gran preocupación, intriga y horror lo que vio…era monstruoso.

Ella vio como el pequeño inhalaba y exhalaba suavemente, en un sueño que era tranquilizador de alguna forma. Ella voló hacia las escaleras para irse a su habitación, ya que era ya de noche _"Paso el tiempo muy rápido"_ pensó triste al tal revelación que tuvo. Pero antes de ir a las escaleras, ella sintió un jalón de su cola, ella miro abajo para ver a Angel que se acarició su estómago – Angel, ya comiste – le dijo, no teniendo muchas ganas de hacer algo, pero Angel insistió - ¡Basta Angel! – le dijo, un tanto fuerte y dándole la "Mirada" a Angel, que este trago saliva y se fue a su camita, para esconderse de la ira de su dueña. Ella suspiro, esta noche la estaba afectándola de una muy mala manera.

Cuando por fin llego a su cuarto, ella se acostó lo más suavemente posible para no despertar al pequeño. Ella se acostó en la cama y vio un tanto preocupada al pequeño y su…situación _"¿Qué le paso?"_ pensó preocupada Fluttershy, ya que ella pensaba de que…ella agito su cabeza para quitar ese pensamiento, ya que no debería de pensar en eso en ese momento tan crucial. Ella puso su cabeza encima la del pequeño, sintiendo la respiración en su pecho como a su vez sentía sus pequeñas garritas en su piel, como si estuviese agarrándose de algo y ese algo era ella.

Ella cerró los ojos para intentar dormir, fue un día demasiado largo.

Y demasiado traumático.

…

..

.

Se escuchó un pequeño golpeteó en su ventana. Fluttershy abrió los ojos para ver que ya era de día, ya que en su ventana entraba pequeños rayitos de sol, y los que tocaban eran pajaritos curiosos. Ella bajo su mirada para ver al pequeño, que aun dormía y tenía una mirada de completa paz, como si ayer fuese solamente una pesadilla _"Es…tierno"_ pensó, al mirarle un poco mejor, ya que era bastante mono con esas rayitas en sus cachetes y ese pelo rubio en su cabeza. Ella suspiro al recordar lo que paso ayer, fue una pesadilla _"¿Quién le haría esto?"_ pensó, muy preocupada de quien le haya echó esto lo estuviese buscando para terminar su trabajo.

Ella escucho un pequeño gemido por parte del pequeño y vio como él movía su cabeza de un lado a otro en su pecho, para después alejarse un poco y abrir lentamente los ojos. Para cuando los abrió, su mirada fue de sorpresa y miedo, para después temblar - ¿P-Pasa algo? – pregunto muy preocupada.

" _E-Esa voz"_ pensó el pequeño, al recordar esa voz, la misma que la de ayer – E-Eres real – dijo el pequeño, sorprendiendo a Fluttershy, ya que lo dijo como lo que paso ayer fuese solamente un sueño.

\- Si, lo soy – le dijo suavemente y una voz un tanto maternal, pero lo que paso la sorprendió. Naruto se lanzó para abrazar a Fluttershy y sintió como lloraba y diciendo una y otra vez "¡Eres real, eres real!" una y otra vez. Ella abrazo al pequeño, intentando tranquilizarle un poco, lográndolo. Cuando el pequeño dejo de abrazarla, ella finalmente pregunto lo que le quiso peguntar antes, antes de la locura esa – Me llamo Fluttershy, y ¿tú? – le pregunto suavemente y con una sonrisa.

\- N-Naruto Uzumaki – le respondió, un tanto tímido mirando fijamente a los ojos de Fluttershy. El estómago de Naruto rugió, haciéndole apartar la mirada Naruto un tanto preocupado.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – le pregunto, un tanto preocupada por Naruto ¿Por qué aparto la mirada de esa manera?

\- L-Lo siento – susurro Naruto, como su sentir hambre fuese algo malo para él.

\- ¿Por qué lo sientes? – le pregunto, no sabiendo nada.

\- N-No merezco comer – le dijo, sorprendiendo a Fluttershy de gran manera.

\- ¿P-Por qué? – le pregunto un tanto asustada.

\- Por ser un monstruo – Naruto bajo la cabeza, sintiéndose como si no se mereciese las cosas que hizo Fluttershy.

" _¿Q-Que?"_ se preguntó a sí misma, al escuchar lo que dijo Naruto _"¿C-Cómo que un monstruo?"_ se preguntó, no sabiendo por qué lo dijo. Ella miro a Naruto y sintió que su corazón se rompió en dos, ya que Naruto tenía una mirada…muerta, como si no tuviese vida, es como si alguien…alguien…

Fluttershy miro un tanto fijo a Naruto, coloco sus dos casco en la cara de Naruto, que este se tensó un poco _"M-Me lo merezco"_ pensó Naruto, al pensar que Fluttershy lo iba a regañar o a dañarle, pero eso ya no le importaba Naruto…ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

\- No eres un monstruo – Naruto miro con un poco de sorpresa a Fluttershy – Eres solo un niño que no ha hecho nada malo…solo eres un bebe – Naruto bajo la mirada.

\- No…no es verdad – susurro Naruto, pero fue escuchado por Fluttershy.

" _Malditos"_ pensó Fluttershy enojada, pero no era el momento de enojarse…necesitaba levantar el animó a Naruto. Ella se levantó de la cama, para después voltearse y ver a Naruto – Súbete – señalo con su cabeza a su lomo, que Naruto lo miro un tanto desconfiado.

\- H-Hai, Fluttershy-sama – dijo Naruto, montándose en el lomo de Fluttershy, que este se agarró del cuello de ella.

" _¿Qué es "sama"?"_ se preguntó a si misma ¿quizás sea algo…bueno?

Ella bajo, junto con Naruto en su lomo, hacia el piso de abajo. Para cuando iban a ir a la mesa para comer, vieron a Angel que estaba comiendo unas zanahorias, que este lo saludo al ver a los dos.

\- Buenos días Angel – saludo Fluttershy, para después dirigirse a la mesa - ¿Puedes subirte a la mesa? – pregunto Fluttershy a Naruto, que este asintió. Cuando Naruto se subió a la mesa, Fluttershy se fue a la cocina para preparar algo…se lo que sea que coma Naruto.

Fluttershy estaba preparando una comida sencilla, un plato de manzanas cortadas. Ella estaba cortando en pequeño trozos, pero al lado de ella tenía un biberón lleno de leche por si acaso, ya que aunque Naruto tenga dientes no sabía si podía comer alimentos sólidos _"¿Quizás coma carne?"_ ella agito su cabeza, quitando esa estúpida idea de su cabeza _"No, es un bebe y dudo completamente que su raza coma carne…per ¿si fuese así?"_ ella agito, otra vez, su cabeza al quitar esa idea de la cabeza. Ella agarro con su hocico el plato de manzanas para llevarle a Naruto y que, por lo menos, comiese algo, pero ella tenía el biberón en la cocina a casco por si las moscas. Cuando ella lego, ella vio con tristeza como Naruto miraba aun a la mesa sin mover ni un solo dedo, aun cuando unos pajaritos y conejitos le quisieron llamar la atención. Ella se movió hacia donde estaba Naruto y vio que Naruto tenía una mirada…rara, es como si él no perteneciera aquí.

Como si no se mereciese estar aquí.

Ella toco con su casco a su cabeza, pero este se tensó de forma un tanto salvaje, como si ella le hubiese golpeado a su pequeña cabeza _"¿Q-Qué es esto?"_ pensó un tanto traumada, para después quitar su casco de su cabeza. Ella movió su casco al plato, para agarrar una manzana cortada y le dio una a Naruto – Come – le dijo, pensando que podía por lo menos poner una sonrisa al pequeño.

Naruto agarro ese trozo de comida y le dio un mordisco, para después dejarlo en el plato – No tengo hambre – dijo Naruto triste, sin mirar a Fluttershy.

Ella miro con sorpresa, así que ella se dirigió a la cocina para buscar el biberón, pero Naruto pensó en otra cosa _"¿M-Me va a lastimar?"_ pensó asustado, al pensar que había enojado a la poni por no comer esa comida. Él escucho un aleteó de ala viniendo hacia la mesa, así que Naruto cerró los ojos esperando el castigo por ella…pero lo que paso le impresiono. Él sintió como era agarrado igual como ayer, para después sentir algo en su boca y un líquido pasando por su boca _"Esto sabe…bien"_ chupo un poco más ese líquido, saboreando la leche que había preparado Fluttershy.

" _Solo es un bebe"_ pensó intrigada, no por equivocarse sino por lo que dijo Naruto, ya que lo dijo como…si no mereciese comer nada. Ella cerró los ojos, mientras acunaba en el aire al pequeño como si fuese un bebe que estaba alimentando, que al fin y al cabo lo es. Ella voló hacia el sofá, para después sentarse y aun acunaba el pequeño niño. Pasaron unos minutos y Fluttershy saco el biberón de la boca de Naruto para que durmiese mejor, aun acunándolo de un lado a otro _"Me pregunto ¿Qué raza será?"_ se preguntó a sí misma, ya que ella no conocía a la raza que pertenecía Naruto, pero ella sentía que Twilight posiblemente sabía que raza era Naruto…pero ella tenía miedo. Ya que ella no sabía cómo actuarían al frente de Naruto, aun sabiendo que nadie le lastimaría por ser un bebe, pero aun no sabía cómo reaccionarían, aun por Rainbow Dash y su actitud un tanto excéntrica. Ella detuvo su acuñación por el sonido de la puerta, ya que la estaban tocando.

\- ¡Hey Flutter, Twilight ya llegó! – dijo Rainbow Dash muy emocionada…pero Fluttershy no lo estaba.

" _¡Que hago!"_ se gritó a sí misma, por no saber qué hacer, ella quería presentarle a Naruto con sus amigas, pero ella no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar al estar al frente de Naruto y también Naruto al frente de ellas, ya que si ayer reacciono de esa manera a ella ¿Cómo lo hará al frente de unas desconocidas? Ella voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia su cuarto, puso a Naruto en su cama y antes de irse le dijo – Saldre un momento – le dijo con una voz muy maternal y le beso la frente, para después dirigirse a la puerta. Cuando lo abrió, vio a Rainbow con una mirada aburrida.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – le pregunto Rainbow Dash con una ceja levantada.

\- Estaba dando de comer a los animales, lo siento – se disculpó Fluttershy, ante una dudosa Rainbow.

\- De acuerdo - ella se volteó no prestándole mucha atención y voló un poco - ¡Vamos, que nos espera Twilight! – le grito apresurada.

\- Y-Ya voy – dijo un tanto nerviosa Fluttershy, para después salir volando junto con Rainbow Dash. Ella giro su cabeza para ver atrás, su casa y donde estaba Daniel, en su cuarto durmiendo _"Espero no tardar tanto"_ pensó un tanto preocupada, esperando que su salida no tardase tanto, y que no despertase en ese tiempo.

Volaron unos cuantos minutos y al fin llegaron a la reunión casera que hicieron, ya que era cerca de la casa de Fluttershy. Las dos aterrizaron para ver como las demás charlaban entre sí, muy emocionada que la nueva amiga estuviese de vuelta para quedarse ¿Por cuánto? Nadie lo sabía, pero esperaban que fuese un MUY largo tiempo.

\- ¡Hey chicas! – grito Rainbow Dash, haciendo saltar un poco a Fluttershy por el grito.

Todas se giraron para ver a las dos pegasos y todas ellas corrieron para estar al frente de ellas. Twilight, junto con Spike en su lomo, se acercaron a Fluttershy – Hola Fluttershy, tiempo sin vernos – dijo Twilight con una voz emocionada de ver a una de sus primeras amigas en Ponyville.

Twilight es una poni de color lavanda grisáceo; crin y cola de color zafiro azulado moderado, con una franja de violeta moderado y al lado de ella un rosa concentrado; unos ojos de violeta moderado y su cutie mark de una estrella morada y a su alrededor pequeñas estrella de color blanco.

Spike es un dragón bebe de color morado, su estómago era de un color verde pálido verdoso gris y luz a la cal a cada lado de su cabeza donde están sus orejas; ojos de color verde y su cabello parado como de color moderado verde savia

\- H-Hola – dijo un tanto tímida Fluttershy.

\- ¡Hola Fluttershy! – dijo más emocionada Spike.

Fluttershy, en vez de decir alguna oración, le dio una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

Después de ese saludo, las seis estaban charlando como estuvo su día cuando Twilight no estaba en Ponyville, pero una de ellas no estaba o prestando atención o mirando atrás, con dirección a su casa de una forma un tanto preocupada.

\- ¿Querida, pasa algo? – pregunto una poni unicornio de color blanco; cris y cola de color indigo; ojos azules y cutie mark de tres diamantes; muy preocupada, con una voz clara.

\- ¿Ah, qué? – pregunto Fluttershy un tanto perdida - ¿Dijiste algo Rarity? – pregunto

Rarity le iba a preguntarle nuevamente, pero otra la intervino – Terroncito, actúas como un suricato con miedo de algo que viene ¿acaso algo paso en estos días? – pregunto curiosa una poni terrestre de color ámbar naranja; crin y cola de color amarrillo canario; ojos verdes; unas tres pecas al lado de sus ojos derecho e izquierdo de color naranja muy claro; una cutie mark de tres manzanas, aunque su voz sonase como una ranchera-que lo era- y un sombrero de vaquero en su cabeza.

\- N-Nada, no p-pasa nada de nada – dijo muy nerviosa Fluttershy con una sonrisa un tanto tensa.

\- Fluttershy – dijo Twilight entre seria y preocupada - ¿Pasa algo que nosotros deberíamos saber? – pregunto, acercándose un poco a Fluttershy.

\- N-No, no pasa nada – trago un poco de saliva Fluttershy, pero nadie le creyó su mentira, hasta inclusive la poni de color rosa miraba un tanto curiosa a su amiga.

\- ¿Segura? – pregunto, nuevamente, Rarity - ¿No estarás ocultando algo? – pregunto.

Fluttershy sentía como si le faltase el aire, ya que sus amigas se estaban acercándose lentamente hacia ella, que tenía una expresión de acorralamiento por estar rodeada por sus amigas, ya que su amiga ranchera y Rainbow Dash la estaban rodeando la parte trasera, sin oportunidad de escapar. Fluttershy miraba con horror, y grito sin pensar - ¡Estoy cuidando a una cría! – se tapó su boca rápidamente con sus cascos, sabiendo lo que dijo.

\- Espera un minuto – dijo Rarity rápidamente – Nos estas diciendo que todo tu nerviosismo es por una ¿cría? – pregunto, no tan segura de su respuesta.

Fluttershy miraba a Rarity preocupada, ya que dijo algo que, personalmente para ella, no estaba preparado para ver a sus amigas, hasta que le ocurrió una idea – Si, así es – respondió más cómoda Fluttershy – Es que estoy preocupada por la cría, ya que es una especie desconocida para mí – respondió, aunque no era toda la verdad, si había algo de verdad en su respuesta. La primera era que Naruto era una cría para sus ojos; y lo segundo era que no sabía de qué raza era Naruto.

Todas asintieron ante la respuesta, ya que era algo muy lógico de ella que estuviese preocupada, todas menos dos, aunque por razones distintas – Espera un minuto – dijo apresuradamente Twilight - ¿Es una raza rara par/¡JA! Obvió que si, querida – interrumpió Rarity un tanto presumida – Si Fluttershy no sabe de qué raza es esa…cosa, entonces debe ser algo fuera de Ponyville, alrededores cerca del pueblo o del bosque Everfree.

\- Entonces debo de verlo, quizás uno de mis libros saque información de que es esa cría – dijo Twilight como solución.

\- ¡No! – grito Flutershy, sorprendiendo a todas por el grito – D-Digo, no puedes hacer tal cosa – dijo Fluttershy, otra vez con la voz baja.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto Twilight.

\- B-Bueno, es que es muy tímido con los ponis, ya que reacciono un tanto violento hacia mí y no quiero que se asuste aún más – dijo Fluttershy.

\- Pero yo pued/Querida – intervino Rarity, pero con una voz muy sería – Si Fluttershy dice que nadie se le puede acercarse hacia esa cría, entonces nadie le debe acercarse – Twilight suspiro, derrotada.

\- Muy bien – Twilight miro a Fluttershy – Cuando sea el momento me avisas ¿de acuerdo? – Fluttershy asintió – Y bien ahora ¿Qué haremos?

\- ¡Una fiesta! – grito la poni de color rosa; crin y cola de color rosa magneta; ojos de color celeste y una cutie mark de tres globos, dos de ellos de azul claro y encima uno amarrillo , formando una pirámide de globos.

\- Pero ¿Dónde Pinkie? – pregunto la ranchera.

\- ¡Simple Applejack! – grito Pinkie - ¡Podemos hacerlo en la nueva casa de Twilight! – Pinkie soluciono.

\- ¡Perfecto! – dijo alegremente Applejack - ¿Qué tu opinas Fluttershy? – giro su cabeza para encontrarse de que Fluttershy se había ido, hasta Rainbow, que estaba a su lado, no se dio cuenta hasta muy tarde – Pinkie ¿sabes dónde Fluttershy se fue? – pregunto, girando su cabeza para ver que Pinkie Pie…se había ido - ¿Qué día es hoy, el día de las desapariciones? – pregunto Applejack, escuchando una ligera risa de Rarity a sus espaldas _"Fluttershy"_ pensó Applejack, pero muy sería _"¿Por qué estás mintiendo?"_ giro su cabeza para ver la dirección que lleva a la casa de Fluttershy _"¿Acaso ocultas algo de esa cría?"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fluttershy aterrizo al frente de su casa, sacando el aire que tenía en sus pulmones a llegar a destino, ya que estaba bastante preocupada por la situación de Naruto ¿se había levantado y estaba asustado de estar solo? Esa era la pregunta que la estaba aterrorizando un poco. Ella avanzo hacia la puerta, para entrar, pero alguien la detuvo.

\- ¡Hagámosle una fiesta a ese potrillo! – grito Pinkie, asustando a Fluttershy, ya que grito a espalda de ella.

\- ¡P-P-Pinkie! ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? – pregunto un poco asustada por dos razones. La primera era por el susto y lo segundo era por su grito ¿Cómo lo supo ella?

\- Simple – dijo, un poco más calmada – Es para hacer una fiesta de bienvenida a ese potrillo.

\- Pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- …..¿Intuición? – pregunto, no tan segura en si misma con su respuesta. Ella camino hacia la puerta, para entrar, pero Fluttershy se puso en medió entre ella y la puerta.

\- ¿Para dónde vas? – pregunto sería Fluttershy.

\- Al ver al potrillo tontita – dijo con una sonrisa, pero no sabiendo por qué tanta seriedad.

\- No puedes – dijo Fluttershy sería

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es que está dormido – respondió, esperando que diese resultado.

\- Bueno – Fluttershy suspiro de alegría - ¡Entonces me quedare en la sala hasta que se despierte! – dijo con más emoción Pinkie.

\- Pero, pero no puedes – dijo Fluttershy.

\- Muy bien ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo Pinkie, pero ahora más sería, sorprendiendo mucho a Fluttershy, ya que era la primera vez que veía esa faceta de su amiga – Primero nos dices que es una cría-que tal cosa no es cierto-, y yo quiero verlo para darle una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida a él y a su familia. Ahora por Celestia ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto, pero ella vio que la mirada de Fluttershy se puso muy oscura - ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto un tanto preocupada.

Fluttershy suspiro derrotada – Muy bien, te dejare pasar – Pinkie puso una gran sonrisa – Pero primero una Pinkie promesa de no revelar lo que vas a ver a continuación.

\- ¿Por qué tanta privacidad? – pregunto confusa Pinkie.

\- Por favor – Fluttershy miro a los ojos de Pinkie – Solo hazlo – Pinkie suspiro derrotada, ya que si quería ver a ese potrillo y, posiblemente, a su familia dentro de la casa del potrillo.

\- ¡Muy bien! – dijo Pinkie - ¡Con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo! – juro Pinkie la promesa Pinkie, haciendo suspirar de alegría a Fluttershy, ya que si algún poni hace una Pinkie promesa, nunca la debe revelar hasta que Fluttershy diga lo contrario, ya que sería como romper una amistad por completo.

\- Muy bien, vamos – dijo Fluttershy, girando su cuerpo para que puedan entrar las dos ponis.

Cuando las dos estaban subiendo las escaleras, en un silenció un tanto incomodo, Pinkie estaba un tanto pensativa _"¿Por qué tanto secreto?"_ pensó, ya que en la sala no vio a algún otro poni dentro de la casa de Fluttershy, pero tuvo otra idea _"Quizás…¿quizás sea huérfano?"_ pensó un tanto asustada, pero eso lo aparto, ya que si fuese así, Fluttershy lo hubiese comentado. Entonces ¿Qué tiene Fluttershy que estaba tan nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa?

Para cuando llegaron a la puerta, Fluttershy se detuvo y miro a Pinkie – Una cosa más – Pinkie levanto la ceja, para que Fluttershy continuase – No actúes como…normalmente actúa ante un nuevo visitante, es muy – ella giro su cabeza para ver a la puerta, pero su voz se volvió un tanto…macabro – tímido.

" _Ahora si estoy preocupada"_ pensó Pinkie, un poco asustada.

Fluttershy abrió la puerta, mostrando a algo que hizo sorprender a Pinkie en más de un sentido. En la cama había…algo dormido, siendo tapado por las cobijas mientras era vigilado por algunos pajaritos en la ventana que estaban más bien curiosos de este nuevo ser en la cama - ¿Q-Qué es eso? – pregunto a susurro Pinkie.

\- Eso…no lo sé.

Las dos estaban abajo, ya que Fluttershy también bajo a Naruto, para dejarlo en el sofá, al lado de Pinkie, que estaba mirando al..."potrillo", que estaba siendo tapado por la cobija y tenía el cuerpo delantero mirando al sofá, que tenía al lado de ella _"Ahora sé porque ella no supo que especie era"_ pensó, al fin ya sabiendo de algo lo que paso en la reunión rápida que hicieron. Ella de repente olió algo muy familiar, y no era lo que Fluttershy iba a traer. Ella movió su cabeza hacia los lados hasta que su nariz estaba encima al pequeño Naruto acostado en el sofá. Ella se acercó un poco más hacia el pequeño y lo olfateó _"Es ¿sangre?"_ pensó preocupada al oler el olor tan familiar en su nariz. Ella se bajó del sofá, mirando a la espalda que estaba siendo tapado por la cobija que tenía. Ella movió su casco derecho y quito, muy lentamente, la cobija, y pudo ver que tenía un poco de sangre manchada en su espalda, pero este tenía algunos agujeros que mostraban algo que no pudo imaginarse en su vida…estaba viendo heridas.

Heridas de un látigo especial de tortura.

\- ¡Pinkie! – exclamo con sorpresa Fluttershy, mirando a Pinkie que tenía la mirada fija a la espalda de Naruto.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto, pero su voz era de una forma muy fría.

\- Pinkie… – intento de decirle que ella no sabía nada, pero ella pudo sentir como el aire de alrededor se puso bastante frio y pesado. Ella pudo ver como el pelo y crin de Pinkie se desinflaba, mostrando un pelo liso jamás visto por nadie.

\- ¿Qué…es…esto? – pregunto MUY suavemente, como si esa Pinkie fuese otra.

\- N-No lo/¡Que es esto! – grito, girando su cabeza salvajemente para ver a Fluttershy, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, con una expresión entre perpleja, aterrada y odio. Las dos pudieron oír una fuerte inhalación. Las dos miraron para ver que Naruto estaba despierto, pero mirando con mucho miedo a Pinkie.

\- N-No me h-hag/Shhhh, tranquilo – Pinkie intervino a Naruto, quitando todo el frio y la pesadez de los alrededores, como si jamás estuviese ahí en primer lugar. Pinkie se acercó lentamente y alzo su casco derecho para tocar el rostro de Naruto, que este intento retroceder, pero no pudo por el sofá. Para cuando Pinkei puso su casco en su cabeza, que este miro a Pinkie que tenía una sonrisa honesta como a la vez tierna – Tranquilo pequeño, no te hare daño – ella se subió en el sofá y abrazo a Naruto, que este se paralizo de miedo – Que la tía Pinkie está aquí para cuidarte – Pinkie puso su rostro al lado de Naruto, que ella pudo sentir como su cuerpo dejaba de estar tensó poco a poco, hasta que en algún punto Pinkie pudo sentir como Naruto puso sus pequeñas garritas en su cuello, agarrando un poco de su pelo liso.

Fluttershy se acercó a los dos, que estaban sentados, para que el cuerpo de Pinkie sea como una especie de cama para Naruto – Lo siento…debí decírtelo antes – susurro Fluttershy, con una voz débil y un tanto temerosa.

\- No es necesario tus disculpas, Fluttershy – dijo Pinkie sería, mientras masajeaba un poco su cabeza con su casco izquierdo – Solo siéntate a mi lado y dime lo que sepas – Fluttershy asintió, montándose en el sofá y contándole lo que paso, desde que lo encontró hasta que se fue de casa por la reunión.

Fue una explicación calmada pero muy silenciosa.

Hasta inclusive mortal.

…

..

.

Fluttershy termino de hablar, contándole lo que paso ayer y lo de hoy – Lo entiendo – dijo Pinkie asintiendo.

\- Ahora…¿Qué haremos? – pregunto Fluttershy no muy segura.

Pinkie bajo la mirada, para ver a Naruto, con su cara apoyada en su pecho mientras dormía lentamente y a la vez suavemente – No lo sé – respondió Pinkie – Pero si no quieres venir la reunión de la noche, lo entenderé.

\- No puedo – Pinkie levanto su mirada para ver a Fluttershy impresionada.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Si no voy, todas estarán curiosas y vendrán, principalmente Rainbow Dash y – Fluttershy miro a Naruto, con unos ojos muy maternales – no quiero que lo asuste…lo quiero mantenerlo en secreto hasta saber…hasta sentir si estoy preparada para revelarlo – movió su casco para masajearle un poco su cabeza – y también cuando él lo este.

\- Es cierto – Pinkie asintió, dándole la razón – Si conmigo actuó de esa manera, no quiero imaginármelo a los demás.

Las dos se quedaron en un silenció muy incómodo, solamente escuchando la respiración de Naruto y escuchando uno que otro pitido de los pajaritos.

\- Me tengo que ir – dijo Pinkie, rompiendo el silenció – Tengo que preparar la reunión – Fluttershy asintió.

Pinkie levanto muy lentamente a Naruto, para dárselo a Fluttershy. Fluttershy abrazo a Naruto, poniéndolo en su pecho y abrazándolo con sus alas, para después ver como Pinkie se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a la puerta - ¡Nos vemos después! – su actitud volvió a ser normal y su cabello se infló nuevamente y una sonrisa muy carismática. Ella abrió la puerta y se fue de la casa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pinkie estaba dando saltitos, alejándose de la casa de Fluttershy. Se detuvo, estando un poco alejado de la casa de Fluttershy. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordando lo que paso en la casa de Fluttershy, ya que en su mente tenía un par de culpable del porqué de la situación del pequeño de Naruto. Ella alzo su mirada y pudo ver como el sol bajaba poco a poco a través de una colina, demostrando que faltan lagunas horas para que anocheciese. Ella bajo la mirada y camino un poco al frente, pero se detuvo al ver en un pequeño agujero, que tenía un poco de agua por la lluvia de ayer y vio un cuchillo un tanto afilado, de casi diez centímetros pero muy oxidado. Ella agarro ese cuchillo con su casco derecho, alzándolo y viéndolo más de cerca, viendo como gotas de agua caían lentamente del cuchillo para llegar al suelo. Ella se aproximó para verse en el reflejo, con su cuchillo al lado de ella, y se miraba en su reflejo una mirada muy oscura como a la vez siniestra y malévola _"Si me los encuentro"_ ella movió el cuchillo para llegar el cuello del reflejo _"Sabrán como es el tártaro"_ movió el cuchillo, simulando haber cortado el cuello a su reflejo, ya que si ella los iba a agarrar con sus cascos a esos malnacidos.

Ello querrán que ella hiciese eso.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pasaron varias horas y Fluttershy vio como Naruto dormía en su cama, mientras ella estaba parada al lado de está, ya que faltan algunos minutos para que la reunión se haga.

Ella movió su rostro, para besar la frente del pequeño – Vendré pronto – susurro a su oído. Ella se movió hacia la puerta de su habitación, para después detenerse y girar su cabeza para ver a Naruto dormido – Avísame si él se despierta – dijo sería Fluttershy, haciendo pitar bajo varios pajaritos de afirmación.

Para cuando ella llego a la reunión, todo fue normal y casi nadie pregunto acerca de la cría, excepto por Applejack que estaba un tanto interesada con respecto a eso, pero fuera de eso, nadie pregunto.

Después de dos horas de la reunión, todas se fueron hacia sus casas cansadas. Todas menos una.

" _¿Por qué sigues mintiendo?"_ pensó Applejack, yéndose a su casa en la granja Sweet Apple Acres, para irse a dormir. Pero antes de eso, ella pudo escuchar, después de la reunión, como Pinkie se acercaba disimuladamente a Flutteshy, y lo único que pudo escuchar fue "Si los encuentras, trae el pequeño, que yo solucionare el resto". Eso lo aterro, no por las palabras, sino por el tipo de voz que uso Pinkie, ya que era la de un asesino.

Un asesino sin miedo a matar y sentir sangre en sus cascos.

" _Fluttershy"_ ella estaba al frente de la puerta de su casa, para después cerrar sus ojos con un poco de fuerza _"¿En qué estás metida?"_ abrió la puerta, ya que mañana iba solucionar las cosas.

Y ella esperaba que no fuese algo malo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En una zona misteriosa, dentro de una caverna, se pudo verse a dos seres con capas de color negro, aunque uno de ellos mostraba un cuerno que sobresalía un poco que era de un color de un azul oscuro muy intenso.

\- Alguien vino y tiene un poder muy misterioso, antiguo y a la vez familiar – dijo uno de ellos, con una voz ronca monstruosa.

\- Que tengo que hacer, maestre – dijo el otro, con una voz de aburrimiento.

\- Tu objetivo es ir a esa esencia rara y familiar que nuestros chamanes sintieron desde ayer.

\- ¿Por qué tanto tiempo, maestre?

\- Porque esa magia provenía del bosque Everfree y ellos no sabían si era algún tarado practicando un hechizo raro o algo más serio. Lo analizaron mejor y supieron que no era un hechizo común de algún unicornio.

\- Entonces ¿Dónde está?

\- En Ponyville – él vio como el poni de al frente se tensaba ligeramente – Ve entonces y averigua que es esa energía extraña.

\- ¿Si es una amenaza? ¿Si lo trajeron de alguna u otra forma ellos?

\- Entonces tienes dos opciones. La primera será traérnoslo y averiguar que esconde o que utilidad tendrá. O – él unicornio se volteó, pero no moviendo para nada su capa aun con el movimiento de por medio – destruirlo y trae el cuerpo o cosa que sea. El error no es una opción – giro su cabeza para ver al ser que tenía al frente, para que el unicornio le brillase sus ojos de un azul oscuro.

\- Pero si la muerte – termino la oración. El ser se volteó para irse de la caverna.

\- Una cosa más – dijo el unicornio, sin apartar su mirada del ser.

\- ¿Cuál es? – pregunto, deteniéndose.

\- Quiero que le des esto a "Ella" – su cuerno brillo de un rojo intenso, lanzando un pergamino en el suelo, para estar al lado derecho.

\- ¿Qué contiene? – pregunto, pero se pudo notar un poco de curiosidad en su voz.

\- Si lo lees, no lo entenderás. Si "Ella" lo lee, lo va a entender – el ser asintió, agarrando el pergamino con su magia. El pergamino brillo de un color azul claro, llevándolo dentro de la capa.

\- ¿Algo más?

\- No – respondió secamente.

El otro unicornio sintió y se fue de la caverna, dejando solo al unicornio de capa.

Este se giró, mirando la pared que era imposible de ver por la oscuridad profunda de la caverna, que solamente era iluminaba por la luz de la luna, pero no fue suficiente para iluminarla mejor. Su cuerno brillo, saliendo una bola de luz, mostrando unas imágenes pintadas en las rocas, mostrando una gran guerra, una famosa guerra que ocurrió hace bastante tiempo. Ya que esa guerra era para un propósito.

Liberar a Equestria de los invasores.

Crear su nuevo hogar.

Liberar la paz.

\- Siempre eres muy emotivo al ver esa imagen – dijo una nueva voz, que salió de la nada.

\- Eres muy sigiloso – giro su cabeza para ver una sección de la caverna pero estaba muy oscura – A pesar de tu tamaño y peso.

El nuevo ser salió, pero en vez de ser el tamaño de un poni, era mucho más grande. Este ser tenía la misma capa que los otros dos, pero se notaban unos cuernos bastante largos saliendo de su cabeza; solamente se podía notarse una barba de color blanco saliéndose donde está su cabeza, más específicamente en su mentón.

\- ¿Lo mandaste? – pregunto el nuevo ser.

\- Él tiene dos objetivos, aunque el primero es más importante que el otro.

\- ¿Crees que ellos sintieron fuese una especie de arma?

\- No lo sabemos, por eso lo mandamos para que lo averigüé y lo traiga.

\- Excelente – el nuevo ser se movió más hacia el otro – Ese pequeño poni es muy bueno en su trabajo.

\- De los mejores – corrigió.

\- Como sea – el unicornio pudo sentir como este ser sonreía de una manera grotesca, como a su vez su rostro brillo de un rojo intenso, revelando levemente una piel de color rojo y unos ojos de color amarrillo luminoso, y a su vez unos cuernos bastante largos iluminándose levemente, para después escucharse su risa leve oscura, para después tornarse una maniática que se pudo escucharse en toda la caverna. Él estaba contento ya que ellos, en algún día, ellos saldrán a la luz.

Van a tomar lo que era suyo.

Van a recuperar lo que era suyo.

Y lo más importante.

…

..

.

Nadie lo sabrá.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nota 2: Yo sé lo que pensaran "¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" esto, amigo lector, es un remake o mejora, así que esperen remakes en los otros capítulos de este y de los otros fanfics, ya que la original no…me agrado como me gusto al final después de un tiempo, así que lo mejore y me gustó mucho más el resultado final, aunque claro, vosotros tendrán la última palabra con respecto a eso. Pero eso no es todo, también voy a hacer un remake o re-actualización (como vosotros lo llaméis) de mis otros trabajos, para que sean, digamos, más legibles, disfrutables y también más serias, así que, por el momento, no voy a actualizar mis otros trabajos o serán aún MÁS lentos de lo normal para traerles una actualización de mis otros trabajos (pero eso no significa que los voy a dejar, no, solamente-y si me da tiempo-lo voy a actualizar). Espero que no se enojen por mi decisión. Gracias.

Nota 3: Una última noticia, voy a eliminar esa idea de Devian art, no por qué sí, sino que aún no lo sé manejar muy bien, así que decidí hacer algo más…sencillo, tanto para mí como para vosotros, una página de Facebook. La cuenta estará en la bibliografía y también lean el reto que esta ahí. Por el momento, eso es todo. Se despide Hotday, sayonara


	2. Chapter 2

Descubrimientos parte 1

Un poni, con una capucha de color negro estaba saliendo de la caverna, después de recibir su misión. Él vio un gran campo que no había ningún tipo de árbol, pero la tierra del suelo era iluminada por una luz casi blanca dándole una vista magistral como mágica. Él poni se movilizo más adelante, para ver que, en unos kilómetros, veía un pequeño campamento.

Su campamento.

Cuando llego al campamento, vio que había dos tiendas, lo suficiente espaciosa para quepa un solo poni. Él se movilizo uno de las tiendas, que tenía una decoración de un marrón un tanto intenso; con una decoración de unas joyas en la puerta de la tienda pero el poni de la capa sabía que no era de decoración.

El poni movió su cabeza a la derecha, viendo como las luces del amanecer amenazaban para salir _"Solo falta una hora para que salga"_ pensó el poni de la capucha al ver el horizonte – Despierta – dijo, con una pequeña entonación en su voz, mientras movía su cabeza para mirar la puerta de la tienda.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto una voz masculina dentro de la tienda, con una voz que expresaba un cansancio enorme.

\- Nos tendremos que irnos – fue lo único que dijo el poni de la capucha, para después voltearse y caminar para encontrar a su otro compañero. Él se movilizo unos metros hasta encontrar dos columnas de metal, muy metidas en el suelo, sujetando una hamaca, que este estaba acostado un poni con una capucha de un color rojo suave de cuerpo entero – Despierta – dijo con un tono aburrido.

\- Cinco minuto más – dijo el poni acostado, con una voz cansada.

\- Como desees – el poni de la capucha se movilizo hacia adelante, para estar al frente de la hamaca, para después poner su casco debajo y empujar fuertemente hacia arriba, derrumbando al poni dormido.

\- ¡Hey! ¿¡Qué carajo te pasa?! – grito, bastante enojado, levantándose - ¡Te juro que te voy arrancarte las pelotas y las voy a utilizar para jugar ping pong! – amenazo fuertemente.

\- Buenos días – dijo calmado el poni, para voltearse y caminar en dirección al campamento.

\- Joder – suspiro el otro poni – Quien carajo te entiende con esa actitud aburrida.

\- Se divertirme ¿sabes? – corrigió el poni, deteniéndose.

\- ¡Ja! Seguro – dijo con completo sarcasmo en su voz, ya un tanto calmada pero se notaba algo en su voz que era un tanto anormal – De seguro que es dentro de una fiesta con rocas – el poni detenido desapareció de golpe, para estar al frente del otro poni, pero esta vez con un cuchillo afilado de casi doce centímetros en su cuello – Así me gusta más – dijo el poni con una voz divertida se escuchaba como le lamía sus labios de una forma depredadora y juguetona.

\- Como sea – el cuchillo desapareció, para después voltearse y dirigirse al campamento – Tenemos una misión.

\- ¡Por fin! – dijo alegre el otro poni – Ya me estaba aburriendo – el poni camino para estar al lado del otro, para irse al campamento.

Para cuando los dos llegaron, vieron que el otro ya estaba despierto, pero este tenía una capucha de cuerpo entero, pero no le tapaba su cara. Este poni tenía la piel de color marrón claro; su crin de color marrón oscuro y su cola de un azul intenso con rayas de un marrón casi rojizo; sus ojos era de un color verde esmeralda y en los costados de su cuerpo se notaba un pequeño abultamiento, demostrando que era un pegaso – Aparentemente el loco se despertó – comento el poni marrón.

\- Ja ja – se rio sarcásticamente – Tienes suerte que este cansado, o si no te hubiera dado una golpiza hasta sacarte lo que tengas en esa cabeza – amenazo con una voz casi con emoción.

\- Después vosotros se pelearan – el poni de la voz aburrida se puso en medio de los dos – Tenemos una misión pendiente del maestre.

\- ¿Cuál es la misión? – pregunto el poni marrón.

\- Ir a Ponyville – se movió hacia adelante – Y cazar una amenaza…y exterminarla.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En Konoha se estaba celebrándose una gran celebración, ya que después de la desaparición de Naruto sin ningún rastro, la gente estaba celebrando de la, posible, muerte de Naruto Uzumaki, mejor conocido como la rencarnación del Kyubi en forma de un niño pequeño.

Todos estaban contentos, pero había personas que no estaban de acuerdo con la multitud, y en el consejo de la aldea se estaba demostrándose eso. La sala del consejo era una sala redonda donde las tres partes importantes del consejo se reunían; el lado izquierdo estaba el consejo shinobi, conformado por los clanes Hyuga, Nara, Yamanaka, Akamichi, Aburame, Inuzuka. Mientras que el derecho era del miembro civil. Y al frente estaban las tres personas que eran el consejo personal del Hokage.

\- ¿Alguna información con respecto con Naruto Uzumaki? – pregunto un anciano dentro del consejo. Este era el Hokage de la aldea. Vestía la ropa típica de los kages de Konoha, es de un color blanco completo, excepto que no tapaba su rostro; tenía un sombrero de color rojo y la punta de un color blanco con una palabra en rojo que decía "Tercer kage"; se notaba en su rostro morena varias arrugas y alguna manchas en su rostro demostrando una vejez un tanto avanzada y unos ojos de color marrón.

\- ¿Para que necesitas esa información, Hokage-sama? – pregunto alguien del consejo civil, que este tenía una franela de color beige y un pantalón de color negro; era de piel blanca y unos ojos de color verde.

\- No hables de esa manera – dijo una voz femenina de forma muy amenazante. Esta mujer estaba en el lado del consejo shinobi; piel blanca; pelo de color castaño; los ojos de color negro y las pupilas rasgada dando una mirada afilada; en cada cachete posee dos marcas de color rojo en forma de cuña; tiene el labio pintado de un color fucsia y una sombra roja alrededor de sus ojos y estaba vestida con un kimono de color fucsia oscuro de cuerpo entero, pero este no tenía mangas mostrando sus dos brazos un poco musculosos pero femeninos.

\- Tranquilízate, Tsume-san – dijo un hombre a su lado, con una voz sería pero se notaba ira. No se podía verse su cuerpo, por portar una chaqueta de cuerpo completo; se podía ver su rostro de forma leve, ya que su chaqueta era de cuello alto, su piel es un tanto morena; portaba unos lentes de sol en sus ojos impidiéndole ver sus ojos; se podía verse un bigote medio afeitado y un cabello corto de punta de color negro – No es necesario que te enojes con ellos, aun con esa inteligencia que te deja pensando – comentó de una forma un tanto enojada.

\- Tienen suerte – Tsume miro a los del consejo civil, con una sonrisa un tanto bizarra – que aquí no admiten mascotas – se lamió los labios.

\- ¡E-Esto es sacrilegio! – grito un poco aterrado una mujer. Ella tiene la piel blanca; el pelo de un color rosa fuerte; los ojos de un color azul marino y lo más interesante era su voz, que era un tanto chillona.

\- Haruno, tranquilízate – dijo el Hokage – Tu sabes cómo es la actitud de los Inuzukas.

\- P-Pero – intento protestar la Haruno, pero se quedó callada _"Maldita perra"_ pensó enojada, al mirar con no buenos ojos a Tsume, que está no presto mucha atención.

\- Como sea ¿el informe? – pregunto nuevamente el Hokage.

\- No hay nada, ni ningún rastro de Naruto – dijo otro hombre del consejo Shinobi. Este hombre tenía una chaqueta de color verde un poco oscuro y unos pantalones azules oscuros, eran su ropa de jonin; es de piel blanca; ojos de color negro; en una parte izquierda de su rostro se podía verse dos cicatrices, una en su frente y otra casi llegando a su nariz y tiene el color del pelo de color azul marino, casi parecido al negro.

\- ¿No hay rastro? – pregunto el Hokage.

\- Aun con la ayuda de los Hyugas con su Byakugan y de los Inuzukas con su olfato, no hay rastro de él.

\- Es mejor así – se quejó de voz baja alguien del consejo civil.

El Hokage, ya un poco harto, le iba a decirle una cosa, pero fue detenido por el consejo del Kage – Vosotros son los ignorantes y estúpidos que yo veo en vez de un consejo – dijo con desprecio un hombre de piel blanca; tiene la mitad de su rostro derecho vendado, y la otra mitad mostraba una expresión muy calculadora; en su mentón tiene una cicatriz en forma de "X"; poseía un kimono de hombre de color blanco, excepto para su hombro izquierdo que tenía una túnica de color marrón que no le podía verse su brazo derecho, pero si su brazo izquierdo que este estaba vendado por completo – Naruto es nuestra mejor defensa del pueblo y vosotros lo están echado de por fuera como un desperdició – levanto su mano derecha vendada y señalo a los del consejo civil – Me dan mucha pena y asco.

El Hokage estaba mirando un tanto fijo al hombre vendado _"Danzo…por esta vez te doy la razón"_ pensó el Hokage, aunque tampoco estaba de acuerdo con él, por cierta charla que tuvo cinco días atrás.

\- P-Pero Danzo-sama – dijo un miembro del consejo civil – Deberías estar agradecido con respecto a eso. Nuestra mayor amenaza era ese demonio.

\- ¡No hables de Naruto como si fuese el Kyubi! – grito un hombre del concejo shinobi bastante enojado. Este hombre es de color blanco; cabello de color negro; una túnica holgada con mangas largas de color blanco y un haori de color marrón, y lo más peculiar de él era de color blanco.

\- Es un demonio – se quejó la Haruno – Es mejor dejarlo de buscarlo, después del incidente del clan Uchiha.

\- Solamente necesitamos enviar un escuadrón de búsqueda para buscarlo – dijo Tsume – Mi clan dará todos los ninjas para buscarle.

\- No podemos hacerlo – dijo secamente Danzo – Necesitamos fortalecer nuestras defensas internas para no recibir una sorpresa insignificante.

\- ¡Entonces nos dices que lo dejemos de buscar! – dijo un tanto más enojado el hombre de los lentes del lado shinobi, sorprendiendo a varios por su actitud.

\- Después de dos días de búsqueda, sin ningún resultado, hay que temer lo peor ¿no es cierto, Hiruzen? – pregunto, mirando al Hokage.

\- Es cierto – dijo el Hokage, sorprendiendo a al lado shinobi – Pero no voy a cancelar su búsqueda hasta encontrarlo, no importando si esa pista sea minúscula ¿entendido? – pregunto el Hokage con un poco de instinto asesino en su voz.

\- Hai – dijo muy seco la Haruno, no muy feliz de la decisión de Hiruzen.

\- Muy bien, se termina la reunión.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En un edificio se podía ver a una mujer con los ánimos bajos, abriendo su puerta de su casa. Cuando entro, cerró la puerta con fuerza y se tiró en el sofá, que estaba en medió de la sala. Ella suspiro, hizo un par de sellos en sus manos y choco contra el suelo, haciendo explotar de humo en la sala **\- ¿Qué necesitas de mí, Anko-sama? –** pregunto, una serpiente pitón de cinco metros y tenía el tamaño casi como el de un perro grande; es de color marrón oscuro y los ojos de un color café.

\- Tráeme una cerveza – movió su mano de forma perezosa.

 **\- ¿Disculpa? –** pregunto, bastante confundido por la orden de Anko.

\- Dije – miro de forma amenazante y una voz prometiendo horror y dolor a la pitón – Una cerveza – la serpiente trago saliva y se deslizo rápidamente a la cocina. Anko suspiro agotada, ya que ella estaba cansada de no estar en ese día, el mismo que…ella agito su cabeza, por lo menos el Hokage no prohibió la búsqueda de Naruto _"¿Por qué me fui?"_ se preguntó a sí misma, ya que ella, un día antes de la desaparición de Naruto, ella fue mandada por una misión que resulto ser falsa. Para cuando ella descubrió la mentira y se vino a toda carrera a la aldea…ya no estaba.

Su Otouto ya no estaba.

Desde el primer día ella estaba buscando por toda la aldea y alrededores, pero no encontró ningún rastro. Y hoy no era una excepción.

Ella giro su cabeza al escuchar un sonido en la puerta - ¿Quién es? – pregunto Anko sin gana.

\- Soy yo, Kurenai ¿puedo entrar? – pregunto una voz femenina en la puerta.

Anko giro su cabeza, para ver que la pitón traía en su espalda una caja de cerveza que ella tenía guardada en su nevera – Ábrele – le ordeno. la pitón, gruñendo, fue a la puerta para abrirle a la invitada. Alzo su cola, movió la manilla para abrirle a la mujer detrás de la puerta. Esta mujer vestía un chaleco de color verde oscuro y unos pantalones azul marino pero se veían un tanto claros, vestía el uniforme de los chunin; tiene la piel blanca y los ojos tienen un color rojo casi igualando como la sangre.

\- Hola, Anko-chan – dijo un poco alegre Kurenai con una sonrisa.

\- Hola – dijo sin ganas Anko, mientras abría una cerveza para tomarse un buen sorbo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto, pero se notaba un poco de preocupación en su voz.

\- "¿Qué tú crees?" – pregunto con completo sarcasmo Anko.

Kurenai suspiro, mientras entraba a la casa y veía como la pitón cerraba la puerta - ¿Algún resultado?

\- Si, encontré una roca con forma del Kyubi a las afueras de la aldea – dijo Anko como broma pero con mal gusto.

\- Anko, me preocupas.

\- Pues preocúpate en tus propios problemas y yo en los míos – dijo, tomando otro sorbo de su cerveza – Solo me interesa encontrarlo.

\- ¿Qué harás después? – pregunto, pero se notaba una combinación entre preocupación y curiosidad.

\- No lo sé – respondió honesta Anko – Al principio pensaba quedármelo en secreto, para que nadie de la aldea lo encuentre.

\- Pero sabes que será inútil – Kurenai camino hasta el sofá, para sentarse al lado de Anko que está se apartó un poco de un lado para que se pueda sentarse más comoda.

\- Lo sé – respondió, bajando su cara y una voz muy baja – ¡Mierda, esto es inútil! – grito enfadada - ¡Aun con mi presencia, no puedo ayudarle! Esos malnacidos – dijo en voz baja pero con un potente sed de sangre en su voz.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Anko – dijo Kurenai – Solo ven una venganza personal que no les importa los efectos secundarios de sus acciones – Kurenai toco levemente la pierna de su amiga, masajeándole un poco – Si necesitas algo, una ayuda de cualquier tipo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Anko cerró los ojos, para apoyar su cabeza en un cofín del sofá _"Y con ellos"_ pensó, al recordar esas ayudas que podía solicitar fácilmente con solo preguntar _"Si tengo que ir al fin del mundo al buscarlo…lo haré"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cercano al mediodía, unos jóvenes de cinco y seis años estaban jugando en un pequeño parque en la parte trasera de la academia ninja. Jugando, comiendo o charlando entre ellos para pasar el rato hasta que recomiencen las clases, pero había dos excepciones.

Dentro de la academia, en un aula, estaban dos jóvenes mirando a través de la ventana. Uno de ellos tenía, aunque sea raro, un suéter de color marrón claro que cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de su rostro; piel blanca; pelo de color negro; unos lentes de sol que impedían verle los ojos y unas sandalias de color marrón un poco oscuros.

Mientras que la otra era una niña de una franela de color beige que en la parte trasera tenía un pequeño símbolo del Ying-Yang y pantalones azul; piel blanca; unos ojos blancos; cabellos azul marino un poco lago que alcanzaba a las orejas y unas sandalias negras.

\- ¿Están felices? – pregunto con sorpresa la niña con una voz clara pero llena de preocupación - ¿Aun cuando él no está?

\- Eso digo igual – dijo el niño con una voz casi sin ninguna emoción – Ellos aparentemente se olvidaron de él como si no existiese en primer lugar.

\- ¡Pero él si existe!

\- Pero para nosotros – dijo un poco seco el niño – Recuerda que solamente nosotros dos nos acercamos a él, mientras que los otros se alejaban o solamente se acercaban a él para lastimarlo de una forma u otra. Por órdenes de sus padres y senseis – Shino recordaba a escondidas que podía escuchar como los padres de dichos niños le felicitaban al hacer una cosa horrible, hasta inclusive los senseis daban puntos extras al ver como el niño, Naruto Uzumaki, era humillado en frente de todos, o hasta inclusive de llegar al extremo de lastimarlo _"Malditos"_ cerró su mano con fuerza con bastante enojo, ya que ellos dos eran los únicos niños que si se acercaban junto con Naruto Uzumaki sin ningún maldad o temor por él, sino una amistad que, al inició fue duro, después de un tiempo esa amistad se formó entre ellos tres, formando una amistad grande, aun con los rumores falsos de los otros niños o las penalizaciones de los senseis, los dos niños jamás se alejaban de Naruto…hasta ese día.

\- Yo sé que volverá – dijo al niña, juntando sus dos pequeñas manos como si estuviese rezando – Sé que él está bien.

El niño asintió, ante las palabras de su amiga _"Naruto"_ miro a través de la ventana, mirando a como los otros niños jugaban entre sí como si no hubiese pasado nada _"Regresa"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fluttershy abría los ojos muy perezosamente al sentir los primeros rayos de sol en su rostro, mientras bostezaba un poco fuerte. Ella bajo la mirada para ver a Naruto, con su cara en su pecho durmiendo un poco tranquilo…y ese era el principal problema _"Que pesadillas"_ pensó de forma muy preocupada al recordar esa noche bastante fuertes que tuvo en esa noche. Ella recordó que, cerca de las cuatro si su reloj no le mentía, tuvo una pesadilla casi de pesadilla, ya que Naruto, dormido, se estaba cobulcionado por una pesadilla, pero después paso a gritos desgarradores y movimientos bruscos que asustaron a Fluttershy, hasta que despertó de forma brusca y grito con voz desgarradora como a su vez de terror como a la vez asfixiante _"SAQUENME"_ ese fue el grito desgarrador y se puso a llorar ante una Fluttershy aterrada en su pecho llorando, murmurando "Lo siento" una y otra vez, como si fuese su culpa por tener una pesadilla.

Y no ayudaba que su cuerpo estaba hirviendo como un horno para después enfriarse como si no pasase nada, es como si él fuese que.

Ella escucho un leve gemido por parte de Naruto, que se estaba despertando lentamente de su sueño, pero en vez de despertarse como un niño normal, él se despertó, como si algo que él hizo fuese su culpa.

\- L-Lo siento F-Fluttershy-sama – dijo con un poco de miedo en su voz Naruto.

\- No fue tu culpa – acarició un poco su cabeza con la de ella.

\- T-Todo es mi culpa – cerró los ojos, abrazando a Fluttershy un poco fuerte – Todo es por mi culpa, h-hasta mi existencia.

Fluttershy se mordió el labio inferior, ahora sabiendo que esa noche quizás no fue una pesadilla cualquiera-por muy fuerte que sea-sino un ¿recuerdo? Ella cerró los ojos, quitando ese pensamiento de su cabeza, ahora lo que ella necesitaba era subirle los ánimos a Naruto, pero ¿Cómo?

Ella pudo oler un poco a Naruto, por la cercanía, y pudo oler que olía un poco…mal – Vamos a hacer una cosa – ella puso sus dos cascos en los pequeños hombros de Naruto, para apartarlo un poco de ella – Te toca un baño – Naruto, bajando su mirada, asintió lentamente _"Espero que esto funcione"_ pensó, pensando que un pequeño baño le podía alegrarle y subirle un poco el ánimo un poco caído de Naruto.

Era lo único que tenía en mente.

Ella agarro a Naruto en sus cascos y voló, hacia la puerta para dirigirse al baño.

Cuando ella lego al baño, ella le quito lo más suave posible su ropa, aun sí tenía que ver esas horribles cicatrices en su espalda. Para cuando Naruto estaba desnudo, ella pudo ver su "Cosita"; ella estaba acostumbrada de ver las "Cositas" de los animales al bañarlos o en-aunque no tan a menudo-en sus días especiales. Ella se metió, junto con Naruto, en la tina del baño, para bañarse junto con él y bañarlo y subirle el ánimo.

Pasaron unos minutos y Fluttershy pudo ver como Naruto se relajaba un poco como a la vez suspiraba como si alguien le quitase un peso de encima. Fluttershy acarició MUY levemente la espalda de Naruto, aunque este se quejó un poco por el toque, pareciera como si él aceptase ese toque.

Como si él hubiese aceptado a Fluttershy y eso la hacía sentir muy bien.

Fluttershy salió de la tina, sintiendo a Naruto en su lomo y un poco aliviado. Ella agarro la ropa de Naruto y pudo ver un poco el daño producido…sea cual sea, mejor. Ella apretó su mandíbula por la ira interna que ella sentía en su ser, sabiendo muy bien y casi sin ninguna equivocación que le había pasado a Naruto…fue abusado…de una manera brutal. Ella miro en su rabillo del ojo a Naruto, con una mirada baja pero se notaba menos tenso que antes y eso la alegraba.

Ella Salió del baño, con Naruto vestido en su lomo, para dirigirse al comedor. Para cuando ellos dos llegaron, Naruto, como ayer, se subió una de las sillas de la mesa, para que después que Fluttershy se fuese a la cocina; todo ocurrió en un silencio incómodo. Más para Fluttershy.

Ella estaba cortando unas manzanas para preparar su famosa ensalada de vegetales que siempre ella preparaba para sus animales vegetarianos que ella tenía o que cuidaba. Ella penetro con un poco de fuerza a la tabla de madera que ella estaba cortando, un tanto cansada pero con un enojo creciente dentro de su ser, como si ella sintiese un leopardo queriendo salir y matar a todos los seres que tenía en su mente.

Y no solamente para comérselos.

Ella salió de la cocina, viendo a Naruto que, a diferencia de ayer, tenía el pajarito azul en su mano derecha, el mismo que encontró ese mismo día pero con el ala ya recuperada y con suficiente fuerza para volar.

\- ¿Naruto? – pregunto, después de dejar el plato en la mesa - ¿Quieres hablar? – Naruto asintió de forma leve la cabeza, aun mirando al pájaro en su mano – Acaso…¿acaso tienes a alguien? – Naruto no movió la cabeza sin ningún centímetro, como si ese centímetro podría asustar al pájaro en su mano - ¿F-Familiar? – pregunto, pero hizo algo que, en cierta forma la confundió y la asusto un poco…no respondió, no movió su cabeza sin ningún centímetro, no solo eso, también se quedó tan estático como si fuese una estatua con piel, pero vio que su mano izquierda se movía bastante nerviosa, como si el intentase agarrarse de algo, pero no podía mover su mano por algún temor - ¿Estás – no pudo seguir preguntando, ya que alguien estaba tocando la puerta, pero en vez de Pinkie, era otra voz, conocida para ella y jamás espero que ella viniese, pero no tan pronto.

\- Fluttershy, soy yo ¿me puedes abrirme?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Applejack se despertó pero de una muy mala manera. Ella se sentó en la cama, masajeándose su rostro con sus cascos, para después levantar la mirada y ver a través de la ventana, mirando que aún no había amanecido pero estaba cerca de salir el sol por los rayos del sol que estaba escondido a través de las colinas _"Maldita sea"_ pensó con irritación, ya que toda la noche no pego el ojo por lo de ayer y la pequeña pero secreta charla que tuvieron Fluttershy y Pinkie, pero lo más importante de su charla fue "Trae al pequeño" y ella sabía que no era una simple cría que dijo Fluttershy _"¿Por qué nos estás escondiéndonos esto, Fluttershy?"_ se preguntaba eso, pero aun no podía encontrar una respuesta lógica o satisfactoria que la podía calmar, pero ella si sabía una cosa.

Que esa cría era, posiblemente, un potrillo.

Pero había una pregunta importante rodeando su cabeza.

¿Por qué lo estaba escondiéndolo?

Ella sabía que Fluttershy, si fuese algo normal, le hubiese dicho a todas desde el principio, que ella tenía un potrillo en sus cascos por alguna razón, pero ella no sabía él porque de esa situación, pero ella si sabía una cosa, y lo había dicho ayer Fluttershy "Reacciono un tanto violento hacia mí y no quiero que se asuste aún más" y ella sabía algo que las demás no sabían acerca de ella…que era en parte maternal. Ella sabía que si ella dijo, y si era específicamente un potrillo, significaba una cosa.

Y esa cosa no le gustaba para nada.

\- ¡Applejack, baja para desayunar! –grito una voz un tanto vieja pero llena de juventud.

\- ¡Ya voy abuela! – grito de vuelta Applejack _"Espero tranquilizarme después de desayunar"_

Cuando Applejack bajo a la cocina, pudo ver a varios ponis sentados alrededor de la mesa. La primera era una poni anciana de color limón pálido; crin y cola de gris claro, aunque algunos cabellos estaban parados; ojos de color moderado rojo; un pie de manzana como cutie mark y un pañuelo alrededor de su cuello de color naranja claro que contenía manzanas en él. El otro era un poni macho de color roj; crin y cola de color naranja brillante; cutie mark de una manzana cortada a la mitad de color verde, que se podía verse el corazón de la manzana; ojos verde fuerte; y era bastante alto, superando por un poco a Applejack. Y por último era una potrilla amarrillo limón claro; tenía un lazo de color rosa claro encima de su cabeza; no tenía una cutie mark; crin y cola de color rojo brillante y ojos naranja fuerte. Ellos eran su familia sentada en la mesa, comiendo su desayuno.

\- Es raro que despiertes tarde – dijo la poni anciana – Normalmente te despiertas primero que nosotros.

\- Ah, bueno – Applejack se rasco un poco su nuca un tanto nerviosa – Solamente me quede dormida – se rio, con una risa bastante forzada, haciendo que toda la familia le mirase bastante desconfiada de Applejack.

\- ¿Segura que estás bien, hermana? – pregunto la potrilla un tanto preocupada.

\- ¡C-Claro que si Apple Bloom! – respondió aún más nerviosa Applejack - ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

\- Tranquila jovencita, parecieras que estás tan tensa como Winona con los conejos – dijo la anciana – Come primero y descansa, quizás esa fiesta de ayer te afecto en algo.

\- Eyup – dijo el poni rojo, asintiendo.

\- Si, quizás sea eso – se sentó en una silla y comenzó a comer unos waffles de su hermano, ya que era un buen chef.

Si él supiese preparar algo más que waffles, claro está.

…

..

.

" _Definitivamente, no puedo quitarme eso en la cabeza"_ pensó Applejack, después de terminar su jornada en la granja y llevar a su hermanita en la escuela. Ella estaba caminando sin rumbo alrededor de Ponyville, ya que no pudo quitar por nada en el mundo lo que paso ayer por Fluttershy, Pinkie y esa "Cría" que tiene Fluttershy, ya que las palabras de Pinkie le daba un fuerte escalofrió en su columna, como si Applejack no conociese a Pinkie por nada y estaba viendo a otra.

Otra Pinkie que jamás ella había visto.

Ella sintió algo levemente duro en su casco, bajo su mirada para ver que había pisado y vio que era un puente, el mismo puente para dirigirse a la casa de Fluttershy que tenía al frente. Applejack suspiro y siguió caminando para ir a la casa de Fluttershy y resolver varios pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza que lo atormentaban un poco.

Sobre todo por esa "Cría".

Llego al frente de la puerta de Fluttershy, mirándolo como si la puerta le hablase de algo muy serió. Alzo su casco derecho para tocar la puerta…pero no lo hizo _"No es cosa mía"_ pensó, para después voltearse e irse del lugar que, nuevamente, no lo hizo. Se quedó quieta, dando la espalda a la puerta pensando en unas cosas.

Y esas cosas no le gustaban.

Como esa discusión que tuvieron Pinkie y Fluttershy.

Y también un ligero dolor en el estómago que tenía, dándole una sensación de inseguridad como de temor por la cosa que tenía Fluttershy ¿y si ere peligroso? ¿Un poni la estaba obligando quedarse callada? ¿Qué era lo que tenía Fluttershy que estuviese un tanto negativa de que Twilight investigue acerca de esa "Cría" que tenía?

Armándose de valor, se volteó mirando a la puerta y la toco, para sacarse esas dudas, inseguridades y temores que la acarrean en su ser.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- Fluttershy, soy yo ¿me puedes abrirme?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" _¡Oh no!"_ pensó asustada Fluttershy, sabiendo que detrás de la puerta estaba Applejack, pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ella giro su cabeza, para ver que en está ocasión, Naruto había movido su cabeza pero en dirección hacia la puerta, pero con una mirada de temor, como si lo que estuviese detrás de la puerta fuese una amenaza intentando pasar y lastimar a todo ser dentro de la casa – Tranquilo – Fluttershy susurro al oído de Naruto, con una voz maternal y muy suave, quizás la más suave de su vida – Yo me encargare – como si fuese algo mágico esas palabras, Naruto se había tranquilizado en forma leve, pero aún seguía mirando en la puerta.

Ella se levantó de la silla, volando hasta la puerta, para después aterrizar, abrirla, salir y cerrar detrás de ella.

Tal acción no duro ni tres segundos.

Applejack, un tanto sorprendida, levanto su ceja derecha por la velocidad de su salida de su hogar, normalmente no era así de rápida – Terroncito ¿pasa algo? – pregunto un poco preocupada.

\- N-No, no pasa nada – dijo Fluttershy, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Yo sé que esto no me incumbe, pero – Applejack se dirigió directo a punto que ella la tenía preocupada – ¿puedo verlo?

\- ¿Verlo qué?

\- Creo que mejor dicho es quien – corrigió Applejack.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Del potrillo que tienes oculto – respondió pero esta vez con una voz que demostraba seriedad.

\- ¿C-Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto aterrada, pero después sabiendo lo que dijo, se tapó con sus cascos su boca por lo que dijo, pero lo que dijo Applejack casi la hace desmallarse.

\- No lo sabía pero gracias a ti que ahora sé que lo que tiene dentro de la casa en un potrillo y lo quiero ver.

\- Pero no puedes – le negó la entrada Applejack, pero esta vez con una voz un tanto suplicante pero no se notaba mucho.

\- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Applejack un poco más interesada.

\- Es que…¡está dormido! – dijo rápidamente Fluttershy.

\- Entonces esperare adentro hasta que se despierte.

\- ¡P-Pero/Mira, no que pasa entre tú y Pinkie ayer, pero se cuándo una amiga mía está en problemas – puso su casco derecho en la cabeza de Fluttershy – Y sé que tú estás en un problema y quiero ayudar en todo lo posible – dijo Applejack, con una voz que demuestra compasión y a la vez sabiduría.

Fluttershy suspiro, derrotada, mientras sentía como el casco de Applejack se quitaba de su cabeza – Está bien – dijo Fluttershy – Pero con una condición.

\- Cualquiera, terroncito.

\- Una Pinkie promea – dijo sería Fluttershy, sorprendiendo a Applejack por dos razones.

La primera era su voz, ya que se notaba que estaba hablando de una forma sería, quizás la voz más seria que pudo escuchar por parte de Fluttershy.

Y la segunda por la promesa, ya que es para mantener algo en secreto, que nadie se debe saber ni enterar, o podría romper una amistada para siempre.

Y eso lo preocupaba en cierta manera.

Pero si quería que sus preocupaciones sean ciertas o falsas, y si en verdad Fluttershy necesitaba ayuda, entonces ella iba a hacer esa promesa para poder ayudar a Fluttershy con su problema, no importando si fuese algo pequeño o grande.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Applejack – Yo, Applejack, hago la Pinkie promesa de no revelar nada lo que tú me vas a demostrar – juro Applejack, asiendo suspirad a Fluttershy de ¿agradecimiento?

\- Muy bien – dijo Fluttershy – Hasta que yo no diga lo contrario, no vas a revelar este secreto ¿de acuerdo? – pregunto Fluttershy, mirando un tanto fijo a Applejack, que esta asintió – Bien, vamos adentro que te lo voy a enseñártelo – Fluttershy se volteó, abrió la puerta y entro sin cerrarla, para dejar entrar a Applejack.

Cuando APplejack entro y miro a la mesa, su sorpresa no tuvo nombre, ya que lo que veía al frente era una cosa que jamas había visto. Era algo pequeño, más o menos de la altura de su hermanita, tenía una ropa que se veía que necesitaba un cambió de ropa o el amor de Rarity, pero sus ojos era algo que le hacía contraerle su corazón, por lo que veía….era miedo.

Un miedo más profundo dentro del pequeño.

El pequeño bajo la mirada, ya que estaba mirando a Applejack cuando entro y ese movimiento de cabeza fue suficiente para quitar el trance que tenía cuando lo miro.

\- ¿Quién es él? – pregunto, aunque también quería saber el "¿Qué?" de ese ser, pero algo de su mirada le dijo que no lo dijese, como si fuese algo malo y maldito esa palabra.

\- Se llama Naruto Uzimaki – respondió Fluttershy – Pero no sé de qué es – dijo, pero en un susurro casi tan bajo como pudo.

\- Ya veo – dijo, de la misma forma.

Las dos se acercaron, para estar un poco más al rubio, pero este se puso levemente tenso ante la cercanía de Applejack.

Applejack se detuvo, pero Fluttershy se aceró un poco más y vio que la tensión que tuvo el pequeño se aliviana solo un poco, como si la cercanía de la pegaso lo tranquilizase – Naruto – dijo Fluttershy, con una voz maternal como a su vez protectora – Esta es Applejack, una amiga muy querida.

Naruto miro a dirección de Applejack, que esa tensión desapareció solo un poco – Puedes acercarte – ella pudo escuchar la voz de Fluttershy y Applejack se acercó.

\- Que….tierno – ella puso su casco izquierdo en la cabeza de Naruto, pero ella lo tuvo que apartar rápidamente, ya que se había tensado muy fuerte, para después relajarse como si no había pasado nada - ¿Q-Qué le pasa? – pregunto preocupada Applejack ante la situación que ella vio y a su vez sintió.

\- Eso…no lo sé – dijo preocupada Fluttershy, pero en un susurro que solamente pudo ser escuchado por Applejack – Pero supongo que sus – uno de los cascos toco el lomo de Fluttershy, haciéndola detenerla.

\- No tienes que decírmelo, terroncito – dijo Applejack en un susurro bastante sería – Se a qué te refieres con eso – miro a los ojos de Fluttershy, entendiéndola en que situación está y estaba Naruto – Eres, en cierta medida, tú, pero más suave – miro otra vez a Naruto. Ella aparto su casco derecho del lomo de su amiga, para después abrazar a Naruto, que este abrió los ojos del shock y de la sorpresa.

Naruto se tranquilizó un poco del shock, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Applejack, aun sentado en la silla.

" _Desgarciados"_

Había pasado una hora y Naruto, aunque fuese poco, se había acostumbrado ante la cercanía de Applejack, lo suficiente para que, en el sofá, se pueda sentarse a su lado sin ningún problema.

Pero también hubo un problema.

Applejack estaba escuchando completamente callada como había encontrado a Naruto, en que situación y de las sorpresas desagradables.

Sobre todo, lo de su espalda.

Applejack se levantó del sofá y pidió, amablemente, a Fluttershy que levantase su camisa.

Fluttershy asintió, agarrando a Naruto como un abrazo, poniéndolo su cuerpo delantero en dirección a su cuerpo y la parte trasera mirando hacia Applejack, aun sentado en el sofá. Fluttershy, muy lenta y cuidosamente, levantaba la camisa de Naruto, y Applejack pudo mirar un poco más detenidamente las heridas de su espalda, preocupándose más.

Y su enojo mucho más.

Ella puso su casco derecho en su mentón, masajeándose y asintiendo lentamente como si fuese una profesora mirando un examen muy bueno ante sus ojos.

\- ¿A-Applejack? – pregunto ligeramente tensa Fluttershy, ya que también estaba mirando la herida pero hacía todo lo posible por no mirar, pero eso no era el problema, el problema era que Naruto agarraba fuertemente su pelaje, como si lo que estaba haciendo le doliese.

Y eso la hacía quebrantar su corazón y aumentar su enojo a un nivel que, al principio no sabía que podía llegar, pero estaba llegando poco a poco, como si fuese una mecha de una bomba, apuntó de estallar.

\- Esto no es cualquier látigo, terroncito – dijo sería Applejack – Es uno muy especial.

\- ¿C-Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Fluttershy.

\- Este látigo – dijo, aparentemente no prestándole atención ante la pregunta de Fluttershy – Es uno de tortura, especializada de dejar fuertes cicatrices en la piel y que estén ardiendo por semanas, y por lo que veo….

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto, pero ella abrió los ojos ante el silenció repentino de Applejack - ¿N-No querraás decir qué?

\- Estás heridas fue hecha recientemente – miro a Fluttershy de forma muy sería –Aparentemente de cinco o seis días, ahora él necesita atención medica.

\- ¿E-Es riesgoso? – pregunto, aguantando el llanto que se formaba en su interior.

\- No – Fluttershy miro a Applejack sorprendida – Solamente hace que estás heridas ardan, pero no hay ningún riesgo de infección o algo más grave – Fluttershy suspiro bastante tranquila ante lo que escuchaba, por lo menos ardían y no había ningún riesgo a parte de ello.

" _Esto me preocupa"_ pensó Applejack sería _"Naruto no siente nada, ni ningún comezón, picadura o ardimiento en su piel, y no muestra nada parecido en su rostro. Acaso…¿acaso está acostumbrado a esto?"_ pensó, apretando su mandíbula con bastante fuerza que hasta inclusive podía romper metal _"Esos"_ ella cerro los ojos, tranquilizándose un poco de su enojo, ya que ella no podía enojarse o expresar enojo.

No al frente de Naruto.

Ella se volteó, y camino con dirección hacía la puerta –Tendrás que sacarlo algún día, terroncito – le aconsejo.

\- Pero…tengo miedo – dijo preocupada Fluttershy, haciendo bajar su mirada y ver a Naruto – No sé cómo van a reaccionar Ponyville con respecto a Naruto.

\- Ten fe – dijo Applejack – que ningún poni va a poner un casco encima para lastimarlo…solo tenlo en cuenta en la cabeza – comentó, con una sonrisa, para después dirigirse a la puerta.

\- ¿Para dónde vas? – pregutno Fluutershy, aun abrazando a Naruto.

\- A….caminar – abrió la puerta y salió de la casa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" _Maldita sea"_ pensó Applejack, exhalando el aire que estaba conteniendo en los pulmones, masajeándose con su casco derecho la cabeza por lo que vio y escucho dentro de la casa de Fluttershy, la que acaba de salir.

Ella camino hacia adelante, alejándose de la casa de Fluttershy, ya que ella necesitaba un poco de aire.

Y un pequeño alivio de su enojo creciente.

Ella estaba caminando en el pueblo, con la mirada baja, pero no lo suficiente para ver hacia adelante y no golpear con algo o alguien, pero lo suficiente pata que nadie la mirase.

No necesitaba que le pregunten qué le pasa.

Ella estaba caminando a través del pueblo, tranquilizándose un poco y un poco consumida en sus pensamientos, pero algo en su rabillo del ojo, hacia la derecha, pudo notar algo levemente extraño. Ella pudo mirar como algo, parecido a una capa, se movía fuertemente como si fuese empujada por un muy fuerte viento, que tal cosa no había, por estar el cielo despegado y casi sin ningún pegaso en el cielo. Ella movió su cabeza, en la misma dirección de esa capa, para saber que se había metido en un callejón _"¿Acaso sea?"_ pensó, ya que conocía alguien muy cercano que poseía ese tipo de capa.

Y ella tenía curiosidad si fuese ese poni o alguien más.

Ella camino hasta ese callejón, y en vez de estar iluminado por el sol, como el resto del pueblo, este callejón estaba oscuro, como si nubes tapaban el sol, que tal cosa no había, ni siquiera un techo cubriendo el cielo. Ella se metió más en el callejón, sintiendo una leve atmosfera bastante rara a su alrededor, como si ese callejón estuviese vivo y en cualquier momento algo saldría de la oscuridad para atacarla.

Solo pasó cinco minutos y miro un poco más en el callejón, pero no vio nada ni nadie adentro – Tal vez sea mi imaginación – dijo Applejack, en voz alta, ya sabiendo que nadie le iba a escuchar.

\- O quizás no – se pudo escucharse una voz de la nada, que era profunda, levemente oscura, pero no peligrosa.

Applejack, bastante sorprendida y levemente asustada, pudo ver que algo salía del callejón, pero en vez de la oscuridad de alrededor, se estaba saliéndose del suelo, como si la tierra estuviese sacando algo de la tierra. Cuando esa cosa saló por completo, como si fuese un elevador, pudo mirar que este ser poseía una capa de cuerpo entero, pero lo raro era que, aunque solamente duro segundo, varias cosas oscuras saliéndose de la capa, como si fuesen tentáculos parecidos a una sombra metiéndose debajo de la capa como si fuese su hogar.

Applejack retrocedió levemente, asustada ante la aparición de este ser, pero este ser hablo nuevamente, pero en vez de esa voz profunda, era más bien graciosa y aliviada - ¿Así saludas a tu primo, Applejack? – pregunto de forma graciosa, deteniendo a Applejack por lo que dijo este ser.

\- ¿Hard Apple? – pregunto Applejack, un tanto impresionada.

\- El mismo y el original – dijo alegre el poni al frente de él.

\- P-pensaba que te habías ido para siempre.

\- De forma temporal, primita – corrigió Hard.

\- Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto curiosa Applejack – Por que dudo que estés aquí para ver viejos rostros ¿verdad? – la atmosfera de repente se volvió levemente pesada, como si esa pregunta fuese una palabra prohibida.

El poni se quitó la capucha, dejando ver su rostro. Su piel es de un color marrón profundo; es terrestre, ya que no tenía un cuerno o algo que sobresaliese dentro de la capa; sus ojos es de un color negro, aunque tenía un leve tinte de un color rojo manzana y su crin es de un color azul perlado – No…exactamente – respondió Hard – Yo vine acá, ya que nuestro unicornios especiales sintieron algo muy raro y a la vez muy conocido y familiar.

\- ¿Y te enviaron a ti para investigarlo? – pregunto Applejack, recibiendo un sentimiento por parte de Hard. Applejack sabía, o probablemente sabía quién era esa rareza que esos unicornios-sean quienes sean-sintieron, así que, para aliviarse un poco, le pregunto una cosa importante. Por lo menos para ella – Si lo encuentras, sea que sea ¿Qué harás?

\- Bueno, me dijeron que, si fuese una amenaza, lo trajese a mi clan, pero si no puedo capturarlo – su semblante, en vez de una mirada suave, se puso dura como a su vez oscura – lo tengo que exterminar.

Applejack abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y del miedo – P-Pero ¿si no fuese una amenaza, si fuese algo inofensivo?

\- Bueno – su semblante serio se eliminó, para dar paso a uno curioso – Tengo que llamar a alguien que pueda revisarlo.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Alguien que, dentro de donde vivo en este momento, el algo temido entre nosotros.

Applejack suspiro, ya que eso fue algo menos fuerte que el exterminio ¿verdad? Sin que Applejack se enterase, Hard avanzo hacia afuera del callejón, pasando de lado a Applejack, para después detenerse a su lado – Sé que esa cosa no es un "¿Qué?", es un "¿Quién?" y tú lo conoces ¿verdad? – su pregunta fue más bien una afirmación, ante la sorpresiva Applejack.

\- ¿C-Cómo lo/Tú preocupación se puede sentirse a más de un kilómetro de distancia, primita – su voz se notaba un poco divertido, como si está conversación le divirtiese un poco – Pregunto ¿Qué sentiste al alrededor de ese "¿Quién?"?

\- ¿Q-qué es esa pregunta? – pregunto completamente perdida

\- ¿Qué sentiste? – pregunto nuevamente.

Applejack cerró los ojos, recordando lo que había sentido en ese lugar, alrededor de Naruto, ella pudo sentir varias emociones que le pusieron la piel de gallina, pero una, sobresaliendo de las demás era – Una atmosfera pesada.

\- ¿En qué sentido?

\- Pesada….triste, como si toda/Las emociones de un ser vivo fuesen arrancadas y lo que veías era algo que te sentía triste, como si estar alrededor de ese "¿Quién?" fuese algo que te sintieras mal, como si fuese, de alguna forma, tú culpa.

\- …Si – respondió Applejack en un largo silencio ante la sorpresa y….la precisión de Hard ante lo que sentía alrededor de Naruto y eso era.

Aterrador.

Hard puso una leve sonrisa y camino para salir del callejón - ¿N-No quieres la ubicación de "¿Quién?"? – pregunto Apllejack, curiosa y un poco asustada.

\- ¿Dónde estaría la diversión? – pregunto Hard de forma un tanto sarcástica, yéndose del callejón, pero no sin antes de que, de forma mágica, su capa se estaba desvaneciendo a través del aire, como si fuese hecha de arena, demostrando el resto de su cuerpo. El resto de la piel es casi idéntica de color marrón, pero tenía varias rayas, casi idéntica como a una cebra, de color rojo manzana; su cola es de un color azul oscuro y tenía una especie de pulsera de color rojo y la joya era una manzana de un rojo intenso – Nos vemos después, primita – dijo, saliendo del callejón, caminando como si viviese toda una vida dentro del pueblo.

Applejack, aun quieta dentro del callejón que, como si fuese una ilusión, recuperaba el color como a su vez la luz, aun recuperándose del shock dentro de su mente, pero ella tenía algo en su mente _"¿Qué es Naruto?"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fluttershy, después de que Applejack se fuese, estaba pensando ante sus palabras. en parte, ella tenía razón, el pueblo no lastimaría a alguien como Naruto, ya que es un potrillo inovensivo, pero en contraparte tenía miedo, miedo ante la respuesta de Naruto ante muchos ponis.

Y eso la aterraba.

Miro hacia abajo, mirando que Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el calor que ella emanaba. Fluttershy bajo su camisa, lentamente para no interrumpir su pequeño sueño que él tenía.

Fluttershy cerró los ojos, sintiendo la leve inhalación e exhalación de Naruto, en su pecho y sintiendo como ella quería dormir un poco por la pesadilla que tuvo Naruto, pero eso la quito el sueño. Ella pensó en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, Naruto conoció dos de sus cinco amigas y ella pudo saber que sus padre, posiblemente, hubiesen abusado de una manera muy cruel a Naruto.

Ella miro un poco más detenido a la ropa de Naruto y ella sabía que necesitaba un cambió urgente de ropa, ya que lo va a perder de forma rápida.

Y ella conocía a la poni perfecta para eso.

Ella, aun abrazando a Naruto, voló hacia su cuarto. Cuando entro, ella se dirigió a una mesita de noche, no sin antes de dejar a Naruto en su cama, que se despertó; para buscar una cinta métrica para medir a Naruto.

\- Pequeño – Naruto miro a Fluttershy - ¿Puedes levantar el brazo?

…

..

.

Fluttershy estaba volando a dirección a la casa/empleo de Rarity, para darle las medidas a Rarity, pero ella no sabía si Rarity podía hacer algo de….para Naruto. Ella sabía que iba a hacer una ropa de poni, así que ella iba a mejorar dicha ropa para que Naruto pudiese ponerse y caminar más cómodamente y ella esperaba, no, rezaba que Rarity no fuese curiosa.

En su vuelo hubo algo que le llamo la atención, ya que ella estaba recibiendo, al estilo Pinkie, a un nuevo visitante poni marrón.

Cuando Fluttershy pudo llegar a las puerta de Boutique Carrusel; que era una combinación de colores llamativos. Ella abrió la puerta, sonando un sonidito alegre mostrando un cliente había entrado, para ver que adentro estaba Rarity arreglando un vestido que tenía un maniquí en forma de poni, detrás de ellos había otros dos: uno de ellos era un pegaso, que mostraba un hermoso vestido de color morado; con una flor en el pecho de color dorada; una cinta alrededor de la cintura y unos hermosas gemas de color tipo arcoíris alrededor de las cuatro piernas. Y la otra, que aún estaba incompleta, tenía la forma de un grifo, que en vez de la otra, que se veía más para un día festivo especial como un baile, boda, reunión o algo parecido; este se podía notarse que era muy elegante pero a la vez muy rustico, ya que se podía verse una malla de metal en todo el cuerpo ¿para qué? Fluttershy no lo sabe.

\- ¡Ha, querida! – dijo Rarity, apartando los pensamientos de Fluttershy - ¿Qué necesitas? – le pregunto, sacando del mostrador de color violeta una libreta, pensando que Fluttershy iba a buscar un vestido.

\- B-Bueno, yo – dijo Fluttershy, un tanto tímida, apartando levemente la mirada ante la mirada un tanto analista de su amiga – No es para mí.

\- ¿Es para uno de tus animales? – pregunto, ya que no era la primera vez de Fluttershy iba a pedir un vestido para algunos de sus animales, más específicamente en ciertos días especiales que ponis de las afueras de Ponyville, amantes de los animales, iban a la casa de Fluttershy para ver a los animales, ya que ella tenía animales bastante curiosos o exóticos alrededor de su casa o por la parte segura del bosque Everfree.

\- No, es…para alguien – dijo Fluttershy, haciendo levantar una ceja a Rarity por estar levemente confundida.

\- ¿Quién? – pregunto Rarity.

Fluttershy, en vez de responder, saco un papelito que tenía en su casco derecho, que tenía unos números de medición. Rarity agarro el papelito con su magia, haciendo brillar el papelito de un color morado, vio unos números bastantes…curiosos – Querida – comenzó a hablar Rarity con una voz entre curiosa y confundida – Estas mediciones son para un potrillo bastante…pequeño ¿acaso es una especie de otro puma cachorro? – pregunto, ya que Fluttershy tenía animales dentro del bosque que son carnívoros, y la pegaso es la única que puede acercarse a ellos sin ser la merienda de esos animales.

\- No es para un potrillo – respondió Fluttershy, pero sabiendo lo que dijo, tapo su boca con sus cascos, poniendo una mirada un tanto rara por parte de Rarity.

\- ¿Un…potrillo? – pregunto confundida Rarity.

\- N-No es u/¡Entonces voy para allá! – dijo alegre Rarity, interrumpiendo a Fluttershy, por alguna extraña razón, caminando hacia la puerta para salir y para su sorpresa, Fluttershy, de forma bastante rápida, se movió hacia la puerta interrumpiendo su paso.

\- N-No puedes – le dijo rápidamente Fluttershy, haciendo inclinar de la cabeza de confusión a Rarity.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque…es tímido.

\- Estoy acostumbrada de portillos tímidos entrando por esa puerta, así que no será un problema para mí – camino, pasando de lado a Fluttershy, para salir de la tienda.

Cuando salió, ella pudo sentir como Fluttershy halaba de su cola, deteniéndola - ¿Qué pasa ahora? – pregunto, pero no se notaba enojo en su voz, sino más bien curiosidad, ya que era la primera vez que Fluttershy actuaba bastante nerviosa.

\- ¡N-No puedes! – dijo, alzando su voz un poco.

\- ¿Por qué no? Es solo un potrillo que….¿qué tú haces con un potrillo al fin y al cabo? – pregunto, ya que ella dudaba que Fluttershy tuviese un trabajo de medio tiempo de ser niñera, ya que ella no tenía ninguna experiencia para cuidar a algún potrillo.

\- Y-Yo, b-bueno yo – Flutteershy estaba tartamudeando, hasta que se detuvo, inhalo y exhalo para tranquilizarse un poco y mirar a los ojos de Rarity – Es un pequeño potrillo que me conseguí en el bosque Everfree.

\- ¡¿Lo conseguiste dónde?! – pregunto, impactada llamando la atención de algunos ponis.

\- No hables tan alto, por favor – dijo Fluttershy, asiendo asentir a Rarity con un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza – Pero si quieres verlo, primero una Pinkie-promesa.

\- ¿Una Pinkie que? – pregunto, ya sabiendo lo que estaba hablando Fluttershy _"Lo que vamos a ver solo será un pequeño potrillo ¿verdad?"_ pensó Rarity, hasta que, en su profunda memoria, pudo recordar algo que un potrillo fue abusado por sus padres y era bastante tímido y un tanto violento a cada poni que se acercaba, excepto por Rarity que era la única que pudo acercarse a ese potrillo y pudo ayudarlo en sus problemas.

\- Por favor…solo hazlo – suplico Fluttershy.

Rarity pudo mirar que Fluttershy estaba bastante ansiosa y asustada en su mirada, como si Rarity podría revelar ese gran secreto que estaba almacenado _"Sí esa "Cría" que dijo ayer era falso y si en realidad era un potrillo que lo está ocultando por temor"_ miro a Fluttershy un tanto sería, asintiendo levemente _"Primero muerta antes de que alguien lastime a alguien débil e inofensivo"_ – Yo, Rarity, hago una Pinkie-promesa de no revelar dicho secreto ante nadie – dijo Rarity, siendo mirada por la sorpresa Fluttershy, hasta que agito su cabeza para quitarse la sorpresa.

\- Hasta que diga lo contrario, no hablaras nada de esto – Rarity asintió – Y por favor, no actúes como lo haces por ver cosas feas.

\- Querida, si es un potrillo el que estás cuidando – Fluttershy miro en shock a Rarity – Te juro, por mi cutie mark, que no are nada para asustarlo – Fluttershy suspiro, por lo menos no va actuar salvajemente por ver la ropa que tiene Naruto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Una pegaso estaba volando en Ponyville, cerca de la casa de Fluttershy _"Última carta y me voy para la casa, que estoy cansada y quiero ver a mis pequeñas"_ pensó la pegaso. Está pegaso es de color gris; crin y cola de color amarrillo lima; ojos de color amarrillo lima, aunque lo raro era que sus ojos, en vez de ser normales, era un tanto disparejos, ya que el ojo derecho lo tiene ligeramente hacia arriba y el otro ligeramente hacia abajo, pero se notaba que podía ver perfectamente; cutie mark de unas burbujas y un gorro de color azul con dos broches dorados, junto con una ropa de color azul que tiene dos broches dorados de color dorado, junto con un bolso que poseía las cartas para entregar, pero estaban vacías con la excepción de una carta al fondo, que era para Fluttershy, aunque el nombre del que escribió la carta no aparecía que era bastante raro e inusual.

Ella pudo divisar la casa de Fluttershy, así que ella se inclinó levemente para aterrizar. Aterrizo al frente de la puerta y la toco, ya que en la casa de Fluttershy no tenía un buzón para los correos - ¡Correo! – dijo alegremente la pegaso, pero nadie contesto, pero sí pudo escuchar un leve grito de sorpresa aunque en vez de ser femenino era masculino pero se sonaba como si fuese un potrillo - ¿Hola? – pregunto suavemente, pero no pudo escuchar nada – Voy a entrar – ella agarro la manilla de la puerta con su casco izquierdo, moviéndola y abriendo la puerta. Cuando entro, ella pudo escuchar un leve llanto y sabía a primera casco que era por miedo y se escuchaba arriba en el cuarto de Flutterhsy. Ella subió por las escaleras, abrió la puerta y entro, y ella pudo ver que en la cama había un pequeño abultamiento debajo de una sábana y ahí estaba el origen del llanto.

Ella se acercó a la cama, haciendo el menor sonido posible, para después estar al frente de la cama - ¿Estás bien? – pregunto, con una voz maternal y suave, e hizo que detuviese el llanto.

\- ¿Q-Quién eres t-tú? – pregunto el de la cobija - ¿D-Donde está F-Fluttershy-s-sama.

" _¿Fluttershy-sama?"_ – Soy una amiga suya, no tienes que temer pequeño – dijo la pegaso de forma amigable.

El abultamiento estaba saliendo debajo de las sabanas y la pegaso estaba esperando que saliese y, para su gran sorpresa, no era un potrillo.

Ni siquiera un poni.

Era…algo, pero en su interior sabía que lo que veía era un potrillo, pero no sabía de qué raza era – Hola – dijo con una sonrisa la pegaso – Me llamo Derpy ¿Cómo te llama?

-N-Naruto U-Uzumaki – dijo, apartando de forma leve la mirada.

\- No tengas miedo pequeñín – dijo Derpy con una voz y sonrisa maternal, pero el estómago de Naruto hizo ruido - ¿Tienes hambre? – él asintió como respuesta – Entonces bajemos – ella agarro, con su hocico, la camisa de Naruto para llevarlo a la cocina.

Además de que era bastante tierno.

Cuando los dos bajaron, Derpy preparo la comida en la cocina y los dos estaban comiendo unos emparedados, aunque para Naruto le fue algo dudoso en comerlos – Pequeño ¿pasa alg/¡Naruto! – se pudo escucharse un muy fuerte de una mujer. Derpy rápidamente movió su cabeza para ver que Fluttershy, con una mirada en shock, en la puerta junto con Rarity que estaba completamente agotada y respiraba muy fuertemente.

\- V-Vaya querida, eres bastante veloz cuando tú quieres – dijo Rarity un tanto más recuperada en si misma - ¡P-Por Celestia! – dijo bastante sorprendida al ver a Naruto, sentado en la silla de la mesa, comiendo un emparedado, pero se detuvo al ver a las dos.

\- ¡F-Fluttershy-s-sama! – Naruto se bajó de la silla, corriendo donde estaba Fluttershy, que cuando estaba a su alcance lo abrazo con sus alas.

\- Tranquilo Naruto, estarás bien – alzo la mirada para ver a Derpy – Gracias por cuidármelo, aunque fue de sorpresa.

\- Es un placer – dijo feliz Derpy _"Aunque para mí, ver a Naruto, fue una sorpresa"_

\- Espera – dijo Rarity – Él te dijo ¿Sama?

\- Así es – dijo, dejando de abrazar a Naruto y levantarse del suelo - ¿Por?

\- Bueno, esa lengua, la que habla el pequeño, es algo antiguo.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Derpy curiosa - ¿Entonces qué significa?

\- B-Bueno – Rarity miro a Fluttershy, que está se puso un tanto nerviosa – Significa como señor, o lo más cercano, lord.

\- E-Espera – dijo Fluttershy, impactada, mirando a Naruto con mucha sorpresa – Entonces me llamaba ¿Lord-Fluttershy?

\- Exactamente – Rarity se acercó al pequeño, sentándose en el suelo, no importándole mucho si estaba sucio o no, para mirarlo a los ojos, y ella pudo sentir…algo, algo dentro de ella que se rompió en mil pedazos, ya que la mirada de Naruto…. _"Ahora se por eso de "Sama", aparentemente"_ miro, de forma disimulada, a Fluttershy _"piensa que, si no es respetuoso con alguien, recibirá un castigo"_ ella cerro los ojos de forma dura y enojada _"Y solamente significa una cosa…."_ Rarity se levantó y se fue de la casa.

\- E-Espera Raity – la unicornio se detuvo a la voz de Fluttershy pero no se volteó - ¿Para dónde vas? – pregunto.

\- Con una idea ya muy certera de cómo es el cuerpo de Naruto, puedo hacer unas ropas cómodas para él – respondió y continuo con su camino, dejando un poco confundidas a las dos pegasos, que se miraron entre sí.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rarity, cuando llego a su casa/trabajo, ella exhalo el aire que contenía en sus pulmones. Ella subió por las escaleras, para llegar a su habitación. Cuando llego, ella se sentó en su silla al frente de un marco para diseñar dibujos, o en su caso, planos de vestidos o ropas elegantes.

Rarity suspiro, ya que ella no mentía acerca de la lengua que hablo Naruto, ya que esa lengua, en la tierra de Equestria, era inexistente, ya que esa lengua era más bien extranjera ¿Cómo lo sabe? Muy simple, ya que ella era, en cierta manera, una coleccionista de artículos viejos o antiguos, ya que le gusta mucho la historia detrás de ella. Esa lengua lo consiguió de una cliente pegaso, que lo único que recuerda es por un sombrero de color gris claro con una cinta blanca y unos lentes de color rojo por los borden un tanto grandes, le dio ese libro que, para ella, le era un poco inservible, por no entender ninguna palabra del libro y sus significados dentro. Eso ocurrió hace tres años.

Rarity suspiro nuevamente, ya que, cuando miro a los ojos del pequeño, pudo sentir como su corazón era aplastado por una roca, ya que no pudo sentir una alegría que, normalmente, un potrillo debería tener, pero también había algo de esos ojos que le recordaba algo.

Y a su vez le preocupaba.

Era que su mirada demostraba que fue abusada, ya que pudo ver una gran inseguridad, un cierto odio, miedo, temor, pero lo más importante era algo que le preocupaba de una manera enorme, de una manera que le congelaba cada parte de ella.

La falta de vivir en este mundo.

Ella apretó su mandíbula, hasta inclusive creía que podía romper metal con sus dientes, por el enojo que sentía dentro de ella, ya que ella recordaba que era una enfermedad mortal para alguien que la sufría, una enfermedad mental que los potrillos se suicidaban por tener dichos síntomas de abuso y crueldad. Ella lo había visto.

Y había visto, una única vez, un desenlace desastroso que la marco.

Ella agarro, con su magia, un lápiz y comenzó a dibujar como si la orden fuese para Celestia.

No.

Era una orden más importante que para Celestia, era para traerle la felicidad a alguien.

" _Y voy a traerle una sonrisa"_ pensó de forma firme y decidida Rarity _"O dejare de llamarme Rarity"_.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fluttershy miraba como, poco a poco, Rarity se iba, alejándose de la vista de ella. Ella giro su cabeza para ver a Derpy, que tenía una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba dónde estaba Fluttershy – Se nota que el pequeño se encariño contigo en cierta manera – dijo Derpy en un susurro que solo escucho Fluttershy.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Fluttershy, no sabiendo lo que ella le estaba diciendo mientras sentía como Naruto abrazaba su pierna derecha.

\- Él me dijo que tú le cuidabas, que se sentía bien contigo y seguro…sé que serás una perfecta madre – ella estaba caminando para salir de la casa - ¡Ha! Una cosa – ella movió su casco izquierdo dentro de su bolso, para después sacar una carta – Para ti – Fluttershy asintió y agarro la carta, que no tenía el nombre del que escribió la carta, pero si un símbolo que, para Fluttershy, sabía quién lo mandaba.

Y eso significaba que tendría que salir.

Ella recordó lo que había dicho Derpy, para después mirar a Naruto _"¿U-Una perfecta…madre?"_ pensó impactada, para después escuchar un aleteo de alas, ya sabiendo que Derpy se había ido, dejando solo a Fluttershy.

Dejándola sola en sus pensamientos.

…

..

.

Después de tres horas, Fluttershy estaba en el sofá, sola, ya que Naruto estaba durmiendo arriba, ya que estaba cansado por la comida y por un pequeño juego que ella y Naruto jugaron.

El primer juego que juegan juntos.

Era la primera vez que Naruto tenía una confianza en ella, una lo suficiente para que Naruto se acercase a ella sin temor alguno y también, aunque lo dijo de forma inconsciente, le dijo "Oka-chan", pero eso no sabe qué significado tenga _"Quizás le pregunte a Rarity"_ pensó como respuesta. Ella pudo escuchar como tocaban la puerta. Ella se levantó del sofá, abriéndola y ver que detrás de la puerta estaba Rarity, con dos paquetes siendo levitado por su magia.

\- Aquí están las ropas, querida – dijo Rarity muy contenta.

\- ¿Ropas?

\- Sip – respondió Rarity, con una voz un tanto presumida – Ya que está constituida por una ropa para salir y otra para dormir.

\- ¿E-Enserio? – pregunto sorprendida Fluttershy y también alegre - ¿Cuánto es? – pregunto, esperando un costo un tanto alto por utilizar, quizás, materiales de lujo y muy cómodas.

\- Es gratis, querida – dijo Rarity, sorprendiendo más a Fluttershy de una gran manera.

Cuando Flutershy le iba preguntar el porqué, ella se telens transporto hacia otro lugar, solo dejando los paquetes en el suelo. Ella suspiro y agarro los paquetes con los dientes. Ella alzo la cabeza un tanto rápido, ya que ella pudo escuchar un fuerte sonido de un arbusto moviéndose. Ella miro eso y solo vio un puma saltando, persiguiendo a un conejo y luego meterse otra vez en el bosque. Ella suspiro, ya que lo que vio era algo que no podía meterse en el medió, ya que era el orden natural y las leyes de la madre tierra, así que ella no podía hacer tal cosa como interrumpir la cacería de los animales.

Era cruel pero no podía intervenir a la madre naturaleza.

Ella agarro los paquetes con su boca, entrando en la casa, pero ella pudo sentir algo que solamente fue leve y muy temporal.

Se sentía vigilada.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Soy idiota – se quejó Hard, sentado en una silla de un bar, tomando un buen vaso de alcohol, ya que estaba buscando de forma muy disimulada a lo que sintieron esos unicornios, pero con la distracción de esa tal Pinkie Molesta, no pudo hallar nada raro o anormal y él estaba en ese bar, tomando para relajarse del dolor de la cabeza producida por Pinkie y su búsqueda sin resultado _"¿Por qué no le pregunte a Applejack?"_ pensó irritado.

Su y su gran sentido de idiotez.

Él salió del bar, después de pagar por sus tragos y vio algo bastante raro; de color purpura fuerte y crin y cola de color negro profundo, no vio nada más que eso o si era un unicornio o terrestre. Vio que un poni, que caminaba bastante nervioso, a dirección del bosque Everfree, en una zona que no había ningún poni _"¿Es idiota o se hace?"_ pensó con gracia. Él camino lo más lento posible, ya que posiblemente era la cosa rara que ellos sintieron.

Si fuese así, era un idiota.

Lo siguió hasta una parte del bosque y vio que estaba mirando a la casa de Fluttershy, que afuera estaba Rarity con dos paquetes volando con su magia.

Él pudo escuchar cómo, de forma leve, hablaba a sí mismo – Ahí están dos de las seis elementos malditas – susurro el poni, que Hard pudo divisar que era un unicornio – Tengo que avisarles, esto es malo.

\- Más malo será tú idiotez – susurro Hard con una voz profunda y seca. El unicornio se volteó, pero no hizo nada ya que fue tragado una especie de capa, moviendo los arbustos un poco fuerte por el violento movimiento, para después saltar un puma persiguiendo a un pobre conejo.

La capa apareció de la nada, escupiendo al unicornio que había tragado para después desaparecer y aparecer Hard mirando al unicornio con una mirada severa. Él pudo divisar que esa no era su pelaje, ya que portaba una armadura muy fina disimulando una piel ya que se podía verse un símbolo en su pecho – Entonces eres de ellos – dijo Hard con una voz profunda, sin emociones y muy seca; comenzando caminar de lado, siendo seguido por la mirada por el unicornio – Dime ¿Cómo conseguiste entrar a través de la frontera? – en vez de responder, el unicornio corrió hacia él, mientras su cuerno brillaba y de su casco derecho salían una cuchilla mágica. Él salto, intentando apuñalar al terrestre, pero este lo esquivo, moviendo la parte trasera de un lado de un salto girando un círculo y dándole en su cabeza y haciéndolo tumbar al suelo.

Hard retrocedió un poco, mirando como el unicornio se levantaba del suelo y agitaba su cabeza fuertemente – Los Equestrianos son unos malditos – gruño el unicornio, mirando a Hard – Vosotros debieron morir hace mucho.

\- ¿Cómo entraste? – pregunto nuevamente, pero el unicornio no respondió y avanzo hacia adelante, corriendo hacia donde estaba Hard, pero con dos cuchillas en sus dos cascos delanteros. Salto nuevamente, ya que detrás de Hard estaba un árbol impidiéndole una salida, y si se va a un lado, lo cortaría de una forma fatal.

Hard puso una sonrisa siniestra, corrió hacia adelante, para después deslizarse cuando casi conecta el golpe a centímetros de su cara, para darle debajo de él un golpe muy fuerte en su estómago, haciendo escupir de sangre al unicornio. Empujo al unicornio de un lado, pero está vez se acercó y no se alejó. El cuerno del unicornio brillo nuevamente, pero de un color casi parecido al sol, pero Hard piso el cuerno del unicornio de un golpe de su casco derecho, haciéndolo gritar como si le hubiese arrancado un miembro, haciéndolo gritar de una manera muy fuerte y grotesca.

\- Así que ese rumor de los cuernos de los unicornios era verdad después de todo, sienten dolor al ser arrancados – dijo, levantando la parte del cuerno roto con su casco derecho.

\- M-Maldito – susurro el ex unicornio en el suelo.

\- Preguntare una vez más ¿Cómo entraste?

\- Comete tu mierda de Ce – no pudo continuar, ya que su lomo fue penetrado por el cuerno roto, en un lugar donde no habían órganos importantes.

\- La respuesta, por favor, que tengo una reunión familiar que tengo que hacer dentro de media hora.

\- Jódete – respondió el ex unicornio.

\- Como quieras – agarro al ex unicornio del suelo, levantándolo del suelo. Movió su casco izquierdo y de la nada la misma capa apareció – Esto será fuerte y esto no debén ver los niños ¿verdad? – movió su casco, que cubrió a los dos.

…

..

.

Pasaron quince minutos y la capa se quitó, mostrando al ex unicornio con muchas heridas en su cuerpo, sin la pierna izquierda, el casco derecho solo se podía verse el hueso, le faltaba el ojo derecho, una oreja izquierda y finalmente el cuerno roto estaba penetrado un poco donde estaba originalmente donde estaba, solo unos centímetros lo suficiente para tocar el cráneo.

\- ¿Vas a hablar? – pregunto nuevamente, mirando su obra maestra.

\- Un…túnel…..en el…..noroeste de la muralla…..bajo tierra…..vaya de….metal – dijo muy difícil, ya que le faltaba el aire.

\- Creo que no debí perforarte un pulmón, ups – dijo de forma de disculpa Hard. Lo soltó y se alejó, pero delante de él apareció un pegaso, que no se podía verse nada, solo unos ojos de color sangre.

\- T-Tu dijiste/Yo dije que no te voy a matarte si hablabas – Hard giro su cabeza para darle una sonrisa oscura y a la vez siniestra – No hable con respecto a este ser. Buen provecho – él se alejó, escuchando los gritos desgarrados del ex unicornio mientras el ser se alimentaba de él.

De su sangre.

" _Tendré que informarle al clan con respecto a las seis…esto será interesante"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A la mañana siguiente, Fluttershy estaba poniéndose un bolso en su lomo, ya que ella necesitaba salir para ver a su amiga, ya que era el momento de entregarle una cosa importante.

A su lado, Naruto tenía su ropa nueva puesta. Su franela s de un color naranja de un verde oscuro, con pequeña pequeñas piedritas brillantes en las mangas y unos pantalones de un marrón claro con una especie de símbolo en la pierna derecha, que era un circulo de color rojo con una línea negra alrededor dentro del circulo saliendo desde afuera.

\- ¿P-Para donde vamos, F-Fluttershy-san? – pregunto Naruto, con una voz un poco más abierta que antes.

\- Vamos a un lugar donde una amiga muy bueno mía vamos a ver, será un viaje de uno o dos días ¿bien? – pregunto, haciendo asentir a Naruto – Muy bien – se acostó en el suelo – súbete, que nos vamos – Naruto se subió en el lomo de Fluttershy y está se levantó y se giró hacia la puerta – Angel, que no sea la última vez ¿entendido? – dijo sería Fluttershy, asiendo asentir al conejo.

Cuando los dos salieron, Fluttershy extendió sus alas, troto y tomo vuelo hacia el cielo, dirigiéndose hacia su destino de su amiga.

Y la ayuda que ella estaba dando.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- ¿Para donde se va esa pegaso? – pregunto Hard un tanto curioso, ya que él quería hablarle algo a Fluttershy, pero él veía de muy lejos volando hacia el suroeste, aparentemente para ver a alguien, ya que según Applejack, de vez en cuando Fluttershy se iba de su casa para ver a alguien que ella no conocía, ya que ella deja notas y, aproximadamente regresaba en la noche o al día siguiente.

" _Pero en esa dirección no hay nada"_ pensó Hard, masajeándose el mentón son su asco izquierdo _"Solamente hay una colonia de dragones que dura dos o tres días viaje en vuelo, con la excepción de"_ alzo su mirada hacia la dirección que tomo Fluttershy _"¿Por qué Fluttershy está relacionados con ellos?"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Después de varias horas de vuelo, ella pudo ver una especie de castillo en medio de un bosque muy profundo, ya que este castillo de color negro estaba en el corazón en el bosque, que no se podía verse a la lejanía y la única forma de verse es acercándose - ¿Vez ahí? – dijo Fluttershy, señalando el castillo – Es nuestro destino.

\- H-Hai – dijo Naruto, agarrando el cuello de Fluttershy mientras el cabello de ella le hacía pequeñas cosquillas, que él tenía un pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo se siente?

\- Libre – dijo feliz Naruto.

" _Si….libre"_ pensó contenta, era un paso importante la que ella estaba dando con Naruto.

Una paso enorme para Naruto.

Ella aterrizo en el suelo, viendo un pequeño camino en el suelo y estaba caminando para entrar una especie de puerta de metal que estaba en medió entre el bosque y el castillo, que se podía verse varias casas dentro, gracias que el bosque muy espeso no podía verse nada, pero su podía entrar los rayos del sol.

\- ¡Alto! – grito un ser que salto en medio de la entrada, para después saltar otro. Uno de ellos de piel de color negro; ojos de color café y tiene alas.

El otro es el mismo color, aunque tenía un casco de metal que le cubría toda su cabeza con la excepción de su rostro, que se podía verse un parche en el ojo derecho; ojos de color verde esmeralda; un cuerno y un par de alas, aunque se notaba que sus alas, aunque normales, se podía verse una especie de movimiento un tanto involuntario como si el viento lo empujase.

\- ¡Lárguense o serán comi – fue interrumpido por el golpe del parche que estaba a su derecha.

\- ¡Tarado! – dijo enojado el de parche - ¿Es qué no sabes quién es esta pegaso? – él movió su cabeza para ver a Fluttershy y después darle una inclinación – Es nuestra amiga y salvadora. Fluttershy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Nota1: Para mis lectores que sufrieron de ese temblor alla en Ecuador, les deseo mis pésames para todos mis lectores de ese país. Y para las personas donde el terremoto sufrió aún más les deseo las mejores de las suertes, aunque yo no pueda hacer nada para ayudar, espero que para toda la gente de Ecuador-como mis lectores viejos o nuevos- las mejores de la suerte.

Nota2: Esta es una información importante. Yo abrí una página en Facebook para todos mis lectores, la página de Facebook estará en la bibliografía. No solo eso, también voy a hacer una remasterización de algunos de mis fics; el primero será "Nueva vida", para después pasar por "Chaos Legends", así que si ven que me tardo BASTANTE en actualizar algunos de mis fics es por mejorar mis otras historias, así que estén pendientes es esas historias. Se despide Hotday, sayonara.


	3. Chapter 3

Ni Naruto ni MLP me pertenecen, pero si la historia, sus personajes OC si

Descubrimientos parte 2

Hard estaba corriendo a través del bosque Everfree, pero no persiguiendo a Fluttershy, sino un lugar privado donde preguntar sus temores por la ida de Fluttershy hacia esos seres.

Esos seres que atacaron hace veinte años atrás.

Él encontró una caverna vacía, él se acercó y puso notar que no hubo vida alguna desde años, así que él no tendría que preocuparse por invitado no deseado. Él se adentró en la caverna, que era una normal donde no hay nada que sobresalga. Él se sentó en el piso rocoso y cerró los ojos, murmurando unas palabras de un lenguaje extraño. Después de que terminase de murmurar para abrir los ojos, se encontró cara a cara al mismo ser que el de ayer, el mismo que se encargó de la muerte de ese unicornio, pero esta vez tenía una capucha de un negro muy profundo.

Quizás el negro más profundo que vio en su vida.

\- Noto tú preocupación y temor ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que estuvieses así? – le pregunto, con una voz profunda y a su vez sin emoción alguna, como si le hablase con una pared.

\- Es acerca de Fluttershy, una de los seis elementos de la armonía del elemento de la Bondad – el ser, de forma muy leve, asintió ante sus palabras – Ella se fue.

\- Y ¿sabes por dónde?

\- Hacia el suroeste – le respondió – Estoy preocupado, quizás hay que mandar pegasos para que la traigan y/No será necesario – interrumpió el ser.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto confundido.

\- Si le pasa algo anormal durante su visita, lo sabremos enseguida – le respondió el ser.

\- ¡Espera un minuto! – dijo de forma un tanto impulsiva Hard – Me quieres decir que ¿no es la primera vez que se va hacia allá?

\- Durante tres años enteros – le respondió, siendo mirado de forma impresionada por Hard.

\- Mira, yo sé que ellos sobrevivieron de alguna manera a nuestra contrataque después de que ellos atacase a ese pueblo cerca de ese bosque de proporciones ridícula, y también sabemos que ellos crearon su propio reino y no hicieron nada malo o amenazador, exceptuando por esos raros collares de succiona energía de los ponis pero sin un efecto secundario. Pero no sé por qué lo dejamos en paz después de lo que hicieron y no se esa respuesta – le dijo de forma sería, pero él recibió una respuesta con una carcajada levemente sarcástica.

\- Se nota que aun eres un niño – dijo el ser con una voz un tanto cómica.

\- No te rías, esto es serió, ellos pueden ser una/No son una amenaza – interrumpió el ser – Ellos solo quieren convivir en paz.

\- ¿Convivir? – pregunto de forma seca Hard - ¿Después de que nos hiciesen eso, de que nos atacasen?

\- Quizás antes ellos nos atacaron, eso es cierto, pero ahora ellos están intentando olvidar algo que sus antepasados hicieron y pasar página – le dijo lentamente y con sabiduría el ser.

\- Y ¿Fluttershy? – pregunto.

\- Está en buenos cascos esa yegua, no hay de qué preocuparse.

\- ¿D-De verdad? – pregunto no creyendo. Él se giró hacia atrás, mirando hacia la salida de la caverna - ¿Estás segura de que Fluttershy no corre peligro? – pregunto, aunque estaba un poco aliviado de que él estaba seguro de que ella no corre peligro, porque siempre tiene la razón, aun así él sentía un poco de preocupación al respecto por esos seres. Él no recibió ninguna respuesta, él se volteó para verlo y ver que no estaba, como si jamás estuviese en ese lugar – Odió cuando hace eso.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fluttershy estaba mirando como el ser golpeado-el de la derecha-se estaba masajeándose la cabeza por el golpe; mientras que el otro-el de la izquierda-estaba mirando a su compañero un tanto enojado por su ceguera o estupidez.

\- ¿Q-Qué son? – pregunto Naruto nervioso mirando ante los dos seres desconocidos ante él, que aún estaba en el lomo de Fluttershy y se ocultaba en su cabello para que no lo encontrase.

\- Tranquilo – dijo de forma suave y un tanto maternal Fluttershy – No son peligroso, más bien son amigos que te explique antes.

\- ¿Fluttershy? – llamo el ser del casco la llamo un tanto dudoso - ¿Qué es eso de tú lomo? – pregunto, para después ser recibido por una mirada fuerte de Fluttershy.

\- Viene conmigo y se llama Naruto – le dijo sería Fluttershy, sorprendiendo a los dos seres por su voz dura, ya que, cuando el del casco dijo eso, Naruto se entristeció por eso y ella reacciono de forma inmediata eso.

\- ¡L-Lo siento! – dijo rápidamente el del casco - ¡S-Solo quería saber quién era!

\- Pues tú forma de preguntar era bastante directa, amigo – dijo de forma un tanto cómica el otro.

\- A ¿sí? Mira quien lo dice el que iba a amenazarlo de comerse a ellos dos.

\- ¡Por favor! Estar en guardia es muy aburrido – se quejó el de la derecha.

\- Aburrido o no, lo que ibas a hacer era una estupidez.

\- ¿Y si venía alguien desconocido?

\- Y ¿Quién carajo vendría? – pregunto retóricamente – Nadie sería tan tonto de meterse en un bosque de proporciones ridículas para perderse.

\- De todas formas esto es aburrido, porque ella nos dejó hacer está actividad tan aburrida y estúpida, ya sabiendo que ningún desconocido vendría hacia acá. Creo que fue una estupidez de ella.

\- ¿Quién es la estúpida que te dio esa orden? – pregunto una voz femenina, aunque se podía notarse una voz leve ronca, pero se notaba normal.

\- Pues usted, reina Chrysalis – dijo sin pensar el de la derecha. Cuando supo con quién hablo, giro de forma lenta y aterrada hacia atrás, con dirección al pueblo, para ver a un ser. Esa ser era más grande que los dos, casi midiendo 1.89; tenía un cuerno bastante largo y la punta puntiaguda; crin y cola azul opaco; sus ojos de un verde suave; una especie de corona negra en su cabeza, aunque se veía un tanto rara y lo más interesante eran sus alas, ya que se veían como sus alas como si fuese el de una hermosa mariposa por sus colores, ya que se veía de un color naranja claro con un circulo negro en medió de las dos alas, igualando la belleza de un par de alas de una mariposa.

\- ¿Entonces soy una estúpida que te dio una tarea estúpida por una situación estúpida? – le pregunto, aunque se notaba una ira elevando lentamente en su voz.

\- Si, digo no, no es una estupidez ni nada, solo estaba…¡Contando un chiste! – dijo de forma bastante rápida con una sonrisa bastante tensa y nerviosa ante la mirada de "¿Tú crees que me lo voy a tragar?" por parte de Chrysalis.

\- Ve a limpiar los baños públicos con tu cepillo de dientes, después límpiate con ellos al frente de todos los habitantes, para ver si te quita lo tonto.

El poni, no creyendo lo que escuchaba, iba a protestar, pero no dijo nada, bajo la cabeza y camino hacia el pueblo, en dirección a su casa para seguir las ordenes de Chrysalis, y todos pudieron escuchar como gruñía el ser.

\- ¿Sabes que no le va quitarse lo tonto? – pregunto de forma un tanto retorica a Chrysalis

\- Lo sé, pero es gracioso verlo sufrir un poco – dijo un poco cómica Chrysalis. Ella giro su cabeza para ver a Fluttershy, que tenía una leve sonrisa un tanto forzada por…lo que vio; pero ella miro un tanto curiosa ante lo que tenía en el lomo, que este se ocultó detrás de la cabeza de Fluttershy _"Tiene el tamaño de un potrillo, pero no es un potrillo ¿Qué es?"_ pensó curiosa Chrysalis – Bienvenida, Fluttershy ¿Quién es el pequeño invitado especial que tienes ahí? – pregunto de forma suave y cariñosa, mirando al pequeño escondido.

\- Es Naruto Uzumaki, reina Chrysalis – Fluttershy de forma leve se arrodillo ante ella.

\- Tú sabes que no es necesario ser tan respetuosa conmigo, Fluttershy, somos amigas después de todo – Fluttershy se acomodó, sonrojándose de forma leve por su pequeño error – Y es un placer conocerte, pequeño Naruto – Naruto, de forma lenta, se salió de su escondite, mirando a Chrysalis y ella pudo ver algo en sus ojos, algo que, en cierta manera, la puso incomoda, era como ver algo que…

\- ¿Chrysalis? – llamo Fluttershy curiosa por la mirada un tanto perdida de Chrysalis, que esta agito de forma leve su cabeza.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Chrysalis – Solo estaba pensando en una cosa, pero vamos adentro para que hablemos más cómodamente – Fluttershy asintió y avanzo hacia adelante, adentrándose al pueblo – Y tú, vigila la entrada o tendrás un peor castigo que la de él – él ser del casco asintió rápidamente de una forma un nerviosa por lo que había dicho Chrysalis.

Chrysalis estaba al lado de Fluttershy y Naruto, que este último estaba aún sentado en el lomo de Fluttershy. Mientras caminaban, pudieron ver que el pueblo no solamente estaba estos seres de color negro caminando en el pueblo o charlando entre sí, sino también estaban ponis normales entre ellos charlando o comercializando entre ellos.

\- ¿Q-Qué son? – murmuro Naruto, pero fue escuchado por Chrysalis.

\- Nosotros somos changelings, pequeño – respondió Chrysalis de forma suave - ¿Acaso Fluttershy jamas te lo dijo?

\- No Chrysalis, jamás se lo dije – respondió rápidamente Fluttershy – Es la primera vez que ve a los changelings.

\- Ya veo – Chryslais miro un poco más al pequeño, que este estaba recibiendo la atención de varios ponis y changelings, ya que es la primera vez que ven algo parecido como Naruto.

No los culpaba.

Pero podía ver que Naruto se estaba poniéndose cada vez más y más nervioso ante las miradas que él recibía por todos y además podía notar que Fluttershy le iba a decirle algo – Vámonos al castillo – dijo Chrysalis, pero lo que dijo Fluttershy le impresiono un poco.

\- ¿Podemos ir al hospital? – pregunto Fluttershy, pero se podía notarse un leve temor en su voz, como si algo estuviese mal.

Y Chrysalis sentía que ese mal era Naruto.

\- Muy bien – dijo Chrysalis – Pero vamos al hospital que tengo en el castillo, que el doctor que va a atender a Naruto es el mejor dentro de la materia de la medicina – Fluttershy miraba un tanto dudosa a Chryslais, pero asintió y siguieron caminando, pero un poco más rápido, hacia el castillo que Fluttershy y Naruto vieron antes de aterrizar minutos atrás.

Cuando los tres llegaron a la entrada, pudieron ver a un poni unicornio charlando con una guardia changeling. El poni era de un color gris plateado; crin de color rojo, fue lo único que las dos pudieron ver, ya que estaban de espalda de los tres y una bata de doctor que tapaba la parte trasera de su cuerpo, impidiendo ver su cola y su cutia mark. Mientras que la guardia que estaba hablando, que a diferencia de esos dos de la entrada del pueblo, esta portaba una armadura completa de un color negro, con la excepción del casco, que estaba tirado al lado de ella en el suelo. Ella tenía el crin corto de un color negro; lo interesante de sus ojos no era por su color, sino más bien tenía un vendaje que los cubría por completo, como si alguien le echase una broma y ella aún no se había enterado, pero se veía que era muy natural en ella portarlas.

\- ¿E-Ella ve? – pregunto en un susurro Naruto un poco nervioso, pero se notaba un poco relajado después de alejarse de la zona.

\- Desde que la conozco, siempre tiene esas vendas en sus ojos, lo único que me dijo con respecto a eso fue que "Solo me lo saco en caso de extrema emergencia"; pero no sé a qué se refiere con eso – respondió Chrysalis, aunque se podía notarse duda en su voz en su respuesta.

\- Lo dices que no vivía aquí – susurro Fluttershy.

\- Bueno…..desde que la vi, hace dos años, jamás la he visto – dijo Chryslais, sorprendiendo de gran manera a Fluttershy – Dr. Stiles – llamo Chrysalis, aumentando su voz para que fuese oída por el poni que estaba hablando con la guardia. El poni se volteó, mostrando ahora que este poni portaba un par de lente; ojos de color marrón y era un unicornio, pero en vez de los normales, este era un tanto corto.

\- Ah, reina Chrysalis ¿Qué necesitas? – pregunto Stiles doctor, dándole una leve inclinación de cabeza.

\- Necesito tú ayuda para un paciente – dijo un poco sería Chryslais, mientras se acercaba, junto con Fluttershy a su lado, hacia Stiles y la guardia, que está última se inclinó de forma leve ante Chrysalis.

\- ¿Quién, Fluttershy? – pregunto, mirando a Fluttershy, para después fijarse a Naruto, que estaba escondiéndose ante la mirada analítica y sorprendida de Stiles – O ¿ese es mi paciente? – pregunto, refiriéndose a Naruto.

\- Se llama Naruto y si, será tú paciente por….¿qué tiene Fluttershy? – pregunto dudosa Chrysalis, mirando a Naruto, escondiéndose, aunque se podía verse que se había tensado de forma leve, pero eso la preocupaba un poco, como si esas palabras que dijo Chrysalis le dañasen de algún modo.

\- Adentro – dijo Fluttershy sería, asiendo asentir a los dos y todos-excepto la guardia-entraron al castillo.

Todos llegaron a una parte del castillo, que, en vez de ser como un castillo, el lugar se pareciera más a una sala de un hospital. Todos estaban dentro de la oficina del doctor, que este se sentó en su silla, mirando con su mirada analítica a Naruto, que estaba sentado en una silla al lado derecho de Fluttershy, que está lo tenía abrazado a su espalda con su ala derecha – Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? – pregunto Stiles un tanto interesado ante su nuevo paciente…especial.

\- B-Bueno – Fluttershy miro de forma disimulada a Naruto – Lo tendría que mostrárselo – ella se levantó de la silla por vuelo, agarro a Naruto, que este le abrazo el cuello y después Fluttershy miro a Chrysalis - ¿Puedes subirle su camisa? – Chrysalis, confundida, asintió y con su magia levanto la camisa de Naruto.

Para después recibir una desagradable sorpresa.

Para la sorpresa de los dos, más para Chrysalis, Naruto tenía marcas de látigos en su espalda - ¿Es lo que pienso que es? – pregunto sin creerlo Chrysalis, mirando de forma incrédula las heridas de Naruto.

\- Si – dijo triste Fluttershy.

\- Enfermera – dijo de la nada serió el doctor, llamando a alguien de un comunicado, que está salió una voz femenina de una voz suave pero respetuoso.

\- ¿Dígame doctor? – pregunto la enfermera del tele comunicador.

\- Prepara una sala de emergencia de urgencia, prepara la sala para un código azul 28-Y.

\- ¿D-De verdad, t-tan grave? – pregunto incrédula la enfermera, ya que ese código era especial y eso la preocupaba de gran manera.

\- Rápido – fue lo único que dijo Stiles, para después quitar su casco el botón del tele comunicador, para después levantarse rápidamente e ir rápidamente a las tres, que Fluttershy aterrizo al suelo, sentado en la silla de una forma un tanto rara – Hay que llevarlo a emergencia de forma rápida.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarlo? – pregunto temerosa Fluttershy, ya imaginándose que podría pasar y no quería abandonar a Naruto.

\- Si, pero tendrás que ponerte una ropa para que no ocurra un desastre ¿bien? – ella asintió ante las palabras de Stiles – Bien, vamos rápido a curar eso – el cuerno de Stiles brillo, abriendo la puerta de detrás de ellas estaba una changeling. Esta changeling era de color negro, pero a diferencia que los de afuera, este tenía una especie de tinte rosa en su piel; ojos azules; crin de un color rosa claro; la parte trasera lo cubría una bata, con un símbolo de una cruz de color negro y en las puntas de un color verde esmeralda; un sombrero que tenía en su cabeza que tapaba sus orejas que tenía al frente el mismo símbolo que la de la bata.

\- Doctor, la sala ya está lista – dijo la changeling, siendo la misma voz como del tele comunicador.

\- Bien, también trae una ropa de observador para Fluttershy – dijo seriamente Stiles.

\- Bien – ella salió corriendo hacia la izquierda.

Stiles movió su cabeza para que le sigan y todos corrieron hacia la dereha, para dirigirse a la sala de emergencia.

\- ¿Naruto? – pregunto Fluttershy preocupada a Naruto que estaba en su lomo. Ella giro su cabeza y pudo sentir que su corazón casi le partía, ya que la mirada de Naruto era como una de un nerviosismo anormal, ya que veía que ese nerviosismo era como si no fuese el primer hospital que fue, pero algo se veía en esa mirada que la preocupaba de gran manera.

Y ella temía lo peor por esa mirada.

Los tres pararon al frente de una puerta doble, con un letrero brilloso de color negro **"Emergencia"** encima de la puerta. Al frente de la puerta doble, había un equipo de dos changelings y dos ponis; y una de esas chagelings era la enfermera que la de antes, pero esta vez en su lomo estaba una ropa un tanto rara.

\- Muy bien – Stiles giro su cabeza para mirar a Fluttershy, que este pudo mirar como Naruto miraba con miedo alrededor, pero no un miedo normal que un paciente sentía al saber que iba a ser operado, sino un temor a algo más, como si el hospital fuese un monstruo que estaba viendo a su presa para que bajase la guardia para comérselo – Fluttershy, deja a Naruto en la camilla y sigue a Angela para que te pongas la ropa y estés lista para acompañarnos – el cuerno de Stiles brillo, pero cuando sintió el abrazo psíquico del doctor, Naruto de repente grito y estaba peleando, casi como si estuviese luchando contra alguien que lo estaba sujetando a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Naruto! – grito Fluttershy y el brillo alrededor de Naruto se apagó y de forma inmediata abrazo al cuello de Fluttershy, temblando de miedo y llorando.

\- ¿Doctor? – pregunto muy dudosa Chrysalis, girando su cabeza para ver a Stiles.

\- ¿Amigo? – pregunto Stiles a uno de los ponis que estaba con el resto.

\- Es un caso extremo de psicología de abuso – dijo uno de los doctores ponis, que este tenía un par de anteojos transparentes; ojos de color negro; crin de un color blanco y, como todos los demás, tenía una ropa completa de cirujano, que le tapaba todo su cuerpo con la excepción de la cabeza, que tenía de un color gris plateado – Es un caso que, algún toque extraño del exterior sea una amenaza para él, y en un caso más extremo tiene pesadillas como recuerdos.

\- ¿R-Recuerdos? – dijo con mucho temor Fluttershy ante lo que dijo uno de los médicos, asustándola de gran manera mientras acariciaba con su casco a la cabeza del pequeño _"¿E-Eso significa que esa pesadilla fue"_ estaba impresionada y a la vez asustada, si eso fue verdad.

¿Significa que había más de esos recuerdos?

\- Exacto, y por lo que veo, Naruto te tomo la suficiente confianza como para que tú puedas acercarte a él sin que tema, o en este caso, pelee.

\- ¿Y si digo que ese ser no es peligroso? – pregunto Fluttershy, recordando como algunas de sus amigas se acercaron y a través de la palabras de Fluttershy se pudo calmarse.

Quizás lo único raro fue Pinkie.

\- Entonces se calmara, sabiendo que la protectora le dijo que ese ser no es peligroso para su bienestar, pero no puede quedarnos junto con nosotros por ser mucho y puede ponerse demasiado nervioso – el medico se volteó para mirar a Angela – Angela va a ser acompañada tanto como por Fluttershy y Naruto ¿entendido? – la changeling asintió, volteándose y caminar a una habitación al lado de la puerta doble, siendo seguida por Fluttershy y a un Naruto que se había calmado un poco.

Para cuando los tres se metieron a la habitación, Chrysalis pregunto al médico - ¿Estás seguro de esto? – pregunto, aunque ella estaba un poco dudosa ante su respuesta.

\- Este es el segundo caso que veo de este tipo de psicología infantil de ese nivel – le respondió serió, mirando a la puerta como si lo que estuviese viendo fuese un dejavu.

\- ¿Cuál fue el primero? – pregunto Stiles muy serió.

\- En un orfanato.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Naruto – dijo de forma suave Fluttershy, cuando se detuvieron todos dentro de un salón especial, que este estaba vació con la excepción de unas sillas dentro de la sala.

\- …. – Naruto no respondió, pero Fluttershy sabía que él lo estaba escuchando.

\- Tendrás que quedarte con Angela por unos minutos ¿puedes hacerlo?

Naruto, aunque no respondió, si asintió. Angela, sabiendo que ya tenía permiso por parte de Naruto, se levantó en sus dos patas traseras y camino hacia el costado de Fluttershy demostrando un perfecto equilibrio al caminar en esa forma rara pero no tan peculiar entre los ponis. Angela agarro a Naruto, pero este se tenso de forma ligera ante el tacto de la Changeling, pero lo levanto del lomo y lo movió hasta el suelo, justo al lado de ella. Angela movió su cabeza hasta la ropa de su lomo para dársela a Fluttershy, que esta asintió, agarro con el hocico la ropa y se separó de ellos para tener suficiente espacio para ponerse las ropas que le dijo el doctor.

Mientras que Fluttershy se ponía su ropa, Angela se acostó al suelo, justo al lado de Naruto - ¿Cuál es tú nombre? – pregunto Angela con una sonrisa amable, ya que aunque ella sabía el nombre del pequeño, ella necesitaba interactuar con él para que, por lo menos, dos ponis que estén dentro de la sala de operaciones son confiables junto con otros desconocidos.

Y aunque Naruto conocía a Stiles, no sabía a qué nivel de confianza tendría Naruto.

\- N-Naruto U-Uzumaki – respondió, apartando la mirada a un lado para no mirar a Angela.

\- Naruto Uzumaki, muy bonito nombre – Angela sonrió, ya que pudo ver como su mejilla izquierda se ponía de un color leve de un rojo, demostrando que se estaba sonrojándose – Sabes, con esas marcas eres un niño bastante bonito.

\- ¿D-De verdad? – pregunto Naruto, pero en su voz se notaba algo raro, como si fuese en cierta manera esperanzador o alegre en cierta manera.

\- ¡Es cierto, esas marcas son bastantes bonitas, hasta inclusive te pareces a un zorro! – dijo y ella puso una sonrisa al ver la mirada sorprendida de Naruto, mirándola como si esas palabras fuesen una broma, pero en verdad eran reales. Angela estaba haciendo esto ya que ella pudo sentir la indirecta del doctor le dio.

Haz que Naruto no se asuste a los desconocidos.

Angela sabía que hubo un caso bastante peculiar en un orfanato, pero ella no sabía ningún detalle de ese catástrofe que ocurrió, pero ese médico hizo una clase especial para todos los médicos, enfermeros y enfermeras del hospital por una situación parecida como la de Angela.

\- M-Me gustan los zorros – dijo Naruto, pero en su voz se notaba una alegría que no mostraba antes, eso significaba que estaba consiguiendo la confianza de Naruto.

\- Gracias, Angela – dijo Fluttershy. Los dos giraron su cabeza para ver que Fluttershy se había puesto la ropa que trajo Angela. Su cuerpo entero la cubría una bata de un color azul oscuro, con la excepción de su rostro y tenía un tapabocas en su boca, para que ella no pudiese contaminar las heridas que, posiblemente se abran durante la operación.

\- Muy bien –Angela se levantó del suelo, mirando con una expresión sería a Fluttershy – Vamos a comenzar esto y – ella giro su cabeza para ver a Naruto, que estaba un tanto nervioso y un tanto tenso por lo que iba a venir – terminar esto.

…

..

.

Fluttershy, Stiles, Angela, los demás doctores y Naruto, que estaba acostado en una camilla de metal boca abajo, mientras sujetaba el casco derecho de la pegaso de una manera muy fuerte y a la vez nerviosa. Todos estaban dentro de la habitación de emergencia y arriba de ellos había unas luces para iluminar a la espalda de Naruto, aunque había algunas cosas muy raras arriba también.

\- Muy bien – dijo Stiles, que tenía un tapaboca que cubría su boca, estaba parado en dos patas-como los demás doctores-y unos guantes en sus dos cascos delanteros – Comencemos. Necesito acercamiento – comenzó la operación para reparar la espalda y las heridas especiales y bizarras en su espalda.

Fluttershy miraba como Naruto tenía una mirada de dolor y ella estaba muy preocupada de que ese dolor, aunque sea bueno, le pudiese traer recuerdos dolorosos de los malnacidos que le hicieron esto.

Y otros más que estaba en su lista de "Hablar" con ellos.

El doctor Stiles estaba mirando fijamente las heridas, intentando cerrar las heridas de la forma más suave, limpia y rápida que podía, pero él podía escuchar como Naruto gruñía de dolor. Sus compañeros le preguntaron por qué no lo sedaron o que por lo menos sintiese menos dolor, pero lo que les dijo, y que los sorprendió de gran manera, era que dichos medicamentos no le hacían efectos.

Como sí que le dieron solo fuese un líquido que algo para adormecer al cuerpo.

\- Doctor – suusrro muy bajo el changeling de su lado izquierdo, mirando la espada del niño – Hay que abrirle su espalda, las heridas son más profundas que pensábamos al principio, aparentemente le llego hasta al musculo.

\- Mierda – se quejó Stiles al saber la nueva información – Angela, crema – Angela, a su lado derecho, asintió y le dio un frasco de color verde en su caco derecho. Stiles agarro el frasco y le hecho unas gotas a la espalda de Naruto – Bisturí – Angela trajo una bandeja de plata con varios objetos. Stiles dejo en ese mismo plato la crema verde y agarro con su magia el bisturí. Toco la piel y la deslizo suavemente y lentamente para que Naruto no sintiese dolor.

Pero para su sorpresa sintió dolor de una manera un tanto especial.

Él pudo ver como los músculos se tensaban de tal manera que seguir deslizando el bisturí fuese un peligro, ya que pudiera dañar aún más el musculo.

\- ¡Tranquilo, todo estará bien! – dijo de forma asustada Fluttershy, mientras ponía su frente con la del pequeño, y ese tal acto hizo que los músculos, poco a poco, los músculos se relajasen.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto susurrando el medico poni, el mismo que dijo con respecto a Naruto y su problema.

\- No lo sé – dijo susurrando sorprendido Stiles ante tal cosa – Pero tenemos que seguir antes que venga – todos asintieron y continuaron la operación.

Cuando pudieron abrir la piel, pudieron ver tal extensión de las heridas del musculo – Como dije – dijo el changeling – Más profunda de lo que pensábamos.

\- Muy bien, comencemos a curar sus heridas y terminemos con esto. Hilo – dijo Stiels, iluminando su cuerno y trayendo aguja e hilo para comenzar las heridas.

Minutos pasaron y comenzaron a cerrar las heridas más graves del musculo, para cuando terminaron de cerrar las heridas que no se podrían curarse de forma natural, para la sorpresa de todos una especie de neblina roja estaba rodeando los músculos heridos y, como si fuese magia, se estaban cerrando muy rápido, hasta inclusive la piel que abrieron se estaba cerrando poco a poco a una velocidad anormal, como si algo estuviese uniendo o creando piel nueva para las heridas producidas por lo que hicieron los de la espada y ellos para curra su espalda - ¿Q-Qué fue eso? – pregunto susurrando Angela sorprendida ante lo que vió.

\- Esto es anormal, lo que vimos ni siquiera el mejor medico unicornio puede lograr hacer esto – dijo el changeling sorprendido.

\- Sea lo que sea, esto quizás sea algo por sus heridas – dijo el doctor poni.

\- ¿Quieres decir que esto es lo causante de que lo lastimasen? – pregunto Stiles, mirando como su compañero tenía un brillo anormal de su cuerno de un color negro verdoso y arriba de ellos tenía una iluminación más fuerte que la de antes, producida por las cosas raras juntas con las luces.

\- Posibilidad o no, esto nos ayudó a curarle…hemos terminado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chrysalis estaba sentada afuera de la sala de operación, ya que ella debería estar afuera por no tener ni experiencia en la materia de medicina como a su vez por no tener el traje ese que trajo Angela.

Eso y todos ellos necesitaban completa atención y ella no necesitaba ser la única perdida durante la operación.

Después de dos horas esperando, que para ella era más bien vivir dos años, los nervios la estaban matando, hasta que uno de los médicos, que era el changeling, salió de la sala de operaciones - ¿Cómo fue? – pregunto de forma inmediata Chrysalis.

\- Fluttershy nos pidió que la trasladamos a Naruto y a ella a su cuarto real, como a su vez al chaman que le dio ese collar que trajo para poder sobrevivir y ayudarnos a sobrevivir – respondió el doctor.

\- Me alegro, pero ¿Cómo estuvo la operación? – pregunto nuevamente Chrysalis.

\- Especial y muy rara fue la operación.

\- ¿En qué sentido?

\- Te lo explicare cuando caminemos hacia tu habitación, Chrysalis.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fluttershy estaba saliendo de la sala de operación, cargando a Naruto en su lomo, ya que había terminado la operación, después de dos horas tortuosas y muy largas.

Más para Naruto.

Caminaba junto con Stiles hacia los aposentos personales de Chrysalis, ya que Angela, con órdenes de Stiles, fue a buscar al chaman que le dio el collar, el mismo collar que estaba guardando en su bolso cuando vino que estaba cargando Stiles en su lomo.

\- ¿Hay algo en que me tenga que preocuparme a futuro? – pregunto Fluttershy, preocupada por Naruto, ya que cuando salieron de la sala de operaciones, Naruto estaba bastante callado, pero lo que ella podía notar es que Naruto se veía más…liberado.

\- No, no hay nada de qué preocuparse – Fluttershy suspiro aliviada ante las palabras de Stiles – Aunque tú tengas que quedarte un día más para unos exámenes que aún estamos realizando.

\- ¿Qué exámenes? – pregunto curiosa Fluttershy.

\- Bueno, esos exámenes lo hizo White Life y ahora lo están analizando ¿Qué es? Tengo una idea al respecto pero no sé por qué lo hizo – le respondió Stiles, aunque él no sabía con exactitud por qué lo estaba haciendo – Llegamos – dijo Stiles, mirando a Angela delante de la puerta de los aposentos de Chryslais y a su lado izquierdo había un changeling. Este changeling era de color negro, pero este lo tenía, de alguna manera, más oscuro que el del resto; ojos de color blanco, demostrando que era ciego, pero la verdad es que no lo estaba; crin de un color marrón claro y la cola de un color casi parecido a la noche; tenía una especie de chaqueta de cuero en su pecho que contenía unos diamantes de color rojo, verde, gris, morado y azul, a cada lado de la chaqueta y él era un unicornio, pero a diferencia que el del resto que había visto Fluttershy y Naruto, este ser tenía una especie de aura que lo envolvía.

\- Buenos días, Fluttershy – hablo el changeling al lado de Angela – No nos veíamos por casi un año después de tu visita.

\- Lo sé y quisiera visitarlos más a menudo – dijo Fluttershy un tanto apenada – Pero tú sabes que tengo que mantener el secreto de ustedes por…bueno/Por nuestro pasado – intervino una nueva voz femenina.

Todos giraron su cabeza para ver a Chrysalis y al médico changeling de la operación – Investigare que era esa cosa – dijo Chrysalis y el changeling asintió y se fue de la zona, para dejar solos a los demás.

\- ¿Trajiste el collar? – pregunto el chalenging.

\- Si – Fluttershy giro su cabeza, para ver a Stiles, que este asintió y se giró a la derecha, para después avanzar Fluttershy y abrir el bolso y sacar un collar. Este collar era de un color verde esmeralda, con una forma de corazón y tenía las iniciales de C.H.Y al frente, pero lo interesante es que tenía un muy fuerte brillo azulado alrededor del collar.

\- Vaya – dijo sorprendido el changeling – Veo que ha reunido más que suficiente para dos o tres años más para convivir, con la excepción de las energías contenidas que estamos almacenando gracias a tú portación; ahora tenemos para más de cincuenta años de energía para nosotros.

\- ¿Aun no encontrarte una cura para vosotros? – pregunto preocupada Fluttershy, mientras miraba como el cuerno del changeling brillaba de un color amarrillo para tomar el collar que estaba conteniendo con su casco derecho.

\- He hecho investigaciones, y la única forma de exterminar nuestro problema es contener una energía tan grande que nos envuelva; pero eso se necesitaría una especie de bomba de energía cambiante y eso es imposible de encontrar – dijo el changeling.

\- Ya veo…lo siento por no ofrecerles más ayuda – se disculpó Fluttershy, apartando la mirada.

\- No tienes que disculparte por nada, pequeña – dijo Chrysalis, acercándose a Fluttershy y a Naruto – Tú estás haciendo tanto por nosotros que no tenemos palabras para decirte lo agradecidos que estamos por tú ayuda tan necesitada – dijo de forma contenta Chrysalis.

\- Mejor no me recuerdes cuando nuestros cuerpos se veían más delgados y con agujeros en nuestras piernas – dijo el changeling, con el collar en su cuello, para alzar su casco derecho y mirarlo – Ya me estaba cansando ese chiste de "Poni queso" por ese queso con agujeros.

\- Y siempre lanzaba mi pelota de la suerte en ese agujeros – todos se rieron un poco al chiste de Stiles, aunque la perdida era Fluttershy, ya que no sabía de qué estaban hablando.

\- Como sea, Fluttershy – la pegaso giro su cabeza para ver al changeling, que lo estaba llamando – Necesito que vengas conmigo para esto del collar, que necesito un par de cascos extras.

\- Pero ¿Por qué a mí? – pregunto confusa Fluttershy – Yo no soy un unicornio, y aunque lo fuese ¿Cómo podría ayudarte en algo como esto?

\- Te lo explicare en mi cuarto, Fluttershy, así que deja a Naruto en algún lugar – dijo serió el changeling, mientras se iba hacia adelante, alejándose del grupo.

\- F-Fluttershy-san – dijo susurrando Naruto, preocupado y tambien asustado de estar solo.

\- Fluttershy, si quieres puedo cuidar a Naruto en tú ida hasta que regreses – se ofreció Chrysalis, siendo mirada por una sorprendida Fluttershy.

\- ¿Y-Y tus tareas de reina? – pregunto Fluttershy preocupada.

\- Antes de tú venida, yo hice todas mis actividades para que tú y yo pasemos juntos por un rato, pero hasta el momento, puedes ir con él para que…¿ayudes? – le respondió, pero no muy segura de la actividad que va a hacer Fluttershy y ese changeling.

\- M-Muy bien – dijo no muy segura Fluttershy - ¿Naruto?

\- H-Hai – dijo Naruto un poco nervioso, ya sabiendo lo que va a pasar.

\- Te vas a quedar con Chrysalis por unos minutos hasta que yo regrese ¿bien? – dijo Fluttershy y Naruto asintió.

El cuerno de Chrysalis brillo de un color verde claro, agarrando a Naruto, que este se puso un tanto nervioso ante tal cosa desconocida para él – Tranquilo – dijo Chryslais de forma suave – Esto es magia, una energía nuestra segura – dijo Chrysalis con un resumen que ella le pudo dar.

Además de que ella no era experta en los resúmenes.

Naruto se tranquilizó y se movió hasta el lomo de Chrysalis, que este en vez de ser negro como el resto de su piel, era de un color verde. Cuando Naruto estaba encima del lomo de Chrysalis, este abrazo el cuello de la reina, pero a diferencia que la de Fluttershy, que era un poco corta, este era un poco larga – Suerte Fluttershy – dijo Chrysalis, dirigiéndose a sus aposentos con Naruto hasta el regreso de Fluttershy.

Y así descubrir una cosa que la perturbaba un poco desde la primera vez que lo vio y también la explicación de ese doctor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fluttershy estaba caminando en el camino, para seguir o en este caso, encontrar al changeling ese. Cuando estaba delante de su puerta, que este tenía algunas marcas raras en ellas en los bordes de la puerta. Ella lo iba a tocar, pero la puerta se abrió de forma mágica, ya que el changeling estaba un poco lejos de la puerta con el collar brillando con su magia con los ojos cerrados, sacando la energía dentro de ella y metiéndola en una especie de contenedor de color rosa oscuro – Ya estoy aquí – dijo Fluttershy, pero aparentemente el changeling no lo escucho.

\- Lo sé y sé que tienes muchas dudas – dijo el changeling, aun sacando energía del collar.

\- Sí ¿Por qué fui llamada a est/Esa no es la pregunta que buscar en su ser – interrumpió el changeling – Es una duda que te invade, te rodea y te asfixia, pero tienes miedo de saber la verdad acerca de esa duda que te envuelve como una serpiente – dijo el changeling.

En vez de ver sorprendido al changeling, Fluttershy miro con una mirada de tristeza, ya que lo que dijo era verdad, una fuerte y oscura verdad - ¿Qué le paso a Naruto? – pregunto temerosa por la respuesta.

\- Creo que la respuesta adecuada sería – la magia alrededor del collar desapareció, yéndose al suelo, abriendo los ojos y mirando a Fluttershy con una mirada entre sería y analítica - ¿Qué es Naruto?

\- ¿Q-Qué es? – pregunto confundida - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Simple – él se movilizo hacia un cofre de un color negro con varias estrellas blancas, que estaba al lado de una cama – Cuando lo vi, sentía una energía extraña pero a la vez conocida, como un dejavu.

\- ¿Dejavu? – pregunto confusa Fluttershy, mientras miraba como, con su magia, abría el cofre.

\- Hace cinco estaciones atrás, sentía una energía poderosa, lejos de estas tierra y creo que – saco con su casco izquierdo una especie de roca, con un color de un matiz blanco de una mitad y la otra de un color negro – Naruto tiene ese poder en su ser.

\- ¿P-Poder? – pregunto confusa - ¿Por qué yo no supe nada de eso cuando fui rescatada por vosotros, hace tres años? – pregunto, ya que ella, en un accidente de un vuelo de paseo, fue atrapada por una fuerte ventisca que salió de la nada, con origen desconocido, pero para su suerte, un grupo de exploradores changelings, que pasaban por esa zona un tanto alejada de Ponyville, la rescataron y la llevaron al reino, aunque la primera vez que los vio se puso bastante asustada y nerviosa, ya que su apariencia…no era agradable.

\- Pensaba que era una cosa mía, ya que ese día utilice un hechizo de gran magnitud ofensivo para defender de nuestra aldea por una lluvia de granizo que salió de la nada por el bosque Everfree y vino hacia nuestras tierras. Y estaba muy débil esa noche, cercano al día, cuando sentía esa energía extraña.

\- ¿Pensabas que era imaginación tuya? – pregunto Fluttershy pero nono más como una afirmación. Ella pudo ver como él se volteaba y se dirigía hacia Fluttershy.

\- Exactamente y es por eso que no lo investigue; pero algo en mi ser me impedía olvidarlo...hasta este día – él se paró, para estar cerca de ella – Toma – ofreció la roca con su magia.

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunto curiosa.

\- Una pierda que te dará tus respuestas – Fluttershy asintió y alzo su casco derecho, pero de forma sorpresiva, el changeling se acercó cara a cara, respirando el mismo aire y poniendo nerviosa a Fluttershy – Pero ten en cuenta que las respuestas que veas…tal vez sea algo que no quisiera verlas – el movió la roca para dejarla en el casco derecho aun alzada – Ten cuidado Fluttershy.

 **Que la diosa Sartha te protega**.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chrysalis se acostó en su cama, junto con Naruto a su lado mientras ella miraba con un ojo analítico a Naruto, que este estaba durmiendo en su costado por la operación. Cuando él se durmió, Chrysalis hizo la cosa que le preocupaba cuando lo vio la primera vez que lo vio.

Y sus preocupaciones era en cierta manera preocupante.

Los changelings tiene una rara habilidad de sentir el amor de los seres, pero no era ese amor de "Besitos y abracitos" que es la palabra normal de "Amor", sino algo que todos los seres tenía algo en común, no importando que tipo de razas eras, siempre lo tenías.

Era la energía vital de los seres vivos.

Chrysalis podía sentir la esencia de los seres vivos, pero también podía sentir la vida que le rodea, la necesidad de vivir y también la felicidad de dicho ser y eso no lo sentía en Naruto.

Y eso la preocupaba un poco.

Al principio pensaba que esa rareza era por ser una raza nunca ante vista por sus ojos y pensaba que era algo distinto como el de los ponis, así que cuando él se durmió, ella hizo su actividad para saber si sus sospechas eran por ser una raza distinta.

Y para su sorpresa…no lo era.

Naruto tenía una rareza que solamente lo sintió una vez en su vida, cuando era una pequeña potrilla, que era su madre, ya que ella no tenía amor, era un ser que aparentemente se movía por algo más que no era sentimientos o compasión, pero Naruto no era ese caso, sino algo más que la ponía triste, nerviosa y enojada.

Como si tal acción fuese su completa culpa.

Ella agito lentamente su cabeza, Naruto era un ser que no se había salvado solo, ya que si ese doctor/psicológico decía la verdad con respecto a Naruto, entonces significaba una cosa.

Naruto tenía pensamientos suicidas.

Pero ella sabía que esa clase de pensamientos no se creaba de un minuto a otro, siempre debe tener un tercero provocado y ella estaba furiosa de eso.

Que alguien cercano de sangre le haya hecho tal monstruosidad a un pequeño. Pero ella sabía una cosa que, posiblemente, no sabía Fluttershy, ya que ese doctor que lo acompaño le había dicho una energía visible, como una niebla, que curo muchas de las heridas, que, en forma normal, se curarían por si solos. Y es por ese que, de alguna manera, la vida que tuvo Naruto, sus heridas, sus pensamientos suicidas y todos los problemas que estaba envolviendo a Naruto el responsable sería esa energía, la culpable sería esa energía que le trajo las maldades a Naruto.

Pero había un problema.

En vez de sentir una energía malvada, demoniaca o algo de un sentido malévolo, sintió que esa energía estaba viva, pero también algo que la hacía confundir de gran manera.

Sentía culpa.

Esa misma energía, la principal sospechosa de las cosas malas de Naruto sentía culpa.

Una especie de culpa como si esa cosa fuese el responsable de las maldades.

" _Esto es raro"_ pensó un poco dolorida por su dolor de cabeza, ya que el misterio que envolvía a Naruto, en vez de ser abierto o que ilumínese alrededor de él, más bien lo envolvía aún más y lo oscureciera aún más.

No había ningún sentido.

Ella pudo escuchar como la puerta se había, mostrando a una Fluttershy muy pensativa, pero lo interesante era una especie de roca que, en cierta medida, le sonaba.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto Chrysalis y eso fue suficiente para sacarla de los pensamientos a Fluttershy.

\- Nada, es solo que – ella suspiro, demostrando que estaba agotada y no era por el viaje - ¿Alguna vez no te paso de que, cada cosa que sabes, te sorprende de una muy mala manera? – le pregunto, acercándose hacia la cama.

\- Si, cuando era una potrilla y – ella giro su cabeza para ver a Naruto – al pequeño.

\- Creo que…ya sabes – Chrysalis asintió, ante las palabras incompletas de Fluttershy.

\- Es…..horrendo lo que sentí – dijo Chrysalis triste – Es increíble que haya alguien que lastime a un pequeño potrillo y… - Chrysalis se quedó callada, no sabiendo si decirle o no lo que sintió dentro de Naruto.

\- ¿P-Pasa algo?

\- No, nada - _"¿Se lo tendría que decirle?"_ pensó, mientras miraba como Fluttershy se acercaba a Naruto y lo acariciaba de forma dulce _"Ya tiene suficiente problemas hasta el momento, pero esa energía no es malvada o preocupante…pero tendré que vigilarlo por si acaso"_ pensó Chrysalis.

\- Oka-chan – susurro Naruto de forma inconsciente, al sentir el tacto de Fluttershy.

\- En varias ocasiones, cuando susurre por primera vez tú nombre cuando él durmió, dijo esa palabra ¿Qué significa? ¿lo sabes? – le pregunto curiosa Chrysalis.

\- Bueno, yo – Fluttershy no sabía que era esa palabra, pero ella si sabía que, cuando antes Naruto la llamaba "Sama", se ponía un tanto nerviosa por ese sufijo, pero ahora que él había dicho "Oka-cha", se sentía… - Es madre – dijo susurrando Fluttershy, contenta al escuchar eso.

\- Serías una perfecta madre para él, Fluttershy – dijo contenta Chrysalis, siendo mirada de forma sorpresiva por Fluttershy – Él necesita ayuda de un familiar y creo que tú serías una perfecta madre para él.

\- ….Gracias – dijo Fluttershy, después de un silencio muy incómodo para ella _"¿U-Una madre para él?"_ pensó Fluttershy, pero solo esa idea la hacia sentir….

Bien.

\- Bueno Fluttershy ¿quieres caminar por la ciudad antes de tu partida?

…

..

.

Los tres estaban afuera del castillo, ya que Naruto se había despertado cuando, antes de salirse de la habitación de Chrysalis, lo puso en el lomo de Fluttershy.

Los tres estaban paseando en el centro de la ciudad, aunque varios curiosos miraban bastante asombrados por ver a Naruto, ello saludaban al pequeño y él les devolvía el saludo en pocas veces, ya que sentía bastante nervioso ante sus miradas, pero lo que sacaron del paseo tranquilo fue una pregunta hecha por él - ¿Q-Qué es eso? – pregunto Naruto, señalando una estatua…o lo que queda de ella.

El monumento que los tres vieron solo le quedaba lo que se creía como los cascos del ser que estaba encima de la piedra, como si alguien lo halase partiéndolo.

\- Este monumento que vez…era mi madre – dijo Chrysalis, pero en vez de una voz de orgullo o de melancolía, se notaba más una voz de odio y pena al verlo, como si ella recordase algo de muy mal gusto.

\- L-Lo siento, C-Chrysalis-san – se disculpó Naruto, al sentir la ira de Chrysalis.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por nada, Naruto – dijo con una sonrisa honesta, mirando al pequeño encima del lomo de Fluttershy – Digamos que ella se lo merecía que le paso.

Naruto le iba a preguntarle otra cosa, pero una nueva voz femenina interrumpió – Su majestad – dijo esa voz.

Todos giraron para ver a una changeling. Ella era, en cierta medida casi idéntica a Chrysalis, con la excepción de sus ojos que era un verde más oscuro; su lomo, donde estaba esa parte de color verde, pero esta la tenía más oscuro que la de Chrysalis y finalmente su cuerno, que era un tanto torcida, como si se hubiese unido tres cuernos ya que se notaba que se desplazaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás (parecido al cuerno de Chrysalis que conocemos), y medía dos centímetros más grande que la de Chrysalis, ya que Chrysalis medía 1.88.

\- Chrysis, me da gusto verte – dijo Chrysalis al ver a esa changeling al frente de ella.

\- Me da gusto verte C/Como sea – interrumpió Chrysis con una actitud un tanto enojada, mirando de una manera un tanto malévola a Naruto, que este estaba temblando de miedo por su mirada.

\- ¡Chrysis, deja de mirar a nuestros invitados! – dijo de forma agresiva Chrysalis, sorprendida y enojada por la actitud de ella.

\- Como sea – ella se fue de la zona, dejando solos a todos.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto enojada Fluttershy, mientras acariciaba a Naruto con su casco derecho para tranquilizarlo.

\- No lo sé, es la primera vez que la veo de ese mal genio – dijo sorprendida Chrysalis, al ver cómo, poco a poco, ella se alejaba.

Pasó una hora, y los tres estaban haciendo un tour para Naruto, para que él conozca un poco sobre el reino de los changelings, como una cosa importante de ellos.

\- ¿E-Entonces hay un pueblo afuera del bosque que es su conexión con Equestria? – pregunto Naruto, aunque su voz sonaba sorprendido.

\- Exactamente, después de un suceso de veinte años atrás…. – se interrumpió Chrysalis cayandose.

\- ¿Q-Qué paso? – pregunto Naruto un tanto preocupado, mientras se dirigían hacia la salida del pueblo.

\- Nada, solo una cosa absurda – dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

\- Bueno Chrysalis – dijo Fluttershy, deteniéndose al frente de la misma puerta que esos dos changelings, más temprano, los detuvo – Esto es una despedida – ella alzo su caso derecho para despedirse de Chrysalis.

\- Si, nos vemos des/¡Reina! – grito una voz masculina muy preocupada, asustando un poco a los tres. Los tres pudieron ver que un pegaso changeling estaba corriendo siendo acompañado por un pegaso normal a su lado. El pegaso es de un color azul marino; ojos de color beige; crin y cola de un color verde esmeralda y una cutie mark de una nube con una lupa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Chrysalis preocupada.

\- ¡Viene una tormenta que vino de la dirección del bosque Everfree! – dijo el changeling.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – grito preocupada Chrysalis.

\- Es una tormenta de granizo y vendrá dentro de los próximos treinta minutos – dijo el pegaso.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – susurro Chrysalis. Ella giro su cabeza para ver a Fluttershy, que tenía una mirada de miedo al escuchar eso, ya que para ella era un dejavu de hace tres años - ¡Soldado! – grito, atrayendo la atención de un soldado que pasaba por la puerta por el cambio de turno - ¡Ve y da la alarma, esto es un código negro escarlata!

\- ¡Entendido! – dijo el soldado, corriendo hacia el pueblo, para después escuchar una especie de trompeta y para luego, segundos después, sonase un sonido de una campana, ya que eso significaba algo.

Evacuación completa hacia el castillo.

\- Fluttershy, sígueme – la pegaso asintió - ¡Vosotros!

\- ¡Lo sabemos, su majestad! – dijo el changeling y el pegaso al mismo tiempo para volar en direcciones distintas, para avisarles a los otros changelings dentro del bosque para que se oculten en refugios.

Refugios para este tipo de situación.

…

..

.

Después de treinta minutos, todos estaban dentro del castillo, en una sala de tamaño gigantesco. Ponis y changelings tenían algunas carpas ya hechas sabiendo que esta lluvia podría tardarse todo el día y, posiblemente, se terminaría para mañana. Esta sala estaba diseñada, por parte de Chrysalis cuando subió al trono, como la "Sala de los evacuados" ya que era para que todos los ponis y changelings se refugiasen por una amenaza, como la lluvia de granizo como ejemplo perfecto.

\- ¿Cuándo va a iniciar la lluvia? – pregunto Chrysalis a un pegaso, el mismo que le aviso sobre la advertencia de la lluvia.

\- Creo que ah – no pudo terminar, ya que en el techo se podía escucharse como golpes, demostrando que la lluvia ya estaba comenzando.

\- ¿Cómo apareció está lluvia? – pregunto un soldado mirando al techo – Lo que sé sobre el clima es que no se hace este tipo de lluvia no crece en el cielo como si nada.

\- Esta lluvia – dijo el pegaso, el mismo que advirtió junto con el changelinga Chrysalis sobre la lluvia.

\- Lo sé, pero – él volvió mirar al techo - ¿No creen que es extraño que se produzca una lluvia de granizo y se dirigiese específicamente aquí? – pregunto curioso el changeling.

\- Odio decir esto, pero él tiene toda la razón – dijo el changeling pegaso – Este tipo de lluvia son extrañas, es casi como si alguien nos mandase a posta.

\- ¡Es imposible! – grito un unicornio poni. Este poni es de color rojo; ojos de color rojo junto con unos lentes; crin de un color parecido al fuego y cola de un azul como agua y una cutie mark de una manguera de bomberos apagando un incendio – Si lo que tú dices es verdad, entonces ¿Por qué nadie de la fuerza real de Celestia vino para visitarnos? – dijo de pregunta un tanto sarcástica – Les recuerdo lo que paso hace veinte años, gracias a que nuestra antigua reina hizo guerra con Equestria uniéndose con no sé quién – varios changelings que lo escuchaban bajaron la cabeza de una forma triste – Nosotros atacamos al pueblo, a ese mismo pueblo que nos hace vecinos para mandarle un mensaje a Celestia y ahora tenemos un odió por parte de ella por asesinar a varios ponis inocent/¡Basta! – grito Chrysalis interrumpiéndolo – Ya tenemos suficiente de que Celestia cree que nosotros aún vivimos después de que ella creía que nos habían exterminado después de su contrataque para defender Equestria, pero ahora lo que necesitamos es tranquilizarnos y olvidar el pasado.

\- Y ese pasado – dijo una voz conocida. Todos se giraron para ver al unicornio del collar – Es lo que nos marcó de forma sucia y cruel – él vio a Chrysalis con una mirada analítica – Tú madre provoco que los changelings fuesen odiados por la reina Celestia, por las acciones de nuestro pasado que nos marcaron, pero esa maldición se terminara, para dar paso a un futuro brillante.

\- Y ¿Cómo lo sabes Future Black? – pregunto el unicornio curioso.

\- En un sueño – Future miro de forma un poco agresiva a Chrysalis – En un sueño con campanas sonando y cuernos cantando y hojas cayendo del cielo, ese será nuestro día de nuestro levantamiento entre las tinieblas. Y nuestros pecado serán perdonados.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pasaron varias horas y Fluttershy estaba siguiendo a un soldado changeling que lo estaba acompañando para que lo lleve a su habitación, junto con Naruto en su lomo.

Cuando estaban en esa sala con todos los habitantes del pueblo, ella pudo ver como varios potrillo, interesados, querían jugar con Naruto. Él estaba impresionado, hasta inclusive podía ver cómo Naruto temblaba de forma leve ante las palabras de esos changelings y ponis, pero lo único que ella pudo escuchar a través de su susurro fue "Shino, Hinata...donde están".

" _¿Acaso son sus hermanos?"_ pensó Fluttershy, ya que después de eso, Naruto, de forma bastante lenta, jugo con esos potrillos.

Y eso la hacía sentirse muy feliz.

\- Llegamos – dijo el soldado, sacando de los pensamientos a Fluttershy. Los dos se detuvieron para estar al frente de una puerta, la habitación de Fluttershy por esta noche.

\- Gracias – dijo Fluttershy.

El soldado le dio un asentimiento y se fue, dejando sola a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy, junto con Naruto en su lomo, entraron en la habitación, viendo que no había algo fuera de lo común, ya que lo único que había era una cama; dos mesitas de noche; una puerta que, posiblemente llevaba al baño y en la cama había un plato de plata para dos ponis, demostrando que habían preparado comida para Fluttershy y Naruto. Pero lo primero sería bañarse, ya que en todo el día estaban afuera y posiblemente no olían muy bien.

Eso y necesitaba limpiar su mente para hacer algo que no le va a gustarle.

Después de bañarse y Naruto tenía ya su piyama puesta hecha por Rarity. En vez de la ropa que tenía antes, este era de franela blanca con una combinación de líneas verticales de amarrillo y un pantalón gris blanco. Los dos estaban en la cama, después de cenar la comida que era; para Fluttershy una ensalada de verduras y para Naruto una sopa de calabaza.

Fluttershy miraba como Naruto dormía a su lado, con su cabeza en su pecho. Ella suspiro, movió de forma muy suave y lenta a su cuello, que estaba la roca que le dio Future _"Espero no arrepentirme de esto"_ pensó con miedo. Para su sorpresa, la roca brillo con un brillo muy débil de color blanco, cegándola solamente a ella y después.

Se puso oscuro.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fluttershy abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo algo anormal en el suelo. Ella se levantó y vio que, en vez de una cama o suelo, estaba en un suelo ligeramente llenado de agua, quizás unos cinco centímetros. Ella vio a su alrededor y para su sorpresa, no estaba en el castillo.

Ni siquiera pensaba que estaba en un lugar conocido para ella.

Estaba en una zona de paredes de metal de un toque rojizo, pero se veía que estaba bastante oxidado en las paredes. Encima de ella estaban dos tuberías, aunque una de ellas era de un color azul, mientras que otra era de un toque rojizo, que avanzaba.

Ella abrió los ojos, ya que no sentía a alguien quien debería estar aquí, a su lado; pero para su sorpresa pudo escuchar un leve grito, un leve grito de.

\- ¡NARUTO! – grito preocupada Fluttershy, corriendo siguiendo a la tubería de color rojo.

Ella siguió corriendo por varios minutos, en ese tiempo dejo de escuchar ese grito, como si jamás lo había escuchado. Ella siguió corriendo hasta que se encontró una especie de salida, y para su sorpresa es que no lo era.

El cuarto que estaba Fluttershy era bastante distinta que la de atrás, ya que la habitación tenía las paredes de color rojizo pero no estaban oxidadas y lugar que debería estar el techo no estaba, como si de alguna forma no hubiese techo y en su lugar solamente había un vació, y delante de ella había una especie de cárcel de gran tamaño, lo suficiente para tener prisionero a un gran dragón.

\- ¡Naruto! – grito nuevamente, esperando que Naruto estuviese dentro de la habitación o detrás de la cárcel. Para su sorpresa y su nerviosismo, unos ojos de color rojo sangre aparecieron dentro de la reja, mirando a Fluttershy que está retrocedió un poco ante la mirada interesada y analítica del ser que lo estaba mirando.

 **\- Así que –** comenzó a hablar el ser detrás de la reja, con una voz gruesa, poderosa, llena de poder pero no malvada **– finalmente llegaste a este lugar, Fluttershy.**

\- ¿C-Cómo sabes mi nombre? – pregunto con nervios Fluttershy.

 **\- Por Naruto –** dijo el ser y Fluttershy abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

\- ¡Donde está Naruto! – grito Fluttershy, avanzando hacia la reja para obtener sus respuestas.

 **\- Aquí está –** dijo el ser. Saco, dentro de esa oscuridad, una cola parecida a la de un zorro de un color rojo anaranjado, sosteniendo de forma cautelosa y suave a un durmiente Naruto. Fluttershy miraba sorprendida ante lo que veía, para después mirar a los ojos del ser, pero en vez de sentir una mirada de maldad, sintió una mirada como si algo le atormentase.

Como si algo atormentase a este ser.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto de una forma un tanto calmada, para abrazar al Naruto después de que esa cola lo soltase delante de ella.

Como si esa pregunta fuese mágica, dentro de la reja se ilumino de lanada, como si hubiese antorchas invisibles, demostrando el cuerpo entero de la criatura. La criatura era un zorro rojo anaranjado de gran tamaño como el ayuntamiento de Ponyville; detrás de ese ser tenía nueve colas moviéndose de forma un tanto inconsciente y este ser miraba a Fluttershy con una mirada analítica.

 **\- Me llamo Kurama, pequeña –** respondió el ser **– Y creo que tú sabes algunas cosas con respecto a Naruto ¿verdad? –** Fluttershy, de forma leve, asintió.

\- Pero tengo unas dudas.

 **\- Pues solo serán tres –** el ser levanto su pata derecha, mostrando tres dedos **– Ya que ese amuleto que tienes aparentemente no está acostumbrado a este tipo de contorno**.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto.

Kurama, en vez de responder, señalo con una de sus colas al collar. Ella bajo la mirada para ver cómo, poco a poco, perdía su brillo.

Ella no tenía mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Sus padres….le hicieron esto? – pregunto, pero en vez de una respuesta, recibió una fuerte carcajada por parte de Kurama.

 **\- Es increíble que amenaces con el casco a unos muertos –** se burló Kurama, impresionando a Flutterhy.

\- ¿M-Muertos? – pregunto Fluttershy en shock.

 **\- Minutos después de que Naruto naciese, sus padres murieron ante un incidente que no tuve control –** dijo Kurama y su voz se notaba una tristeza marcada.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto.

 **\- Es una historia larga y no tenemos ese tiempo –** Fluttershy asintió ante sus palabras.

\- ¿Quién fue que lo lastimo? – pregunto.

 **\- Su hogar –** la pegaso abrió los ojos por la sorpresa – **Su mismo hogar hizo todas esas cicatrices físicas y mentales que ahora él tiene, y esa pesadilla es solo una muestra de su crueldad.**

\- ¿P-Pesadilla? N-No querras decir que.

 **\- Exactamente –** afirmo Kurama **– Esa no era una pesadilla, era un recuerdo que esos humanos le hicieron al pequeño –** Fluttershy abrió los ojos, sorprendida ante lo que escucho.

" _¿E-Esa pesadilla?"_ ella cerro los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como su sangre le hervía como si fuese lava hirviendo de forma brutal, ya que esos malnacidos.

No.

Esos demonios hicieron daño al pequeño, al pequeño humano que tenía en sus cascos, protegiéndolo de un mal que él fue tragado, pero ella se encargara de que no sea así.

Primero muerta antes de hacer tal cosa.

\- ¿Cómo él vino? – pregunto, pero para su sorpresa, la zona de alrededor se estaba oscureciéndose, como si una sombra estuviese tragando todo. Ella, asustada, corrió dentro de la reja para estar al lado de Kurama como sí él le protegiese de todo mal.

 **\- Eso –** la sombra atravesó la reja, acercándose a Fluttershy **– No lo sé –** y la sombra se la trago, junto con Naruto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chrysalis estaba sentada en el trono, mirando de forma sería a un grupo de changelings y ponis que estaban delante de ella.

El primero es un changeling; de color negro; crin y color de un azul escarlata; terrestre; un par de espadas en su lomo con fundas de un color negro profundo y ojos de color azules.

El segundo es un changeling y era, del grupo, el más grande. Es de color negro pero tenía un leve tinte de una especie de gris en lo costado de su cuerpo; crin y cola de un color negro, aunque la punta de su cola tenía un gris fuerte; él tenía en su cintura un cinturón que tenía unas bolas de color negro con una especie de mecha; un martillo de color marrón en todo el mango y la punta un toque rojizo oxidado, que estaba a su lado mientras que él lo sostenía a su lado izquierdo; ojos de color café; tenía una especie de cicatriz en su ojo derecho hasta el labio y era terrestre.

El tercero es un changeling de color negro; crin y cola de color azul oscuro con líneas de un verde oscuro; cutie mark de un arco con una flecha preparada para ser disparada; ojos de color beige; unicornio y en su lomo había un arco de metal con varias marcas y símbolos en ella.

La cuarta es un changeling de color negro; crin de un color rosa suave y cola de un color ligero de rojo; unicornio y ojos de color azul

La quinta es un changeling de color negro pero con tinte rojo; crin de color rosa oscuro y cola de un rojo más intenso; unicornio y pegaso y ojos de color verde oscuro

El sexto y último es un changeling; color negro con un leve tinte azul; crin y cola de color marrón rojizo; cutie mark de un par de espadas entrelazadas con un martillo en medio de la "X" que unía las dos espadas; en su lomo había un par de espadas con una "X", con un pequeño martillo en medio de las espadas; ojos de color negro, pero a diferencia de los otros, este tenía un leve brillo en sus ojos y era un pegaso.

\- ¿Saben lo que tienen que hacer? – pregunto Chrysalis mirando a los soldados delante de ella.

\- ¡Proteger a Fluttershy y Naruto Uzumaki! – todos dijeron al unísono.

\- Odió cuando hacemos eso – dijo el ser del martillo con odió.

\- Después te quejas, Crazy – dijo el chalenging unicornio del leve tinte azul negro, ya que era el líder del grupo.

\- Mañana por la mañana, después de que se vaya Fluttershy, se van por el camino para irse a Ponyville, pero tambien tienen una tarea secundaria.

\- Y ¿Cuál sería? – dijo el lider.

\- Su objetivo es saber si Celestia sabe de nosotros, ya que debemos mantener nuestra "Muerte" hasta...

\- Lo entendemos – dijo el líder, haciendo interrumpir el silenció – Le avisaremos de cualquier cosa, con respecto a Fluttershy y Naruto o sobre Celestia.

\- Y no se arriesguen – dijo Chrysalis y todos asintieron y se fueron de la sala del trono.

\- ¿Algún rastro? – pregunto Chrysalis a un guardia que estaba saliendo de las oscuridad, que este era un poni de armadura completa de color negro y no mostraba que color era.

\- Ningún rastro de Chrysis desde que salió del pueblo, su majestad.

\- Entendido – dijo Chrysalis _"¿Dónde demonios estás?"_ pensó, ya que ella sabía que no era ninguna estúpida y no se quedaría en medio del camino por una lluvia de granizo.

Y entonces ¿por dónde estaba?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chrysis estaba arrodillada ante algo parecido a una estatua mal formada e irreconocible, ya que estaba completamente rota y sin salvación de ser reconstruida – Su majestad, la verdadera reina de los changelings – dijo en voz alta Chrysis ante la estatua – Está renina, Chrysalis, es muy honesta y buena con todos, hasta inclusive a esos inferiores ponis que conviven entre nosotros como si fuesen amigos. Que basura ¿Para cuándo retomaremos lo nuestro, su majestad? – le pregunto a la estatua y de forma impresionante, la estatua de alguna manera hablo.

\- Pronto, mi pequeña guerrera – dijo, una voz mostrando maldad y sin sentimientos en sus palabras. Entre la oscuridad, una ser se podía verse, aunque la oscuridad la tapaba – Pronto tomaremos venganza de nuestros enemigos – varios ojos de color verde brillaron a espaldas de ella – Y me encargarse de esa pequeña molestia de Chrysalis. De una vez por todas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fluttershy, junto con Chrysalis, en medio de la noche, estaban siguiendo a Stiles a la oficina del doctor/Psicológico para avisarles una cosa importante.

Cuando todos llegaron a la oficina del doctor, Stiles abrió la puerta, mostrando al doctor White Life mirando unas imágenes de rayos X, pero eran distintos que las de algún poni – Por fin llegaron – dijo White Life, girándose para ver a los demás – Es algo de Naruto que a nadie la va a gustar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fluttershy estaba en las puertas del pueblo, con Naruto con su ropa de salir en su lomo y su bolso, aunque ella estaba un tanto pensativa con respecto a algo.

\- Fluttershy ¿estás bien? – pregunto Chrysalis un tanto preocupada por su amiga, ya que la notaba un tanto perdida.

\- ¡Ah, no, nada! – dijo Fluttershy un tanto nerviosa – Bueno Chrysalis, nos vemos después.

\- Gracias, Fluttershy – dijo Chrysalis, abrazando a su amiga, agachándose para dar un abrazo mejor, después levantarse y acariciar el cabello de Naruto con su caco izquierdo, que este lo acepto gustosamente – Suerte en su viaje – Fluttershy asintió y tomó vuelo, alejándose poco a poco a la distancia.

Para cuando Chrysalis perdió a Fluttershy a la lejanía, varios soldados corrieron hacia el bosque, para dirigirse al atajo e ir a Ponyville _"Suerte a todos"_.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fluttershy estaba volando después de una horas, disfrutando del viaje junto con Naruto en su lomo, que este tenía agarrado en su cuello para no caerse.

Ella estaba pensativa por lo de anoche, ya que, aún con algunas respuestas ya respondida, había otras que la estaban comiendo su cabeza, como la principal.

¿Qué era Kurama?

\- ¡CUIDADO! – grito una voz femenina.

Fluttershy fue golpeada a toda velocidad por un grupo de pegasos. Ella recupero el control del vuelo después del golpe, agitando su cabeza para quitarse lo mareado por el golpe, pero ella no sintió algo en su lomo - ¡AYUDA! – grito Naruto cayendo a toda velocidad al suelo.

\- ¡HIJO! – grito sin pensar Fluttershy y se lanzó de picada hacia la dirección de Naruto, pero estaban acercándose al suelo y ella estaba un poco lejos _"¡No lo voy a alcanzar!"_ pensó preocupada Fluttershy mientras lágrimas de preocupación salían de sus ojos. A su lado derecho pudo ver un color azul cayendo a toda velovidad, para después agarrar a Naruto, dándose la vuelta y arrastrándose al al suelo, ya que solo estaban a cinco metros antes de tocar al suelo.

Fluttershy aterrizo al suelo con un poco de fuerza, haciendo mover algunas rocas el suelo, para correr donde estaba la salvadora de Naruto. Cuando estaba al frente del aterrizaje, Fluttershy miro que Naruto estaba temblando de miedo ante lo casi cercano a la muerte que él estaba. Ella agarro a Naruto de los brazos abiertos de la salvadora, que tenía un traje de un azul claro con un rayo que estaba desde su cuello hasta el estómago y tenía una crin y cola de naranja oscuro y una combinación de naranja claro, y no le podía verse sus ojos por unos lentes gruesos.

Fluttershy estaba abrasando de forma protectora a Naruto, mientras que él estaba llorando y abrazaba a Fluttershy. Fluttershy podía escuchar como gemía la salvadora.

\- Y ese no es mi mejor aterrizaje – dijo de forma cómica la pegaso, la misma voz como la del grito. La pegaso se levantó del suelo y agito su cabeza fuertemente - ¿Estás bie/¡¿Que esto bien?! – grito enojada Fluttershy, sorprendiendo a la pegaso de la ropa - ¡¿Casi mi hijo muere?! – le grito nuevamente, pero de forma másagresiva.

\- Pero F/¡Capitana! – gritaron varias voces.

La pegaso giro su cabeza para ver que otros dos pegasos aterrizando al suelo. El primero es de crin y cola azul grisáceo oscuro; mientras que el otro tenía el crin y cola de color rojo intenso; los dos tenían el mismo uniforme que la salvadora.

\- ¿Dónde está esa despistada pegaso? – pregunto el pegaso de crin azul.

La salvadora giro su cabeza rápidamente y no vió a Fluttershy ni a Naruto _"¿Dónde se fueron?"_ pensó.

…

..

.

\- Así que déjenme entender esto ¿no pusieron las advertencias que le dije?

\- Para que Spifire, aquí no pasa ningún pe – no pudo continuar, ya que Spitfire golpeó al pegaso azul grisáceo con ira.

\- ¡Y casi se muere un pequeño potrillo, idiota! – grito Spitfire, asustando a los dos pegasos.

\- P-Pero – tartamudeo el de crin rojo intenso – Ella nos pudo habernos esquivado.

\- Con nuestra velocidad sería imposible – ella suspiro, mientras se masajeaba su cabeza – Váyanse a la academia, después resolveré cuál sería su castigo – los dos miraron un poco confundidos - **¡AHORA! –** grito de forma salvaje Spitfiere, asustando aún más a los pegasos y los dos se fueron volando al cielo de forma rápida.

Spitfire, en vez de seguirlos, voló hacia, posiblemente, donde voló Fluttershy junto con lo que sujetaba antes para pedir disculpas.

Disculpas de una vieja amiga.

Voló unos minutos y pudo ver a Fluttershy en el suelo, mientras acariciaba al pequeño que aún seguía temblando.

No lo culpaba.

Ella aterrizo al lado de ellos dos, en silenció, ya que Spitfire podía sentir una aura enojada de Fluttershy y lo único que quería ella era enojar más a su antigua amiga.

Y ser víctima de la "Mirada".

\- Lo siento por mis compañeros, Flutter – dijo suavemente y un tanto sumisa Spitfire – No espero que me disculpes pero/Gracias – interrumpió Fluttershy – Gracias por salvar a Naruto.

\- Je, fue un placer – dijo Spitfire, mirando al pequeño e impresionándose un poco, aunque ella pudo sentir que era un tanto raro cuando ella lo sujeto para salvarlo, no sabía que era tan…raro – Hola, pequeño.

\- H-Hola – dijo nervioso Naruto, sorprendiendo a Spitfire de que hablase.

\- Vaya, que hijo tan interesante tienes, Flutter – dijo Spitfire, haciendo sorprender a Fluttershy.

\- ¿H-Hijo?

\- Obvió, ese grito que diste fue muy claro – dijo Spitfire.

Fluttershy miro al pequeño, que aparentemente no estaba prestando mucha atención de la conversación de las dos pegasos, por estar abrazando a Fluttershy por el miedo aún en su ser, aunque menor que la de antes _"¿Hijo?"_ pensó, por segunda vez esa palabra.

Su hijo Naruto.

\- Espera, solo mis amigas me llaman Flutter – ella giro su cabeza para ver a Spitfire - ¿Quién eres?

\- Je, me alegro que me lo preguntes, vieja amiga – Spitfire se quitó al mascara del traje, sorprendiendo de gran manera a Fluttershy.

\- ¡Spitfire! – grito emocionada Fluttershy.

\- La única e insuperable capitana de los wondercolts, Spitfire – dijo, con un poco de ego en su voz. Spitfire es de piel amarrilla y ojos de color tierra de siena tostada.

\- No nos vemos desde hace dos años – dijo sorprendida Fluttershy – Y aparentemente tú sueño de ser capitana se volvió realidad.

\- Ja, quizás y lo siento muchísimo por no visitarte antes. Cosas de capitana me deja con un buen dolor de cabeza pero ahora estoy más libre que antes – dijo Spitfire, pero a la lejanía se podía escucharse una voz conocida para la pegaso - ¿Qué querrá Soarin? – ella se puso la máscara y se alzó un poco del vuelo – Quisierea quedarme, pero me necesitan en otro lugar – dijo Spitfire, volando a toda máquina hacia el horizonte.

\- Siempre tan veloz, como siempre – ella bajo la mirada, para ver que Naruto se había recuperado del shock.

Pasó una hora más de vuelo, pero está vez a una distancia del suelo un poco más baja, lo suficiente para que ningún pegaso volase a esa altura.

Cuando llego a casa, ella suspiro aliviada por no tener ningún percance más. Abrió la puerta y pudo ver a Pinkie tomando un té.

\- Me alegro que volvieses, Flutter – dijo de forma suave Pinkie, como sabiendo lo que paso con los changelings.

Ella era la única poni que conocía esa verdad detrás de Fluttershy.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo Ponyville durante mi ausencia? – pregunto Fluttershy, acercándose a la mesa y sentándose, junto a su lado Naruto igual de sentado.

\- Bueno, con la excepción de que Twilight se asustó un poco de tú pequeño viaje hacia el reino de los changelings, no paso nada raro.

\- Me alegro – dijo Fluttershy, pero ella sintió un toque suave por parte de Pinkie - ¿Lo sabes? – le pregunto.

\- …..Si pasa algo, cualquier cosa, siempre me tiene a mí para que te ayude en cualquier cosa – dijo Pinkie, con una seriedad bastante mortal.

\- Gracias Pin – no pudo continuar, ya que la puerta fue tocada.

\- Yo abro – se ofreció Pinkie.

Ella se bajó de la silla, caminando hacia la puerta, abriendo la puerta y descubrir una sorpresa a niveles celestiales.

\- Hola – saluda Derpy, junto con sus dos hijas, la primera estaba en su lomo y la otra estaba a su lado izquierdo – Creo que hay un pequeño problema.

Pinkie levanto una ceja y miro detrás de Derpy, abriendo su mandíbula de manera impresionante.

\- Esto es malo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nota1: recuerden, me pueden hablarme en Facebook y/o preguntarme en varias cosas, como a su vez me pueden hacer…cosas, como dibujos o algo así. Solo es una cosa que hice si les gusta de gran manera este fic, asi que tienen mi permiso de, digamos, hacer arte de mi fic…si les interesa, claro, no están obligados.

Nota2: esta es la remasterización de este fic, pero el único que no lo voz a tocar mucho-en cierta medida-será el próximo capítulo, solamente lo mejorare en ciertos aspectos.

Nota3: gracias por sus comentarios, seguidores, favoritos, ect, muchas gracias. Se despide Hotday, sayonara


	4. Chapter 4

Descubrimientos parte 3

Pinkie estaba pestañeando ante lo que veía ante sus ojos, mirando de manera impactada a los que tenía al frente.

\- Ups – dijo de forma un tanto infantil Derpy.

\- ¿Q-Qué están haciendo aquí? – pregunto Pinkie impactada.

\- Bueno, yo/¡Donde está el humano! – grito, apartando un poco a Derpy con un ligero empujón. Esta era una unicornio; de piel turquesa; ojos naranja; crin y cola de turquesa grisáceo y tiene una cutie mark de una lira dorada.

La unicornio fue jalada por su cola por una poni terrestre que estaba detrás de la unicornio. Está poni es de color crema pálido; crin y cola azul oscuro y una franja rosa; ojos celeste y una cutie mark de tres caramelos de azul claro y líneas amarrillas formando una pirámide.

\- ¡Tranquilízate Lyra! – dijo forma un tanto enojada la terrestre – Estamos aquí para detenerte si haces alguna estupidez de los "Humanos" que tú siempre insinúas cada rato – dijo la terrestre.

\- Pero sé que los humanos si existen y/No otra vez – dijo de forma un tanto cansada otra poni terrestre. Está poni es de color gris oscuro pero de un tono ligero; crin y cola de color ámbar gris; ojos de color purpura grisáceo y una cutie mark de una nota musical de clave de sol purpura – Sabes, esto es gracioso como cansado ¿Cómo sabemos que es un humano? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo es? – pregunto la poni terrestre gris.

\- ¡Pero yo sí sé que existe los humanos! – grito Lyra, mirando de una manera no tan amistosa a la poni terrestre gris.

\- ¡Pe/¡Cállense! – grito de una manera cansada, irritada e enojada Pinkie, sorprendiendo a todas.

Pinkie grito, ya que en su interior y en su instinto sentía que Naruto, por la discusión que se estaba produciendo afuera de la casa, lo ponía muy incómodo como a su vez podía escuchar cómo lloraba de forma leve adentro.

\- ¿P-Pinkie? – pregunto otra poni terrestre de color fucsia moderado; crin y cola de color rosa claro con una franja de rosa grisáceo; ojos de color verde pantano y una cutie mark de una tres flores sonrientes - ¿Estás bien, acaso hay algo que te preocupa? – pregunto de forma preocupada la poni terrestre fucsia.

Pinkie suspiro, había gritado sin querer y ahora si ella decía "Si, todo estaba bien" no le creerían – Hay algo que…/¿Es un potrillo verdad? – pregunto la poni fucsia, ante la mirada de todas de alrededor.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes, Cheerilee? – pregunto Pinkie sorprendida.

\- Esos ojos, lo conozco muy bien – dijo, sonriendo ante su respuesta, para después ponerse una mirada un tanto sería – Demasiado bien, hasta inclusive puedo deducir que algo malo pasó alrededor de ese potrillo ¿verdad?

Pinkie abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, ya que la afirmación, aunque vaga y un tanto desinformada, era muy exacto. Pinkie cerró los ojos ante esta situación, aquí estaba varios ponis que ella conocía, pero también sabía que Cheerilee era una experta de leer los pensamientos de los adultos que tienen hijos a través de los ojos, sabiendo si algo que ella necesitaba saber o si algo andaba mal y Pinkie era una perfecta demostración de eso. Pinkie suspiro y abrió los ojos, mirando a los de Cheerilee, para después voltearse y comenzó a hablar – Voy…..ya vengo – dijo de forma muy insegura Pinkie, abriendo la puerta y pudo escuchar unos cascos corriendo hacia su dirección. Ella giro su cabeza y pudo ver a otra unicornio de color blanco; crin y cola de color azul con varias franjas de un azul turquesa; unos lentes morados que no se podían verse sus ojos; tenía como collar unos auriculares en su cuello de azul claro y en las cornetas una nota musical de dos corcheas musicales de color purpura a cada lado y una cutie mark de dos corchetas musicales de color negro.

\- ¡Pinkie! – dijo, deteniéndose para estar a centímetros de Pinkie - ¿Necesitaras ayuda en algo? – pregunto muy preocupada la unicornio.

\- No, Vinyl, estaré bien – dijo, pero su voz se podía notarse una duda muy pesada y muy marcada.

\- De acuerdo – Vinyl retrocedió levemente, para estar al lado de Derpy junto con sus dos hijas.

\- Esperen – dijo Pinkie y entro, como a su vez cerró la puerta, dejando solos a los ponis de afuera.

\- Vinyl ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Octavia curiosa, ya que era la primera vez que la veía…¿asustada?

\- Es solo un suceso que nadie sabe y Pinkie le afecto mucho – le respondió muy triste Vinyl.

\- ¿Cuál suceso? – pregunto otra poni unicornio al lado de Derpy. Está unicornio es de color lila; crin y cola de color morado con reflejos lila; ojos de color purpura moderado y una cutie mark de tres diamantes. Pregunto de forma curiosa y confundida.

\- Lo siento, Pinkie promesa – la unicornio asintió ante las palabras de Vinyl – Pero si una cosa.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto de forma curiosa una potrilla unicornio en el lomo de Derpy. Esta pequeña unicornio es de color morado lavanda; crin y cola de color amarrillo claro con una franja de amarrillo medio oscuro; ojos de color amarrillo y ella, a diferencia de las demás, no tenía cutie mark.

\- Que ese suceso ocurrió el mismo lugar como ese día hace cinco años, en ese orfanato.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuando Pinkie entró en la casa de Fluttershy, ella avanzo hacia donde estaba Fluttershy y Naruto, aún sentados en el sofá - ¿Se fueron? – pregunto Fluttershy, esperando una afirmación por parte de Pinkie, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Ellas aún están afuera, esperando que yo le diese una fiesta de las mías al pequeño Naruto – ella giro su cabeza con dirección hacia la puerta – Ellas están afuera esperando al nuevo de Ponyville.

\- ¡P-Pero no puedo, yo/Sé que tienes miedo, Flutter – dijo con una sonrisa Pinkie – Es por eso que Naruto debe estar afuera, ver Ponyville y, a su vez, que todos los conozcan y – ella miro a Naruto, que este estaba ligeramente nervioso – pueda superar su miedo.

Fluttershy abrió la boca para protestar, pero en el mismo instante la cerró, lo que dijo Pinkie era verdad, ella necesitaba sacar a Naruto, ya que tarde o temprano iban a descubrir a Naruto por algún descuido de ella o por algún curioso de Ponyville. Fluttershy suspiro y se levantó del sofá, para después girar su cabeza para ver a Naruto - ¿Quieres salir y ver a los demás? – pregunto Fluttershy a Naruto.

\- H-Hai – dijo de forma un tanto nerviosa Naruto, levantándose del sofá y estar al lado de Fluttershy.

\- Diles que ya salimos.

\- ¡Muy bien! – dijo de forma un tanto alegre Pinkie – Iré afuera para decirles, como a su vez decirle a Bon Bon que tranquilice Lyra por…algún salto de emoción – Fluttershy asintió ante las palabras de Pinkie, ya que Lyra cuando vea a Naruto…posiblemente no sea una buen comienzo para Naruto.

Pinkie se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriéndola y no cerrarla – Chicas, pueden pasar – todas asintieron, pero se detuvieron al instante al ver la mirada bastante sería de Pinkie – Lyra – dijo de forma sería Pinkie mirando a Lyra, que está se puso bastante nerviosa ante la mirada de la poni rosada – No te sobresalgas cuando lo veas ¿entendido?

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto curiosa Lyra.

\- ¡Solo hazlo! – dijo de forma leve enojada.

\- Lyra – dijo Vynil, mirando a Lyra – mejor hazle caso, no quieres ver su lado malo – Lyra, tragando saliva, asintió.

Ya que de por sí, Pinkie daba miedo, más que esa noche Nightmare de hace unos meses atrás.

Cuando todas entraron a la casa, vieron por fin al nuevo poni del lugar, pero para su sorpresa, este ser, del tamaño de un potro pero más pequeño, no era un poni, no siquiera era un ser conocido para ellas, ya que en vez de tener garras o pesuñas, tiene algo casi parecido como las garras de un dragón pero más pequeñas y menos escamosas como también sin garras.

Lyra abrió los ojos que tenía un leve brillo de admiración, ella iba a gritar de felicidad, pero se detuvo a sentir una mirada bastante oscuro y en cierta manera tenebrosa detrás de ella y sabía que era de Pinkie mirándola, diciéndole en silencio "Grita y te saco a patadas de la casa" y eso la ponía bastante nerviosa.

\- Chicas – comenzó a decir Pinkie, caminando para estar al frente del pequeño púbico que tenía al frente de ella – Déjenme presentarles al pequeño Naruto Uzumaki – presento, apuntando al casco a Naruto.

\- ¿Es un potrillo? – pregunto curiosa Cheerilee mirando al potrillo, que este se escondió de forma leve no ante su presencia, sino más bien ante la mirada BASTANTE alegre de Lyra, que a decir verdad también la ponía un poco nerviosa.

\- Exactamente – dijo muy segura Pinkie – Apenas tiene cinco años y… - ella no continuo, confundiendo un poco a todas, ya que normalmente habla de todo acerca del nuevo, pero Pinkie se miraba como…nerviosa y no al estilo del que siempre tiene ella.

\- ¿Sus padres? – pregunto Octavia, pero su respuesta la preocupo de una manera muy preocupante.

La mirada de Pinkie, en un momento a otro, se volvió oscura como a su vez malévola, como si esa palabra le afectase de una manera muy malévola, y eso le preocupaban mucho a todas, ya que Pinkie jamás se enojaba con nadie, ni siquiera los que tenían días malos y se enojaban con todos por coraje hasta que Pinkie aparecía y, en cierta manera, los calmaba y los hacia poner una sonrisa. Pero está vez, ellas estaban viendo a Pinkie enojada y no como un enojo normal.

\- Hey, amiga ¿estás bien? – le pregunto Vinyl preocupada por la reacción de Pinkie.

\- Nada, solo…pensando – dijo algo baja Pinkie, haciendo dudar a todas.

\- ¡A-Amigas! – llamo Fluttershy a todas, llamándolas la atención – Necesito una pequeña ayuda.

-¿En qué? – pregunto Bon Bon un tanto curiosa.

" _Por lo menos cambie la conversación"_ – Es con respecto a Naruto, necesito información de él en la biblioteca…si hay dicha información claro.

\- ¡Pero amiga! – dijo Bon Bon impresionada - ¡Tenemos a Lyra aquí, ella te puede darte toda la información con los humanos! – todas giraron su cabeza para ver a la unicornio experta, pero todas miraron de que ella tenía una sonrisa más nerviosa que de experiencia.

\- B-Bueno, yo – Lyra se rasco con su casco derecho su nuca, riéndose un tanto nerviosa.

\- Espera ¿acaso no sabes nada de humanos? – pregunto Octavia.

\- …Si – dijo Lyra y todas miraron sorprendidas a Lyra.

\- ¡Me quieres decir que, todo ese chiste de que los humanos existen, fue falso! – grito Bon Bon enojada.

\- ¡No! – respondió Lyra ante su acusación - ¡Yo vi algo que solo los humanos podían portar!

\- ¿Qué era? – pregunto calmada Cheerilee, un tanto curiosa.

\- No lo sé – dijo Lyra honesta – Solo sé que es una especie de cuchillo largo de tres puntas, con el mango algo anotado de color dorado en una lengua que me es desconocida y solo lo puede agarra algo que tiene garras, pero sé que ese instrumento no fue creado por los perros diamantes o grifos – dijo Lyra, con una expresión entre sería y levemente confusa.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Pinkie interesada.

\- Bueno, lo que llama más la atención es que esa arma es pequeña, demasiado para un perro diamante. Y lo otro es que esa arma no es tan versátil para ser un arma de vuelo.

…..

Todos miraron callados a Lyra, que está miro muy confundida.

\- Amiga, deja de leer esos libros con dibujos – dijo suspirando Bon Bon

\- ¡Son comic muy buenos!

\- Si claro, comics con dibujitos infantiles.

Lyra iba a decir algo, pero Cheerilee grito.

\- ¡Cállense! – grito enojada Cheerilee – El pequeño Naruto se está poniéndose más y más nervioso por su ridícula pelea – dijo, y todos pudieron ver como Fluttershy intentaba tranquilizar a Naruto, que este estaba escondiéndose entre las alas de Fluttershy.

\- L-Lo siento – dijo Lyra, sabiendo de su error – Pero alguien se debe de quedarse aquí para ver a Naruto ¡Y y/Yo me encargare de cuidarlo – interrumpió Cheerilee.

\- ¡Pero yo sé más de los humanos que tú! – dijo de forma intensa Lyra.

\- … - todas miraron de manera sería a Lyra, que está se estaba riéndose un tanto nerviosa ante las miradas de las ponis.

\- Está bien, que Cheerilee se quede con el humano.

\- Pero ¿Cómo sabemos que es un humano? – pregunto Bon Bon.

Lyra le iba a responderle de una manera un tanto…ella, pero Fluttershy la interrumpió.

\- Es un humano y no pregunten como lo sé – dijo de manera rápida, haciendo confundir un poco a todas.

\- Muy bien, está decidido – dijo Vinyl un tanto decidida – Vamos a la biblioteca, que posiblemente Twilight sepa algo de Naruto – ella pudo ver como Fluttershy se puso de una manera nerviosa – O quizás nosotras lo podamos investigar por nosotros misas – dijo de una manera un tanto avergonzada Vinyl, haciendo reír un poco a Octavia, enfureciendo a Vinyl por su risa.

…

..

.

Cuando las nueve ponis estaban en el pueblo, con la dirección de la biblioteca/casa de Twilight, estaban conversando entre ellas hasta llegar a destino, aunque Bon Bon y Lyra estaban riéndose un poco de una biblioteca/casa, que para ellas dos era algo ridículo.

Fluttershy estaba en el medio de entre Pinkie y Vinyl, que estaban un tanto callados, hasta que la hija pequeña de Derpy, que estaba detrás de las tres ponis calladas y al lado de su madre, hablo - ¿Cuánto años tiene Naruto? – pregunto la potrilla un tanto curiosa.

\- Dinky, creo que no deber/Tranquila – interrumpió Fluttershy a Derpy – Ella siente curiosidad y eso está bien.

\- Y entonces ¿Cuándo será? – pregunto nuevamente.

\- Bueno, yo – Fluttershy se detuvo y todas se detuvo, mirándola. Ella cerró los ojos, pensando y a su vez recordando todo lo sucedido en todos estos días cuando llego Naruto, pero no podía recordar ese día especial que cualquier poni tendría y lo pondría muy feliz…pero no había nada en sus recuerdos. Ella abrió los ojos y dijo – No lo sé, quizás se lo pregunte _"O le pregunte a Kurama"_ respondió ante la duda de Dinky.

\- Que raro, usualmente Pinkie siempre aparece con un calendario con la fecha exacta del cumpleañero – dijo Lyra, mirando a Pinkie, que está estaba bastante perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- Si quieres, toma su lugar – dijo Bon Bon – Solo te falta un nuevo color de crin y cola, cambia de cutie mark y tener un buen subidón de azúcar – todas se rieron ante la mirada un tanto sonrojada de Lyra, hasta inclusive Fluttershy se etsaba riéndose bajando un poco la leve tensión, pero lo más raro era que Pinkie no se reía aun perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- Pinkei ¿estás bien? – pregunto muy preocupada Octavia y eso fue suficiente para traerla a la realidad.

\- ¡N-No pasa nada! – dijo de forma rápida, pero la mirada de Octavia sabía que estaba mintiendo y la sonrisa un tanto forzada de Pinkie la acusaba aún más – Es que, bueno, tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de ese cumpleaños.

\- Lyra, haces un comentario gracioso y te meto un libro en la boca – dijo de forma amenazante Bon Bon ante la mirada un tanto payasa de Lyra – Pero ¿Por qué estarías preocupada por un cumpleaños? ¡Tú eres la diosa de las fiestas! – dijo Bon Bon bastante curiosa por su presentimiento. Ella puso una mirada un tanto de miedo, ya que Pinkie miraba a Bon Bon de una manera…rara.

\- Solo sé, que esa respuesta no habrá nada bueno – fue lo único de dijo, para después continuar con su caminata hacia la biblioteca.

" _No otra vez"_ pensó Vinyl bastante preocupada, ya que está es la segunda vez que Pinkie mostraba esa característica de ella, ya que la primera era en esa situación bastante horrenda en ese horfanato.

Y Pinkie se juró a si misma que, primero muerta que ver otra vez ese suceso traumatico.

Y sabía que no lo decía ni de chiste.

Cuando todas llegaron a la biblioteca con una caminata callada muy pesada, tocaron la puerta pero nadie dijo nada – Debe ser que salieron – dijo Pinkie levemente sería.

\- Quizás sea por esto – dijo Octavia, viendo una nota al lado de la puerta – Dice "Estoy con Applejack, regreso en una hora" – termino de leer Octavia.

\- ¡No tenemos una hora! – dijo de manera un tanto enojada Fluttershy por este suceso un tanto sorpresivo.

\- Por lo menos Twilight sabe que esto es una biblioteca y no la iba a cerrar así como así – dijo Lyra y su cuerno brillo de un color dorado, abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca teniendo la razón. Todas entraron y todas, ya sabiendo-con la excepción de Dinky-lo que tenían que buscar y sin la ayuda de Twilight, ahora siendo la dueña de la biblioteca de Ponyville…será más complicado.

…

..

.

\- ¡Joder! – dijo enojada la unicornio purpura.

\- ¡Cuida tú lengua, Amethyst, que tú hermanita está aquí! – dijo un poco enojada Derpy ante su lenguaje de su hija. Ella giro su cabeza y, para su suerte, Dinky estaba dibujando unos dibujos con su magia un tanto alejada de las demás y no había escuchado nada.

\- Lo siento, madre – dijo de forma un tanto avergonzada Amethyst ante la grosería – Pero este es el décimo quinto libro que veo y no aparece nada de "Humano" en el.

\- Y contando con los otros libros de las demás –dijo Bon Bon – cuenta con más de cien libros y no encontraron con nada.

\- Con la excepción de que Tavi hallo algo de creatividad para un nuevo solo, nada – dijo Vinyl haciendo asentir a Octavia que estaba al lado de ella.

\- Esto es malo – dijo Fluttershy muy triste.

\- ¿Por qué malo? – pregunto Octavia interesada.

\- Es que no sé qué tipo de alimentos comen los humanos, digo, él si acepto los alimentos que nosotros comemos a diario pero no se la dieta general de los humanos – respondió Fluttershy ante la pregunta.

\- Quizás coman carne – dijo Lyra, pero fue golpeada por un libro por parte de Bon Bon.

\- ¡Naruto no es un familiar de grifo o dragón, él no es un carnívoro! – Bon Bon le dijo de forma amenazante a Lyra, que esta se estaba masajeándose su cabeza por el golpe.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Colgate acerca de esto? Digo, quizás por ser dentista sepa algo acerca de los dientes y nos pueda darnos algo de información que come usualmente los humanos – dijo Vinyl y todas asintieron ante su idea.

\- Eso será imposible – dijo muy sería Octavia.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto Amethyst un tanto perdida ante su seriedad.

\- Colgate se fue hacia Canterlot, ya que ella me dijo que los mejores dentistas de Equestria y algunos del reino de los grifos están reunidos acerca de un nuevo producto para tanto de los dientes de los ponis hasta inclusive el de los grifos, así que regresara hasta dentro de dos días.

\- No puede ser – suspiro Fluttershy agotada – Así que ¿Qué debemos hacer? – pregunto, ya que si todas ellas se quedaban a leer todos los libros sin ayuda de Twilight, se quedarían todo el tiempo hasta que esa unicornio llegase.

\- Fluttershy, lo sentimos mucho pero nos tenemos que ir – dijo Vinyl un tanto triste.

\- ¿¡P-Por qué?! – pregunto confundida Fluttershy.

\- Bueno, es que tenemos cosas que hacer y de verdad quiero ayudar, pero/Lo entiendo – dijo Flutterhy, cortando a Vinyl – Gracias por su ayuda y espero que nos volvamos a vernos.

\- Y si es así, dinos si haz descubierto algo – dijo Octavia y las dos se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

\- Nosotras también – dijo Bon Bon, asiendo asentir a Fluttershy.

Lyra iba a protesta, pero fue golpeado por otro libro y la arrastro hacia la puerta.

\- Me tengo que ir a casa, tengo que preparar el almuerzo para mis hijas – Fluttershy asintió.

\- Ah, pero quiero ver a Naruto – dijo triste Dinky.

\- Será para mañana – ella se dirigió, junto con sus dos hijas hacia la puerta.

Amethyst giro su cabeza con dirección a Fluttershy y dijo – Suerte – y se fue con su madre e hermanita a casa.

\- Bueno, creo que solo nos quedamos ¿verdad Pi – giro su cabeza y, en vez de estar sentada leyendo los libros demasiado callada, se había ido – nkie? – ella bajo su cabeza y después su estómago gruño – Cero que almorzare y seguiré con la búsqueda más tarde – ella se fue a la puerta, pero había algo en su cabeza que giraba vueltas ¿Dónde se fue Pinkie?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pinkie se estaba dirigiéndose hacia Sugarcube corner, ya que, durante la estadía en la biblioteca, vio a través de una de las ventanas, vio un ser con capucha pasando a través, al principio no le llamo la atención de este ser, pero después este ser le llamo la atención de una cosa.

Lo estaba llamando.

Pinki, lo más silenciosamente posible, salió de la biblioteca sin decirle a nadie. Pinkie siguió al ser de la capucha hasta llegar a su puesto de trabajo y vio que ese ser se metió en la tienda de dulces. Ella llego hacia la puerta y la abrió, viendo un restaurante de dulces con varias mesas alrededor con varios ponis sentados, pero no podía, a simple vista, divisar al ser de la capucha. Ella se volteó y cerró la puerta, pero algo le asusto, ya que los clientes estaban hablando entre sí con una voz ligeramente alta para después.

No escuchar nada.

Ella se volteó rápidamente y vio que el restaurante lo envolvía una especie de neblina de color gris y las paredes, en vez de colores vivos y llamativos, solo veía paredes negras y un tanto oxidadas, como si esas paredes de metal nunca le dieron amor; el suelo era de metal de un color oxidado gris y finalmente el centro de su atención, en el centro del misterioso lugar estaba el ser de la capucha, sentado en una mesa plateada con un llamativo lona roja sangre. Pinkie, temerosa, se acercó hacia el ser de la capucha que, posiblemente, lo llevo hasta este lugar.

\- Me da gusto conocer a la famosa Pinkamena Diane Pie en persona – dijo el ser de la capucha.

\- ¿Quién eres? – le pregunto, sentándose en una silla al frente de la mesa.

\- Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas – respondió el ser – Pero, temporalmente, me llamaras Past Future – le dijo.

\- ¿Temporalmente? – pregunto confundida.

\- El tiempo solo dirá las respuestas, y muchas de ellas no serán agradable – su cuerno brillo de un color plateado oxidado, sacando de la capa una barajas de carta que se veía que tuvo mejores días.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunto.

\- Mayormente me pregunta amenazándome – dijo de una manera un tanto fría – Solo digamos que es un espacio que nadie nos molestara por estos minutos – él mezclo varias veces las cartas, hasta que puso, de las varias cartas, cinco en la mesa.

\- ¿Esto qué es? – pregunto perdida ante lo que tenía al frente de ella.

\- Esto – toco una de las cinco cartas – Sera el futuro posible que habrá – el ser miro a los ojos de Pinkie con un brillo de un color rojo demasiado intenso – Un futuro que nos salvara o nos perjudicara.

Pinkie asintió, pero no tan segura ante lo que tenía al frente. Ella bajo su mirada y, muy temerosa, toco una de las cartas. La carta brillo de un color plateado y diro, mostrando una especie de ave volando hacia el cielo despejado y detrás de la ave el sol saliendo, aunque lo interesante era la ave que tenía una mezcla entre blanco y un color rojo anaranjado y tenía una especie de cola de zorro.

\- Libertad – dijo el ser – El ser será libre de su pasado y no tendrá ninguna atadura – Pinkie, inconscientemente, puso una sonrisa ante las palabras del ser – Pero – Pinkei miro un tanto preocupada al ser – El ser tendrá que enfrentarse ante su pasado – Pinkie miro a la carta y abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, ya que debajo del pájaro había unas especies de garras de un color rojo rojizo intentando alcanzar al pájaro y llevarlo al suelo – Y contra sus demonios – termino de decir el ser.

Pinkie trago saliva ante lo que escucho. Bajo su mirada y vio las otras cuatro. Ella toco otra carta y se giró de la misma manera. Este mostraba una especie de corazón lleno de cicatrices y siendo atado por varias cadenas alrededor

– Prisión – dijo Past – Una prisión que atada al pasado, no podrá salir de la oscuridad que lo rodea y su ejecución será inevitable – Pinkie miro de manera preocupante y muy temerosa ante lo que escuchaba – Pero – Pinkie bajo la mirada y pudo ver como unas mariposas de varios colores muy hermosos posaban en las cadenas y varios globos en las cicatrices – Habrá salvación y liberación de su peso y tendrá algo que jamás tuvo en su vida y será salvado de los mismos seres que lo ataros y tendrá su venganza.

\- ¿Cómo será? – pregunto Pinkie aun mirando la tarjeta.

\- Solo él lo decidirá.

Pinkie, no contenta, asintió. Ella iba a tocar otra carta, pero fue detenida por la magia de Past y sus ojos brillaron de un rojo, pero no eran esos mismos ojos como la otra vez, sino uno más negro y muerto, como si lo que viese fuese los ojos de un ser sin alma.

\- Será tú última carta, elige bien – quito la magia del casco de Pinkie.

Pinkie miro la carta que iba a tocar. Ella cerró los ojos y, en vez de tocar esa carta, toco otra. Past lo volteó y dijo lo que veía.

\- Guerra – dijo Past de forma lenta.

Pinkie abrió los ojos y vio la carta. Está carta portaba un pegaso de una armadura dorada, pero estaba manchada de sangre alrededor de él, como si continuase en combate o estaba saliendo de uno; portaba dos pares de espadas distintas, una de ellas el mando era de un color dorada débil y tenía un símbolo como el de un sol y la parte delantera era de un metal muy fino y no tenía ninguna especie de desgaste pero su tenía sangre en ella, mientras que la otra era de mango casi parecido como una noche fría y oscura y Pinkie sentía esa misma sensación cuando Nightmare Moon pero un poco más liviana, tenía el símbolo de la luna y la parte delantera era un metal que estaba levemente curvado y como la otra, no tenía ningún desgaste pero si estaba manchada de sangre pero lo raro es que veía una especie de aura un tanto invisible que rodeaba a la espada, que le daba escalofríos a Pinkie.

\- Una guerra donde la estabilidad del mundo estará en juego, corazones se romperán, lagrimas caerán, sangre saldrán de viejas heridas pero lo más importante – Past movió su casco para tapar la carta, para después quitarla y para su sorpresa era el mismo ser, pero una aura de tristeza, odio y venganza se sentía – El guerrero que vez, traerá un peso encima que lo segara en su camino y lo traerán a su muerte lejana, cuando el cielo no se vea, donde los cuerpos aumentaran – el ser se acercó mucho a Pinkie, que lo tenía la suficiente distancia para respirar el mismo aire, que ponía muy tensa y nerviosa a Pinkie – Y secretos saldrán a la luz durante este tiempo y nadie se salvara de nuestra perdición – Past se alejó, dejando perpleja a Pinkie.

\- ¿Q-Qué tiene que ver con mi situación? – Pinkie no sabía, pero podía sentir que Past sonría de una manera muy macabra y oscura ante su pregunta.

\- Esa, señorita Pie – su cuerno brillo de un color plateado pero más fuerte – Esa es la pregunta correcta – el cuerno exploto, empujando a Pinkie y saliendo del restaurante, para después chocar con Twilight y Spike que estaban caminando al frente _"¿Q-Q-Qué fue eso?"_ pensó, al ver que estaba en Ponyville sin ningún cambió.

¿Qué acaba de pasar?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fluttershy estaba afuera de un restaurante comiendo un emparedado de flores, sentada en una mesa siendo acompañada por Angel. Angel había aparecido cuando Fluttershy se sentó en la mesa para comer una pequeña merienda, ya que él le iba a visarle de que Cheerilee le tenía que decirle algo importante alrededor de Naruto _"Porque siento que no será nada bueno"_ pensó un tanto preocupada acerca de lo que quería decirle Cheerilee.

Y no sentía cosas buenas.

Ella estaba preparada para dar su primer mordisco, pero no lo hizo. Ella se sentía como vigilada atrás. Ella giro su cabeza para mirar esa sensación de estar vigilada y solamente vio un grupo de varios ponis sentados alrededor de una mesa.

El primero es un poni de color blanco con un toque gris; crin y cola de color gris con una franja de color rojo y tenía una cutie mark de una lupa viendo unas huellas de poni.

El segundo era el más robusto del grupo, ya que sus músculos se veían un tanto marcados, atrayendo las miradas de algunas yeguas que pasaban por su mesa. Es de color marrón casi parecido como la de madera pero con un toque más robusto; crin de color marrón claro y la cola de un color marrón oscuro y tiene una cutie mark de una especie de mecha encendida con una bomba con forma de estrella.

El tercero era el más delgado de todos, pero no se veía para nada débil por la falta de músculo o grasa en su cuerpo. De color verde pradera pero se podía notarse un ligero toque de un azul oscuro en su pelaje; crin y cola de color verde muy oscuro y una cutie mark de un arco marró, aunque en el tiene una especie de runa en el centro del arco de un color rojo zafiro.

La cuarta era un pegaso de color rosa oscuro; crin de color rosa liviano y cola de color rosa chillón y una cutie mark de una cruz roja.

La quinta era parecida que la cuarta, con la excepción de ser un unicornio y tiene un color rosa pero un poco muerto, como si algo quitase el color alegre y lo transformase a uno un poco más peligroso; crin de un color rosa muy oscuro y cola de color azul violeta y una cutie mark de una cruz roja, pero a diferencia que la otra, está tenía un cuchillo afilado atravesándolo.

El sexto y último es de color azul oscuro; crin y cola de un azul ligero aunque tenía un toque de un azul cielo; tenía una especie de lentes y estaba leyendo una especie de libro y estaba demasiado concentrado en su lectura y su cutie mark era un libro cerrado y encima una espada corta.

Fluttershy parpadeo, ya que en cierta manera le recordaba un poco a una especie de unidad especial que tenía Chrysalis que Fluttershy conocía, ya que una de esos seis miembros la conocía y casi apachurra a Naruto con un abrazo ayer, durante el diluvio de granizo. Ella agito su cabeza, olvidándose de eso, ya que, con la excepción de no ser changelings, eran parecidos.

Pero era imposible.

En una discusión con Chrysalis, hace dos años, le había dicho en una ocasión que si se fuese de a casco del punto A-Ponyville-al punto b-reino Changeling-se tardaría, dependiendo de la velocidad, dos a tres días en llegar y Fluttershy llego hoy _"Debe ser mi imaginación"_ pensó, ya que su cabeza estaba tan concentrada en muchas cosas y posiblemente fue una especie de jugarreta de su cabeza.

…

..

.

Fluttershy, después de comer, se estaba dirigiéndose a la biblioteca a ver si Twilight ya estaba en casa. Ella escucho un trueno y miro hacia arriba y para su sorpresa nubes negras estaban poniéndose encima de una buena parte de Ponyville. Ella, no queriendo tener un resfriado, corrió hacia un techo para cubrirse ella y Angel, que este estaba en su lomo.

Cuando llegaron encima de un techo de una casa, comenzó a llover – Que raro – dijo al aire libre Fluttershy – No debería llover hoy – dijo, ya que no jamás escucho algo acerca de una lluvia programada, y si lo fuese Pinkie o las otras que la visitaron en casa se lo hubiese dicho. Entonces ¿de dónde salió?

\- ¡Fluttershy! – grito una voz femenina muy reconocida.

Fluttershy levanto la cabeza para ver que una agente de los Wonderbolts acercándose a su posición. Cuando ella aterrizo a su lado, se quitó la máscara para mostrar a Spitfire - ¡Hola! – dijo alegrem aunque un poco mojada.

\- ¿De dónde salió esta lluvia? – pregunto confundida Fluttershy.

\- Me lo pregunto igual – dijo Spitfire, sorprendiendo a Fluttershy – Está lluvia salió de la nada y yo, junto con esos dos tarados, estamos quitando esas nubes del cielo antes de que ocurra algún accidente – dijo Spitfire un tnato confundida por la repentina lluvia.

\- ¿Por qué no los ayudas? – le pregunto confundida Fluttershy.

\- Eso es bueno de ser capitana de los Wonderbolts – dijo muy alegre con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, hasta que se eliminó por la mirada un tanto sería, diciendo "¿En serió?" sin decirlo – Bueno, eso o que tendrían que limpiar los baños con sus cepillos – se burló un poco riéndose levemente ante la mirada de negativa de Fluttershy, para después reírse un poco.

\- Jamás cambiaras – dijo Fluttershy con una pequeña sonrisa – Pero ¿Por qué estás aquí? – pregunto un tanto confundida.

\- ¿Qué, no te gusta mi presencia al lado tuyo? – le pregunto, con una voz dolorida falsa.

\- No es eso, me agrada que estés aquí conmigo charlando, pero te conozco muy bien para saber que estás aquí por algo ¿verdad? – le pregunto, recibiendo un asentimiento muy alegre de Spitfire.

\- Sabes una cosa – movió su casco derecho, para después meterlo en una especie de bolsillo que, a simple vista, no se podía verse nada, ya que de por si el traje de estos pegasos eran bastantes lisos – Estos trajes son muy únicos, mejorados mágicamente para que si un rayo nos pegase no nos dañe por nada, eso y hicieron una especie de bolsillos invisibles para poner nuestras cantimploras, suministros y no sé qué de otras cosas más – dijo Spitfie, sacando algo pero Fluttershy no lo vió.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? Es la primera vez que lo escucho – dijo muy confundida Fluttershy.

\- Ni yo – le respondió sincera – Es algo de una dimensión de bolsillo o algo parecido. Además de que he escuchado que varios soldados, que no son unicornios, lo tienen en sus armaduras para cargar objetos pequeños, como este para dar un ejemplo – le enseño lo que saco de su bolsillo.

Fluttershy abrió los ojos dela sorpresa, ya que lo que estaba sosteniendo Spitfie era dos estradas especiales, eran entrada para la "Gran gala de Galope"; una fiesta que pocos ponis tienen suerte de entrar, ya que es una fiesta una vez al año que se celebra, y para su sorpresa Spitfire tenía dos.

\- ¿M-Me estás invitándome? – pregunto sorprendida Fluttershy, pero solamente escucho una fuerte risa de Spitfire.

\- Claro que no – se detuvo su risa – Estás entradas es para ese potrillo y para ti, además, si o si, tengo que estar en esa Gala – Fluttershy abrió los ojos de la sorpresa ante tal información ¿Naruto y ella en la Gran Gala?

Fluttershy iba a aceptarlo, pero lo pensó un poco. En esas fiestas se reunían ponis al azar de distintas partes de Equestria y sabía que muchos de esos ponis, posiblemente, jamás había escuchado de un humano en su vida y ella estaba demasiado nerviosa de que Naruto estuviese aterrado de estar en medió de una gran multitud de desconocidos.

Eso y que la princesa estará ahí.

\- Spitfire, yo…. – Fluttershy estaba nerviosa, ya que no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo podía reaccionar un "No" como respuesta, ya que posiblemente haya hecho algunas cosas para obtener no solo una, sino dos entradas para la Gala – Lo tendré que pensar.

\- De acuerdo – Fluttershy miro con sorpresa a Spitfire – Pero tendré las invitaciones abiertas para ti y solo para ti – ella se volteó, extendiendo sus alas. Fluttershy miró hacia arriba y pudo ver a dos pegasos, notándose muy cansados, quitando las nubes demostrando haber terminado su trabajo – Eso y tú y ese potrillo estarán en la sala V.I.P del espectáculo de los Wonderbolts – ella le guiño el ojo y salió volando al cielo, con dirección de los dos pegasos del cielo.

Fluttershy suspiro y se estaba masajeándose su cabeza un poco. Las circunstancias que estaban metidas se estaban poniéndose un poco locas. Ella suspiro, salió del techo y se dirigió, nuevamente, hacia la biblioteca.

Esto no se pondrá peor ¿verdad?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuando las ponis se fueron de la casa, Cheerilee giro su cabeza para ver a Naruto. Ella levanto una ceja al mirarlo, ya que él estaba poniéndose de una forma bastante nerviosa, no como antes de que, aunque nervioso, estaba menos nervioso junto con Fluttershy, pero ahora estaba nervioso _"Y es por mi"_ pensó, como única respuesta en esta circunstancia que, para Naruto, era aterradora.

Ella tuvo una idea, si ella quería que Naruto confiase a ella, la poni necesitaba decirle de forma indirecta que ella es una amiga. Ella se movió hacia la biblioteca que estaba la sala, sacando uno de los libros de la estantería. Ella vio que era un libro infantil acerca de dos ponis con dirección hacia la antigua Ponyville, y sos dos ponis tenían aventuras antes de su llegada donde iba a ser su nuevo hogar.

Ella se movilizó hacia donde estaba Naruto, sentado en el sofá cabeza baja, para no mirar a Cheerilee - ¿Quieres leer una historia? – le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

La cabeza de Naruto, de forma lenta, se levantó para mirar a Cheerilee. Él, de forma leve, asintió.

Cheerilee, con su permiso, se subió en el sofá, apoyándose de espaldas de Naruto y a su vez poniendo el libro en las piernas de Naruto.

El libro era de un color marrón claro, y en la portada tenía un bello dibujo de un bosque con dos sombras, uno de ellos era un unicornio y el otro un pegaso, aunque uno de ellos tenía una especie de segunda cabeza encima. El titulo era "El gran viaje de dos ponis", no era un título "Maravilloso", pero ella suficiente llamativo para llamar la atención de un potrillo.

Pero Naruto era la excepción.

Cheerilee abrió el libro con su casco izquierdo, para mostrar el primer capítulo, llamado "¡Buenos días!".

Cheerile estaba viendo a Naruto, esperando que él lo leyese en voz alta, ya que ella era una profesora que amaba su trabajo, ya que ella podía enseñar a los pequeños potrillos para ayudarlos en sus vidas a futuro y a su vez encaminarlos en el futuro que ellos iban a elegir, pero ella también tenía una habilidad especial que, aunque no era famosa en ese apartado, pocos sabían de su poder. Cheerilee podía saber, con solo mirar a los ojos de los potrillos, que tipo de mentalidad tenía, si tenía algún defecto que se burlaban y no lo mencionaba ante nadie, que tipo e vida parcia tenía y lo más importante, que tipo de felicidad tenía, ella estaba orgullosa de su habilidad, ya que podía darle consejos a sus padres para ayudarles para que el potrillo no vaya al lado equivocado de la vida, como esa ocasión hace cinco años atrás y aparentemente Naruto estaba muy cerca de ese catástrofe, solo lo separaba una línea muy delgada.

Demasiado delgada.

Cheerilee miró un tanto curiosa a Naruto, ya que no estaba leyendo en voz alta. Ella sabía que, Naruto debería tener entre ocho a diez años de edad, ya que él hablaba muy fluido, aunque su tamaño delataba lo contrario de eso, pero lo más interesante era que Naruto no movía la cabeza para leer, ni siquiera movía los ojos para leer las palabras, más bien estaban estáticos en la primera palabra del título, aparentemente intentando decir esa palabra.

\- ¿Cuánto años tienes? – pregunto Cheerilee, imaginándose que iba a decir una edad entre ocho o diez años, pero se sorprendió su respuesta.

\- C-Cinco años – respondió un poco nervioso en su voz – N-No sé leer, soy un fracasado – dijo en voz alta lo último, pero fue escuchado por Cheerilee.

" _¿C-Cinco años?"_ pensó muy impresionada Cheerilee, pero también se preocupó como a su vez le asusto _"¡Quien le diría a un potrillo fracasado!"_ pensó con ira ante lo dicho de Naruto, hirviéndole su sangre de su enojo. Ella cerró los ojos, calmándose, para después abrirlos – Vamos a leer juntos – dijo de forma calmada y amigable – Muy bien, esto se dice "¡Buenos días!" – dijo de forma genérica – Ahora, repítelo.

\- Buenas días – dijo un poco lento.

\- Muy bien, ahora hablaremos los dos juntos a la vez para que te sea más fácil ¿de acuerdo? – pregunto, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Naruto.

Durante una hora, estaban progresando de forma muy lenta, ya que ni siquiera habían terminado el primer capítulo del libro, apenas solo dos páginas, ya que Naruto no entendía varias palabras escritas en el libro y ella le tenía que decirle letra por letra y así poder pronunciarlas.

Cheerilee paso a la página siguiente, que demostraba a los dos ponis protagonistas. El primero era un unicornio, no se podía verse su color de pelaje ya que tenía una especie de chaqueta de cuerpo entero y unos lentes negros gruesos impidiéndoles verle el color de sus ojos.

La otra era una pegaso; es de color morado oscuro; crin y cola de morado claro con una franja de un violeta oscuro; ojos de color lavanda que cualquiera diría que estaba ciega, pero no tenía nada que demostrase su ceguera como un bastón o algo para que le guie su camino o quizás su guía era el unicornio de chaqueta y una cutie mark de un símbolo de ying y yang y a su alrededor unas flores de color blanco como la luna.

Cheerilee miraba al dibujo, un tanto impresionada de la calidad del dibujo de los protagonistas del libro infantil, pero había algo que le preocupaba y no era el libro. Ella podía la garrita izquierda de Naruto moviéndose un poco nervioso, como si él intentase agarrar algo que es imposible. Ella, para su preocupación, podía escuchar leves inhalaciones, como si quisiese llorar pero algo le impedía salir sus lágrimas. Su garrita izquierda se cerró un poco fuerte, como si estuviese enojado con algo.

Cheerilee estaba preocupada, pero ella podía ver como el libro era manchado de pequeñas gotas de las lágrimas del pequeño y ella pudo escuchar susurrando algo.

\- Shino…Hinata – susurro triste y a su vez preocupado, diciendo esos dos nombres.

\- ¿Esos dos te recuerdan? – pregunto curiosa como preocupada Cheerilee.

En vez de responder, él se volteó y abrazo a Cheerilee, agarrándolo por el cuello y sorprendiéndola y escucho "¡Es mi culpa!" gritando.

\- Tranquilo – ella acarició su espalda de forma leve, intentando calmar a Naruto _"Tiene un nivel de emoción muy alta como baja, le afecto mucho esos dibujos"_ miro el libro, que cayó del suelo, mirando ese mismo dibujo _"¿Quiénes son?"_ pensó preocupada.

Ella giro su cabeza para ver que Angel, mirando curioso por el ruido, entrando en la sala – Ve con Fluttershy, es algo preocupante – Angel, saludando al pose militar, se fue saltando por la ventana abierta.

Cheerilee miro a su alrededor, mirando que varios pajaritos mirando un poco triste la escena. Varios de los pajaritos bajaron para apoyarse en la cabeza de Cherrilee, para después cantar una especie de canción, tranquilizando un poco a Naruto, como si los pájaros supiesen algo que nadie sabía.

Ella giro su cabeza de forma rápida, ya que escucho un sonido muy fuerte y no cualquiera. Era un sonido que estaba detrás de la puerta, que se abrió lentamente, mostrando a un ser más grande que ella en cuatro patas y de un color marrón un poco oscuro. Cheerile trago un poco de saliva bastante nerviosa ante lo que veía.

Veía a un oso adulto.

" _¿Qué hago?"_ pensó muy preocupada ante su situación.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fluttershy se estaba dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca esperando y a su vez rezando que Twilight estuviese en casa. Cuando llego, pudo ver que al frente había una pequeña multitud de ponis, pero se estaban alejándose ya que hubo algo que iba a hacer Pinkie. Ella se acercó y pudo ver como Twilight se levantaba del suelo y fruncía levemente el ceño – Esa Pinkie Pie me la va a pagar – dijo un tanto frustrada Twilight sin percatarse de Fluttershy - ¡Spike, anota esto, "Venganza a Pinkie"!

\- ¡Entendido! – dijo Spike, saliendo de la casa del árbol anotando las palabras que dijo Twilight.

Fluttershy tosió un poco, haciendo voltear a Twilight – Twilight ¿puedo/¿Quieres tener el segundo boleto del Galote? – pregunto Twilight un tanto harta – Sabes, ya me duele esto de los boletos y simplemente lo voy a quemar/¡No! – grito Fluttershy interrumpiendo a Twilight, que estaba pestañeando un poco confundida.

\- Fluttershy, era un chiste – le dijo, riéndose un poco nerviosa.

\- No es eso – dijo Fluttershy – Quiero un libro especial para un ser especial.

\- A sí que fuiste tú el que acomodo los libro ¿verdad? – dijo de forma un tanto enojada Spike, para después recibir un leve golpe de Twilight.

\- Olvidando eso – dijo, mirando un poco de malos ojos a Spike - ¿Cuál libro quieres?

\- Algo llamado "Humano" – dijo Fluttershy, siendo lo más directa posible.

\- … - Twilight tenía los ojos cerrados intentando recordar – Lo siento, pero no tengo nada de eso.

\- ¿C-Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto impactada.

\- Digamos que, fuera de un cerebrito, recuerda de todo, hasta inclusive el accidente donde su hermano y – fue interrumpido, ya que le cayó varios libros de la cabeza, haciéndolo callar de forma abrupta gracias a una sonrojada Twilight que tenía una leve vena en su frente.

\- ¡Cállate! – ella tosió un poco, tranquilizándose un poco – Si es acerca de esa cría, puedo verlo y quizás pueda sacar/¡No! – grito Fluttershy, para después taparse su boca por ese grito.

\- Muy bien – dijo de forma muy sería Twilight – Me preocupo tú escapada desde ese día que te quise visitar y, por lo que veo, viniste hoy ¿acaso no será algo peligroso? – pregunto sería Twilight, mirando la reacción de Fluttershy.

Y ahí tenía su respuesta.

Fluttershy tenía una mirada bastante nerviosa como a su vez desviaba su mirada para no verle directamente a los ojos. Ella pudo mirar a su lado derecho a Spike levantándose del suelo después de la pequeña avalancha de libros - ¡Spike, trae las cosas de investigación!

\- ¡Entendido! – dijo, saludando con una pose militar y yéndose adentro.

\- T-Twilight, no de/Fluttershy, si es algo muy raro tengo que saberlo para saber si en un peligro o no, además me interesa mucho desde que lo mencionates.

Fluttershy estaba nerviosa, ya que vio que Spike salía de la casa con un block de notas junto con un lápiz - ¡Listo! – dijo emocionado Spike.

\- Muy bien, vamos a la casa de Fluttershy y/¡Twilight tiene un boleto extra de la Gran Gala del Galope! – grito Fluttershy y tomo vuelo rápidamente.

Fluttershy giro su cabeza para ver que Twilight, de forma inmediata, estaba rodeada de varios ponis _"Lo siento"_ pensó triste Fluttershy, yéndose a casa.

Cuando al frente de su casa, ella suspiro aliviada de su pequeña "Travesura" para distraer a Twilight. Ella avanzo hacia la puerta, pero para su sorpresa un brillo repentino de magenta apareció de la nada, para después aparecer Twilight y a un poco chamuscado Spike.

\- Auch – se cayó del suelo Spike un poco adolorido.

\- ¡Muy bien, que pasa! – dijo muy enojada Twilight, mirando de forma un poco agresiva a Fluttershy.

\- L-Lo siento, yo.

\- ¡Yo que! – dijo de forma agresiva Twilight.

\- Quise protegerlo – aparto la mirada Fluttershy después de decir eso.

\- ¿Proteger a quién? – pregunto curiosa Twilight un poco calmada.

Fluttershy le iba a responderle, pero un sonido, familiar para Fluttershy, se escucho un sonido. Fluttershy corrió a un lado de la casa, siendo seguida por Twilight.

Cuando las dos llegaron, Twilight se impresiono no por el oso que estaba acostado de una Cheerilee con una mirada impactada, sino por lo que estaba al lado de Cheerilee, era algo que en su vida entera jamás vio - ¡Increíble! – grito emocionada Twilight, corriendo a dirección a Naruto.

Cuando el pequeño escucho el grito, se volteó rápido y Twilight se detuvo al frente de Naruto, con unos ojos muy brillantes llenas de emoción.

\- ¿Q-Quién eres tú? – pregunto muy asustado, retrocediendo lentamente sorprendiendo a Twilight.

" _¿Q-Qué dijo?"_ pensó, muy preocupada, hasta que abrió los ojos y temblaba de forma ligera como a su vez podía escuchar unas voces en su cabeza, las mismas voces que jamás pensó en escuchar.

\- ¡Twilight! – grito Fluttershy, poniéndose al lado de Twilight y de forma inmediata Naruto se pusó detrás de la pegaso.

Tanto como Fluttershy y Cheerilee miraron muy confundidos a Twilight, ya que tenía una mirada un poco perdida como a su vez temblaba muy ligeramente, como si tuviese frio. Las dos escucharon un fuerte quejido y vieron que detrás de ellas estaba Spike, quitándose un poco de lo quemado de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Spike! – grito Cheerilee, llamando la atención de Spike - ¿Sabes qué le pasa a Twilight? Ahora está temblando como si tuviese miedo o algo así – en vez de recibir una respuesta, Spike corrió lo más rápido posible y cuando estaba al frente de la parte trasera de Twilight, se montó en su lomo y acarició de forma leve su oreja izquierda, haciendo mover su cabeza de forma brusca, como si eso la sacase de su trance.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Twilight un poco perdida. Spike susurro algo a su oreja y Twilight se volteó rápidamente hacia las ponis con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto preocupada Fluttershy.

-N-Nada, solo estaba…¡recordando algo! – dijo de forma apresurada.

\- ¿Estás segura de/¡Es cien por ciento real! – dijo rápidamente Spike – Siempre es así ella por recordar algo de hace mucho tiempo atrás.

\- Y ¿ese temblor? – pregunto cuirosa Cheerilee.

\- Tuve frio – dijo rápidamente Twilight.

\- Bueno – dijo de forma no tan segura Flutterhy.

\- Y ¿Quién es el pequeño? – pregunto Twilight, mirando al pequeño que se escondió un poco de las piernas traseras de Fluttershy.

\- Se llama Naruto – respondió Fluttershy – Y es un humano.

\- Y es por eso que querías buscar esa información – dijo Twilight asintiendo levemente por lo que pasó antes – Pero, como dije anteriormente, no hay nada de humanos en esos libros…pero quizás haya alguien que si sepá.

\- ¡E-Enserió! – grito un poco emocionada Fluttershy – Y entonces ¿Quién es? – pregunto un poco ansiosa.

\- Celestia.

…

..

.

\- No – dijo Fluttershy muy reacia.

\- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Cheerilee confundida – Quizás la princesa sepa alg/¡Dijo que no! – grito Fluttershy, mirando con la "Mirada" a Cheerilee – ¡Si Celestia mira a Naruto y ve que es una raza peligrosa, lo va a mandar lejos!

\- Pero Fluttershy, yo conozco a Celestia y dudo que ha/Y si es una raza antigua –dijo Fluttershy, deteniendo a Twilight – Y si es una raza que fue enemiga de celestia y ella aún tiene resentimientos – ella giro su cabeza, para ver que Naruto tenía la mirada baja muy triste – No…No quiero que le pase nada.

\- Fluttershy – Twilight le puso su casco derecho en su cabeza, que está la giro para verla con una mirada llena de preocupación – Quizás tengas razón, quizás no; pero lo único que tenemos para que tú sepas quién y qué es Naruto, y además tarde o temprano lo descubrirá.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pegunto Fluttershy un tanto confundida.

\- Créeme – dijo Twilight y avanzo hacia adelante, alejándose del resto – No te obligare al hacerlo, pero ten en cuenta que cuando Celestia lo sepa, será mejor.

Fluttershy cerró los ojos al escuchar el pequeño consejo de su nueva amiga. Twilight tiene una parte de la razón, quizás Celestia jamás vio la raza humana que es Naruto y también lo puede descubrir por terceros. Fluttershy suspiro, abrió los ojos y se acostó, sintiendo como Naruto se montaba en su lomo, para después voltease, pero antes de seguir a Twilight, le pregunto a Cheerilee - ¿Vienes? – pregunto.

\- No – dijo rápidamente la terrestre – Tengo que agarrar algo en casa – ella camino hacia adelante, para estar al lado de Fluttershy – Mañana te lo diré – Fluttershy asintió y vio como como Cheerilee corría hacia adelante.

Fluttershy tomó vuelo y no duro ni tres minutos para ver que Twilight estaba adelante, aun caminando. Ella aterrizo a su lado y pudo ver como Twilight le sonreía levemente – Tomaste una buena decisión – le dijo un poco feliz Twilight.

\- Si pasa algo, serás comida de oso – le amenazo Fluttershy, haciendo reír un tanto nerviosa Twilight.

Era un chiste ¿verdad?

…

..

.

Cuando los cuatro llegaron al pueblo, vieron que había una pequeña multitud de ponis caminando en el pueblo. Fluttershy pudo sentir como el agarre de su cuello se tesaba de una forma entre nerviosismo y miedo ante lo que veía.

\- ¿Está bien? – pregunto Twilight un tanto nerviosa por Naruto.

\- ….. – Fluttershy giró su cabeza para ver a Naruto, que este le devolvió la mirada. Ella asintió y Naruto se calmó un poco, aunque se podía notarse que aún estaba un poco nervioso por algún que otro poni que se detuvo para ver a la criatura extraña en el lomo de lapegaso.

\- Vamos – dijo Fluttershy decidida avanzando adelante, siendo seguida por Twilight.

Cuando los cuatro llegaron al pueblo, los ponis que estaban paseando por el pueblo, vieron a Naruto y para la sorpresa de Fluttershy fue que todos, sin ninguna excepción.

Aceptaron a Naruto.

Los ponis miraron muy extrañados a Naruto y se acercaron algunos. Mientras que Naruto se puso levemente nervioso ante la cantidad y la proximidad de varios ponis de su alrededor.

\- ¡Ponis, escuchen! – grito Spike, alzándose en el lomo de Twilight y todos los ponis miraron a Spike, ya que todos lo conocían por la fiesta de Pinkie - ¡El pequeño que está en el lomo de Fluttershy está demasiado nervioso ante su curiosidad, así que, si son amable, circulen alrededor, gracias! – Spike se sentó en el lomo de Twilight.

Todos los ponis se miraron un tanto sorpresivos y continuaron con su camino antes de detenerse ante su curiosidad.

\- Gracias Spike – dijo feliz Fluttershy.

\- No hay de que – dijo Spike, para después mirar a Naruto con una gran sonrisa – Somos amigos después de todo.

\- ¿A-Amigos? – pregunto Naruto un poco nervioso.

\- ¡Exacto!

Naruto sonrió solo un poco…pero después su sonrisa fue eliminada y la aparto, confundiendo a Twilight y Spiek en el progreso.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Twilight confuso.

\- No lo sé, pero vámonos ya – Twilight y Spike asintieron ante las palabras de Fluttershy, pero los tres pudieron oír como susurraba Naruto, algo que la confundieron de gran manera.

\- Me siento vigilado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" _Así que"_ pensó Hard, escondido entre la multitud cuando ellos estaban mirando muy curiosos ante el ser que estaba sentado en el lomo de Fluttershy _"Es este ser que ellos sintieron"_ pensó un poco impactado, ya que él pensaba que se iba a encontrarse con un poni o cosa que tenía, posiblemente, ocultando Fluttershy, no algo bastante pequeño e insignificante.

Y ese es el problema.

" _Su poder….es enorme"_ pensó un poco impactado, mientras caminaba con la multitud para que las dos hembras no lo descubran _"Tengo que reunir más información para saber si está en la categoría de peligroso o no. Y si me lo llevo sabiendo que no es un peligro, ella me va a matar"_ pensó un poco asustado, imaginándose las posibles torturas o castigos que ella le podía darle si le entregaba que, aún con su poder gigante, es inofensivo.

Alguien que a él le temía hasta decir su nombre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuando los cuatro, sin ninguna distracción en su camino, llegaron a la entrada de la biblioteca.

Cuando Twilight, con su magia, iba a abrir la puerta, pudieron escuchar una especie de discusión dentro de la casa del árbol.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto confundida Fluttershy.

\- No lo sé, pero ¿Por qué nuestras amigas se están peleándose? – se preguntó muy confundida Twilight.

\- Quizás hallaron mi colección personal de comics del "Súper pony" edición especial – dijo Spike, rascándose su mentón como si ese fuese la única lógica de la discusión.

\- Recuérdame ponerlo en la fogata en la próxima vez que acampamos – amenazo Twilight, haciendo reír un poco nervioso a Spike.

Twilight abrió la puerta con su magia y pudieron escuchar un poco mejor la discusión, haciendo suspirar a Twilight – No otra vez – susurro Twilight. Ella inhalo aire y - ¡SILENCIO! – grito Twilight, haciendo detener a las cuatros ponis que estaban dentro de la casa de Twilight discutiendo sobre un boleto.

\- ¡Twilight, dile a ellas que el boleto e/¡Naruto! – Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity gritaron a la vez, deteniendo a Rainbow Dash.

\- ¿Naruto? – pregunto muy confundida la pegaso azul. No recibió respuesta, más bien las tres ponis fueron donde estaba Naruto y Fluttershy y vieron la ropa de Naruto.

\- Wau Rarity – dijo impactada Applejack – Aunque no me guste usar trajes elegantes, tengo que admitir que te supérate con esto aún ser tú primera vez.

\- Oh querida – Rarity movió su casco derecho quitándole un poco de importancia – Fue un hecho revelador para mí hacer una ropa que nada normal para un nuevo ser. Eso y – ella miro a Naruto con una gran sonrisa – se ve demasiado tierno con eso.

\- ¡Es cierto! – grito Pinkie dándole la razón - ¡Y/¡Chicas! – grito Rainbow Dash, que estaba detrás de todas – Me siento demasiado perdida ¿Quién es la cosa?

Cuando la pegaso dijo eso, la cabeza de Naruto bajo y el ambiente feliz y un poco cómico se fue por la ventana - ¿Dije algo? – pregunto no tan segura Rainbow Dash, siendo mirada por todas las chicas de una manera no tan…amistosa.

Applejack se acercó dónde estaba la pegaso. En vez de responder su duda, se quitó su sombrero con se caco izquierdo y le golpeó con la cabeza - ¡No le digas cosas tan horribles! – regaño Applejack, poniéndose su sombrero.

\- Pero ¿qu – no pudo continuar, ya que Rarity tenía una sonrisa MUY amistosa hacia Rainbow Dash, que la ponía demasiada nerviosa – ¡Hola, soy Rainbow Dash, mucho gusto! – dijo, con una sonrisa bastante nerviosa mientras se acercaba dónde estaba Naruto, que aún estaba sentado en el lomo de Fluttershy.

\- Así está mejor – dijo Rarity. Ella giro su cabeza para ver a Fluttershy, pero con una mirada un tanto preocupante - ¿Por qué saliste? Pensaba que no querías que Naruto aún no saliese de casa.

\- Bueno, en parte es mi culpa – dijo rápidamente Twilight.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Pinkie.

\- Si Fluttershy quiere saber más acerca del pequeño y a su vez cuidarlo mejor, necesitamos una mejor información con respecto a la raza humana – dijo Twilight.

\- ¿Hay que buscar en toda la biblioteca? – pregunto Rainbow Dash no tan segura de seguir con el plan que dio Twilight.

\- No – suspiro aliviada la pegaso azul, para después recibir un golpe sombrero de Applejack – Sino por alguien.

\- No querrás decir con… - no pudo continuar Rarity, pero la que respondió fue Fluttershy.

\- Si, con la princesa Celestia – respondió Fluttershy, pero su mirada se podía notarse un nerviosismo como a su vez un miedo bastante preocupante.

Y Rarity sabía el por qué.

\- Spike, escribe una carta – Spike asintió y salto del lomo de Twilight y corrió hacia la mesa de la biblioteca, para agarrar un pergamino y una pluma. Twilight tosió un poco para que Spike supiese de que Twilight va a hablar – "Querida princesa, le agradezco mucho por tu regalo para ir a la Gran Gala del Galope, pero lamentablemente te la tengo que negar".

\- ¡Qu – Rainbow iba a gritar, pero fue tapada por un libro por parte de Rarity.

Twilight, una vez más, tosió – "Ya que si una de mis amigas no va a venir, tampoco yo iré, así que te devolveré los boleto. Pero eso no es lo único que le tengo que decir" – Twilight camino hacia Naruto, que este levanto su mirada y ella pudo ver que, aunque el comentario de Rainbow era inofensivo, le afecto mucho de una manera psicológica, ya que se notaba en su mirada un desprecio hacia su ser.

Un desprecio que ella conocía.

\- "Un ser fue encontrado por Fluttershy, el elemento de la bondad" – la cabeza de Naruto se movió para ver a Fluttershy, con una mirada un tanto sorprendida – "Sí usted puede ¿podrías venir para Ponyville y verlo si conoces la raza? Eso y que hay algo muy preocupante de esta cría. Atentamente: su aprendiz. Twilight Sparkle" – Twilight giro su cabeza para ver a Spike, que este asintió.

Spike cerró el pergamino, inhalo y después exhalo una pequeña llamarada de fuego de color verde – Twilight ¿piensas que ella responderá enseguida? – pregunto Spike.

\- Lo dudo Spike – dijo un poco sería Twilight, mirando al pequeño – Pero esperemos que su respuesta sea rápida y que venga enseguida. Quizás – se volteó, para ver a Spike – ella sepa que hacer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Una ser estaba mirando a través de la ventana. Esta ser es de color fucsia grisáceo; crin y cola parecido como el de un arcoíris, aunque lo interesante era que su cabello se movía como si un viento invisible lo moviese; tenía una especie de collar de color oro con una gema de color morado y una corona del mismo color y al centro una gema del mismo color; unas zapatillas doradas en sus cuatro cascos; ojos de color magenta grisáceo: una cutie mark de un sol y lo más curioso era que tenía un par de alas como a su vez un cuerno, ella es una alicornio.

\- ¿Hermana? – pregunto una voz femenina aunque se escuchaba infantil. La ser giro su cabeza para ver a otra unicornio de color azul un poco claro; crin y cola de color de color azul claro; tiene una especie de collar de un oscuro morado con un símbolo de la luna y unas zapatillas de un azul claro; ojos de color azul grisáceo y una cutie mark de una luna - ¿Estas bien? Estás ahí por horas y varios están muy preocupados – dijo muy preocupada, haciendo poner una pequeña sonrisa a la alicornio más lata, ya que esta tenía como la de un joven potro un poco crecido.

\- Lo sé, Luna – respondió – Pero estoy sintiendo una energía, la misma como la de cinco años.

\- ¿Cuál energía, Celestia? – pregunto Luna, un poco confundida.

\- En una noche, casi entrando a la mañana, sentí una explosión de energía muy poderosa, pero poco minutos después desapareció – le respondió, mirando hacia el exterior del castillo mirando hacia el horizonte, específicamente a Ponyville.

\- Y ¿eso que tiene que ver con tú estado actual? Digo, tú me dijiste lo mismo ayer, que sentiste una energía poderosa y anormal. Pero ahora ¿Qué tiene que ver? – pregunto Luna, muy perdida.

\- Simple – giro su cabeza, para mirar a Luna de forma un tanto sería – esa misma energía, la de cinco años, está en Ponyville – Luna abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, bastante impactada por la respuesta de la situación que tenía Celestia.

\- ¡Entonces mandemos gua/No es necesario – interrumpió Celestia, mirando otra vez a Ponyville.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Si fuese una amenaza, hubiese actuado de forma inmediata – le respondió un poco sería.

\- ¿Me quieres decir que no es una amenaza? – pregunto Luna, pero Celestia negó con la cabeza.

-Es una energía rara, pero no es malvada o demoniaca, pero estoy esperando una especie de carta por parte de Twilight para que me notifique si ella vio algo extraño o anormal en estos últimos días.

\- Es por eso que solo mandaste dos entradas en vez de seis ¿verdad? – Celestia asintió, haciendo reír un poco a Luna de manera un tanto sarcástica – Eres malvada un payaso en tú propio juego ¿sabes?

\- Lo sé – respondió Celestia, teniendo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro – Pero – puso una mirada sería – quiero saber si es algo que debemos preocuparnos por esa energía que siento.

Luna suspiro, volteándose y yéndose – Bueno, me voy a mis aposentos para recuperar mi verdadera forma, ya estoy cansada de que me traten como una mocosa – se quejó Luna.

\- ¿Por qué, mi pequeña y dulce hermanita, acaso necesitas tú peluche? – le pregunto Celestia, con una sonrisa un tanto payasa viendo a su hermanita, que tenía una mirada de pocos amigos.

\- Ja ja, mira como me rio – le respondió demasiado sarcástica Luna, haciendo reír a Celestia, para después reír Luna. La escena fue detenida, ya que Celestia detuvo su risa, para ver de una manera sería y preocupada a Luna.

\- ¿Descubriste sobre tu…ocurrencia? – pregunto Celestia preocupada.

\- Cuando descanse, quizás lo descubra – ella se movió, saliendo de la vista de Celestia después de que Luna se metiese en una esquina.

Celestia suspiro, mientras miraba como el sol, con su magia, bajaba lentamente para después subir la luna por su hermana. Ella se retiró de la ventana.

…

..

.

Ella se movilizo hacia la sala del trono. Ella camino hacia el trono para sentarse y descansar un poco y a su vez analizar ciertos aspectos como esa energía. Antes de llegar al trono, un pergamino apareció después de un pequeño flash de su cuerno. Ella sonrió al ver que el pergamino era de Twilight. Ella lo alzo con su magia y lo leyó.

Las primeras líneas le puso una pequeña sonrisa, orgullosa de que su aprendiz consiguiese nuevos amigos en un pueblo que, para ella, era completamente desconocido. Ella, por un guardia, iba a pedir los otros boletos restantes, hasta que leyó las otras líneas, más específicamente las últimas _"¿Qué querrá decir con "Preocupante""_ pensó un poco intrigada, pero algo en su ser le decía que no era por alguna patraña, sino algo.

El objetivo real de su "Bromita".

\- ¡Guardias! – grito Celestia. En la puerta, salieron tres guardias pegasos lunares. Estos portaban una armadura de cuerpo de color azul marino y su casco del mismo color.

El primero es de color azul oscuro; crin y cola de color azul marino; ojos de color azul y no se veía su cutie mark por su armadura.

El segundo es de color marrón; crin y cola de color rojo un tanto intenso, pero gracias su casco no se notaba mucho y su cola portaba una especie de capa que lo tapaba un poco; ojos de color rojo vino tintó y no se veía su cutie mark por su armadura.

El tercero y último es de color negro claro; crin y cola de un negro un poco más profundo; ojos de color café oscuro, pero lo interesante es que tenía un parche en su ojo derecho y una cicatriz que cruzaba desde su frente hasta debajo del ojo derecho y no se veía su cutie mark de su armadura, pero se podía notarse una especie de punta de lanza.

\- Síganme, vamos a Ponyville – los tres guardias asintieron. Celestia extendió sus alas y tomo vuelo a través de la ventana más cercana, siendo seguida por los tres guardias lunares. Ella estaba interesada acerca de esa cría que escribió Twilight.

Y rezaba que no fuese una amenaza una criatura que apenas podría portar un arma y a su vez podía investigar acerca de esa energía que, posiblemente, sea la cría.

Esperaba no usar la fuerza bruta.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fluttershy estaba preocupada, no por la, posible, venida de Celestia, sino por la situación de Naruto. Cuando Fluttershy le explico quién era Celestia, que era la gobernante de Equestria, Naruto se podía notarse aún más nervioso, tenso y asustado, más de lo normal. Fluttershy se mordió el labio inferior, después de que Spike le trajese un par de emparedados para todas en la sala, mientras esperaban que Celestia viniese.

\- ¿Para cuándo vendrá? – pregunto un poco desesperada Rainbow Dash, dando un mordisco a su emparedado.

\- Querida, Celestia es la princesa, dudo que venga aho – no pudo continuar, ya que la puerta se abrió mostrando a los guardias lunares y el centro de la preocupación de Fluttershy, Celestia.

Celestia, junto con los guardias, entraron y ella pudo notar que, acostados, estaban Fluttershy y…algo que ella tenía sentado con ella. Este ser era como un dragón o un perro diamante por ser un bípedo, pero no tenía escamas o piel como esas dos razas, además de que "Eso" no tenía pelaje o pelo. Cuando el pequeño giro su cabeza para ver a Celestia, ella pudo sentir…algo, algo dentro de su ser que quería salir, algo como si estuviese temeroso de hablar o de hacer cualquier acción.

\- Así que, es esa cría que escribiste en la carta ¿verdad? – pregunto Celestia, aun mirando al pequeño.

\- Se llama Naruto y sí, es él – respondió Twilight – Apenas tiene cinco años de edad y…

\- Y ¿Qué? – pregunto Celestia interesada.

\- Bueno – Twilight giro su cabeza para ver a Naruto de manera un tanto preocupante - ¡Spike!

\- ¿Dime? – pregunto Spike.

\- ¿Por qué no lo llevas a nuestro cuarto? – Spike inclino su cabeza un poco confundido, hasta que vio su mirada y entendió la indirecta.

\- ¡Vamos! – grito Spike emocinado mientras subía por las escaleras.

Naruto siguió a Spike, subiendo los dos por las escaleras. Celestia miro a uno de sus guardias y el de negro asintió. Se movilizo después de que la puerta del cuarto de Twilight se cerrase, para después volar el pegaso negro para estar en frente de la puerta por si algo pasase.

\- Muy bien ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto curiosa.

\- Bueno, yo/No, déjamelo a mí – dijo Fluttershy, deteniendo a Twilight – Es mi responsabilidad, pero antes – Fluttershy miro a Celestia - ¿Sabes algo acerca de los humanos? – su respuesta fue una negación. Fluttershy suspiro – Muy bien ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí y como él llego? – pregunto yendo al grano.

Fluttershy suspiro, pero no agotada, sino preocupada, mientras miraba a sus dos amigas-Pinkie y Applejack-, que estás dos asintieron – Todo comenzó hace varios días, mientras caminaba a través del bosque y – le conto toda la historia-con la excepción de los changelings y la reunión de Kurama-, hasta inclusive a sus amigas que no sabían nada de nada acerca de Naruto.

…

..

.

Durante la media hora, una pesada, lenta y adolorida media hora pasó después de que Fluttershy le dijese lo que sabía de Naruto, desde los primeros momentos hasta su teoría…le conto todo.

Celestia cerró los ojos después de escuchar la historia…pesada que escucho. Abrió los ojos y vio-con la excepción de los que ya sabían-la expresión de todas. Rarity tenía una mirada llena de shock, mientras lloraba y podía notarse como su mandíbula se tensaba de una manera demasiado asfixiante.

Twilight tenía una mirada de terror al escuchar eso, hasta inclusive tenía una mirada llena de entendimiento como a su vez llena de miedo, preocupación y a su vez recuerdo, aunque no sabía el por qué.

Y la última fue Rainbow Dash, que este tenía una mirada llena de odió, frustración e intriga. Tenía sus alas extendidas de una manera muy amenazante y pisaba su pesuña en el suelo de una manera fuerte.

\- Eso…¿es cierto? – pregunto Celestia, aun no creyendo la historia.

Fluttershy asintió, contenido el yanto.

Celestia suspiro – Quiero ver al/Princesa – dijo el pegaso negro, que estaba en la puerta de la habitación – Escuche un fuerte sonido – todas, un poco preocupadas, subieron a las escaleras rápidamente.

Cuando llegaron, abrieron la puerta y pudieron ver que Spike estaba buscando algo, aunque lo interesante era que tenía todo su rostro lleno de un polvo blanco.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto rápidamente Fluttershy – Y ¿Naruto? – pregunto preocupada nuevamente.

\- Él me hecho la harina que teníamos guardada para preparar mi pastel de joyas y ahora no sé dónde se encuentra – dijo Spike y todas estaban preocupadas.

Así que todas comenzaron a buscar.

Paso cinco minutos y nadie encontró nada, ni ningún rastro. Fluttershy estaba preocupada, mirando debajo de un mueble que se podía esconderse alguien como Naruto. Ella se detuvo al escuchar un leve lloriqueo, uno muy familiar para ella. Ella se movilizo hacia un armario que, a simple vista, nadie se escondería. Ella camino lentamente hacia ese armario y cada vez más y más se hacía fuerte ese lloriqueo. Ella, cuando estaba al frente del armario, lo abrió y lo vio, sentado abrazando a sus piernas con su cara en medio mientras lloraba. Ella pudo escuchar como todas caminaban hacia donde estaba Fluttershy al escuchar perfectamente el lloriqueo dentro del armario.

\- ¿Naru/¡Aléjate de mí! – grito Naruto, mirando a Fluttershy con odio y sorprendiendo a la pegaso.

\- ¿Q-Qué pasa? – pregunto Celestia muy preocupada.

-Soy un monstruo – susurro lentamente el pequeño, mientras bajaba la cabeza lentamente – Soy un monstruo que debió morir.

\- ¡No, no lo eres! – grito Fluttershy, haciendo levantar la cabeza de Naruto - ¡Esos estúpidas personas se pueden ierse al tártaro, tú eres normal, tú eres Naruto Uzumaki, tú eres mi hijo! – grito Fluttershy con todas sus fuerzas, no importándole si sus amigas la escuchaban, no importándole si Celestia estaba ahí, el pequeño.

No.

Su hijo, Naruto Uzumaki la necesitaba, la necesitaba como apoyo, la necesitaba como ese hombro si necesitaba llorar, ella estaba ahí para que él pueda vivir una vida normal sin miedo o tragedia, ella estaba ahí para protegerlo.

Y si necesitaba morir para protegerlo, no lo dudaría.

\- ¿Oka-chan? – pregunto lentamente Naruto, haciendo asentir a Fluttershy, que está asintió y se acercó dónde estaba Naruto.

\- Sí, lo soy y lo seré – dijo, y de forma rápida salto y abrazo al cuello de Fluttershy, que está le dovolvió el abrazo con sus alas, como una madre a su hijo.

Y lo son.

\- ¿Fluttershy? – pregunto Celestia, pero Fluttershy no hizo un movimiento o sonido, pero ella sabía que lo estaba escuchando - ¿Puedo hacer algo con el pequeño? – Fluttershy giro su cabeza para ver a Celestia, que está lo miro por varios minutos…hasta que asintió.

Celestia pasó a través de las ponis que estaban en la habitación, que todas tenían distintas expresiones, algunas conocidas para ella y otras que la sorprendieron un poco.

La primera era Twilight, que tenía una mirada llena de incredulidad e ira, no le culpaba, ya que aparentemente ella tenía una especie de teoría de que Naruto fuese abusado por los padres, no los mismos seres que conformaban la comunidad que pertenecía Naruto.

La segunda era Applejack, que tenía una mirada llena de odió, coraje, intriga, pero lo que más resaltaba era una cosa, ella quería ver sangre y lo entendía, más por la familia donde ella pertenecía.

La tercera, y para su sorpresa, era Rarity, que tenía su mandíbula muy tensaba, más que antes, pero su mirada llena de odió como a su vez de recuerdo, como si lo que estuviese viendo ahora fuese una especie de dejavú pero más horrendo.

La cuarta era Pinkie y su mirada era una mezcla que no sabía por dónde comenzaba y por donde terminaba, pero si tenía una mirada oscura, bizarra y malévola, algo que solo vió una vez en su vida. Una vez, hace mil quinientos años, en la gran guerra, un ser que tenía la misma mirada y emociones que Pinkie.

Y la última era Rainbow Dash, que estaba enfurecida y cabreada, ya que aunque no conocía al potrillo, ella sabía que hacer algo como esto a un pequeño ser que apenas estaba caminando en el camino de la vida, ahora escuchaba como fue apartado y violentado para caer abajo y tirarlo al basurero.

Celestia estaba al lado de Fluttershy y Naruto, que aún seguían abrazados.

Naruto giro su cabeza para ver a Celestia, y ella tenía la altura como la de un adulto, casi midiendo dos metros. Ella se acostó en el suelo, para estar a la misma altura que la de Naruto – Voy a hacer algo, pero necesito tú aprobación para hacerlo ¿puedo ver tus recuerdos? – pregunto y ella pudo mirar una mirada entre una mezcla entre miedo y nervios, pero ella no sabía pro que tenía miedo.

\- ¿M-Me vas a odiar al verlo? – pregunto con miedo.

Celestio miro directamente a los ojos, ella sintió que Naruto lo estaba analizando, como si él pudiese encontrar cualquier mentira en su ser con solo palabras. Ella se acercó y le bezo la frente, sorprendiendo a Naruto – Jamás te odiaría – susurro Celestia – No importa lo que vea, jamás te odiaría. Te lo juro por mi nombre – juro Celestia.

Naruto bajo la mirada y asintió, dándole permiso a Celestia. Celestia acercó su cuerno a la cabeza de Naruto, cerró los ojos, su cuerno brillo y para ella se volvió negro.

…

..

.

Cuando abrió los ojos, en vez de estar en la habitación de Twilight, estaba más bien en una especie de alcantarilla de horror. Ella sabía una cosa de las mentes de los ponis gracias a su hermanita, y sabía que, dependiendo de la mente del ser, tenía actitud tanto externa como interna que lo definen. Pero ahora lo que estaba viendo era un vació, soledad y una cosa que se asomaba de las demás.

Miedo.

Ella alzo su mirada y pudo ver dos tubos que brillaban. Uno de ellos era un azul que no le presto mucha atención, pero el otro, de un color rojo, le llamo la atención; era esa energía que sintió hace cinco años atrás, esa explosión de energía que sintió y sus sospechas eran verdaderas.

No era malvada ni demoniaca.

Celesti giro su cabeza a un lado, después iba a analizar eso. Su cuerno brillo y una especie de puerta de luz apareció, pero ella podía escuchar algo, algo que, aunque no entendía bien, la ponía de los pelos de punta en un sentido demasiado malo.

Ella avanzo hacia esa puerta, tragando saliva por lo que se iba a encontrarse. Cuando traspaso la puerta luminosa, pudo ver que estaba en una entrada y se podía verse una especie de hoja gigante tallada en la roca. Ella entro, pero no paso ni cinco minutos para que comenzase una pesadilla.

Una pesadilla que jamás, en sus más de tres mil años de existencia, iba a ver.

\- ¡Maten al demonio!

…

..

.

Ella estaba acostada en el frio y mojado suelo, estaba de vuelta en la alcantarilla. Ella vio algo que ningún ser, sea potrillo o adulto, tendría que pasar. Ella vio abuso, abandono, mentiras, traiciones y mucha oscuridad. Ella tenía la mandíbula muy tensa, mientras que lagrimas caían de sus ojos al ver la pesadilla.

No.

El recuerdo más profundo de Naruto, como si algo lo ocultase para que Naruto no lo viese y recuerde, algo que estaba curioso por eso. Cuando salió de la pesadilla, ella selló el recuerdo del pequeño, ya que ella no tenía la habilidad de borrar o modificar dichos recuerdos, pero ella no lo iba a hacer, ella quería que Naruto superase sus traumas y se enfrente a sus demonios internos.

Así él, conseguiría la paz mental y espiritual que él necesitaba.

Ella alzo su mirada y vio, para su sorpresa, una especie de reja gigante al frente de ella, y detrás de esa jaula estaba un ser que se parecía a un zorro pero de proporciones gigantescas.

\- ¿Qué eres tú? – pregunto, pero ese ser solamente se rio.

 **\- Soy Kurama y hay más como yo –** le respondió, pero antes de que Celestia preguntase, su visión como toda en la sala se oscureció.

Su conexión se había eliminado.

…

..

.

Celestia abrió los ojos y de forma inmediata abrazo tanto a Naruto como a Fluttershy, sorprendiendo a todos por su repentina acción.

\- Mi pequeño…mi pequeño Naruto se quedara en Equestria bajo la supervisión de su madre, Fluttershy, desde ahora – dijo Celestia y todos estaban contentos de que el resultado fuese ese _"Mi pequeño"_ pensó, mirando a Naruto que estaba sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Celestia, y ella estaba feliz, pero había algo que en su mente la estaba comiendo.

¿Qué significa eso de que hay más como él?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Celestia se fue, después de hacer trámites de que Fluttershy fuese la madre legal y política de Naruto.

Todos, con la excepción de Twilight y Spike, se fueron a sus casas. Fluttershy estaba volando en el cielo, sintiendo como Naruto agarraba su cuello de una forma contenta mientras dormía.

Y ella no le culpaba.

Aterrizaron en el suelo y avanzó hacia la puerta, para entrar.

Fluttershy giro rápidamente su cabeza para ver atrás, pero no había nada ni nadie detrás de ella _"Debe ser mi imaginación, como ayer"_ pensó, ya que ella sintió que era vigilada otra vez, pero sentía más como…oscuridad. Ella agito su cabeza, ella estaba cansada y mañana será un día un tanto largo.

Pero no fue su imaginación.

En el bosque, un ser estaba escondido en un arbusto, mirando como Fluttershy y Naruto dormido entraban en la casa. Este ser sonrió de una manera oscura y bizarra – Por fin te encontré.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En el castillo, Celestia estaba sentada en el trono después de ver a su hermana, que estaba ya acostada y le compartió las memorias que ella vio en la cabeza de Naruto.

Ella estaba enfurecida, hasta inclusive quería ir para allá y destruir por si sola el "Hogar" de Naruto, pero entendía un poco a su hermana, y también estaba decidida de seguir con el plan de Celestia.

Naruto iba a decidir si destruir esa aldea.

Celestia abrió los ojos y vio, al frente suyo, había un ser bípedo, pero un poco más alta que ella, que tenía una capucha que tapaba su verdadero ser. Celestia pudo una sonrisa al ver al ser

\- Tiempos sin vernos – el ser se quitó su capucha con sus dos brazos; el derecho la de una pata de un león y el izquierdo una pata de un grifo – Discord – el ser se quitó la capucha, para ver su rostro.

Este día se va a desvelar respuestas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nota 1: ¡Uf! Por fin lo termine, gracias a sus comentarios que estoy haciendo estos remakes. Como sea. Sayonara, se despide Hotday. (voy a ver si puedo lo de Devian art)


	5. Chapter 5

Nota1: los acontecimientos que acurren son cuando Fluttershy y Naruto van al reino de los chaleggings.

Traición

Una mujer de cabello castaño fuerte y una piel un tanto clara. Tenía una ropa un tanto liviana de color marrón claro y beige-franela y pantalón- que moldeaba su figura muy bien. Estaba caminando de un lado a otro en la sala de estar esperando a sus invitados. Pudo sentir como su compañero, Kuromaru, la estaba mirando un tanto preocupado - " _Si quieres te doy una pala para que hagas un hoyo más fácilmente" -_ le dijo ladrando. Los inuzukas tenía la particular habilidad de hablar con sus compañeros.

\- ¿En serio? Gracias por eso. Ahora tráeme esa pala para cavar una tumba para alguien –le dijo con bastante sarcasmo y Kuromaru sabia el por qué. Le iba a decir algo, pero fue detenido por el sonido de la puerta, acaban de llegar. Tsume fue a la puerta para abrirles a sus invitados – Bienvenidos Hiashi, Shibi – dejo entrar a los lideres de los clanes Hyugas y Aburames respectivamente.

Stume les trajo una taza de te a los dos para poder charlar - ¿Encontraron a Naruto? – pregunto yendo al grano.

\- No, no lo encontramos – negó Hiashi poniendo la mirada baja.

\- No encontramos ninguna pista de su paradero o para donde se fue – también lo negó, bajando un poco su cabeza _Ahora como le digo esto a mí esposa_ pensó un tanto asustado esperando de la actitud de su amada mujer que se había encariñado con el pequeño.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – puso la taza de té en la mesa con bastante fuerza que pudo romper un poco la taza. Se levantó masajeando las sienes, era la única forma que tenía para que nadie pudiese verla llorar.

\- Lo siento mucho Tsume. Hinata estará destrozada cuando le notifique esto – _Perdóname, viejo amigo_ pensó bastante triste apretando su taza de te con la furia que contenía en él.

\- Mi hijo sabe que se fue para, posiblemente, nunca volver a verlo. Reacciono de manera bastante violenta y se fue a su habitación – estaba triste, ya que eso sería simplemente un arrebato de emociones, pero para los aburames, eso es como tirar la casa por la ventana y luego quemarla con todo y familia – Y tampoco ayuda de que el Hokage-sama haya terminado la búsqueda de Naruto – pudo ver como Tsume apretó las manos, tanto que hasta sangraron.

\- ¡Entonces vamos a seguir buscando con o sin ayuda de ese anciano mequetrefe! – los dos estaban sorprendido por el arrebato que tuvo Stume…y sabían que estaba hablando en serio.

\- Podemos seguir la búsqueda, pero el Hokage nos ha prohibido seguirla – dijo Shibi, siendo mirado por los dos líderes restantes bastantes sorprendidos.

\- ¿Cómo el Hokage supo de nuestra operación secreta? – pregunto Hiashi bastante sorprendido, ya que el Hokage no sabía nada de esta pequeña operación que tenían los tres clanes más importante de Konoha.

\- Eso no lo sé – le respondió bastante serio. Miro el líquido mirando su propio reflejo – Tal vez tengamos un topo entre nosotros. Y digo que el mío no ha nadie que haga tal cosa.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunto Tsume. Pudo mirar como Shibi se había quitado los lentes de color negro para mirar fijamente a Tsume con sus ojos de color marrón oscuro. Obviamente cuando hacia esto es para hablar algo bien serio – Mi clan no traicionaría a nadie. Todos respetamos a Naruto por el gran peso que tienen en sus hombros conteniendo a esa bestia – se puso nuevamente sus lentes.

\- El mío es imposible. Mi clan respeta a Naruto y en más de una ocasión tuve que detener a varias mujeres para secuestrar a Naruto y llevárselos a su hogar-aunque yo también lo hice una vez- - susurro lo último. Hiashi se estaba riéndose un poco mientras que Shibi estaba como una estatua, aunque sus dedos se movían un poco nerviosamente, obviamente también se estaba riéndose, en su forma.

\- Excepto por los ancianos y uno que otro del clan principal, nadie es un topo de mi clan, ya que nadie seria bastante estúpido para traicionar todo el clan. Eso y Naruto es el hijo de Kushina y podría ayudar a mi clan para quitar el maldito sello – tanto Stume como Shibi asentían para darle la razón. Aparentemente nadie de sus clanes era un topo.

\- Pero ¿Quién pudo informar esto al Hokage? – pregunto Stume un tanto enojada, ya que si lo encontraba, se iba a asegurarse de que nunca tuviese herencia.

\- Alguien muy cercano al Hokage y que siempre confiaría en su palabra. Creo que sabemos quién es él – respondió Shibi siendo mirado por los dos líderes – Pero no sabemos el por qué – se sono un relámpago. Tsume miro por la ventana y pudo mirar como la lluvia había comenzado.

\- Pero ¿Por qué haría tal cosa él? Él es aprendiz de su padre, sería imposible que hiciese tal cosa – Tsume miro a Hiashi un tanto preocupada – O lo hizo por venganza para vengar la muerte de él – Hiashi pudo sentir como el instinto asesino de Tsume había aumentado de manera bastante aterradora.

\- Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? ¡Esperamos hasta que, mágicamente, apareciese de la nada Naruto! – grito Tsume golpeando la mesa, despertando y asustando a Kuromaru.

\- Lamentablemente si, Tsume – ella se sentó después de escuchar las palabras de Shibi – Y recemos que este vivo y que este en un lugar mejor que este – Tsume suspiro. Volteo la mirada hacia atrás mirando a través de la ventana, viendo como la lluvia empeorase cada vez más y más – Mi hija nunca me lo va a perdonar cuando se entere de esto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En la aldea Amegakure estaba lloviendo como si la mismísima lluvia fuese eterna. En una montaña de la aldea, había un hombre de color con una capa de todo cuerpo de color negro con nubes rojas, tenía un cabello de color naranja. Lo más llamativo era que tenía varias piercing de metal en todo su rostro - ¿Llegaron ya? – pregunto sin voltearse, aun mirando a su aldea de la lluvia eterna. Atrás suyo apareció una mujer con el mismo traje que le hombre, pero solo tenía el cabello de color azul, y no tenía ningún piercing.

\- Si Pain-kun, ya llegaron el resto y te están esperando – Pain se volteo para mirar a su comapañera.

\- ¿Y Madara?

\- No, aún no ha llegado – le respondió. Pain camino para adentrarse a la caverna donde todos sus compañeros estaban esperándolos.

\- Excelente – se volteo para mirar fijamente a su compañera – Es mejor que nos preparemos para lo peor Konan-chan. Cuando terminemos esto, me voy a revelar mi verdadero yo.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto Nagato-kun? – pregunto un poco preocupada, ya que no sabe cómo reaccionarían los otros en su verdadera presencia.

\- Tranquila, aunque no confío tanto en ello para darles las llaves de la aldea, si les tengo suficiente para decirle este secreto – Konan asintió conteniendo la risa por ese pequeño chiste que había comentado. Los dos se asentaron a la caverna para ver a sus compañeros y decirles una información bastante crucial como mortal.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- ¡¿Quééééééé?! – grito un hombre de color blanco con el pelo de color plata muy bien peinado. Fue golpeado por su compañero que tenia una mascara que tapaba casi todo su rostro, excepto por sus ojos de color verde.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir que tenemos un traidor entre nosotros? – pregunto otro de piel blanca y que tenia sus ojos y cabellos de color negro.

\- Mejor dicho dos, Itachi. Aunque uno de ellos sea el esclavo del otro – le corrigió Pain.

\- Y ¿Quién es ese traidor? Que voy a hacerle estallar con mi arte – moldeo un poco de su arcilla explosiva con su mano/boca para formar un kunai.

\- Es simple – miro a todos para saber que le estaban prestándole atención – Es la persona que nos unió como grupo.

…

..

.

\- JAJAJA Por favor, si es verdad lo que tú dices, entonces ¿Por qué, por Jashin, nos quiso reunir a todos para después matarnos?

\- Odio decir esto, pero yo le doy razón a Hishan ¿Para qué demonios reunir a un grupo de mercenarios especiales para después matarnos? Eso, para mí, es una falta de tiempo y recursos – explico el ser de la máscara.

\- Tienes razón Kakuzu. Pero no solamente nos reunió para matarnos, si no para utilizarnos para un propósito.

\- Y ¿Cuál sería ese propósito, Pain-sama? – le pregunto un joven de pelo de color rojizo.

\- El Gedo Mazo – todos miraron sorprendido – La caza de los Jiubis y Jinkurikis.

\- ¿Para qué nos interesaría esto de todos modos? Digo, de todas fomas íbamos a hacer esto – pregunto bastante curioso un hombre del pelo de amarrillo.

\- Lo sé, pero el Gedo mazo no contiene el nuevo mundo que esperábamos – todo lo miraron un tanto curioso – si no la destrucción de este mundo mismo – todos inhalaron el aire por la sorpresa. Pain puso una sonrisa – Y adivinen quien nos dio esta idea desde el princio – todo dijeron a la vez "Madara Uchija" – Y es por eso que estamos aquí. Para sacarles respuestas – miro a todos sus compañeros – Levanten la mano quien quiere retroceder – se aparto del camino que lleva a su aldea – Nadie lo va a detener ni tocar – miro a todo y sabia que ellos no se irían, aunque uno de ello se estaba preocupado por algo y sabia que no era por el plan contra Madara que se iba a formarse – Muy bien. Este es el plan.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un hombre estaba caminando para estar en la reunión con Pain _Me pregunto que querrá este imbécil de Nagato_ es la única persona que sabía la identidad de Pain (tiene la misma ropa de Tobi). Al frente suyo estaba Pain sentado tomando una especie de vino esperándolo - ¿El resto? – pregunto un tanto apresurado.

\- Ya vienen ¿Dónde está Zetsu? – pregunto un poco curioso.

\- Eso no importa – se sentó para estar al frente suyo - ¿Por qué me llamaste? Acaso hay algún con el plan del Gedo Mazo – le pregunto un tanto molesto.

\- Si ¿Qué es precisamente eso? – le pregunto.

\- El objetivo de la paz mundial y sin guerras. Un objetivo que tanto yo como tu queremos que pase – le respondio.

\- Me he fijado que esa tiene ojos cerrados ¿Cómo la abrimos?

\- ¿Acaso no te lo dije?

\- Si, la caza de los jinkurikis y jiubis, pero aún sé qué hacer con ellos después de atraparlos cuando sea el momento – miro al vino como si fuese el ultimo liquido el mundo – ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- Interesante pregunta. Les vamos a meter a los jiubis al Gedo Mazo

\- ¿Y los jinkurikis?

\- Le vamos a sacarlo. Pero lamentablemente, cuando el proceso se finalice, ellos morirán.

\- ¿Cómo que morirán? – pregunto un tanto sorprendido - ¿Acaso no hay forma de sacarlos limpiamente? – el negó la cabeza.

\- No hay ninguna forma. Ya que ellos son demonios caminando entre los mortales ¿Creo que eso ya lo sabes, verdad? – Pain miro a Madara un tanto serio. Sintió en una de sus piernas un pequeño pellizco.

 _"Estas mintiendo Madara_ _"_ \- ¿Si el plan del Gedo Mazo es demasiado peligroso, no tenemos otro por si acaso?

\- No Pain, es la única forma de lograr la paz de este mundo lleno de guerra y muerte innecesaria. Y tú lo sabes – Pain se mordió el labio, ya que él tenía toda la razón, pero hay algo que le inquietaba.

\- ¿Y que contiene esa estatua?

\- Un monstruo que nos podrá servir para lograr la paz de este mundo.

 _"El Jubi. En que me he metido"_ sintió tres pellizcos en su pierna. Ya es la hora – Tengo una pregunta Madara – el asintió para, dándole luz verde - ¿Te gusta el vino?

\- Si ¿Por? – pregunto un tanto curioso por la pregunta

\- Ah solo preguntaba – sonrio y el tiro el vino a su único ojo visible segandolo. Cuando estaba ciego le dio un "Shinra Tensei" mandándolo lejos hasta chocar contra la pared.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! – le grito mientras se levantaba y pudo mirar al resto del Akatsuki, preparándose para un combate.

\- Tu sacrificio será suficiente para Jashin – se rio Hidan como un loco mientras lamia su guadaña.

\- Aunque no se quien ese dio, le doy un punto a él. Te vamos a matar, maldito traidor ciclope – se preparó para pelear contra Madara.

\- Inútiles, yo les di un trabajo y una misión en sus vidas ¿Por qué me traicionan? – les grito preparándose para pelear o huir.

\- Simple. Tú nos utilizaste para tus objetivos con el Gedo Mazo, que pudo destruir al mundo entero y llevaría al mundo en un lugar caótico, más de la que ya está – se puso en posición igual como el resto de sus compañeros – Mátenlo – todos se lanzaron, igual como Madara.

Madara lanzo una bola de fuego que todos esquivaron. Madara vio a su derecha como una lluvia de origami hacia él, lo esquivo y le lanzo una patada a Konan sacándole el aire y le mando al suelo. Cuando estaba en el piso fue expulsado hacia atrás gracias por unas explosiones que le hizo Deidara – Morirás por mi arte explosivo – le lanzo varios pájaros de arcilla. Madara lo esquivo hacia un lado y le lanzo una bola de fuego, que lo esquivo, pero no pudo ver el otro que le dio de lleno que lo mando a la pared.

\- ¡Deidara! – grito Pain un poco preocupado. Miro a Madara y se abalanzo para darle un golpe, que lo esquivo con facilidad, le dio una patada que lo bloqueo con su mano izquierda, pero le dio un golpe tan fuerte de su mano derecha que lo mando lejos, pero tenía una sonrisa.

 _"Por que puso una sonrisa"_ miro hacia atrás por un ruido y pudo ver una gran cantidad de rocas que lo iba aplastar. Salto muy alto, pero vio como Sasori, con su títere, se le tiro encima casi penetrándolo. Estaba en el suelo cara a cara de esa marioneta.

\- Morirás, estúpido – puso una sonrisa. Madara vio como la boca se abría para después sacar una cuchilla. Se lanzó, pero no esperaba lo siguiente.

\- ¡Amaterasu! – grito lanzando a Sasori y a su títere para atrás. Madara estaba inhalando y exhalando fuertemente, ya que no estaba muy acostumbrado con esa técnica.

\- ¡Moriras por Jashin! – Madara salto y pudo ver como Hidan le da a Sasori y se tranformaba en un ser de cuerpo entero de color negro con partes blancas como un esqueteto. Iba a hacer su técnica para matar a cualquier ser.

\- ¡No, no, no, no, no! – grito Sasori muy asustado, y Hidan se detuvo a centímetros de ser penetrado por un bastón afilado.

 _"Uf, estuvo cer"_ fue detenido por una patada de Madara que lo lanzo lejos _"_ _Por lo menos estoy activado, o si no tendría la espalda fra"_ escucho un grito de dolor y vio cómo su camarada estaba agarrando su espalda de dolor y vio como Madara agarro su bastón para matarlo _Maldita sea_ agarro su guadaña listo para lanzarlo - ¡HEY BOBO! – lanzo su guadaña tomando de sorpresa a Madara que salto hacia atrás alejándose de Sasori.

\- ¡Sácalo de aquí Hidan! – Pain grito y Hidan respondió con un "Hai" y agarro a su compañero para salir del campo de combate.

Inhalo y exhalo fuertemente por el cansancio que tenía por este largo combate. Escucho algo en su espalda y pudo mirar como Itachi se lanzó con un kunai hacía, penetrándole en su corazón. Pero uso un kawarimi y se puso en su espalda con un kunai. Fue golpeado por una espada de Kisami que lo hizo retroceder y sacarle un poco de su charka.

\- Excelente trabajo Kisame – dijo Itachi poniéndose en posición, igual como él. Todos-excepto dos- estaban preparados para asesinarle.

\- Ríndete y tu muerte será rápida e indolora – dijo Pain un poco cansado. Pero se sorprendió cuando Madara se estaba riéndose como un loco - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – le pregunto, pero el suelo alrededor suyo le levanto en una pared de madera rodeándolo a Madara.

\- Sabia que me ibas a traicionar – le dijo después de su ataque de risa, pero su voz era bastante sobrenatural – Pero no lo esperaba en esta vida – lo miro a los ojos con su sharigan de forma de shuriken – Se arrepentirán de esto, amigos – la pared se serró alrededor de él, y cuando se bajó, él ya no estaba. Se había ido.

\- Maldita sea.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ocurrió la noche, el grupo estaba entado alrededor de una mesa, aunque el único que estaba un poco fuera de lugar era Sasori con un par de muletas.

\- Muy bien, aun vamos a hacer el plan de la caza – dijo llamando la atención de todos.

\- Espérate un minuto Pain-sama. ¿Por qué peleamos con Madara en primer lugar? – grito Kisame levantándose de golpe.

\- Aun no he terminado Kisame – el mencionado se sentó un tanto enojado – Vamos a hacer la caza, pero con un objetivo distinto – todos estaban mirando a su líder, que de repente desapareció en una bola de humo.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – grito Hidan y todos estaban mirando a su alrededor buscando a su líder.

\- Vamos a rescatarlos – dijo una voz un tanto débil. Todos miraron a la salida y pudieron mirar como Konan empujaba a un hombre un tanto pálido y un color de cabello rojo.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Deidara conteniéndose Larisa por este hombre.

\- El verdadero cuerpo de Pain – todos se sorprendieron por la nueva información – Nagato Uzumaki me llamo. Es un secreto que mantuve por no tener ninguna confianza a ustedes. Pero ahora que puedo tener más confianza en vosotros – les dijo para poderles mirar a los ojos a cada uno de ellos – Quien quiera irse, se puede ir.

\- ¿Por qué nos vamos? – pregunto Hidan sorprendiendo un poco al grupo.

\- Ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí. Si se quedan, nuestro objetivo para cuidar y proteger, y si es necesario, secuestrar a los jinkurikis o juibis – pudo ver como una luz de esperanza salían de los ojos de Itachi, después le iba a hablarle – Y si no, bueno hagan lo que quieran – todos se miraron uno al otro. Ya tomaron la decisión.

\- Nos quedamos – dijo Itachi levantándose como la voz del grupo.

\- Muy bien – tosió un poco – pueden volver a sus aposentos – todos le dieron una reverencia y se fueron – Itachi-san, quédate un minuto – el mencionado se detuvo y se volvió a su silla – Konan-san, puedes irte – ella le dio una reverencia y se fue.

Los dos se quedaron solos mirándose a los ojos - ¿Qué quieres de mí? – pregunto Itachi un tanto curioso.

\- Cuando mencione a Madara y los jinkurikis te pusiste un poco nervioso. Y cuando mencione acerca del secuestro de los jinkurikis te pusistes un poco contento ¿Acaso hay alguien en tu aldea que sea Jinkuriki? – Itachi asintió, ya que mentir a él sería imposible

\- Quiero buscarlo y traerlo. Si me lo permites – pudo sentir como Nagato lo fulmino un poco con la mirada para después poner una sonrisa.

\- Mañana por la mañana, con Kisame. Tienes permiso para traerlo – Itachi, por primera vez que lo conocía, puso una sonrisa sincera y le dio una reverencia y se fue, un poco más rápido de lo normal.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En una caverna, debajo de Konoha, Danzo estaba al frente de uno de sus mejores ambus – Tráemelo con vida cueste lo que cueste – el ambu le dio una reverencia y se fue de un salto _Ahora sabrás que conmigo no se juego Hiruzen_

El ambu estaba siguiendo la pista de la última vez que se vio Naruto. Estaba dentro del bosque que rodeaba Konoha y encontró un rastro de Naruto, aun fresco como si fuese ayer que se había escapado. Siguió en el rastro, hasta que en un punto no había nada más…como si simplemente Naruto tomase vuelo y se fuese volando _Donde demonios estará ese maldito mocoso_ pensó y se sentó en una gran roca que estaba. Se sentó en una mala posición y se cayó para atrás y simplemente desapareció, como si el aire se lo hubiese tragado.

\- Ah mi cabeza – el ambu se majaseo la cabeza y vio hacia atrás y vio donde se había golpeado. Vio al cielo y pudo ver como se estaba haciéndose de noche _¿Estaba desmayado por un día?_ Se paró y a la lejanía pudo ver unas luces mostrando un pueblo y salió corriendo para allá. Llego a una casa que estaba en las estradas de un bosque y pudo ver algo que en su vida nunca pudo soñar ¿Un poni? El agito la cabeza y se iba a irse, tal vez ese poni era la mascota de alguien o algo parecido. Pero escucho una voz, se volteo y para su sorpresa, ese poni tenía un par de alas y estaba con alguien que estaba buscando. Puso una sonrisa enferme viendo como los dos entraban en esa casa – por fin te encontré – salió de los arbustos y escalo en la pared con sus pies para mirar en la ventana como esa poni charlatana y Naruto charlaban – Demonio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nota2: que les parecio? Dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer. Se despide Hotday, sayonara


	6. Chapter 6

Fluttershy estaba acostada en la cama, junto con su pequeño ahora hijo suyo. Ella puso su cabeza en la almohada, tranquilizándose un poco, ya que los sucesos que ocurrieron minutos atrás fueron, en cierta manera, reveladores, pero lo que vio Celestia en la cabeza del pequeño la preocupaba.

Y no era por los changelings.

La reacción que hizo Celestia era, en cierta manera, preocupante y lo que vio fue la estadía en el "Hogar" de Naruto, en ese lugar maldito y ella no quería saber que era lo que vio.

Ella suspiro. Ella movió su casco hacia una mesita de noche, abriéndola y agarrar la misma piedra que le dio Future ese día. La pegaso suspiro y puso la roca debajo de la almohada, ella tenía muchas dudas.

Y quizás Kurama también los tenga.

…

..

.

Días de adaptación.

Fluttershy abrió los ojos, para aparecer nuevamente en la...mente de Naruto. Ella estaba al frente de la jaula, pero está vez, Kurama estaba presente y no escondido como la otra vez. Kurama estaba despierto y mirando a Fluttershy un tanto curioso, como sabiendo que la pegaso iba a aparecer.

 **\- Viniste más rápido de lo que pensaba, pequeña –** le dijo interesado el gran zorro.

\- ¿T-Te molesta? – pregunto un tanto nerviosa. Kurama negó con la cabeza.

 **\- Tú presencia, aunque extraña, me es confortante hablar con alguien más que no sea mi sombra –** le respondió con una voz, aunque gruesa, honesta.

\- Y ¿Naruto? – pregunto.

Kurama aparto ligeramente la mirada hacia un lado, haciendo suspirar a Fluttershy. Naruto tenía miedo en este lugar.

No lo culpaba.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas? – pregunto.

 **\- Se cuales preguntas serán, pero también tengo unas dudas con respecto a…estás tierras –** dijo, aunque en su voz se notaba que estaba confundido y perdido. Fluttershy asintió.

\- Yo, él…¿hay más como Naruto? – pregunto temerosa ante su respuesta.

 **\- Hay nueve –** respondió Kurama, sorprendiendo a Fluttershy ante su respuesta.

\- ¿H-Hay nueve como Naruto? – pregunto preocupada - ¡HAY QUE RESCATARLOS! – grito decidida para hacer eso.

 **\- Si vas a hacer tal cosa ¿Dónde empezamos? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo iremos de vuelta a mi tierra? –** pregunto Kurama.

Fluttershy abrió la boca para responderle…para después cerrarla. Fluttershy no sabía por dónde podía estar los otros como Naruto, pero también no sabía cómo podía llegar donde vivía Naruto _"Mierda"_ pensó. Ella estaba asustada, ya que si habían más como Naruto ¿tendrían la misma vida como tuvo su hijo?

\- ¿Q-Qué comen los humanos? – pregunto para quitarse esa duda en la cabeza.

 **\- ¿Si te digo que los humanos comen carne, que harás? –** pregunto Kurama un tanto interesado ante la respuesta de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy, en vez de responder, se quedó mirando a Kurama directo los ojos, dándole una respuesta una respuesta silenciosa.

 **\- La raza humana es omnívora, comen tanto como carne como vegetales** – le respondió, haciendo suspirar a Fluttershy notándose un poco más relajada.

\- ¿Qué es Naruto? – pregunto.

- **Naruto es un jinchuriki –** respondió Kurama.

\- ¿Qué eso?

 **\- Un jinchuriki es un humano que sirve para contener un ser, como yo para dar un ejemplo –** Kurama aparto su mirada, como si estuviese enojado u culpándose de su mismo por algo que había echó él **– Y es mi culpa por la vida que él tuvo –** dijo Kurama,impresionando a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, mirando a Kurama ¿él había hecho la vida imposible a Naruto? Ella agito su cabeza, para quitarse esa interrogante en su cabeza, ya que si fuese así, si él fuese el responsable de la vida miserable de Naruto ¿Por qué no sentía nada maligno de él?

\- ¿T-Tú lo hiciste? – pregunto Fluttershy, rezando que, su nuevo amigo no fuese un monstruo.

 **\- No, más bien me controlaron para hacer una atrocidad, una atrocidad que pienso asesinar por lo que había hecho a mí, a Naruto y a Kusina –** dijo Kurama, haciendo que Fluttershy se pusiese un poco confundida.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunto levemente interesada.

 **\- Hace cinco años atrás, el diez de octubre, la oka-chan de Naruto, Kushina, iba a dar el nacimiento al pequeño –** comenzó a contar Kurama, mientras que Fluttershy se adentraba en la jaula, para estar al lado de Kurama acostada – **Yo disminuí mi poder lo máximo posible para que no ocurriese ningún desastre, hasta inclusive Minato estaba forzando el sello para que no pasase nada malo.**

\- ¿Minato? ¿Sello? – pregunto curiosa y un poco confundida.

 **\- ¿Vez la reja en frente nuestro? –** Fluttershy asintió,mirando la reja – **Ese es el sello, el mimso sello que me contiene aquí dentro. Y si preguntas, la única forma de liberarme es quitar ese papel que tiene –** Fluttershy fijo un poco su mirada y pudo ver que, en los bordes, se veía una especie de papel que estaba puesta.

" _No lo vi antes"_ pensó, quizás por estar nerviosa por perder temporalmente a Naruto y por ver a Kurama.

 **\- Y Minato es su oto-san –** le dijo el hombre que había contado momentos atrás.

" _Debe ser su padre"_ pensó Fluttershy, como respuesta ante esa curiosa forma de decir que aparentemente era extraña en Equestria, quizás la excepción era Rarity, pero ¿Cómo sabía el vocabulario?

 **\- Cuando Naruto nació –** comenzó, otra vez, a contar la historia **– minutos después un ser, tapado por una capucha y una especie de mascara de caparazón apareció y secuestro a Naruto para engañar a Minato y para así llevarse a Kushina y posteriormente, sacarme del cuerpo de la mujer.**

\- ¿S-Sabes quién es? – pregunto Fluttershy curiosa y una leve ira creciendo en su ser.

 **\- Es un nombre que jamás pensaría escuchar otra vez.**

\- ¿Por qué?

 **\- Por qué Madara Uchiha estaba muerto** – respondió, aunque en su voz se notaba una gran ira en su voz.

\- ¿C-Cómo sabes que fue ese tal Madara el que te controlo? – pregunto Fluttershy curiosa.

 **\- Sus ojos –** respondió Kurama **– Sus ojos rojos sharingan malditos tenía, el mismo poder como el de Madara. Pero fue mi error mirarles a los ojos –** Fluttershy miro curiosa a Kurama **–Ese mismo momento perdí mi concentración y mi control de mi cuepo. Cuando recupere mi conciencia –** levanto su garra izquierda, mirándola fijamente **– Note que yo, cuando estaba en control de Madara, penetre con mi garra a Minato y a Kushina deteniéndome para asesinar a Naruto –** él cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras apretaba su garra con fuerza con puro odió en su ser **– Fue mi culpa que todo esto pasase.**

Fluttershy miró a Kurama impresionada, él no fue el causante de la vida de Naruto, sino fue por ese monstruo de Madara. Ella se levantó y tomo vuelo hacia la cabeza de Kurama. Kurama abrió los ojos y vio a Fluttershy al frente de él. Fluttershy, para la sorpresa de Kurama, abrazo al hocico del gran zorro – No fue tu culpa – dijo Fluttershy sería – Fue culpa de ese tal Madara el causante de todo – ella se separó, para mirar a los ojos de Kurama – Tú fuiste alguien cercano a Naruto, aunque él no sepa nada de ti, pero sé que él sabe que alguien lo está protegiéndolo y ese alguien eres tú.

Kurama estaba mirando a Fluttershy un poco sorprendido. Él puso una sonrisa y movió una de sus colas, para estar la altura de la pegaso, para que después ella se sentase en su cola levantada, pero había algo en su mirada, una mirada llena de confusión y a su vez llena de interrogantes que no quiere respuesta pero a la vez si.

 **\- Lo que veraz no será nada bueno, lo que vas a mirar será el pasado del mismísimo infierno pasando a través de tus ojos –** le advirtió Kurama, sabiendo lo que quería hacer la pegaso.

\- Estoy lista – dijo muy decidida Fluttershy – Es mi hijo y lo cuidare de todo mal que se presente.

 **\- Despues no llores –** le dijo, moviendo una de sus colas hacia la cabeza de Fluttershy, que está tenía una mirada decidida y llena de valentía.

\- Yo estoy acostumbrada al abuso – susurro Fluttershy, pero Kurama lo escucho y estaba confundido. La cola toco su cabeza y todos los recuerdos, años de abusos llegaron a la cabeza de Fluttershy como un rio furioso chocando contra una pared.

Kurama quito su cola de la cabeza de Fluttershy y solamente vio su cara calmada y serena, pero fue arruinada por una lágrima resbalando de su rostro. Cuando abrió sus ojos, él pudo notar de forma muy leve unos ojos rojos completos _**"Debe ser mi imaginación"**_ pensó Kurama, ya que era imposible que ocurriese tal cosa **\- ¿Estás bien? –** pregunto un poco temeroso Kurama.

\- Si – respondió Fluttershy, suspirando todo el aire que ella contenía en su ser – Esos dos…¿son confiables?

 **\- Lo son –** le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa **– Ellos dos son su luz en un camino lleno de oscuridad…hasta que apareciste –** Fluttershy puso una sonrisa encantadora ante lo que dijo Kurama **– Pero igual yo tengo unas dudas acerca de estas tierras –** Fluttershy asintió, preparándose para las preguntas de Kurama **\- ¿Quién es esa tal Ce –** no pudo continuar, ya que levanto su cabeza rápidamente mirando hacia los lados, como si hubiese detectado algún intruso.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto preocupada Fluttershy ante su reacción un tanto brusca.

 **\- Alguien viene –** dijo muy serió Kurama. Movió su cabeza para ver a Fluttershy **– Alguien viene por Naruto –** Fluttershy abrió los ojos de la sorpresa - **¡Fluttershy, corre y avísale a alguien, no luche contra ese ser! –** le grito y todo se volvió negro.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El anbu entro en la casa de manera muy silenciosa y callada. Entro por la ventana y cuando entro pudo ver que, dentro de esta casa había varios animales durmiendo, como aves, conejos y alguna que otra ardilla. Él subió por las escaleras, cuando llego a la puerta y la abrió, pudo ver a la misma pegaso y al mismo demonio que era su objetivo.

Llevarlo a su amo.

Él sabía que si él traía a esa pegaso parlante podía ganar una especie de puntos con Danzo. Él puso una sonrisa morbosa y abrió la puerta, para recibir un golpe de almohada en su rostro. Él agito su cabeza para ver a la misma pegaso, con una mirada que lo ponía bastante nervioso, volando con una expresión sería – Aléjate de mi hijo – le dijo de manera seriamente mortal, asustando al anbu, no por la voz sino por su mirada que lo ponía demasiado nervioso, como si estuviese mirando a los ojos como si fuese el mismo ojo del miedo.

Él agito su cabeza, él necesitaba a esta pegaso como su objetivo secundario personal, pero si ella salía por la ventana podía avisarle a alguien del anbu; y Danzo odiaba los testigos.

Fluttershy levanto una ceja ante lo que veía, ya que el humano grande, del casi tamaño de Celestia pero un poco pequeño-1.88-, estaba haciendo unas especies de señas en sus manos. Ella sintió un pequeño jalón de su cola, vio abajo y pudo ver a Naruto, pero en vez de ojos azules, tenía los mismo como los de Kurama.

 **\- Es un ataque –** los ojos de Naruto cerraron y Fluttershy estaba preocupada. Agarro a Naruto de forma rápida no sin antes escuchar la voz del hombre.

 **\- Katon: gokakyu no jutsu –** dijo el hombre. Fluttershy salto a un lado, ya que el hombre saco una bala de fuego e hizo explosión, destruyendo una parte del cuarto de Fluttershy, haciendo volar varios pájaros hacia el cielo y varios conejos corrieron hacia afuera de la casa de Fluttershy.

\- Je, eres ágil - se burló el hombre, acercándose el cuerpo inerte de la pegaso – Pero lamentablemente para ti, serás llevado ante D – antes de continuar, fue golpeado de forma rápida y sorpresiva en la entrepierna por la pegaso, haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Levanto su mirada y fue golpeado por el casco de la pegaso en su rostro, haciéndolo tumbar al suelo. Él se levantó y agito su cabeza para quitarse lo mareado por el golpe, para después mirar de mala gana a la pegaso, que esta, misteriosamente, tenía los ojos rojos mirándolo al anbu, que este estaba más nervioso que antes.

\- Nadie. Toca. A. Mi. ¡HIJO! – le grito, lanzándose hacia adelante para golpearle y, rezando por Celestia, que alguien llegase por la explosión.

El anbu lo esquivo moviéndose a un lado, lo agarro por la ala y la torció, haciendo gritar a Fluttershy por el dolor. La pegaso movió su cuerpo a un lado, golpeando al anbu e hizo que lo soltase, para después saltar y darle una patada a la cabeza, pero el anbu era más ágil y agarro la pierna, lanzándolo hacia un lado y golpeándose con una pared. Ella intentaba levantarse del suelo y ella vio que él se estaba acercándose hacia ella, pero los dos pudieron escuchar un grito.

\- ¡Aléjate de oka-chan! – grito Naruto, con una especie de pedazo de madera, golpeándolo a la nuca del hombre. El anbu, furioso, se volteó y Naruto le iba a golpearle otra vez, pero el anbu agarro la madera, para después agarrar el cuello del pequeño. Naruto golpeaba el brazo del hombre para soltarse de su agarre.

\- Eres una molestia total, pequeño demonio – golpeó con su puño a la cara de Naruto, haciéndolo detener por los golpes y estar inconsciente. El anbu soltó al pequeño y se acercó a la pegaso.

\- Sabes maldita – dijo el anbu, con un kunai en su mano derecha, mientras miraba como Fluttershy se intentaba levantarse pero no podía por el golpe del lanzamiento. El anbu agarro el cuello de Fluttershy, haciéndola levantarla del suelo y apoyar su kunai en el cuello – Perras como tú deberían morirse por ser seguidoras de un demonio como él ¿últimas palabras?

\- Muérete – dijo Fluttershy escupiendo a la cara de la máscara del ser.

\- Je – movió su kunai del cuello de Fluttershy, abriéndole una pequeña herida de su cuello – Lástima que tú seas la que tenga ese de – no pudo continuar, ya que fue golpeado por un objeto sólido y fue lanzado hacia una pared.

Fluttershy cayó al suelo, inhalando el aire que le faltaba. Ella giro su cabeza para ver a los mismos ponis en ese restaurante. Ella vio que el de al frente era el mismo poni corpulento con un gran martillo en su hombro mientras estaba levantado en sus dos patas.

\- Tocas a la señorita Fluttershy – dijo el poni de lentes, para después todos explotar una llamarada de fuego verde y ver de verdad quienes eran, eran los changelings, los mismo changelings que tenía Celestia como su propia elite, como la elite que tiene Celestia – Te entregaremos un boleto de ida al tártaro.

El anbu se levantó, mirando a los extraños seres que tenía al frente - ¡Malditos! – grito, perdiendo sus nervios. Él hizo unos sellos y Fluttershy grito.

\- ¡Está haciendo un hechizo! – grito Fluttershy preocupada.

\- ¡Destructive! – grito el changeling negro.

\- ¡Entendido! – grito la changeling. Su cuerno brillo y la bola de fuego lanzo después de gritarlo, la llamarada se detuvo y la lanzo hacia el hueco.

El anbu, un tanto impresionado, miro a los extraños seres – Muéranse – susurro agresivamente - ¡Mueran! – grito y desapareció por un golpe de velocidad que impresiono y asusto a Fluttershy.

\- ¡Precise! – grito nuevamente el changeling.

\- Entendido – dijo el changeling de crin azul. Él se levantó en dos patas y preparo su arco, estirándolo. El vio cómo su visión se volvía más lento y pudo ver como el hombre estaba en el aire, en la dirección de los changelings _"Una flecha"_ apunto a su pierna, con una flecha que goteaba una especie de líquido de color verde _"Un blanco"_ disparo la flecha, dándole en la pierna y haciéndolo caerse del suelo, al frente del changeling del martillo.

El anbu levanto su cabeza, demasiado cansado y débil _"Es veneno"_ pensó enojado por ser herido de una manera muy precisa. Él vio como el ser extraño del martillo y el que daba órdenes se acercó hacia el anbu.

\- Aplastado o desmayado – dijo el ser del martillo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- La reina querrá saber información de él y de su líder, desmayado – respondió.

\- Entendido – agarro su martillo – Buenas noches – golpeo a la cabeza del hombre con el mango, ahora tienen su objetivo secundario.

\- Heart ¿Cómo está Naruto? – pregunto el changeling negro, girándose para ver a la changeling de crin rosa suave.

\- Inconsciente, un poco golpeado pero está estable - respondió Heart, mientras estaba acostada y su cuerno estaba brillando y revisando al pequeño.

\- ¡Hijo! – grito, intentando levantarse, pero se tropezó en el intento. El changeling líder se acercó rápidamente hacia la pegaso.

\- No te esfuerces – dijo el líder.

Fluttershy levanto su mirada, para ver al changeling líder, ella abrió los ojos de la sorpresa – Sword – susurro, impresionada ante lo que veía, ellos eran la guardia elite de Chrysalis ¿Qué hacían aquí?

\- ¡Alto! – todos escucharon un grito de advertencia. Todos giraron la cabeza para ver que unos guardias pegasos de armadura azul, ellos eran la guardia lunar. Los soldados, al ver a los changelings, se prepararon para un combate, sacando sus espadas de sus fundas que tenían en sus espaldas - ¡¿Qué son?! – grito el de frente, que era de piel azul oscuro; crin y cola de color azul marino. Aparentemente como el líder.

\- ¡Alto! – grito Fluttershy, llamando la atención de los tres guardias - ¡E-Ellos me ayudaron, son buenos! – grito Fluttershy.

El líder del grupo miro un poco la habitación. Él vio un cuerpo, inconsciente, en el suelo; la habitación un poco chamuscada como si alguien escupiese fuego; una de esas seres estaba curando a un pequeño ser y el grupo entero al frente, manteniendo una posición defensiva para proteger a Fluttershy - ¡Soldados! – grito el líder, y el grupo de seres se prepararon para cualquier cosa - ¡Agarren a ese ser del suelo, llévenlo ante la princesa y no le digan nada de estos seres!

\- ¡Si capitán! – gritaron los otros dos, moviéndose hacia el cuerpo inconsciente para agarrarlo y llevárselo.

\- Cuidado – dijo Destructive, llamando la atención de los dos guardias – Esta cosa puede hacer un hechizo de fuego después de hacer unos movimientos de manos extraño, tengan cuidado.

Los dos guardias giraron su cabeza para ver a su capitán por la advertencia de la dama.

\- Si hace tal cosa, córtenle sus garras – los dos guardias asintieron, cargando el hombre y los dos salieron por el hueco.

El líder de los guardias miro al grupo, con una mirada un tanto sería – Espero no arrepentirme de esto, seres extraños – le dijo.

\- Tranquilo, no se arrepentirá – dijo Swort serió, mirando al líder.

Él asintió y tomó vuelo para salir del cuarto a través del hueco.

\- ¡Muy bien! – grito Swort - ¡Disfrácense y vamos al hospital! – ordeno, disfrazándose y los otros también.

Heart agarro a Naruto con su magia y lo puso en su lomo, mientras que Swort cargaba a Fluttershy.

Todos salieron de la casa, Swort se acercó a Precise – Mándale una carta a Chrysalis acerca de esto.

\- ¿Los guardias? – pregunto un poco temeroso.

\- Haz como él, la vista gorda – respondió Swort.

\- ¿Seguro? – pregunto un poco curioso el del martillo.

\- Si, Bomb – le respondió – Estoy seguro.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Celestia estaba mirando al ser que se había quitado la capucha. Discord es un ser alto, casi alcanzando a la altura de Celestia-1.98-; tiene el cuerpo de color ámbar grisáceo, la cabeza y cuello bordo oscuro y su cola de dragón de un color rojo; su cabello es de color gris oscuro; una barba de chivo blanco; ojos de color carmesí brillante con amarrillo chillón y sus piernas era de distintas especies, la izquierda de una pierna de dragón y la derecha de un poni.

\- Tiempo sin vernos, Celestia – dijo Discord, arrodillándose ante la alicornio.

\- No es necesario ser tan fomal, viejo amigo – dijo Celestia, parándose de su asiento – Como estuvo tú viaje más allá del mar – pregunto un poco curiosa Celestia.

\- Agotador – gruño Discord, masajeándose su cuello y haciendo sonar varios huesos – No es cómodo viajar en el cielo sin descanso – se rio un poco y a su vez Celestia se rio por la mala fortuna de su amigo.

\- Me alegra – dijo Celestia, para después suspirar agotada y girándose un poco fuerte, asustando un poco a Discord.

\- Celestia ¿estás bien? – pregunto muy preocupado Discord, acercándose hacia donde estaba Celestia.

Ella, en vez de responderle, miro directamente a los ojos de Discord. Él sabía perfectamente que clase de ojos eran esos, no los había visto desde ese día, el mismo día sangriento donde había perdido a un buen amigo y camarada.

Él se acercó y puso su garra de grifo en la cabeza de Celestia - ¿Qué paso? – pregunto.

Ella suspiro, no podía engañar a Discord. Ella se apartó de Discord, para estar en una ventana para ver un jardín, que tenía varias estatuas y una de ellas era parecida a Discord, pero había algo que no era igual, ya que en su cabeza tenía dos cuernos muy afilados.

\- ¿Recuerdas ese día? – pregunto Celestia, mirando a la estatua gemela de Discord.

\- Como lo podía olvidarlo – dijo Discord de manera muy sería – Ese mismo día él se volvió un loco paranoico – él aparto su mirada mientras apretaba su garra de dragón fuertemente – No sé por qué hizo tal cosa mi hermano, casi destruye Ponyville en su construcción hace mil doscientos años atrás, lo tuve…tuvimos que detenerlo para que no hiciese un desastre – dijo Discord, para ver después a Celestia – Pero ¿Por qué estamos teniendo este tipo de conversación, cual es el problema que tienes en estos momentos? – pregunto y Celestia suspiro y camino hacia la silla del trono.

Ella, cuando se sentó, miro a Discord y comenzo a hablarle del problema que ella tenía.

El problema que la estaba persiguiendo.

Minutos después, Discord estaba sentado, asintiendo ante las palabras de Celestia,escuchando palabra por palabra que escuchaba.

Cuando ella termino de contarle lo que sabía, Discord dijo – Konoha – susurro Discord, haciendo confundir a Celestia.

\- ¿Konoha? – pregunto confundida Celestia.

\- Veraz – comenzó a hablar a Discord – En mis viajes he visto esa comunidad humana y sé que esa aldea que me describiste es Konoha, una aldea ninja, o en este caso, una aldea de guerreros – le respondió, haciendo asentir a Celestia.

\- Discord, sé que acabas de llegar, pero – ella aparto su mirada - ¿puedes investigar como llego y cómo fue su vida? – pregunto un poco sumisa Celestia, esperando una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Discord.

\- Celestia, sé que en tú interior estás conteniendo tú ira. Déjamelo a mí y/¡Reina! – grito un soldado, abriendo de manera brusca mostrando que, en vez de los soldados normales, este tenía una armadura de azul cielo nocturno en todo su cuerpo - ¡Viene un prisionero que atacaron a Naruto y Fluttershy, una especie de humano pero casi a tú altura! – dijo, asustando a Celestia y a Discord.

\- ¡Soldado, quiero que lleves a ese humano a los calabozos que después iré yo, y también llama a "Ella", que la necesito para mañana en la noche! – el soldado asintió y se retiró - ¡Discord, ve rápido! Y…suerte – dijo lo último como un susurro débil.

Discord asintió, chasqueo los dedos y desapareció.

Celestia suspiro. Se levantó de la silla y se movilizo hacia las catacumbas.

Cuando ella llegó, vio que habían tres soldados custodiando; dos eran los mimos como el que entro en la sala del trono, aunque uno de ellos era un unicornio; y otro que, a pesar de tener una armadura, este era de color morado; unicornio; pelaje blanco; crin y cola azul y brillos celestes; ojos azules celestes y no se podía verse su cutie mark por la armadura que poseía.

\- Capitán – llamo Celestia, haciendo voltear al soldado unicornio.

\- Princesa – asintió levemente la cabeza para saludar a Celestia – El prisionero está sentado y amarrado, pero ten cuidado si se libera, ya que puede hacer hechizos después de hacer varios signos con sus garras y hacer un hechizo de fuego – Celestia asintió ante la advertencia del capitán.

Cuando Celestia entro, pudo ver que el prisionero, sin su máscara, estaba mirando hacia la mesa como si fuese algo muy llamativo. Celestia se acercó y de un minuto a otro el prisionero se levantó de la silla para estar a centímetros de la cara de Celestia, pero no podía ya que las cadenas de un color rojo intenso que estaban sujetados en el suelo.

\- Esa esclava se asustó después de que yo l – no pudo continuar, ya que fue golpeado por el casco de Celestia.

\- ¿Nombre? – pregunto seriamente mortal Celestia, mirando como el hombre se sentaba, mirando a su rostro. Él tenía la piel blanca un tanto pálida; su cabello de color negro muy oscuro; ojos de color café pero lo raro era que no mostraba vitalidad, como si estuviese mirando a un títere.

\- … - pero no respondió y seguía mirando a Celestia.

\- ¿No quieres hablar? – el cuerno de Celestia brillo, para levantar al hombre sorprendido, para después sentir como su garganta se sentía apretada ante un agarre invisible.

\- Mue…rete – dijo el hombre, escupiendo a la cara a Celestia.

Él fue lanzado a la silla, para después ser golpeado por algo afilado en su pierna. Él pudo ver que ese algo no era físico, más bien brillaba de un color oro con una forma de un cuchillo.

\- Si no quieres hablar – le dijo de forma amenazante Celestia – Entonces la muerte traeré y te hara hablar – su cuerno se apagó, para después voltearse e irse a la puerta y abriéndola.

\- ¡Escúchame! – grito el hombre - ¡Los voy a matar a todos! Escucharon ¡a todos! – grito, mientras se reía como un loco.

\- Je, imbécil – dijo en susurro el unicornio de los soldados de armadura completa – ¡Esas cadenas son especiales, te succionan toda tú magia, aun si te liberas, no podrás hacer nada! – legrito, para después reírse de una manera un tanto sádica.

\- Y ahora me toca con el loco – suspiro el otro, notándose un poco enojado con estar con su compañero

\- Capitán – llamo Celestia, haciendo girar la cabeza el de armadura morada – Sígueme – él asintió, siguiendo a Celestia a la salida.

Cuando los dos salieron, para después llegar a la sala del trono en un silencio un poco pesado. Cuando llegaron, Celestia miro al capitán – Capitán Shining, quiero hablar de una cosa sería con Candace ¿la puedes buscar? – el capitán asintió, y se fue corriendo hacia los aposentos de Candace.

Ella camino hacia la silla del trono, para después sentarse y masajearse un poco su cabeza para quitarse un poco los dolores de cabeza. Ella suspiro, ella sentía que ese humano estaba buscando a Naruto y quizás la responsable sea esa energía que sintió cuando entro al cuerpo de Naruto.

Pero eso no era lo único que le daba el dolor.

Ella tenía que llamar, como la conocen, a "Ella", que era un poni que, ni siquiera Celestia, sabe su verdadera identidad. El único que, por lo menos, si sabía su identidad sería su abuelo que, lamentablemente murió hace meses atrás por su vejez. Celestia sabía que ese anciano estaba entrenando a alguien de su sangre, de su familia, la misma familia que eran las primeras que se formaron después de que los primeros ponis llegasen a Equestria y los ayudo en la "Gran Guerra" hace más de mil quinientos años; Celestia sabía que era un familiar de él, para enseñarle todo lo acerca de la mente de los seres y el arte de la tortura, que era un experto en eso que lo llamaron "El unicornio de la muerte negra", ya que siempre portaba una capucha de cuerpo entero de color negro y una máscara que era parecida a la muerte.

Algo que hasta ella le daba escalofríos en verlo, más cuando hace veinte años, unos seres extraños cambiantes atacaron a un pueblo junto con los de la "Frontera".

Ella escucho como la puerta se abría de forma abrupta, para revelar a Shining asustado y muy preocupado - ¡No está! – grito preocupado.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Celestia muy preocupada.

\- N-No lo sé – dijo muy confundido – Solo dejo esto – alzo su casco derecho, para mostrar una especie denota.

Celestia, con su magia, agarro la nota la leyó en voz alta – **"Tia, si estás leyendo esto, significa que me fui de Canterlot. Note preocupes, regresare, solo fui a un lugar donde me necesitan.**

 **Donde ellos me necesitan.**

 **Tengo un mal presentimiento, siento que se va a aparecer mi hogar, y también "Él" podrá venir a intentar conquistar nuevamente. No me busques.**

 **Atentamente: Mi Amore Candace".**

Termino de leer Celestia. Celestia miraba a la nota como si entendiese el porqué de su escapada, quizás el único que estaba perdido era Shining.

\- ¡Hay que buscarla, posi/Tranquilo, romeo – dijo Celestia con una sonrisa – Candace está bien, solo fue a buscar algo de ella – le dijo, pero Shining no se notaba nada tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto.

\- Shining, sé que ella es tú prometida y quizás sepas todo de ella y ella todo de ti; pero lo que ella está haciendo ahora es un problema que ella está intentando resolver _"Y la ayudare, si "Él" se libera"_ – le respondió, haciendo suspirar agotado.

Él sabía que, si se escapase para perseguirla, lo traerían de vuelta en menos de unos minutos, más por esos soldados elites que lo podrían rastrear como si fuesen sabuesos y Shining un zorro.

\- ¿Regresara? – pregunto.

\- No es la primera vez que se va de esta manera, capitán – le respondió Celestia – Quizás se pueda tardarse unos días o semanas, pero siempre regresa – Shining asintió, comprendiendo un poco a la princesa, pero aún estaba bastante perdido ¿por dónde se había ido? Y ¿Por qué?

\- Espero, lo único que quiero es que mi hermanita me mate por no cuidar a su niñera – se rio un poco nervioso, recordando esa vez que le hizo una broma en su cabello.

Ese día aun lo persigue y está muy temeroso en volverlo a revivir, más aun si Twilight es la número dos de la escuela de unicornios de Celestia.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Derpy estaba volando a través del cielo en la mañana, ya que era sábado y ella trabajaba un poco más tarde, y ya que también su pequeña hija no tiene escuela lo va a llevar a la casa de Fluttershy para que pase unas cuantas horas con el pequeño y Fluttershy mientras que ella trabajaba entregando las cartas.

\- ¿Madre? – pregunto Dinky un tanto preocupada.

\- ¿Pasa alg – no pudo continuar, ya que a la lejanía se pudo verse humo en la dirección donde vivía Fluttershy - ¡¿Q-Qué paso?! – grito preocupada - ¡Sujétate! – Dinky asintió. La potrilla agarro el cuello de su madre, mientras Derpy volaba lo más rápido que ella podía hacia adelante.

Cuando llego a la casa, pudo ver que varios trabajadores etaban reparando un hueco de la casa de Fluttershy. Ella aterrizo y corrió hacia el primer trabajador más cerca.

\- ¡Hey! – grito Derpy, llamando la atención de un trabajador pegaso. Este pegaso es de piel marrón madera; crin de un color marrón fuerte con una franja de un verde esmeralda y su cola de un color marrón un poco claro; ojos de color café; cutie mark de un martillo martillando una tabla de madera con tornillos y portaba una ropa de construcción que consistía en una ropa azul que cubría su cuerpo delantero y una parte del trasero y un casco de construcción en su cabeza de color amarrillo, aunque lo interesante era que tenía una especie de mariposa de color negro marcado delante del casco.

\- Hola Derpy – saludo el pegaso.

\- ¡¿Qué paso aquí? ¿¡donde esta Fluttershy?! – grito preguntando, mientras movía violentamente al pobre pegaso, haciéndolo marearlo un poco.

\- Está en el hospital de mi mami en su granja de conejos de chocolate – dijo un poco mareado el pobre pegaso, haciendo reír un poco nerviosa a Derpy.

\- Ups, lo siento – dijo un poco apenada Derpy.

El pegaso agito su cabeza para quitarse lo mareado por el movimiento brusco que le dio Derpy.

\- Mira, no sé qué paso aquí, quizás si vas con Fluttershy en el hospital quizás te pueda responderte. Solo sé que algo exploto – Derpy abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y por lo asustada por lo que dijo el constructor. Ella asintió, después de agradecer la información que le dio el constructor.

Derpy, nuevamente, tomo vuelo para dirigirse hacia el hospital, hasta que escucho un buen grito de abajo. La pegaso movió su cabeza para ver que era Pinkie Pie. Ella aterrizo al suelo y de forma inmediata fue Pinkie estaba a centímetros de su cara, compartiendo el mismo aire mientras.

\- ¿¡Qué paso?! ¡V-Veo en la dirección de Fluttershy! – grito preocupada Pinkie.

\- N-No lo sé, solo sé que voy al hospital y – no pudo continuar, ya que Pinkie, de una manera impresionante, corrió a una velocidad ridícula hacia la dirección al hospital - ¡Espérame! – tomo vuelo, persiguiendo a Pinkie, que vio que corría como si fuese Rainbow Dash en el vuelo _"¿De dónde saca toda esa energía?"_ pensó impresionada ante la velocidad de Pinkie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Spike y Twilight se estaban yéndose del mercado de Ponyville, después de comprar varias cosas para su casa, como alimentos. Twilight cargaba un bolso en su lomo que estaba cargado de alimentos, mientras que Spike tenía una bolsa con harina de pastel.

\- Se nota bastante que te gusta el pastel – dijo Twilight.

\- Je, soy el mejor chef que tuvo la familia Sparkle – dijo con un poco de ego en su voz.

\- Si supiese preparar otra cosa que no sea pastel – susurro graciosa Twilight, para después ser mirado de una mala manera por Spike.

\- Jaja – se rio con sarcasmo Spike. Le iba a decirle otra cosa, pero algo rosado paso a toda velocidad entro los dos, levantando un poco el humo y ensuciando un poco a los dos.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto confundido Spike - ¿Fue Pinkie? – pregunto nuevamente, ya que era la única poni que conocía de ese color, eso y que no conocía quien podría correr a esa velocidad con la excepción de….bueno, Pinkie.

\- ¡Twilight! – grito preocupada una voz femenina.

Los dos giraron su cabeza para ver a Rarity, aunque lo raro de ella es que tenía el peinado un poco desordenado, como si se hubiera levantado tarde o que un fuerte viento le arruinase su peinado.

\- Rarity – susurro Spike con una voz de enamorado.

\- ¡¿V-Vieron a Pinkie?! – dijo muy preocupada.

\- Si, se fue a la dirección del hospital ¿por q – no pudo continuar, ya que Rarity corrió hacia el hospital.

\- ¿Qué pasa a – fue interrumpido Spike, ya que oyeron el grito de Rainbow. Los dos levantaron la mirada y pudieron ver que Rainbow tenía la mirada muy preocupada, mirando hacia la lejanía.

\- ¡¿Q-Que ocurrió ahí?! – se pudo escucharse un grito de un poni. Twilight y Spike giraron la cabeza para ver que ocurría, y se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa. En la dirección de la casa de Fluttershy, a la lejanía, se podía verse, aunque un poco leve, un humo.

Twilight estaba confundida, hasta que la respuesta más lógica le alcanzo - ¡Spike, al hospital! – grito Twilight, corriendo hacia la misma dirección de Rarity y Pinkie.

Spike, entendiendo un poco lo que pasaba, corrió persiguiendo a Twilight.

Y esperaba que solo fuesen campistas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuando Rarity llego al hospital, después de que en su casa viese un humo en la dirección donde vivía Fluttershy, fue rápidamente al hospital, eso y que Pinkie le dijo, aunque de manera no tan entendible, lo siguiente – "Fluttershy está en peligro" – o algo parecido, ya que le dijo a la afuera de su casa y de carrera.

Cuando llego a recepción, vio a una poni femenina de color blanco; crin y cola de color rosa pálido y tenía un sombrero en su cabeza y una cola de caballo; ojos azul grisáceo y una cutie mark de una cruz roja junto con unos pequeños corazones rosados en cada esquina.

\- ¡Redheart! – dijo de manera alarmante Rarity.

\- Ah, Rarity ¿Qué necesitas? – pregunto Redheart.

\- ¡Naruto, Fluttershy, cuarto, donde! – le grito, llamando la atención de varios ponis y algunos doctores que pasaban.

\- R-Rarity, no grites por favor – Rarity suspiro, calmándose un poco, mientras Redheart revisaba algunos papeles – Habitación 256, piso dos – Rarity asintió, corriendo hacia la habitación que le dijo Redheart.

Rarity, después de subir por las escaleras y ver cada el número de cada habitación para ver en cual habitación este Naruto y Fluttershy.

Cuando estaba afuera de la habitación 256, la iba a abrir, hasta que escucho un leve grito de Pinkie, mostrando felicidad, ya que pudo escuchar "¡Me alegro que estén bien!".

Rarity abrió la puerta y Pinkie giro rápidamente su cabeza, que está en vez de tener su cabello revoltoso t típico de Pinkie, lo tenía liso y un poco muerto.

Como ese mismo día.

Rarity entro y pudo ver también a Derpy junto con Dinky en su lomo, mirando de una manera preocupante aunque relajada a Fluttershy.

\- ¿Querida? – pregunto Rarity. Fluttershy giro miro a Rarity, que esta estaba acostada en la cama, lo único raro de ella era que tenía un ala completamente vendada.

\- Estoy bien, solo la ala ligeramente fracturada – dijo Fluttershy.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto preocupada Rarity, acercándose a la cama donde estaba acostada Fluttershy junto con Naruto, que estaba durmiendo, eso y que tenía una venda en la cabeza.

\- Bueno, yo/¡Fluttershy! – se pudieron escucharse unos gritos desde afuera de la habitación. La puerta se abrió, para mostrar a las demás ponis; todas estaban preocupadas, más por Rainbow Dash, que se acercó volando hasta la cama, muy preocupada por su amiga.

\- ¡Futter, me alegro que estés bien! – le dijo, gritando mientras abrazaba a Fluttershy, y en le progreso despertó a Naruto.

\- ¿Q-Qué pasa? – pregunto asustado. Rainbow se alejó un poco para que Fluttershy le abrasase más cómodamente y tranquilizase un poco a Naruto, ya que estaba bastante nervioso y asustado.

\- ¿Qué paso Fluttershy, que ocurrió? – pregunto Twilight muy preocupada.

Fluttershy suspiro, un poco agotada.

Esto será una larga hora para todas.

…

..

.

Cuando termino de contar Fluttershy lo sucedido de ayer, el aire se comenzó a enfriarse un poco. Todas estaban impresionadas como a la vez enojadas de que alguien de la raza de los humanos haya atacado a Naruto de una manera cruel como fría; aunque claro, omitiendo la de los changelings.

\- ¡Ese monstruo! –grito enfadada Rainbow - ¡Si estuviese ahí, le daría un 20% más dolor a ese payaso! – amenazo Rainbow, golpeando al aire con sus cascos, disimulando estar golpeando al sujeto que ataco ayer.

\- L-Lo siento – dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo un poco a todas en la sala – S-Si no e-estuviese aquí, y-yo, t-tú – Naruto tartamudeo, comenzando a llorar.

\- No es tú culpa – le dijo Fluttershy de una manera calmada y materna.

\- ¡Si lo es! – le grito, alejando su cabeza del pecho de su oka-chan - ¡S-Si no fuese un demonio y/¡No eres un demonio! – le grito Fluttershy interrumpiendo a Naruto – Tú eres mi hijo – dijo de una manera más calmada – Tú no eres un demonio, tú no tienes culpa de nada – abrazo a Naruto, colocando la cabeza del pequeño en su pecho – Yo te protegeré con mi vida.

Todas pusieron una sonrisa un tanto triste, ya que la experiencia era bastante traumática para alguien de la edad de Naruto. Todas se miraron a la otra y asintieron. Todas se iban a irse para dejarlos un poco solos y que se tranquilicen un poco.

\- Pinkie, vámonos – dijo Rarity, ya que todo el tiempo estaba al lado de la cama, sin mover ningún musculo.

\- Yo me quedo – dijo un poco sería Pinkie.

\- Pero/Tranquila Rarity – dijo Fluttershy – Se puede quedarse – Rarity asintió, llendose de la habitación con las demás.

\- Ahora dime – dijo Pinkie, con una pequeña sonrisa cuando la puerta se cerró - ¿Cómo te salvaron otra vez los changelings?

Fluttershy solo se rio, mirando a Naruto que se había tranquilizado un poco.

Solo era Pinkie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hard estaba caminando en el pueblo, aparentemente el rumor de que algo ataco a Fluttershy se dispersó rápidamente a través del pueblo, de que un ser ataco a Fluttershy y a su potrillo en una noche.

Lo peor es que no era un rumor.

Hard llego a las afueras de la casa de Fluttershy, viendo como los trabajadores estaban alejados de su trabajo almorzando.

Él corrió lo más rápido y silencioso hacia la casa. Cuando llego, abrió la puerte para ver que, solamente la parte dañada de la casa solo era la parte que tenía el hueco, que se estaba cerrándose poco a poco gracias a las rápidos cascos de los ponis trabajadores. Él subió por las escaleras, para llegar a la puerta y abrirla, para tener un mejor vistazo del desastre. El lugar estaba patas arriba, como si hubiese una explosión y todas las cosas estaban completamente destrozadas _"Maldita sea"_ pensó con frustración Hard _"Aquí no hay evidencia de qu"_ no pudo continuar, ya que sintió algo muy duro en su casco izquierdo. Bajo la mirada para ver una especie de cuchillo muy raro de color negro. El la agarro con el mismo casco, pero lo más raro era una especie de inscripción en ella, no le prestó atención mucho pero algo de ella si le llamo la atención, era algo que se sentía antinatural en ella, como si fuese hecha para hacer algo que no sabía que pudiese hacer. Él se movilizo para salir, pero algo más lo interrumpió y era algo de un papel. Él bajo la mirada para ver que era de verdad un papel. Lo levanto con su casco derecho y en ella tenía una descripción, una descripción que lo puso nervioso como a la vez lo asusto. En la nota decía: **"Trae a Naruto Uzumaki, alias**

 **Kyubi".**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fluttershy salió del hospital, ya que ella no tenía heridas tan graves, con la excepción de su ala que aún la tenía vendada ya que el doctor le dijo que no podía volar por lo menos dos días.

Pinkie estaba muy contenta de que su amiga estuviese muy sana como a la vez saludable. Y por Naruto que estaba en el lomo de Pinkie, ya que por la ala de Fluttershy, ya que la tenía que reposar un poco.

\- Recuérdame darle una gran fiesta a ellos cuando aparezcan la próxima – dijo Pinkie, armando en su cabeza una gran fiesta a esos changelings.

\- Si, gracias a ellos que estoy de una pieza – dijo Fluttershy – Hijo ¿estás bien? – pregunto un poco preocupada, ya que Naruto estaba un poco triste.

\- H-Hai – dijo Naruto como afirmación – S-Solo quiero que….

\- No tienes que preocuparte – le dijo Pinkie con una gran sonrisa – Si pasa algo así otra vez, yo me encargare de hacerle una gran fiesta de bienvenida – le dijo, con una sonrisa MUY carismática.

Fluttershy se estaba riéndose un tantonerviosa, ya que pensaba que estaba exagerando un poco ¿verdad?

Flutterhsy iba a decir algo más, pero el grito de alguien más la interrumpió - ¡Fluttershy! – las dos giraron su cabeza, para ver que era Cheerilee corriendo hacia ellas, junto con Lyra y Octavia a sus lados. Las tres se detuvieron al frente de las dos.

\- ¡Me alegro que estén bien! – dijo Octavia muy aliviada, suspirando aliviada.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Lyra preocupada.

\- Bueno, yo/¡Estampida! – grito Rainbow Dash en el cielo. las cinco miraron donde estaba mirando Rainbow y pudieron ver de verdad una estampida de vacas. Todas, asustadas, fueron inmediatamente a buscar refugios, pero otra vez Rainbow grito - ¡Miren, es Applejack! – señalo con su casco hacia el horizonte, mostrando una especie de punto anaranjado a la lejanía.

Su salvadora.

…

..

.

Después de una hora, después de que Applejack, con una gran maestría, detuviese a la estampida, el pueblo entero estaba preparando una gran fiesta para mañana, una gran fiesta de agradecimiento de que Applejack detuviese una amenaza de vacas, es por eso que Pinkie, siendo una maestra de las fiestas, se separó de Fluttershy y es por eso que Cheerilee estaba a su lado, diciéndole lo que paso ayer cuando estaba con Naruto.

\- Y es por eso que yo, Cheerilee, le voy a enseñarle todo a Naruto, como escribir, leer y todo lo relacionado con la educación – dijo Cheerilee, impresionando a los dos.

\- ¿D-De verdad? – pregunto Fluttershy, asiendo asentir a Cheerilee - ¿C-Cuando sería? – pregunto, imaginándose una especie de precio por la educación de su hijo.

\- Nada – dijo Cheerille, deteniéndose – Por la educación del pequeño no te cobrare nada de nada. Eso y que estaría bastante contenta de estar con él – dijo, para después irse hacia el pueblo.

\- ¿Para dónde vas? – pregunto Fluttershy.

\- Buscar las cosas de estudió ¡Nos vemos! – corrió, posiblemente hacia la escuela.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso, hijo? – le pregunto Fluttershy.

\- H-Hai – dijo, de una manera contenta – Cheerilee-nee estará enseñándome a-amí – dijo Naruto contento, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Una sonrisa pequeña pero verdadera.

Fluttershy camino un poco para llegar a casa, para ver que había trabajadores construyendo su casa. Ella fue hacia un poni que, a diferencia del resto, estaba muy bien vestido, y a su lado una unicornio.

El terrestre es de color marrón claro; crin y cola de color gris muy oscuro con gris claro; ojos de color azul grisáceo; cutie mark de tres sacos de dinero y lo más interesante de él era que tenía un traje de de negocios, portando una pequeña chaqueta con una corbata.

Mientras que la otra, una unicornio, es de color blanco; crin y cola de color fucsia; ojos de color rojo y una cutie mark de un corazón y en el centro una joya.

\- ¡Rich! – grito Fluttershy, llamando a los dos ponis y haciéndolos voltear.

\- ¡Ah, Fluttershy! – dijo Rich, contento de ver a la pegaso – Me alegro que estés bien, aun a pesar de que recibiste ayer un ataque de un monstruo – dijo Rich, para después suspirar aliviado – Jewel, hablamos después.

\- Como desees, amo Rich –dijo Jewel, alejándose de los dos.

\- ¿Amo? – pregunto curiosa Fluttershy, haciendo suspirar a Rich.

\- Mejor no preguntes – le dijo de forma un tanto seca Rich – Pero, como sea, la casa ya casi está construida, solo nos falta los muebles, cerrar el hueco y la casa estará como nueva.

\- Gracias señor Rich, no sé como pagarte por esto.

\- No será necesario, señorita – le dijo de manera amable Rich – Además, te debo dos.

\- Y hablando de eso ¿Cómo esta tú mascota? – le pregunto interesada, caminando hacia su casa.

\- ¿El señor Rubí? Excelente, solo es un poco enojón con "Ya sabes quién" – dijo, pero se notaba en su voz un ligero enojo.

\- ¿Estás enojado con alguien? – le pregunto Naruto.

\- Si, pero es algo de solo adultos, pequeñin – dijo Rich con una sonrisa, guiñándole el ojo.

\- ¡Hey, deja de ser pedófilo, anciano! – grito un trabajador pegaso.

\- ¡Ah si, por que no te vas con tu mamá, creo que ya te tiene la cena lista, enano! – le devolvió el grito. El pegaso es de color azul marino; crin y cola de un rojo azulado; ojos de color verde y una cutie mark de un martillo danzando, pero lo interesante de él era que era el más pequeño de todos los trabajadores, disimulando ser un joven potro.

\- ¡Ganaste está! – le dijo.

\- Estúpido – suspiro Rich – Lo siento por eso, a veces ese ¡Payaso! No aprende – le dijo, de forma un tanto disimulada.

Fluttershy y Naruto se estaban riéndose un poco, para después hacer reír a Rich.

Fluttershy sintió un jalón de cola. Ella giro su cabeza para ver a Angel, con una mirada un tanto confundido - ¡Angel! – el conejo se subió al lomo de la pegaso, para después estar a la cabeza de Fluttershy - ¡Me alegro que estés bien!

\- Si, me alegro que bien – le dijo Rich con una sonrisa _"Lastima que no deje a Rubí afuera, hubiese salvado al pueblo de una amenaza"_ pensó de manera un tanto macabra, para después imaginarse ser el héroe de Equestria, como a su vez ser coronado como el héroe máximo de Equestria por eliminar a una plaga. Él tenía una mirada soñadora y un tanto boba.

\- Rich ¿estás bien? – pregunto Fluttershy, conteniendo la risa por su mirada un tanto extraña.

\- Solo estoy teniendo un sueño maravilloso – dijo Rich con una voz soñadora.

\- ¡Deja de pensar en cosas pervertidas, anciano pervertido! – gito el enano otra vez, haciendo reír a varios de su compañeros.

\- ¡Ahora si no respondo! – grito enfadado, corriendo hacia el enano, que esté salió huyendo.

\- ¡Me deben cien bits muchachos! – grito el enano, victorioso mientras corría para que no lo atrape Rich.

Todos se estaban riéndose, hasta Fluttershy y Naruto se estaban riéndose al ver la escena de persecución.

Una cosa muy divertida para comenzar la tarde.

…

..

.

Varias horas pasaron y Fluttershy pudo hacer una cama temporal en el sofá, ya que su cuarto aún no estaba lista para ser habitable, ya que aún había cosas tiradas por ahí, escombros y la falta de muebles. Fluttershy sujetaba el collar con la piedra en su cuello, mirándolo fijamente, ya que este collar era su única conexión con Kurama y a su vez algunas preguntas pendientes que aún le faltaba hacer ese gran zorro; su collar fue recuperado por uno de los trabajadores, un poco alejados de la casa.

Ella giro su cabeza para ver que, en la mesa, estaban Cheerilee y Naruto leyendo un libro…o lo intentaban, ya que Naruto tenía una dificultad de leer y a su vez escribir, y Cheerilee le estaba enseñando, quizás lo más raro de esto es que la escritura de la raza de los humanos y de los equestres sean, en cierta medida, idénticas, con alguna que otra excepción como "Oka-cha, sama, Nee" y otras que ella aún no sabía _"Quizás mañana tenga que ir con Rarity"_ pensó, como la única cosa útil que podía saber más acerca del vocabulario de Naruto.

Quizás.

…

..

.

Llego la noche y Fluttershy estaba al frente de la gran jaula, mirando a Kurama que este se notaba entre tenso y aliviado.

 **\- Me alegro que estén bien los dos –** dijo aliviado Kurama.

\- Gracias, Kurama – asintió Fluttershy. Ella avanzo y se adentró en la jaula, para después poner su espalda en la piel del gran zorro. Cuando se acostó, ella dio un largo suspiro, ella sabía por qué estaba aquí, ya que Kurama necesitaba respuesta si quería estar a mano en ese aspecto.

 **\- ¿Quién es esa tal Celestia? –** pregunto Kurama, yendo al grano.

\- ¿Sabes cómo es? – pregunto Fluttershy.

 **\- Cuerpo blanco, cabello arcoíris ¿eso lo responde? –** Fluttershy se rio un poco de la broma levemente sarcástica del gran zorro.

\- Bueno, la princesa Celestia es la gobernante suprema de Equestria, diosa del sol y que siempre está con nosotros desde el principio de la creación de Equestria, cuando nuestros ancestros llegaron a estas tierras – le dijo, haciendo asentir al gran zorro.

 **\- ¿Diosa del sol? –** pregunto interesado Kurama **– ¿Lo has visto alguna vez? –** pregunto, ya que él pensaba que eso de la diosa del sol era una fantasía, la típica historia de unos humamos-o en este caso, ponis-tarados que siguen a alguien que decía que es un dios, y Kurama piensa que esa tal Celestia estaba en esa lista.

\- Si, lo he visto muchas veces – le dijo, mirando a Kurama - ¿No crees que Celestia sea una diosa?

 **\- Yo he visto a unos pocos dioses en mis milenios de vida –** le dijo Kurama **– Pero me es difícil de creer de que esa tal Celestia sea la diosa del sol –** _ **"Pero cuando ella lego acá, sentí un gran poder, parecido como Shinigami. Quizás Celestia sea una especie de semi dios o, como dice Fluttershy, una diosa. Pero si fuese así ¿Por qué está en el mundo de los mortales?"**_ pensó un tanto curioso Kurama, masajeándose un poco su mentón ante tal…rompecabezas **\- ¿Desde cuándo están aquí, en estas tierras? –** pregunto.

\- Bueno – Fluttershy miro al techo, intentando recordar la fecha exacta – Como mil trecientos años o algo así…y fue el inició de la gran guerra – susurro lo último, pero fue escuchado por Kurama.

 **\- ¿Gran guerra? –** pregunto sorprendido, ya que él no sentía nada igual como estar con los humanos, ya que él sentía paz, tregua y lealtad, no como su antiguo hogar que si alguien estornudaba y nadie decía "Salud", podría iniciar una guerra.

\- Es una historia muy larga que solo algunos pueden leerla.

 **\- ¿Está prohibido? –** pregunto curioso ¿ocultando información de la hisoria de su nación? Algo a él le sabía a rata. Fluttershy negó con la cabeza.

\- Hay información de los libros acerca de la guerra, pero la verdadera escénica, la verdadera historia está oculta y…

 **\- Lo leíste –** termino Kurama, haciendo asentir a Fluttershy.

\- Es algo que no quiero recordar – el aura de alrededor de Fluttershy se puso tanto como pesado como oscuro, como si estuviese recordando algo peligroso para todos – Ya que me recuerda a ell/ **¡Y donde están los reyes! –** dijo rápidamente Kurama, desviando la conversación completamente, ya que Kurama sentía que la pegaso se estaba poniéndose triste y melancólica, como si fuese algo que la hacía sufrir internamente.

\- ¿Cómo que reyes? – preguntó poco confundida.

" _ **Por lo menos lo desvié"**_ **– Bueno, si Celestia es la princesa, eso significa que sus padres son los gobernantes de estas tierras ¿verdad?** **–** pregunto Kurama, pero lo que le confundió fue la respuesta de Flutterhy, que se estaba riéndose **\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?**

\- Celestia es la reina de Equestria – le respondió Fluttersh, haciendo confundir a Kurama – No sé en qué momento pasó, pero siempre todos, hasta los guardias, le dicen princesa y a ella no le molesta por nada.

 **\- Ya debe estar acostumbrada.**

\- No lo creo – le dijo Fluttershy – Ya que ella se pone muy contenta cada vez que le dicen princesa, pero cuando le dicen reina, es como si ella se sintiese nerviosa o algo parecido.

 **\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –** le pregunto curioso.

\- Bueno, hace años ella vino a Ponyville, el mismo día que me mude aquí. ella fue a Ponyville a hacer algo y…

 **\- Paso algo.**

\- Exacto – le dijo, y su voz se sonaba un poco triste – Ese día perdí a un buen amigo mío, uno de los únicos en quien confiaba plenamente sin dudarlo.

 **\- Lo siento mucho –** se disculpó Kurama.

-Eso no importa – dijo, con una voz más contenta – Él me prometió que él iba a regresar a su hogar y sé que él jamás romperá está.

 **\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –** pregunto interesado.

\- Porque – ella aprto la mirada con una sonrisa – lo sé.

Fluttershy se acomodó un poco mejor en el pelaje de Kurama, cerrando los ojos para intentar dormir – Buenas noches, Kurama.

 **\- Buenas noches, pequeña.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Al día siguiente.

Fluttershy, junto conNaruto en su lomo, estaban esperando su turno de hablar, ya que todos los ponis del pueblo estaban escuchando a sus amigas de cómo iban a pasar la tarde con su amiga Applejack. Rainbow Dash con su increíble acrobacia. Pinkie Pie celebrando su primera vez como la jefa de Sugarcube Corner, y como su primer día iba a vender pastelitos gratis. Rarity…pues nada, ya que estaba hablando con Fluttershy de algo.

\- ¿Acaso no vas a hacer nada con Applejack? – pregunto impresionada Fluttershy.

\- Bueno, yo no tengo nada "Importante" en esos próximos días. Eso y que mi trabajo se necesita profesionalismo solitario para no mezclar ideas y tener al final un traje hecho patas arriba.

\- Lo dices como si no fuese la primera vez – dijo Naruto, mientras que Rarito le medía con una cinta a Naruto.

\- Y es cierto. Esa vez creía que me iba a quedarme calva por el estrés – todos se rieron de la exageración de la unicornio – Es en serió.

\- Bueno, creo que ya es mi turno – dijo Fluttershy y se alejó de Rarity y Naruto.

\- ¿Rarity-nee? – pregunto Naruto.

\- ¿Dime querido?

\- ¿Por qué me estás midiendo? – pregunto, un tanto confundido.

" _Es un potrillo fuerte"_ pensó feliz, ya que ayer era solo un pequeño temeroso por lo que paso ayer, pero ahora se notaba un poco más abierto y feliz, como si ese día jamás existiese – Es por si acaso, ya que puedes alcanzar un buen estirón y la ropa que tú tienes se pudieran irse a al camarote de los trajes pequeños – Naruto asintió, entendiendo a Rarity.

\- Oka-chan – llamo Naruto, mirando como Fluttershy venía hacía ellos.

\- ¿Dime hijo?

\- ¿Por qué vamos a contar los conejos dentro de los próximos días? – pregunto curioso.

\- Bueno, verás, ellos… Rarity, ayuda – susurro asustada a su amiga, haciéndola reír un poco.

\- Te metiste en esto, además no soy buena de las flores y abejitas – ella se rio.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto perdido Naruto.

\- Bueno…cuando crezcas – Naruto asintió ante su respuesta tan…corta.

\- ¡Olvídenlo! – grito Twilight enojada, tirando los papeles al aire y acercándose donde estaba los tres – Me interrumpen cada vez que quería hablar – gruño Twilight enojada.

\- Solo íbamos a hablar querida, no a dar un discurso de…¿de que ibas a hablar? – pregunto Rarity curiosa.

\- ¡Ah, una interesada! – dijo emocionada Twilight. Brillo su cuerno y las cartas que tiraron se volaron hasta Twilight. Ella tosió cuando acomodo las cartas e iba a leerla, pero Rarity la interrumpió.

\- ¿Hay una versión corta? – pregunto un poco asustada.

\- … - se quedó callada Twilight, alejándose de ellos con una mirada de póker.

\- Creo que la rompiste – dijo Spike, siguiendo a Twilight.

Los tres se rieron ante lo que paso ante ellos.

\- ¡Sementales y yeguas! – grito la alcaldesa. Es de color crema; crin y cola de color gris claro; ojos de color azules y portaba unos lentes de gris oscuro; una bufanda de color blanco en su cuello con un lazo de verde azulado y una cutie mark de un diploma con un lazo de color azul - ¡Para esté día tan glorioso, presentamos al premio dela poni que salvo a Ponyville de un desastres de vacas! – ella giro su cabeza para ver un objeto de casi su tamaño tapado con una sábana blanca - ¡Demo un gran aplauso a la heroína de Ponyville, Applejack! – señalo a su lado derecho y una cortinas de color rojo se abrieron mostrando a…¿nada?

La alcaldesa pestañeo varias veces ante el lugar completamente vació donde debería estar la poni. La alcaldesa se podía verse muy nerviosa como a la vez tensa ante la situación…incomoda.

\- ¿Dónde está esa yegua? – pregunto Rarity entre la multitud.

\- Quizás ahí – señalo Spike, montado en el lomo de Twilight un poco calmada, señalando que algunos ponis estaban siendo apartado por alguien. Cuando se subió en la plataforma, empujo a la alcaldesa a un lado y comenzó a hablar.

\- ¡Hola ponis, e alegra de estar aquí por – ella giro su cabeza para ver al objeto tapado, para después ser quitado por la alcaldesa, mostrando un trofeo enorme de oro y en su punta una figura de un poni – este premió!

\- Applejack ¿estás bien? – pregunto temerosa Twilight por su amiga, ya que su mirada se podía verse muy cansada.

\- ¿Esa es una pregunta? ¡Claro que sí! – dijo alegre Applejack, para después suspirar de cansancio – Ahora, si les importan, me iré a trabajar – dijo Applejack. Ella se movió hacia el premió, lo agarro con el hocico y se fue arrastrándolo hacia la granja.

\- ¿Soy yo o ella se ve?

\- ¿Cansada? – dijo Fluttershy.

\- ¿Irritada? – dijo Rainbow.

\- ¿Despelucada? – dijo Rarity. Todas miraron un tanto extrañada a Rarity - ¿Qué? No vieron su cabello, es bastante raro que lo tenga así – todas asintieron, ya que de por si era bastante extraño que se vea….así.

\- Bueno, iré allá para ver si necesita un casco o algo – dijo Twilight, caminando hacia donde se fue Applejack.

\- ¡Bueno, ire a contruirlo! ¡adios! – se fue volando Rainbow.

Fluttershy suspiro, este día era un tanto raro.

…

..

.

Fluttershy estaba en el mercado, comprando algunos suministros para la casa como algunos extras para los trabajadores. Ella estaba caminando a través del mercado hasta que algo curioso estaba ocurriendo.

Al frente de ella estaba un gran subi baja de madera y Applejack estaba arriba de ella, tambaleándose ligeramente como si estuviese borracha.

\- Rainbow – señalo Naruto. Fluttershy pudo ver que la pegaso azul estaba en el otro lado del subi baja, mareada.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – grito Applejack, saltando.

\- ¡No espe – no pudo terminar, ya que Applejack aterrizo de lleno en el subi baja levantada - ¡Apleeejaaaaaaaaaaaaack – grito Rainbow, alejándose más y más dejando una franja de color arcoíris detrás de ella.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El grupo de changeling, disfrazado, estaban sentados en una mesa al frente de un restaurante - ¿Mensaje? – pregunto Sword.

\- Aún nada – dijo Precise.

Suspiro Bomb - ¿Para cuándo ella nos dará un mensaje de – no pudo continuar, ya que pudieron escuchar un grito. Todos levantaron la mirada para ver a Rainbow Dash en el cielo a gran velocidad dejando una franja de arcoíris.

\- ¡Hey miren, una Rainbow fugaz! – grito Heart y todos se rieron del chiste.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fluttershy se acercó a Applejack, que se estaba levantándose de forma tambaleante - ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Fluttershy preocupada.

\- Claro que sí, terroncito – dijo, mirando al subi baja.

\- Estoy atras – dijo Fluttershy muy confundida. Applejack se volteó rápidamente.

Antes de que Fluttershy dijese algo, Applejack salió corriendo, diciendo "¡Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo!".

Los dos se miraron muy confundidos. Fluttershy levanto los hombros quitándole un poco de importancia y se fueron para la casa, Fluttershy necesitaba preparar un gran almuerzo para todos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chrysalis estaba mirando a través de la ventana, mirando la noche que la tenía un tanto enganchada, pero en realidad ella estaba preocupada.

Demasiado preocupada.

\- Reina – dijo una voz detrás de ella. Chrysalis se volteó, para mirar a un changeling de color azul marino; ojos de color azul verdoso; crin; cola de color negro y era pegaso.

\- ¿Dígame, teniente? – pregunto Chrysalis.

\- Has estado por horas mirando a través de la ventana, después de leer el reporte de ellos ¿Qué hay que hacer? – pregunto un tanto nervioso - ¿Hay que mudarnos otra vez? – pregunto.

\- No hay que hacer tal cosa, teniente – le respondió, girándose para ver a través de la ventana otra vez.

\- ¿Podemos confiar en esos tres?

\- Eso…no lo sé – ella suspiro, mostrando que estaba un poco cansada – Recemos que esos soldados no diga nada ante Celestia – ella pudo escuchar como el teniente se alejaba, dejándola sola a la reina.

\- Te preocupas mucho por lo que le paso a Fluttershy ¿no? – le pregunto otra voz.

\- Así es, Future – le dijo la reina sin girarse – Él tiene suerte de que ese monstruo no llegase aquí, él se lamentaría de estar respirando ahora – ella amenazo.

Future suspiro, colocándose al lado de Chrysalis – Muchas cosas pasaron y ni siquiera paso un mes desde la aparición de Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Y esa energía me preocupa – dijo Chrysalis.

\- He revisado un poco esa energía que me dijiste, reina – dijo Future – Sea lo que sea, está energía es algo…antiguo.

\- ¿Qué tan antiguo? – pregunto Chrysalis, girando su cabeza para ver a su amigo, y lo único que le dijo fue un levantamiento de hombros. Chrysalis suspiro - ¿Crees que Naruto es el hijo de un dio y él no lo sepa? – pregunto.

\- Aunque sea la única respuesta, déjame desilusionarte que no, Naruto no está relacionado con algún dios o que sea familiar de uno – le respondió Future, haciendo suspirar a Chrysalis.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto, girando su cabeza para verle, pero no había nadie a su lado.

\- Su majestad – dijo un soldado.

Se volteó Chrysalis para ver a un poni con armadura de color verde oscuro; de color verde esmeralda; pegaso; ojos de color café y no se le podía verse su cabello por estar calvo, pero su cola es de color marrón fuerte y no se le podía verse su cutie mark por la armadura – Dígame – dijo Chryslais.

\- Su hija está aquí – la reina asintió, moviéndose para hablar con su hija.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse un poco y responderles a sus soldados que protegían a Fluttershy y a Naruto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tres sujetos con capas se podía verse a la lejanía en un campo con un camino marcado en la fría noche, moviéndose lentamente como si fuesen espectros de la noche. Los tres se detuvieron y uno de ellos, que estaba al frente del grupo, giro su cabeza para ver el castillo de Canterlot como a su vez podía ver algo moviéndose en el cielo.

\- A este paso llegaremos a Ponyville dentro de dos días – dijo uno de ellos, mostrando un poco de cansancio y aburrimiento en su voz – Quiero enfrentarme a ese ser o cosa para sacarles las tripas.

\- Estamos aquí para revisar que no sea una amenaza; si fuese una amenaza, lo llevaríamos al campamento para que lo revisen, pero si no, hay que matarlo CON las tripas dentro – le dijo muy serió el de frente del grupo.

\- No eres divertido ¿sabes? – le dijo un poco enojado.

\- Y tú un loco – le dijo el del alado.

\- No estoy tan loco.

\- ¡Ah sí, entonces por qué carajo tienes una colección de/Viene alguien – dijo el ser de al frente, deteniendo al dúo.

Al frente de ellos se pudo verse un ser de capa viniendo hacia ellos, no sé podía verse nada, con la excepción de un bolso un poco enorme en su lomo.

\- ¿Quién es? – pregunto el del ser autollamado loco.

\- Es "Ella" – dijo el ser.

Cuando la ser de la capa se detuvo al frente de los tres, mirándolos fijamente como si fuesen una amenaza potencial y ella la mercenaria que los iba a exterminar.

El loco se podía escucharse como se lamía los labios – Me gusta su aura, demuestra muerte y desesperación – susurro exquisito – Me pregunto cómo se llamara está muñeca.

\- Pues esta muñeca no te responderá, sádico engreído – le respondió "Ella" con una voz entre cansancio y enojo, mostrando una voz de autoridad, poder y miedo, donde solo existía la muerte y la desesperación.

\- Me llamo Crazy, muñeca – le dijo, haciéndole una reverencia ante "Ella".

\- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? por qué dudo que por turismo – dijo muy sería.

\- Por dos razones – el ser de al frente brillo de un color azul, mostrando el mismo pergamino que le entregaron. Lo llevo ante la yegua, ella levanto su casco derecho, agarrándolo y abriéndolo con gran maestría, leyendo su contenido.

…

..

.

Solo pasó una media hora y el pergamino se cayó al suelo, para después irse hacia un lado, con dirección a Canterlot.

\- ¡Hey, muñeca, dime tú nombre! – grito Crazy. En vez de responder "Ella", ella se volteó rápidamente y lanzo un cuchillo a gran velocidad, dándole en su pecho.

\- ¿Eso responde a tú pregunta? – pregunto retóricamente y siguió caminando.

\- Saben – dijo Crazy, sacando el cuchillo en su pecho, para después lamer la sangre manchada – Creo que le gusto.

\- Loco – el de al lado, para después caminar hacia el pergamino, agarrarlo, y leerlo…o intentarlo – Ya me di cuenta el por qué solo ella podía leerlo, son malditos jeroglíficos – dijo, mostrando a sus dos compañeros el pergamino, mostrando varias figuras.

\- Es un código – dijo el líder, para después brillar su cuerno y quemar el pergamino – Se utilizaban en la gran guerra de nuestros ancestros.

\- ¿Aun la siguen? – pregunto curioso Crazy.

\- Es mejorado y cambiado. Si tiene uno de hace dos años y lees este, serán dos mundos distintos – le respondió, caminando que, en vez de seguir el camino, se fue directo al bosque Everfree.

\- ¿Para dónde vas? Ponyville queda allá – señalo el de al lado, señalando el camino que seguían originalmente.

\- Iremos al bosque Everfree, ya que posiblemente este escondido en ese bosque. Si no está, iremos a Ponyville.

\- ¡Por favor hermano! – se quejó Crazy – Tardaremos varios días.

\- Y esos días espero que te quite lo loco – dijo el que tenía el pergamino, para después seguir al líder.

\- ¡Hey, espérenme imbéciles! – les grito Crazy, corriendo hacia ellos.

" _Y yo pensaba"_ pensó el líder, girando su cabeza para mirar hacia atrás _"Que habías dejado a un lado el legado de tú abuelo…la necesidad te mata ¿verdad, amiga?"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fluttershy tenía una sonrisa muy nerviosa _"Ahora sí sé porque Cheerilee y Rich no sé presentaron está mañana"_ pensó un poco asustada, ya que estaba en la enfermería casera después de un masivo envenamiento de una buena parte del pueblo, hasta inclusive Rainbow y Rarity estaban verde de enfermos, quizás la excepción sea Spike…que seguía comiendo el veneno.

Naruto estaba detrás de ella, ya que le fue prohibido por su bien que no comiese esa comida envenenada y él se alegraba por ello.

Fluttershy se alejó de la enfermería, ya que no podía ver a Twilight por la enfermería y según Spike se fue otra vez a hablar a Applejack, para ver si podía resolver algo que le ocurría a Applejack.

\- ¡Hey! – se pudo escucharse un grito. Fluttershy levanto la mirada y vio a Spitfire en el cielo con su traje de los wonderbolts pero sin su mascara - ¿Un paseo? – Fluttershy asintió y se elevó en el cielo, junto con Naruto en su lomo, para alcanzar a Spitfire.

En su vuelo, se alejaron un poco del pueblo, en un silenció un poco cómodo entre ellos – Y entonces ¿quieres ir al espectáculo? – pregunto Spitfire.

\- Me encantaría – dijo Fluttershy. Spitfie metió su casco en el mismo bolsillo para darle los dos boletos a Naruto.

\- Hai – dijo el pequeño, agarrando los dos boletos dorados y guardarlos en los bolsillos.

\- Sabes una cosa, amiga mía – dijo Spitfire, llamando la atención de Fluttershy – Es algo gracioso, volando a una gran altura y no teniendo miedo, antes le temías tanto que te temblaban las plumas.

. Jeje, no me lo recuerdes – dijo Fluttershy, sonrojándose un poco.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Naruto.

\- Bueno pequeñín es que… - el aire de alrededor se puso un poco frio – Es cosa de adultos – dijoSpitfire pero muy sería.

\- H-Hai, lo siento mucho por preguntar – se disculpó Naruto.

\- ¡N-No tienes que disculparte por nada! – dijo rápidamente Spitfire – Es solo que, bueno, ella/Es que tenía miedo a las alturas por un trauma de mi niñez – dijo muy sería Fluttershy – Un trauma que me pusieron los que eran cercano a mí.

\- L-Lo siento mucho, oka-chan.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por nada, mi hijo – le dijo Fluttershy – Es solo el pasado y ya lo deje atrás, gracias a mis amigas – dijo, mirando a Spitfire, con un ligero sonrojo.

\- No es para tanto, solo éramos jóvenes cuando ocurrió ese día – se detuvo Spitfie, para después abrazar a Fluttershy – Y jamás tuve a una mejor compañera de cuarto en toda mi vida.

\- Gracias, amiga – dijo Fluttershy, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Ella estaba feliz, ya que su pasado jamás le alcanzara una vez más para destrozarle su vida.

Jamás.

…

..

.

Al día siguiente, Cheerilee estaba cuidando a Naruto, mientras que su amiga, muy nerviosa, se iba a hacer su trabajo de los conejos y las cuentas, ya que no podía llevar a Naruto por…"Ciertas actividades" que hacen los conejos.

\- Bien, así se escribe bien – dijo Cheerilee, sujetando la mano derecha de Naruto y deslizando el lápiz lo más suavemente posible, para marcar letra por letra. Naruto aún no podía escribir solo y necesitaba ayuda en ese apartado y ella le brindaría toda la ayuda que el pequeño necesitaba.

\- Hai – dijo Naruto.

Ella giro su cabeza al escuchar una puerta abriéndose, mostrando a los trabajadores trayendo una cama familiar y…¿otra cama?

\- ¡Cuidado con esas camas, son de calidad muy buena! – dijo Rich, siguiéndolos por detrás.

\- Señor Rich ¿es nesesarió dos camas para una sola habitación? – le pregunto curiosa, hasta que el terrestre se rio.

\- No exactamente – le respondió – En verdad, está segunda habitación será la de Naruto, la habitación personal del hombrecito – dijo muy alegre por su acción.

\- Jejeje, si eres muy bondadoso, pero lástima que el pequeño aún necesite a su madre en estos días.

\- Bueno, no sé los detalles a la perfección pero creo que será mejor, no quisiera que pasase como la otra vez.

\- ¿Otra vez? – pregunto confundida Cheerilee.

\- Nada, cosa mía – aparto la pregunta.

\- Bueno ¿y tú hija?

\- ¡Peor! – grito Rich – Mi ex piensa convertir a mi pequeña Diamond en una mini ella.

Cheerilee cerró los ojos, un poco enojada, ya que la relación entre el señor Rich y su esposa…no era nada bueno. Ella si sabía que dentro de los matrimonios pueden haber problemas entre las parejas, pero siempre se corregían al final y nada malo pasaba, pero la relación-más hacia la esposa-era una catástrofe y Rich se quedó con su pequeña hija, pero algo paso y a madre la puede ver y para decir verdad.

Cheerilee la quería muerta antes de que tocase un potrillo.

\- ¿No lo arreglaste? – le pregunto un tanto curiosa.

\- Lo arregle y….maldita sea – se contuvo Rich.

\- Pequeño ¿puedes hacerlo tú mismo? – Naruto asintió.

Cheerilee se levantó de la silla y se fue hacia la cocina, junto con Rich.

\- Dime ¿Qué paso? – dijo Cheerilee muy sería.

\- Por donde comienzo – dijo Rich – Primero mi ex estaba practicándole una especie de juego mental a mi hija para que sea ella, si no fuese por Jewel que la saco de forma inmediata…no sé qué hubiese pasado. Pero también encontré dos casos sorprendentes…o desagradables.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Cheerilee.

\- Lo primero ¿viste su cutie mark?

\- Si, fue la primera que la obtuvo. Le pregunte como la obtuvo pero solo me dijo que su madre la ayudo a que se le saliese, no me lo quiso contar como y tengo un mal presentimiento en eso.

\- Y ese es el problema – dijo muy serió Rich – Su cutie mark…era falsa.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – grito preocupada Cheerilee - ¿Cómo es posible? – pregunto impactada.

E vez de responder Rich, él puso su casco derecho en su camisa, para bajarla un poco y mostrar un pequeño tatuaje de dos espadas entrecruzadas y un escudo delante de las espadas. Cheerilee miro confundida, hasta que abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y del miedo.

La cutie mark de la hija de Rich.

Era un tatuaje.

\- ¿C-Cómo? – pregunto impactada Cheerilee.

\- Me lo dijo llorando – dijo muy preocupado Rich – Me dijo que ya no quería segui como ella estaba haciendo su vida y ahora Jewel la está cuidando a mi pequeña…y yo tambien.

Cheerilee asintió, ya que Rich era un hombre de negocios muy ocupado y no podía cuidar a su pequeña como debe ser debido. Además de que Jewel era una antigua amiga de Rich.

Y una cosa entre ellos dos que ella no conocía.

\- Lo otro es más preocupante.

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunto, no imagiandose como sería peor de la cutia mark tatuada.

\- Mi ex es una traidora.

Ella era una espía de la frontera.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Se podía verse a Discord volando por los aires, dirigiéndose a su misión dada por Celestia. Él se detuvo, parándose encima de una nube - ¡Maldita sea! – grito enfadado Discord - ¡A este paso llegare sudado! – gruño, apretando su cola y sacando mucha agua de sudor. Cuando termino, él chasqueo los dedos y un autobús de color amarrillo con alas de dragón de color verde esmeralda apareció delante de él. Él se montó en el autobús, sentándose en un trono de color dorado completo.

\- ¡Próxima parada! – grito el chofer del autobús, que era otro Discord pero con un sombreros de chofer con un gran bigote - ¡A las tierra de humanos!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nota 1: termine este capítulo, por fin termine las remasterizaciones de este fic, y ahora me toca a hacer remasterizaciones del otro fic, que es Chaos legends, así que nos veremos luego. Sayonara, se despide Hotday


	7. Chapter 7

Ni MLP ni Naruto me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Infiltración secreta.

Itachi y Kisame estaban caminando por el camino que estuvo Naruto antes de su desaparición…por quinta vez.

\- Itachi-san, ya recorrimos por este camino varias veces; el rastro que dejo ese mocoso ya no es visible – le comento Kisame a su compañero – No creo que Naruto este/Callate – le replico Itachi.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – le pregunto Kisame un tanto enojado.

\- Te dije – se volteó a la izquierda para ver a Kisame a los ojos - ¡Qué te callaras! – alzo un poco su voz, como a la vez activaba su sharingan, asustando un poco a Kisame.

\- T-Tranquilízate Itachi-san – le dijo nervioso Kisame – Si no te tranquilizas, alguien nos podrá detectar, y lo único que queremos es atención innecesaria.

\- Bien – le dijo, tranquilizándose un poco – Solo sigamos buscándolo y ya – él camino hacia a delante por el camino que fue Naruto.

" _Nota: no joderlo"_ pensó Kisame, mientras lo seguía por el camino.

Los dos estaban buscando una pista por donde se fue Naruto, quien se lo llevo o algo parecido, pero no encontraron nada; o en este caso, Itachi solamente, ya que Kisami estaba viéndolo con una mirada un tanto seria a su compañero que estaba agachado para encontrar cualquier pista - ¿Alguna pista? – pregunto Kiame.

\- Ninguna – le respondió un tanto enojado.

\- Itachi, sin ofenderte pero ya buscamos por esta zona como quince veces, ya que no encontramos ninguna pista por donde se fue o quien se llevó, aun con tu sharingan, no obtuvimos alguna pista de su proveniencia – le exclamo seriamente.

\- Pero está es la única pista que dejo Naruto – le replico un poco Itachi.

\- La única y ultima – le corrigió – No sabemos que le paso, quizás voló por los aires o fue tragado por la tierra – le dijo un poco enojado mientras se acercaba hacia Itachi – No sabemos cómo se fue…solo ríndete.

\- ¡¿Qué me rinda?! – se levantó bruscamente, mirando enojado a Itachi - ¡¿No me voy a rendir porque lo dices tú Kisame, hay que seguir buscándolo?! – le grito, asustando a los pájaros a su alrededor.

\- Pues ¿Dónde buscamos? – le pregunto Kisame.

Itachi abrió la boca, pero lo cerro, ya que él no sabe por dónde iniciar o buscar a Naruto…él tenía razón. Itachi fue a una piedra y se sentó para masajearse los ojos con su mano derecha para tranquilizarse. Él escucho los pasos de Kisame acercándose a su posición, para después tocarle el hombro izquierdo con su mano derecha.

\- Sé que te importa ese niño…te dejare solo – él se retiró para irse del bosque – No te tardes, siento que alguien viene – Itachi asintió, mientras escuchaba como daba un salto hacia un árbol. Itachi se levantó, para voltearse y mirar a la roca.

\- Naruto – susurro Itachi – Sé que no nos conocemos bien y quizás me veas como un completo desconocido para ti, pero – él puso sus manos en su cuello para quitarse un collar, que tenía el símbolo de su clan – solo espero que…estés donde estés – dejo su collar en la roca, al lado de una flor de color azul – solo cuídate – él se levantó y salto a un árbol, para no ser descubierto por Konoha.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El autobús con alas de dragón se paró en una nube, que tenía una señal, que decía " **BUS"** en el - ¡Parada! ¡Tierra de humanos! – grito el chofer, mientras abría la puerta. Salió Discord, mientras se masajeaba el cuello con su garra de grifo – Es incomodo esa maldita cosa ¡Y la cree yo! – grito por los aires. Él chasqueo los dedos y el autobús desapareció – ¿Cómo carajo llego ese mocoso? – dijo preguntando en voz alta, pensando que la nube le daría la respuesta.

Él agito su cabeza un tanto brusco. Chasqueo los dedos y apareció un par de binoculares de color oro. Él miro a su alrededor para buscar su objetivo - ¡A ha! Ahí está – miro por sus binoculares a Konoha, más precisamente el símbolo de la aldea en forma de hoja – Muy bien ¡Vámonos! – grito emocionado. Él chasqueo sus dedos y apareció un pequeño gorro de baño, él se movilizo a una especie de tabla/nube en la orilla. Él salto y salto para después lanzarse al vació. Él hizo varios movientes olímpicos como volteretas, giros-tanto delante como atrás-, maniobras y también estaba tejiendo un suéter con su traje de ancianita meciéndose en una silla.

Él vio debajo de él un arbusto de tamaño decente. Él se quitó su traje y se puso en posición de clavadista en ese arbusto, para después aterriza dentro del arbusto. Para cuando él salió del arbusto, se pudo ver a un Discord humano, midiendo 1.89M; tenía una franela de color marrón claro, unos pantalones de color marrón un tanto oscuros y unos zapatos negros; sus ojos eras de color rojo y su pelo de color marrón claro. Él se estiro su cuerpo – Maldita sea, hace años que no utilizo un cuerpo humano – se quejó, mientras hacía sonar sus hueso al estirarse. Cuando termino su estiramiento, avanzo para irse a Konoha y sacar algunas respuestas.

Para cuando llego a las puertas, miro el gran tamaño de las paredes que mantenían seguro la aldea de ataques externos _"Increíble"_ pensó impresionado Discord _"Es casi como el tamaño de un centauro cuando consume mucha magia"_ él se recordó cuando, durante la gran guerra, cuando los centauros aliados consumían mucha magia, alcanzaban un gran tamaño; algunos como casas pequeñas o un poco grandes, mientras que otros con tamaños muy inmenso casi alcanzando el tamaño del antiguo castillo de las hermanas alicornios cuando estaba aún en pie.

Él avanzo hacia la entrada de la aldea, pero fue detenido por dos guardias que custodiaban las puertas. El guardia de la derecha tenía un chaleco de color verde claro y unos pantalones azules. Tenía el pelo de color negro y unos lentes. Mientras que el otro-a la izquierda- tenía el mismo uniforme, pero tenía el pelo de color marrón oscuro y unos ojos de color marrón - ¡Deténgase! – grito el guardia de lentes - ¿Quién eres y que quieres hacer aquí? – le pregunto.

\- Me llamo Discord y quiero estar un tiempo aquí – le respondió, con una sonrisa un tanto cómica de los rostros confusos de los guardias.

\- ¿Discord? – pregunto confuso el guardia sin lentes – Que nombre más raro tienes.

\- Cierto ¿es tu nombre verdadero extranjero? – le pregunto, poniendo una voz un tanto peligrosa.

Discord puso una sonrisa y chasqueo los dedos. Detrás de los guardias, se produjo una explosión.

\- ¿¡Qué fue eso?! – grito el de lentes.

\- ¿¡No lo sé?! – le respondió de la misma intensidad. Los dos montaron carrera para ir a la explosión, dejando solo a Discord con un leve tic de ojo.

" _¿Estos son los guardias que custodian las puertas de esta aldea?"_ pensó sorprendido Discord. Ya que, cuando fue a visitar a Celestia hace una semana atrás, le hizo esa misma broma a los guardias que custodiaban la entrada del castillo, pero en vez de dejarlo solo, lo mantenían vigilado otros guardias que estaban por ahí, demostrando que esos guardias estaban bien entrenado para cualquier situación, mientras que estos dos… _"Quizás trabajen para proteger mi roca"_ pensó cómicamente mientras entraba a la aldea, antes que esos dos tarados se entesasen de que fue una broma.

Cuando llego al centro de la aldea, pudo ver a la gran torre que debe o debería estar el hokage de esta aldea _"Muy bien, andando"_ pensó, mientras entraba a la torre. Cuando subió al último piso, vio a una especie de secretaria. Ella poseía una franela de color fucsia y unos pantalones rosados como su pelo, sus ojos son de un color rosa claro y tenía la piel un tanto morena – Disculpe señora – dijo Discord, llamando la atención a la secretaria - ¿Está el hokage aquí? – le pregunto.

\- No señor, él está en una reunión con el consejo, aparentemente ocurrió algo – le dijo, aunque su voz era un tanto alta de lo normal.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto curioso.

\- Aunque lo supiese, no se lo puedo decir – le dijo seriamente.

\- Muy bien gracias – le dijo. Para cuando bajo un piso, saco un hisopo de la nada y se lo metió en uno de sus oídos _"Maldita sea, que voz"_ pensó, ya que la voz de esta mujer era bastante molesta, es como tener a Celestia borracha cantando al lado de él…y no era nada bonito. Para cuando se sacó el hisopo, lo lanzo a una papelera, produciendo una bola de humo con forma de esqueleto en él _"Muuuuy bieeeeen, eso sí es raro, Y LO HICE YO"_ grito en forma mental al ver eso.

Para cuando salió de la torre, fue a ver cómo podía entrar, y vio una de las ventanas, el mismo piso que estaba la oficina del hokage y de esa "señorita".

" _Muy bien…¿ahora qué?"_ pensó, ya que no podía usar sus poderes abiertamente, ya que llamaría mucho la atención, y lo último que quería era atención innecesaria. Él giro su cabeza de un lado a otro, y podía ver una decente cantidad de personas como ninjas caminando por ahí. Se volteó y pudo mirar un callejón un tanto oscuro _"Perfecto"_ pensó, mientras entraba. Cuando entro, chasqueo los dedos y apareció de la nada una gran tira chinas al frente suyo.

\- ¡Muy bien, andando! – dijo muy ansioso para usar esto, él se puso un casco para su seguridad – Niños no hagan esto en casa – le dijo al aire, como si alguien lo estuviese escuchando. Él estaba empujando el tirachinas para atrás hasta llegar a la pared, levanto sus pies y fue lanzado hacia las ventanas de la oficina del hokage, rompiéndolos cuando entro pero llamando la atención de todos de alrededor.

FAIL

No utilices una cosa que no sabes que no fun…

\- ¡Muy bien! ¿Qué es esto? – apareció de la nada Discord en su forma original, mirando a la nada. Él se volteó pata mirar la palabra "FAIL" de color rojo – Que graciosito el que escribió esto – dijo un tanto enojado. Él se volteó y se acercó un poco hacia adelante, para después tocar una especie de pared – Amigo, esto no es Henry Stikman, esto es un fanfiction ¡POR AMOR A QUIEN SEA! – grito un tanto enojado. Él chasqueo los dedos y apareció un control remoto en su mano de grifo, pulso un botón y mágicamente retrocedió todo, hasta el punto de la entrada del callejón – Escritor, que sea lo último de esto ¿ok? – él guiño el ojo – Ah, y lo siento por la interrupción queridos lectores – se disculpó y chasqueo los dedos, desapareciendo.

…

..

.

Discord entro al callejón, cuando llego, él chaqueo los dedos pero nada ocurrió. Él salió del callejón y pudo mirar a una persona, pero no presto atención, hasta inclusive movió su mano al frente de su rostro, que no le prestó atención _"Invisibilidad activada"_ pensó victorioso, mientras avanzaba a la pared de la torre y subía a pie en la pared. Cuando llego a las ventanas, él abrió lentamente para no llamar la atención de quien sea de afuera. Cuando la abrió lo suficiente para entrar, él se metió y la cerró de forma inmediata. Él cerró los ojos pero no pudo sentir nada de vida en la oficina, él estaba solo _"Muy bien, ahora las respuestas"_ pensó, mientras exploraba la oficina con su vista para buscar algo fuera de lo normal. Cuando él no pudo ver algún sistema de alarma o trampa, él se acercó al escritorio del hokage y abrió uno de los cajones para ver un libro de color naranja, pudo ver solo la parte trasera _"¿Qué es esto?"_ lo agarro y la volteó para ver a un hombre persiguiendo a una mujer ¿Qué hacia un libro de lectura en la oficina del hokage? Esa pregunta estaba alrededor de la cabeza de Discord, pero había un dicho " **La curiosidad mato al gato"** o en este caso " **Mato a Discrod"** él la abrió a ver sí tenía información importante.

…

..

.

" _¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS?!"_ grito en forma mental, mientras se ponía rojo y sus orejas escapaba humo como un tren, ya que el libro que él estaba agarrando era uno erótico…y no de los buenos. Él lanzo el libro al cajón y la cerró de forma apresurada _"Si me encuentro a ese tal Jiraiya, hare que conozcan mis dos amigas"_ pensó, alzando sus puños y golpeando la palabra Jiraiya que estaba en el aire. Cuando dejo de golpear la palabra, siguió buscando, pero descubrió una especie de pared un tanto rara, ya que se veía-algo difícil de ver- un tanto fuera de lo normal. Él apretó la pared y la pared se metió, mostrando un gran rollo _"Mmmm ¿Qué es esto?"_ pensó. Cuando agarro el libro, pudo sentir como muchas cosas que contenían en este gran rollo, lo abrió y pudo ver algunas palabras, que eran técnicas _"Mmmmm, esto le interesaría Celestia"_ pensó _"Pero no lo puedo agarra así como así"_ él cerro el rollo, alzo su mano y chaqueo los dedos, apareciendo una rara maquina (una impresora). Él metió el rollo y se lo trago _"Muy bien, esto tardara un poco"_ pensó. Él seguía investigando mientras dejaba su máquina hacer la magia suya, pero no encontraba nada _"Creo que no hay nada más"_ él se acostó en la pared, pero sintió un pequeño choque eléctrico pasando por su hombro. Él giro su rostro para ver que la pared tenía una marca, o como lo decían aquí, un sello de seguridad _"Ja, esto será sencillo"_ él chasqueo los dedos y el sello desapareció, para después abrir una pequeña recamara y pudo ver unos pergaminos, aunque lo curioso eran para quien eran estos pergaminos, ya que decía " **Para mi pequeño Naruto"** en él.

" _Interesante"_ penó, mientras agarraba uno de los pergaminos, que decía el que escribió esto era una tal Kushina _"Mmmm que di/_ Oh hola Hokage, alguien quiso hablar con usted – escucho la voz de esa "Señorita" de afuera.

" _¡Maldita sea!"_ gruño mientras miraba por todos lados una especie de escondite, ya que no podía usar sus poderes o podría ser descubierto por el hokage _"Ya lo tengo"_ él chasqueo los dedos y se disfrazó.

Para cuando el hokage entro, no pudo mirar nada, ya que su oficina estaba vació – Muy bien – hablo el hokage – Hora de descansar un po…¿Qué es esto? – pregunto, ya que pudo ver una maceta de un pequeño arbolito en su oficina.

" _Maldita sea"_ pensó Discord, siendo la maceta _"¿Esto lo que se me ocurrió?"_

\- Creo que mi memoria me falla un poco – suspiro el hokage un tanto cansado, mientras avanzaba a su escritorio. Para cuando llego, abrió uno de los cajones, específicamente la del libro.

" _Maldita sea, se me olvido eso"_ pensó preocupado.

Cuando el hokage abrió el cajón, pudo ver como su libro estaba fuera de su lugar, ya que estaba volteado mostrando el título y la imagen. Él se levantó, mientras miraba unos cuadros y avanzaba con dirección a la maceta. Cuando llego, miro muy detenidamente a la maceta – Muéstrate, no soy tonto – dijo seriamente. Él retrocedió un poco asustado, ya que pudo ver unos ojos un tanto grandes abriéndose de la nada.

\- O quizás si lo eres – dijo la "maceta" mientras exhalaba un espeso humo de color azul, que le anciano lo respiro.

…

..

.

Para después caer al suelo, pero fue agarrado por Discord, des transformándose _"Fiu, por po/_ Hokage, quiero hablar contigo urgentemente – alguien hablo detrás de la puerta, que era aparentemente un anciano.

" _¡Mierda!"_ él giro su cabeza por todas partes, hasta inclusive pensaba teles transportarse, pero no podía por una muy simple circunstancia…el hokage estaba durmiendo en esta oficina _"¿Qué hago?"_ pensó preocupado, hasta que un bombillo apareció encima de su cabeza…y no era higiénico _"Me odio a mí mismo"._ Puso uno de sus pies en la boca del anciano, se convirtió en humo y se metió en la boca del hokage. El "hokage" se levantó del suelo, mientras se dirigía al escritorio, cuando llego, chasqueo los dedos y apareció una montaña de papeleo, como a su vez entro el anciano detrás de la puerta. Era un hombre que tenía casi todo su torso cubierto de vendas, y una parte de la cara-la izquierda- mientras que la otra, irónicamente lo mantenía cerrado aunque podía ver perfectamente ya que está persona se estaba acercándose hacia el "hokage".

\- Aparentemente estás totalmente distraído con el papeleo, otra vez – le dijo un poco cómico el anciano de vendas.

\- ¿Qué quieres está vez, Danzo? – pregunto el "hokage" al anciano.

" _Por lo menos tengo que agradecer a Luna de enseñarme como leer la mente de los seres vivos"_ pensó un tanto feliz, pensando qué clase de regalo le podía darle cuando se recupere completamente de su suceso traumático.

\- ¿Has encontrado alguna pista de Naruto? – le pregunto yendo al grano.

\- ¿Por qué quieres saber? – le pregunto el "hokage". Discord había revisado un poco cabeza del hokage, descubriendo algunas cosas, como no confiar mucho en este tal Danzo, ya que de por si le daba una mala sensación, con o sin controlar a este anciano durmiente.

\- Solo por curiosidad, ya que los dos sabemos que si no tenemos un jinchuriki en estos días, cualquier aldea nos podrá atacar – le respondió un tanto frio.

\- Lo entiendo, pero aun supiese por donde esta Naruto, no te lo diría…y creo que lo sabes muy bien – le dijo muy seriamente mientras que Danzo gruñía de enojo.

\- Muy bien – le dijo y se volteó para irse de la oficina – Pero esto no termina aquí – le dijo por última vez, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

El "hokage" suspiro un tanto contento, aparentemente su plan había funcionado. Él abrió la boca y el mismo humo salió. Cuando salió, el hokage se tumbó en el escritorio, aun dormido, mientras que Discord se limpiaba su cara de saliva con un pañuelo _"La próxima, me pongo traje"_ el agarro varias cosas que él se iba a llevar y chasqueo los dedos, yéndose del lugar antes de que alguien le viese.

Discord apareció en el mismo callejón que se hizo invisible antes. Levanto sus manos para ver su búsqueda y los iba a hojear, pero no podía hacerlo por los humanos, y quizás un curioso entrase en el callejón o un ninja patrullando. Él suspiro, chasqueo sus dedos de su mano izquierda y todo desapareció de arte de magia.

Discord se sentó en una papelera tirada en el suelo del callejón _"Ahora ¿Qué hago?"_ pensó, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, ya que los rollos que él había reunido sería una información un tanto interesante para Celestia y también para Discord, pero no sería suficiente, y que él debería reunir información con respecto a Naruto como familia, amigos, educación, su… _"¡Eso es!"_ grito en forma mental, ya que si fuese por donde él estudiase, podía reunir información importante acerca de Naruto y su vida en Konoha. Él se levantó para dirigirse a la escuela, o en este caso, en la academia ninja, aunque para él entrenar a niños para ser guerreros de sangre fría durante una temprana edad, para él es algo que no quisiese ver…aunque lo vio en una ocasión y fue enfermo, pero a diferencia de esa ocasión ellos eran aun humanos, solamente tenían una mentalidad un tanto distinta de cualquier niño normal.

Cuando llego a la academia, pudo ver un pequeño parque que estaba lleno de niños jugando, aunque algunos de esos juegos eran un tanto…raros. Él agito su cabeza y comenzó a caminar para ir dentro de la academia, pero se detuvo al ver algo muy interesante, o en este caso, alguien interesante. Eran dos niños-un niño y una niña- que estaban sentados debajo de un árbol que tenía un columpio, alejados de los otros niños, aunque lo raro de ellos eran que tenía una mirada entre preocupación, tristeza y un poco de ira…aunque no supiese el por qué. Él levanto sus hombros y siguió caminando hacia la academia.

Durante su pequeña estadía dentro de la academia, no hubo nadie, ni una sola alma dentro del edificio, así que él se dirigió hacia la oficina del director, pensando que la información que buscaba estaba ahí. Para cuando llego a la oficina, cerró la puerta detrás de él y fue a unos archivos para buscar la información que él necesitase para su misión. Llego y lo abrió, buscando en todos los sobres que no tenían ningún nombre _"Que desordenado son estos humanos"_ pensó, resbalando una gota de sudor, viendo y abriendo cada archivo que tenía ese archivero. Cuando termino de revisarlo, encontró dos cosas interesantes; la primera era que encontró esos dos niños que le llamo la atención, ya que sus nombres eran Hinata Hyuga, del clan Hyuga; y Shino Aburame, del clan Aburame. Y la otra cosa interesante era Naruto…no encontró nada. Él golpeo el archivero con odio, ya que durante esos minutos no había encontrado nada de Naruto, es como si no existiese por nada en esta academia. Él se fue al escritorio del director y se sentó para saber que hacer ahora. Se iba a masajear las sienes para saber que hacer ahora, pero pudo ver una parte del escritorio fuera de lugar, como si fuese un cajón secreto. Él se posiciono a la misma altura de ese cajón secreto, que a simple vista era invisible, pero tenía un huequito para una llave…pero él sería la llave. Levanto uno de sus dedos y una garra de color zafiro salió de su dedo índice, metió la garra en el huequito y se abrió. Él abrió el cajón para ver una carpeta, pero a diferencia de los otros, tenía el nombre de Naruto marcado de color rojo _"Que raro"_ pensó, mientras agarraba la carpeta y la habría, esperando información muy importante de está carpeta oculta.

…

..

.

" _Maldigo a ese director o quien sea"_ pensó enojado, mientras rompía la carpeta, lo quemaba y lo tiraba en un hueco de fuego que es la entrada al tártaro, sip, estaba bastante enojado ya que estaba completamente vacio _"Maldita sea"_ golpeo la mesa, casi rompiéndolo y se sentaba en la silla, pensando en que hacer ahora… _"Soy estúpido"_ pensó, ya que cuando estaba en el cuerpo de Hiruzen, solo pudo sacar información esencial de él, pero no pudo sacar mucho por ese maldito de Danzo que entro en la oficina. Eso y no podía ir nuevamente a la oficina y hacerlo de nuevo, ya que también se había olvidado de borrarle la memoria de su pequeño "Incidente" con el anciano. Suspiro nuevamente, ya que seguramente había reforzado las defensas de su oficina o de toda la aldea para buscar algo raro, y ese raro era él; o las dos cosas…está situación se estaba yéndose al carajo hasta el Imperio de Cristal _"Maldita suerte mía"_ pensó, mientras encontraba una solución a esto. Él se levantó de la silla para salir de la oficina del director, esperando no encontrarlo afuera de la oficina o en un pasillo. Cuando se estaba dirigiéndose a la salida, pudo escuchar unas voces de unos niños, pero no le prestó atención, pero lo siguiente sí.

\- ¿Nada de Naruto? – pregunto una voz de niña.

Discord levanto una ceja y fue a la puerta de un salón de clase que estaban esos niños charlando.

\- No, y mi Oto-san y Oka-chan están muy preocupados por eso.

Discord levanto una ceja al escuchar eso. Abrió lentamente la puerta para no hacer ruido, y encontró a los mismos niños de esas carpetas que vio afuera _"¿Por qué estarán preocupados?"_ pensó interesado, ya que pudo sentir una especie de aura un tanto…amigable con respecto con Naruto, como si estuviesen preocupados por ese mocoso. Él se apartó un poco de la puerta y pensó en sus opciones, ya que esos niños sean la única información que podría tener con respecto a Naruto, pero también podría llamar la atención, y lo único que él quiere en esos momentos era atención, con el temor de que lo buscase por su "incidente". Se masajeo el mentón mientras miraba la puerta, los pergaminos podía sacar algo de información de la aldea, pero no sabía si esa información contenía algo de Naruto, pero por otra parte esos niños podían serle útil para saber un poco sobre Naruto… _"Espero no arrepentirme después"_ pensó, mientras abría la puerta. Cuando abrió completamente la puerta, llamo la atención de los niños.

\- ¿Q-Quien eres tú? – pregunto un tanto tímida Hinata ante el nuevo invitado.

\- Me llamo Discord pequeños, y también me dio un poco de curiosidad su conversación – le respondió Discord.

\- ¿Cómo que curiosidad? – le pregunto Shino.

\- Bueno, yo conozco al pequeño de Naruto y nece/¡Lo conoce! – los dos gritaron a la vez, deteniendo a Discord.

\- Si, pero no puedo decirles por donde – le dijo, confundiendo a los niños.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto Hinata un tanto tímida.

\- Es…complicado – le respondió, confundiendo a los pequeños.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – le pregunto Shino – Naruto es nuestro amigo, y tus nos dices que es complicado, ahora dime ¿Qué es lo complicado? – le pregunto Shino seriamente.

\- Verán, Naruto no los puede ver, ya que él está en la casa de una amiga, pero estoy aquí para una misión – le respondió Discord.

\- ¿Cuál misión? – le pregunto Hinata.

\- Yo tengo que saber cómo fue la vida de Naruto cuando estaba viviendo aquí – le explico Discord – Y ya que vosotros son sus amigos de Naruto ¿me pueden decir algún pariente que él tenga? – le pregunto, ya que él iba a tener una GRAN charla con ese malnacido cuando lo encontrase.

Los niños bajaron un poco su cabeza, poniendo un tanto confuso a Discord - ¿Dije algo malo? – pregunto.

\- Naruto…vivió, o en este caso, vivía en un orfanato – le explico Shino, levantando su mirada y viendo a Discord.

\- Entonces era huérfano – susurro Discord, un tanto sorprendido - ¿Algo más que tenga que saber? – los dos niños negaron su cabeza.

\- Naruto…siempre fue demasiado reacio hablar de su vida, y cada vez que le preguntábamos a él, siempre, siempre – Hinata comenzó a llorar un poco, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma para tranquilizarse un poco.

\- Cada vez que le preguntábamos a él, siempre comenzaba a cerrarse a sí mismo y tenía una mirada un tanto muerta – le explico Shino, que él tenía una mirada bastante seria – Además de que en una ocasión se fue corriendo llorando….¿no sé qué demonios le pasa? – se preguntó a su mismo, ya que cada vez que pasaba eso, él siempre se sentía inútil e estúpido en esos sucesos.

\- Ya veo – dijo lentamente _"Yo no le culparía a ese chamaco por eso, ya que lo que me dijo Celestia sobre su vida"_ miro a los pequeños _"Dudo que ellos sepan algo que le paso durante su estadía en está maldita aldea…y es mejor para ellos"_ \- ¿Saben algo acerca de Naruto que tenga que saber?

\- No Discord-san – le respondió Shino, mientras intentaba consolar a Hinata – Pero si nuestros padre, pero son muy reacios de contarnos que le pasaba a Naruto – Discord asintió con la cabeza – Tal vez puedas hablar con ellos para que te digan lo que tú quieras saber.

" _Mierda"_ pensó asustado, ya que esto era lo único que quería hacer, llamar la atención. Su pequeña "travesura" con ese anciano ya debió llamar la atención por no borrarle la memoria, pero que esos chamacos les digan eso a sus padres…no sería nada bueno para él. Pero también había algo bueno en esta situación; ya que él puede saber más de Naruto si los padres le pudiesen hablar con él, principalmente una cosa que le dijo Celestia cuando "Ella" interrogo a ese ninja desgraciado…se estaba tomando muchos riesgos y tenía que jugar muy bien sus cartas – Muy bien – finalmente hablo Discord - ¿Cuándo podré hablar con ellos? – preguntó.

\- Aun no, ya que hubo un problema con el consejo – le dijo Hinata, un tanto recuperada.

\- ¿Acerca de qué?

\- No lo sabemos – le respondió Hinata.

\- Quizás se trate de que lo descubrieron – dijo Shino.

\- ¿Descubrir que cosa? – pregunto Discord un tanto curioso.

\- No lo sé – giro su cabeza a la izquierda Hinata – Pero fue algo fuerte por el grito de sorpresa que dio mi oto-san cuando le dijo ese tal ambu acerca de la reunión.

\- Ya veo – dijo Discord – Y ¿Cuándo podré hablar con ellos?

\- Dentro de dos días – le respondió Shino, haciendo asentir a Discord.

\- Muchas gracias – él se levantó – Ah, una cosa más – los pequeños miraron a Discord un tantos curiosos – Podemos mantener esto en secreto ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Hinata.

\- Pues… - se rasco la cabeza para pensar en una cosa, hasta que chasqueo los dedos por un gran idea…o eso esperaba – Puedo hacer que Naruto les escriba una carta de vez en cuando a vosotros dos –.

Los ojos de Hinata miraron sorprendida a Discord, mientras que Shino se quitó los lentes para mirar a Discord con la misma sorpresa que la de Hinata - ¿¡De verdad?! – gritaron los niños sorprendidos.

\- Hai, a cambio de que mantengas en secreto nuestra pequeña discusión ¿de acuerdo? – los dos asintieron.

\- Pero ¿Cómo podemos decirle a nuestros padres acerca de ti? – pregunto Shino.

\- Solo díganles que una persona sabe dónde está Naruto y su estado ¿ok? – los dos asintieron – Muy bien, pero antes – los pequeños miraron curiosos a Discord - ¿Me pueden decir dónde está el orfanato? – pregunto Discord.

\- Está en la parte del sudoeste de la aldea, casi llegando a los rostros de los kages a unos diez kilómetros alejado – le dijo Shino – Pero – la mirada de Shino y la de Hinata se giraron para verse entre si - ¿Por qué quieres ir allí? – se giraron para ver a Discord, pero se fue.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Discord se estaba dirigiéndose hacia el orfanato para sacar algunas respuestas. Pero lo que vio en la aldea mientras se estaba dirigiéndose hacia el lugar, sus preocupaciones se hicieron reales. Porque vio más ninjas por la aldea que cuando entro, y vio más movimiento de ellos por toda la aldea…pero de forma bastante discreta, ya que aparentemente no quería llamar la atención de los civiles ni del espía-Discord-, para que lo encontrase y se la llevasen para quien sabe dónde para que le interrogase y saber para quien trabajaba o que información tiene y que necesita. Discord llego a la entrada del gran orfanato, ya que era un poco más pequeño de las casas más grandes de Cartelot, pero lo compensaba por el ancho, ya que era bastante largo el edificio. Él toco la puerta y espero unos minutos para que al fin le abriese la puerta. La mujer que le abrió era una mujer de unos cuarenta años, pero se veía uno de treinta, vestía una franela de color azul cielo y unos pantalones de color azul oscuros y unas sandalias de color marrón claro – Buenos días señor ¿Qué necesitas? – le pregunto con una voz un tanto dulce, como si fuese una madre.

\- Necesito información de un niño – le respondió.

\- ¿¡En serio?! – le exclamo con una gran sorpresa – Y ¿Quién es el angelito afortunado? – le pregunto muy emocionada.

\- Pues – él vio en su rabillo del ojo unos ninjas con unas batas de color negro y unas mascaras de animales caminando a su derecha - ¿Podemos hablar en privado? – le pregunto, levantando la ceja a la mujer un tanto curiosa.

\- Okey – le respondió no tan segura mientras le dejaba pasar al orfanato.

Cuando estaban dirigiéndose a la oficina de la directora, Discord vio a varios niños jugando entre ellos y eso le preocupo, no era su preocupación de sus juegos si no era por cierta persona…y ese era Naruto, ya que no pudo sentir que algún niño de aquí se sentía preocupado por la desaparición de Naruto, si no…satisfacción, hasta inclusive las empleadas también se sentía ese aire de satisfacción alrededor de ellas…y sabía que esa respuesta no le iba a gustar pero ¿Por qué?

Para cuando llegaron a la oficina de la directora, no había nadie - ¿La directora? – pregunto curioso por su bienvenida.

\- Soy yo – dijo la mujer que le acompaño por todo el camino hasta la oficina – Y dime ¿Qué necesitas de este orfanato? – le pregunto, mientras Discord veía como la directora caminaba hacia el escritorio, para después sentarse.

\- Bueno, primero presentémonos para estar más cómodos entre nosotros – le dijo Discord ante la directora.

\- Muy bien – ella se levantó de la silla para después extender su mano – Me llamo Kasha, la directora del orfanato de Konoha – se presentó.

\- Me llamo Discord – le tomó la mano – mucho gusto.

\- Muy bien – ella se volvió a sentarse en la silla - ¿Qué niño necesitas información Discord-san? – le pregunto Kasha.

\- Es de un niño muy especial que quizás lo conozcas – le dijo Discord con una sonrisa un tanto humorística ante la mirada curiosa de Kasha

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto Kasha un tanto sorprendida - ¿Quién es?

\- Naruto Uzumaki – le respondió Discord.

Cuando Discord le dijo eso, el ambiente tierno y hogareño alrededor de Kasha desapareció de un momento a otro, sintiendo una especie de aura entre sorpresa, intriga e ira, como si lo que le dijo Discord fue una ira interna que ella tuvo - ¿Qué quieres de ese demonio? – le pregunto bastante enojada, sorprendiendo a Discord, ya que la voz que utilizo era bastante distinta que la otra, era más…malvada en un sentido más sencillo.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – le pregunto seriamente a esta mujer "cariñosa".

\- Es solo un demonio que debió morir – susurro, pero fue escuchado por Discord, que puso una mirada aún más seria y enojada.

\- Ten cuidado lo que dices, mocosa imprudente – le dijo muy serio – Tienes suerte de que ella no está aquí escuchándote decir esas monstruosidades que hablas.

\- ¡Ja! No me digas – se levantó de la silla y fue para ver algunas fotos de los niños del orfanato, todos menos uno que debería estar ahí _"Si le entrego está información a Danzo-sama, me dará aún más poder en el consejo civil"_ pensó macabramente, ya que Danzo le propuso un trato, que era: "Hazle la vida de ese mocoso y te daré poder dentro del concejo". Pero para cuando desapareció el Uzumaki, le dio otro trato: "Si te llega alguien que sabe o que sepa de Naruto Uzumaki, avísame y te daré un puesto en el consejo" _"Mi vida será perfecta y nunca me preocupare por el Hokage si descubre todo lo acontecido durante su vida en este lugar"_ pensó un tanto despreocupada, ya que gracias a Danzo la vida en el orfanato y en general fue ocultado por la vista del hokage…el plan perfecto - ¿Qué querías de ese demonio, Discord-san? – le pregunto, con un poco de esa suave voz, pero con bastante malicia.

\- ¿Sabes Kasha? Tienes mucha suerte de que ella no estuviese aquí – le dijo Discord.

Kasha levanto una ceja, ya que pudo ver una sombra un tanto grande y anormal al frente suyo, pero no le prestó atención - ¿En serio? – le pregunto sarcásticamente – Y ¿Quién es ella? – le pregunto, mientras se volteaba…y vio una desagradable sorpresa. Al frente suyo, en vez de un humano, había una cosa, más bien un monstruo al frente suyo, que tenía una sonrisa un tanto macabra.

\- Celestia – le respondió Discord, con una voz un tanto sobrenatural.

Kasha retrocedió un poco por el miedo, pero cada vez que ella retrocedía un paso, este ser se acercaba igual. Kasha se detuvo por una pared e iba a gritar para que la salvasen, pero su boca fue tapada por la garra de este ser interrumpiéndola – Ve mis ojos – le dijo lentamente, mientras ponía sus ojos de color amarillo y unas líneas de color rojo alrededor, mientras se movía desde dentro para afuera.

Kasha miro sorprendida y mucho miedo ante los ojos de este ser, mientras sentía como su control se perdía poco a poco. Pasaron unos minutos y Discord vio como los ojos de Kasha perdía su color, viendo una mirada bastante sumisa ante él _"Excelente"_ pensó triunfante ante el control mental exitoso, ya que hace varios siglos que no utilizaba su viejo truco de control mental y aparentemente aun no perdía su toque – No grites – le dijo lentamente, como si estuviese hablando con un niño pequeño. Quito lentamente su garra de grifo de la boca de la mujer.

\- ¿Qué necesitas de mí, Discord-sama? – le pregunto con una voz sumisa.

\- Información – le respondió.

\- Hai, Discord-sama – Kasha le dio una reverencia ante Discord, que asintió.

\- ¿Dónde vivía Naruto en este maldito orfanato? – le pregunto seriamente.

\- Vivía en un cuarto que ahora está en remodelación – le respondió.

\- ¿En remodelación?

\- Hai, Discord-sama; ya que fue el cuarto de Naruto Uzumaki, aunque era un cuarto completamente horrenda.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – le pregunto un tanto enojado, pero también temeroso por la respuesta que le puede dar esta humana.

\- Su cuarto tenía un hueco en el techo, dando paso la lluvia y otros elementos ambientales del exterior – le respondió.

\- ¿E-Enserio? – pregunto sorprendido.

\- Hai, Discord-sama – le respondió.

Discord apretaba sus dientes del enojo, ya que dejar a alguien de la edad de Naruto dejando así en un cuarto donde vivía, podía peligrar la vida de ese niño _"Es increíble que él estuviese sano y vivo, por lo que me dijo Celestia"_ pensó, preguntándose el porqué de eso - ¿Cómo vivía en este lugar? – le pregunto, pero también tenía miedo por la respuesta.

\- Su vida fue completamente desagradable – Discord abrió los ojos, pero movió su casco para que siguiera – Ya que no le dejamos que se alimentase correctamente, hicimos que los niños le odiase completamente, no le dejáramos tomar casi nada de líquido y también algunas de mis empleadas golpeaba a Naruto para desahogarse un poco después de un día largo de trabajo – Termino Kasha de contarle, en resumen, su estadía en el orfanato.

Discord miro sorpresivo a Kasha, mientras apretaba su garra de grifo con bastante fuerza _"¿C-Cómo pudo ser así su vida?"_ pensó sorprendido, ya que aparentemente no vio esto en los recuerdos del pequeño…y agradecería que fuese así; ya que Discord conocía muy bien a su antigua amiga y su temperamento, ya que verla cabreada era muy poco menos común que verla enojada, pero cuando se cabrea…no quiere recordar lo que le paso a esos pobres desgraciados durante la gran guerra. Él agito su cabeza para quitar esos recuerdos y concentrase en su conversación con ella - ¿Quién fue la idea de esto o fue el orfanato que causo todo su sufrimiento? – le pregunto, pensando que hubo un tercero en este acontecimiento bastante astros.

\- No Discord-sama, ya que esa idea fue originaria y avivada por alguien del consejo de Konoha – le respondió Kasha.

\- ¿En serió? – pregunto Discord muy sorprendido – Y ¿Quién es? – le pregunto.

-Danzo-sama, la mano derecha del hokage – le respondió, ante la sorpresa de Dicord tuvo ante ese nombre.

" _Entonces ese hombre de vendas era perteneciente del consejo de la aldea y no simplemente alguien que conoce a ese anciano…¿en qué carajo Naruto estaba metido?"_ pensó sorprendido, ya que no era nada normal de que u niño tan joven y pequeño tuviese problemas tan grandes como este, pero ¿era una venganza hacia su familia? Ya que no sabía esa respuesta, y dudaba que esos niños, amigos de Naruto, supiesen eso por su edad tan joven – Entonces fue la idea de ese tal Danzo de torturar a Naruto – ella asintió – Pero ¿Por qué? – le pregunto.

\- Él quería romper a Naruto para convertirlo en su arma personal – miro con mucha sorpresa a Kasha.

\- ¿Cómo? – le pregunto, ya que era imposible de que alguien tan joven y chiquito sea un arma para una aldea de este tamaño, ya que lo único que podía hacer Naruto sería hacer reír al enemigo de la estúpida defensa que habían creado ante el enemigo y luego utilizarlo como blanco de tiro.

\- No lo sé, solo se algo sobre el jinchuriki perfecto, pero no sé con exactitud de que es eso – le respondió.

" _Otra vez esa mierda de jinchuriki"_ pensó, ya que, antes de regresar a Equestria, él había escuchado algunas veces de jinchurikis en las aldeas, pero no le presto mucha atención por no saber qué es eso - ¿Naruto escapo en algún momento del orfanato? – le pregunto, pero ella lo negó moviendo su cabeza.

\- No Discord-sama, nosotros fuimos lo que lo sacamos del orfanato.

\- Idea de Danzo ¿me equivoco?

\- Hai, ya que cuando el plan del orfanato no funciono, él decidió sacarlo del orfanato esperando que la aldea lo quebrase ya que tenían un gran odio hacia Naruro Uzumaki – ella le respondió, ante la ira creciente de Discord.

Él se acercó a Kasha y levanto su garra de grifo para darle una cachetada a Kasha para desahogarse y castigar un poco a ella por las monstruosidades que hizo para el pequeño…pero no lo hizo. Él cerró su garra lentamente, mientras que la bajaba de igual velocidad su brazo, hasta llegar en su cintura, pero aun con la garra cerrada. Él se alejó a Kasha mientras suspiraba y se acercaba al escritorio de la directora para sentarse y masajearse las sienes con su garra para quitar un poco de su enojo, sorpresa e inquietud que tenía en su mente _"Por el mismísimo tártaro"_ pensó, ya que lo que había escuchado de esta mujer era, por así decirlo, un progreso, pero no sabía cómo presentarlo ante Celestia. Ya que conociendo muy bien a su amiga, sabía que podía destruir más de cien maneras a Konoha como: poner un infierno a la aldea aumentando el calor del sol de manera bastante demoniaca, quemar o destruir los cultivos, destruir la aldea mandando una gran explosión del mismísimo sol, destruir la aldea en persona, y otras cosas peores que le podía hacer a Konoha si él no puede controlar a su amiga, ya que si fuese así, entonces él tenía que avisar a los pocos humanos que pareciera que si se preocupase por el bienestar de Naruto…si encontrase más que esos dos enanos. Él se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Kasha, que no se movió del lugar.

\- ¿Necesitas algo de mí, Discord-sama? – le pregunto, esperando obedecerle cualquier orden o acción que él quisiese con ella.

\- Si – le respondió, con una voz un tanto dominante, mientras se acerba a su oreja derecha – Tus recuerdos de esto – le dijo como un susurro. Él puso una uña de su garra en la frente de Kasha y lo alejo lentamente, mientras veía una cosa azul de su frente saliendo; para cuando saco completamente la sustancia rara azul de su frente, él la agarro con su garra alrededor de eso.

\- ¿Qué es? – le pregunto Kasha un tanto curiosa.

\- Tus recuerdos – le respondió, para después apretarla y destruirla, cuando lo hizo, los ojos de Kasha se pusieron blancos y se cayó de un lado, pero Discord la sujeto antes de su caída _"Tengo la oportunidad para que ella sea mis ojos en esta aldea, pero ella no tiene un poder dentro de este lugar…acaso que"_ Discord puso su garra en su cara y una luz se ilumino.

…

..

.

\- Ah, que paso – dijo Kasha, un tanto cansada, acostada en el sofá.

\- Ah, me alegra que estés bien – dijo Discord, mientras sostenía dos tazas de café en sus manos – Estabas demasiado cansada ¿estás bien? – le pregunto un tanto preocupado.

\- Si Discord-san, estoy bien – se sobo la cabeza un poco – La fiesta de ayer me dejo un poco mareada – dijo, recordando la gran fiesta de su amiga el día antes de que se casara…o ella creía.

Discord puso una sonrisa amable, pero era parte de su plan para que ella no hablase de él ante de que ella hablase con Danzo con respecto a él sobre el conocimiento de Naruto.

\- Entonces ¿Qué niños deseas saber la información? – le pregunto amablemente en su modo "materna" a Discord.

\- Tranquila, ya vi a los niños y lo pensare a quien me llevo – mintió, ya que Discord no quiere llevar a ninguno de esos niños, ya que apostaría de que cuando viese a Naruto, lo más posible seria que lo abusaran…más ya de lo que estaba.

\- ¿En serió? – pregunto un tanto sorprendida – Bueno, eso es bueno – dijo, mientras agarraba el café que Discord puso en la mesa.

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir, me necesitan en otro lugar – le dijo, mientras se iba hacia la puerta para irse.

\- Nos vemos, Discord-san – se despidió, con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Nos vemos – le dijo, igual de amable.

Cuando Discord salió de la oficina, puso una cara de asco y de enojo _"Actuar ante una persona así, sin arrancarle la cabeza es muy difícil"_ pensó, mientras se iba del orfanato. Para cuando salió, él cerró los ojos y recordaba toda la información de que ella le dio cuando estaba hipnotizada, y era bastante traumático, pero lo que de verdad le preocupo era otra cosa. Cuando ella estaba inconsciente, él analizo un poco sus recuerdos para descubrir algo más. Ese truco le enseño Luna hace bastante tiempo, ya que era un truco de ver los recuerdos de los ponis, tanto despiertos como dormidos y era bastante fácil de hacerlo y manipularlo, pero siempre hay una excepción a la regla, ya que hay ponis que tienen una mente un tanto fuerte que pueden dificultar las cosas, pero para Luna le era más fácil por ser la diosa de la noche, pero para Discord le era un tanto complicado por no saber muy bien como manipular la mente y agarrar los recuerdos que buscar y no los innecesarios…aunque la mente sea todo un caos a veces.

Él analizo los recuerdos de Kasha y vio sobre algo un tanto curioso, ya que si ella encontrase a alguien en el orfanato buscando alguna información de cualquier persona que sepa sobre de Naruto, él le iba a darle un puesto dentro del consejo y ella no sabía el cómo lo iba a hacer Danzo…aunque Discord tenga una "pequeña" idea del cómo. Discord suspiro y miro hacia el cielo, ya se iba se de noche y tenía que ver donde se quedaba y el bosque estaba fuera de esa lista, ya que Discord apostaría cualquier cosa de que el bosque tendría un mayor número de ninjas y esos ninjas con capas, o mejor dicho, esos anbus. Discord suspiro, mientras se movía y se rascaba la cabeza _"Tendré que alquilar un cuarto"_ pensó, aunque él no tenía problemas de dinero, de igual forma dormir en el mismo lugar que querías destruir por pavor y odio…será una muy difícil noche para él.

Él, antes de irse para un hotel, fue a un restaurante de una comida llamada dango. Él entro en el restaurante y pudo ver que en su interior era como un restaurante normal como en Equestria, pero con humanos y unas sillas un poco más grandes que de lo normal. Él se dirigía a una mesa vacía tranquilamente, excepto por la mirada de un hombre que tenía una banda en toda su cabeza, pero fuera de eso, nada anormal. Él se sentó en la mesa del restaurante, para que minutos después viniese una camarera, le pidiese su orden y se fue con la orden dicha.

Discord se masajeo la cabeza para cuando la camarera se había ido, para tranquilizar un poco su cabeza por todas las cosas que rodeaban a Naruto, tanto como buenas como malas, primordialmente las malas. Él vio como la camarera le trajo un café para después irse – Naruto tiene una vida miserable desde que nació…pobre de él – susurro, mientras tomaba un poco de café para tranquilizarse.

\- Disculpa – Discord escucho la voz de un hombre un tanto grueso - ¿acaso conoces a Naruto?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ibiki y Anko estaban comiendo en el restaurante favorito de Anko, donde sirven la comida dango en este lugar. Ibiki agarro un dango para comérselo, pero Anko solo miraba la comida, pero no la tocaba. Ibiki suspiro – Anko-san, sé que estás haciendo todo lo posible para/¡Pues no lo estoy haciéndolo bien! – dijo, alzando un poco la voz y llamando la atención de todos del restaurante – Es mi culpa que se fuese – susurro muy triste, mientras intentaba contenerse y no gritar nuevamente.

\- Tranquila – Ibiki le puso su mano derecha a su hombro izquierdo – No fue tú culpa de que Naruto se escapase – le dijo para tranquilizarla. Ya que desde que Naruto desapareció, Anko fue la primera de buscarlo de manera bastante loca por toda la aldea, alrededores, en el bosque, el bosque de la muerte, y todos los lugares posibles en Konoha…pero después de varios días, sus esperanzas se iban disminuyendo como un castillo de naipes, hasta tal punto de que un día se cerró en su casa y no salió por los últimos tres días nadie sabiendo de ella, ni siquiera su mejor amiga Kurenai, pero de alguna manera Ibiki logro sacarla de su casa y pudo ver una sorpresa un tanto desagradable…ver a Anko sin su peculiar sonrisa, sentada en el sofá comiendo helado y un tanto desordenada en su cuerpo, esa no era la Anko que él conocía a la perfección.

\- ¿Y si lo fue? – le pregunto – Estaba fuera de la aldea por una maldita misión falsa…fuel culpa del con/SHHH – le cayó Ibiki.

\- Ellos tienen oídos por toda la aldea – le susurro Ibiki – Aparentemente creen que Naruto sigue con vida.

\- Y lo está – le dijo, con una voz un tanto peligrosa.

\- Eso está un poco bien – él miro a su alrededor para encontrar a un soplón o algo parecido que le delatasen…pero para su suerte no lo hay – Y esperemos que Naruto este con vida – Ibiki vio a Anko y pudo ver cómo, poco a poco, la antigua Anko volvía…aunque fuese solo por un rato agradable en su almuerzo.

Los dos comieron un tanto alegre, cayados mientras comían su comida tranquilamente, hasta que Ibiki se para de repente para ver a un hombre que acababa de entrar la aldea - ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto un tanto curiosa, ya que solo daba esa mirada a un desconocido por ser raro o fuera de lo común…pero ella solo veía a una sola persona normal.

\- Es la primera vez que lo veo – le respondió Ibiki seriamente, tomando un tanto sorprendida a Anko.

\- Traquilo, creo que es un turista o algo así – le quiso tranquilizar a Ibiki, pero no lo logro.

\- Solo prepara tus oídos para cualquier cosa – le dijo y comenzó a comer.

Anko miro un tanto cómica a su sensei y comenzó a comer nuevamente, a veces a Ibiki le soltaba un tornillo a los nuevos que vienen en la aldea… aunque está vez ella este equivocada.

\- Naruto tiene una vida miserable desde que nació…pobre de él – Anko pudo escuchar el susurro de ese hombre.

\- ¿Sensei? – Anko pregunto y miro como Ibiki asentía. Los dos se pararon para estar en la mesa del hombre.

\- Disculpe – susurro Ibiki – ¿Acaso conoces a Naruto? – le pregunto seriamente, mientras veía como Anko se sentaba al frente del hombre, por si acaso pensaba en escapar.

" _Mierda"_ pensó preocupado Discord, al ver al hombre y a la mujer, bloqueándoles sus salidas posible, aunque él no fuese nada normal – Disculpen ¿de qué hablan? – se quiso hacerse el tonto, por si acaso ellos escucharon mal.

\- No nacimos ayer, "cariño" – susurro sensualmente, para después lamerse los labio de igual de sensual.

" _Ella regreso"_ pensó Ibiki feliz, aun manteniendo su semblante serio.

" _Me recuerda al abuelo de "Ella""_ pensó Discord, ya que en una ocasión pudo conocer a ese torturador, antes de que muriese de forma natural, ya que según Celestia, era uno de los mejores de ese tema acerca de la psicología poni y sus formas bastantes crueles de interrogación, cuando los de la frontera atacaron en un ataque sorpresa junto con una raza aliada llamada changeling, que de alguna forma u otra pudo burlar las defensas de las fronteras que separaban del reino de Equestria y de esos mal nacidos, hace más de veinte años atrás – Y ¿Qué quieren saber? – pregunto, susurrando, ya que estaba atrapado de donde lo mires.

\- ¿Qué sabes de Naruto? – pregunto Anko, mirando fijamente al hombre.

\- Primero presentémonos para estar más en confianza – dijo Discord, con una sonrisa.

Anko miro a su sensei, que este asintió – Me llamo Anko Mitarashi.

\- Ibiki Morino – se presentó.

\- Discord. Y ahora ¿Qué quieren saber?

Ibiki le iba a preguntar, pero Anko se adelantó, y no era la pregunta que tenía en mente – ¿Dónde está Naruto? Desgraciado – le replico, haciendo asustar un poco a Ibiki, ya que si este hombre grita o hace algo fuera de lugar, llamaría la atención en forma innecesaria y llamaría la atención del consejo.

Discord puso una sonrisa un tanto cómica por lo que dijo Anko – Te interesa ese gaki ¿verdad? – le pregunto.

\- Eso no te interesa – le replico, poniendo una voz aún más peligrosa y aumentando un poco el instinto asesino para que solamente Discord lo sintiese, pero el efecto que siguió no fue lo esperado. Discord se rio un poco, tomando de sorpresa tanto a Anko como a Ibiki.

" _¿Se volvió loco tan rápido?"_ pensó Ibiki, un tanto sorprendido, ya que si este hombre era un ninja, era bastante patético.

\- No me mientas – puso una cara bastante seria Discord, haciendo asustar un poco a Anko – Sé que ese gaki te interesa, lo puedo sentir – le dijo, tomando con la guardia baja a Anko.

\- Por favor…¿Qué le hiciste a Naruto-kun? – le pregunto, con una voz un tanto débil, tomando muy de sorpresa a Ibiki, ya que era la primera vez que veía esa faceta de Anko.

\- Yo, nada, él simplemente apareció en mis tierras.

\- ¿Dónde? – pregunto Ibiki seriamente.

\- Es…complicado de explicar – le respondió un tanto serio, ya que decir que Naruto estaba en una tierra con ponis parlanchines que hacen magia, sería un hazmerreir para está dos personas, y lo único que quería es ser un chiste andante.

\- ¿Puedo ir? – pregunto Anko rápidamente.

\- ¡Anko! – exclamo Ibiki - ¡No puedes ir!

\- ¡¿Por qué no?! – alzo un poco la voz, levantándose de la silla.

\- Porque en primer lugar: el hokage de forma inmediata se enteraría de tu escapada; y en segundo lugar: el consejo se enteraría de tu desaparición y también sabrán que Naruto está vivo y lo buscarían – intento razonar con ella, que aparentemente funcionaba – Y ahora dime ¿querrás que Naruto muera por irte hacia sea por donde? – le pregunto, haciendo asustar a Anko de esa tal acción desesperada y tonta de ella.

\- Pero, yo…tienes razón, lo siento Ibiki-sensei.

\- No tienes que disculparte, pero debemos que…mierda – se detuvo, un tanto asustado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto curiosa por ese cambio de actitud.

\- ¡Él se esca – se detuvo, ya que cuando giro su cabeza, pudo ver a Discord aun sentado, mirándolos con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Me extrañaron acaso? – pregunto cómicamente Discord.

\- ¡No te rías de nosotros! – exclamo Ibiki, un tanto avergonzado por su estupidez de antes – Ahora dinos – él se sentó en la mesa, junto con Anko - ¿Cómo está Naruto? – le pregunto, ya que era la pregunta que le iba a pregunta antes de que fuese interrumpido por Anko y su desesperación.

\- Está bien, ya que según la reina, una amiga mía lo está cuidando y conociéndola bien, estará en muy buenas manos – le respondió, con una sonrisa honesta.

\- ¿Por qué deberíamos creerte? – le pregunto Ibiki – Quizás estés aquí para reunir información con respecto con Naruto y sobre su estado "especial" que él tiene para así atacarnos y destruirnos – le dijo. Ya que él, cuando escucho Discord mencionar el nombre de Naruto, pensaba que estaba aliada con Kumo o, en el peor de los casos, con Iwa y él estaba reuniendo información de su vida…y esperaba con todo su ser que no fuese de Iwa, ya que si se enterasen quien es de verdad…

\- ¿Por qué estoy hablando de esto con vosotros? – le respondió con una pregunta – Ya que tuve una oportunidad de oro para escapar, pero no lo hice ¿saben? – le dijo un tanto sarcástico en su voz.

Ibiki le iba a replicar, pero cerro la boca, ya que Discord tenía razón, ya que cuando Anko se levantó Discord tuvo la oportunidad de escapar y esconderse, pero como él lo dijo, no lo hizo _"Quizás él tenga razón"_ pensó Ibiki _"Pero eso aún no me calma de que, en algún momento, nos pueda atacar con Naruto como su arma perfecta…sea donde sea que este"_.

\- ¿Podemos hablar con él? – pregunto Anko, pero Discord negó con la cabeza.

\- Mi reina no estará nada contenta de ver a alguien de Konoha, y en el mejor de los casos los cerrarías por toda su vida en un calabozo más profunda de mi hogar solo por el coraje que siente por esta aldea – le dijo muy serio, haciendo levantar una ceja a Ibiki y tomando de sorpresa a Anko.

\- ¿Y en el peor? – pregunto Ibiki curioso, aunque dentro de él no quería saber esa información.

\- Solo utilicen la imaginación – le respondió con una sonrisa un tanto sobrenatural, haciendo temblar un poco a Ibiki.

" _¿Qué le pasa a Ibiki?"_ pensó Anko, ya que toda su vida que estuvo con él, nunca lo vio temblar, especialmente de un ninja, sea cual sea – Pero ¿podemos comunicarnos con él? – pregunto Anko, pero Discord negó con la cabeza.

\- No, ya que prometí eso a otras personas.

\- ¿A quiénes? – pregunto Ibiki.

\- A los únicos amigos que tiene Naruto – le respondió Discord.

\- Hinata Hyuga y Shino Aburame, los hijos de los líderes de los clanes – susurro Ibiki.

\- ¿De verdad? – pregunto bastante sorpresivo Discord…aunque sea falsa. Discord sabe algo sobre eso de los clanes ninjas y todo aquello, pero no estaba tan metido sobre eso. Él si conocía eso de las cuatros grandes aldeas ocultas ninjas y un poco sobre el de los clanes, pero si él había escuchado un poco sobre los Hyugas y algo de los Aburames, pero no sabía casi nada de ese tema – Ese mocoso si tiene amistades bastantes singulares – susurro Discord, pero nadie lo escucho - ¿Y sus familias se preocupan por él? – le pregunto a Ibiki.

\- Eso es confidencial, hasta que nos digas de verdad ¿Quién eres tú? – le pregunto seriamente Ibiki.

\- Touche – le respondió Discord, guiñándole el ojo – Bueno, me tengo que irme – él se levantó, pero fue detenido por la mano de Anko que le sujeto la muñeca.

\- ¿Pode-podemos verlo solo por un instante? – le pregunto Anko. Discord giro la cabeza para responderle negativamente a Anko, pero lo que vio le sorprendió un poco. Ya que los ojos de Anko estaban un tano vidrioso, esperando una respuesta sincera, pero cuando Discord miro fijamente a los ojos de Anko…no sabía que era más fuerte, cuando perdió a su hermano o los ojos de esta niña, ya que sus ojos mostraban mucha inseguridad, debilitamiento, compasión, pero había algo que sobresaltaba de todos los sentimientos…culpa.

\- Yo…le preguntare a la reina y veremos – los ojos de Anko se abrieron de sorpresa ante su respuesta – Pero no te prometo nada.

\- Es…es por lo menos algo – Dijo Anko susurrando, pero Discord pudo escuchar como su voz era un tanto más calmada, como si él le quitase un gran peso encima sobre sus hombros. Discord, cuando Anko le soltó la muñeca, se iba a irse pero fue detenido por Ibiki, que lo agarro del hombro, ya que este estaba levantado del asiento.

\- ¿Qué? ¿También vas a llorar? – le pregunto Discord cómicamente.

\- ¿Cómo sabremos que podemos confiar en ti? – le pregunto secamente Ibiki.

\- Y ¿Cómo sé que no hablaran nada de esto a alguien? – le respondió con una pregunta Discord.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto Anko, mientras intentaba secarse los ojos antes de que alguien la viese de la forma que ella estaba.

\- Simple – dijo Discord, mirando a Ibiki con unos ojos bastantes…raros – Ya que si me entero de que algunos de vosotros hablan de esto a alguna persona, confiable o no, hasta el mismísimo Hokage – se acercó a la oreja de Ibiki – No podrán esconderse de su lento, pero muy cruel destino que yo les daré por capricho – se alejó Discord, y casi Ibiki se desmaya del miedo, ya que pudo ver una especie de aura alrededor de él, mientras escuchaba gritos dentro de esa aura, aunque lo más escalofriante era que nadie lo escuchaba, ni siquiera Anko - ¿Me hice entender? – Ibiki asintió lentamente la cabeza - ¡Entonces no tendremos ningún problema! – le dijo, muy feliz, como el aura se vino como se fue misteriosamente, pero trajo a un Discord bastante feliz con una sonrisa un tanto boba – Buen día – él se alejó de Ibiki para, finalmente, salir del restaurante.

Ibiki se sentó al lado deAnko, que está vio que tenía una cara un tanto pálida, pero no se asustó ya que vio otras veces ese tipo de rostro antes, pero lo que si le asusto era sus manos, ya que se movían muy nerviosamente, aparentemente intentando calmarse de algo que le asusto, y eso si la aterro – Mejo será seguir al pie de la letra lo que dijo Discord – dijo muy nervioso Ibiki, tomando de sorpresa a Anko por ver por primera vez esa faceta de él – No queremos hacerlo enojar – Anko, por miedo, asintió. Giro su cabeza hacia la salida, la misma que salió Discord, pero una duda estaba en su cabeza ¿Qué le hizo Discord a Ibiki? Ya que no era nada normal de que Ibiki se asustase fácilmente, hasta inclusive ella creía que él no era un humano. Ella puso una sonrisa y se lamió un poco los labios y teniendo una mirada un tanto seductora.

" _Es…bueno ese tipo"_ pensó Anko _"Acaso ¿él estará libre?"_ pensó un tanto sensual.

Ibiki miro al rostro de su aprendiz, y pudo ver, otra vez, esa mirada, ya que es la segunda vez que él la ve _"No sé si me tengo que preocupar por el Anko o por Discord"_ pensó mientras tragaba un poco de saliva, ya que si ellos fuesen pareja _"Que kami nos proteja"_ pensó muy asustado, mientras tomaba un poco de nota lo que le hizo Discord a él…y estaba aterrado por eso.

Un hombre, un tanto alejado de los tres, escucho toda la conversación que ellos tuvieron _"A Danzo-sama le gutara eso"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" _Por fin"_ dijo Dsicord, mientras saltaba a la cama del pequeño hotel que él alquilo para su pequeña estadía en Konoha, y fue toda una travesía para él en todo lo malo de la palabra. Él había descubierto de que una mujer tenía el mismo apellido que la de Naruto y no sabía si eran pariente o coincidencia; no encontró casi nada de información acerca de Naruto en su estadía en la academia ninja, y lo poco que reunió de esos niño era, aunque funcional, no era lo que él esperaba y además de que se tendría que reunirse con sus padres, que eran los líderes de sus respectivos clanes, dentro de dos días; había descubierto de que su estadía en el orfanato todo un tártaro, o como lo decían los humanos, todo un infierno de vida adentro, y posiblemente el consejo de la aldea estaba o corrupta o que ese tal Danzo era el corrupto del consejo; y sobre todo, tenía que encargarse que esos dos ninjas no abriesen la boca con respecto a Naruto, él no se tendría que preocuparse mucho por Anko, ya que ella sabía de qué si abriese la boca con respecto a Naruto, Naruto tendría problemas si supiesen por donde está. Pero por Ibiki, aunque lo tenía un tanto amenazado, lo tendría vigilar a que ese hombre no soltase la lengua, y ya lo tenía resuelto.

\- Tiempo sin vernos, Discord-san – le dijo un hombre en la ventana. Discord giro su cabeza para ver a, uno de los muy pocos, su amigo que estaba en la ventana y era de los únicos que sabía un poco sobre la verdad de él y de Equestria, ya que Discord confiaba plenamente en este hombre. El hombre vestía un conjunto como uno de esos anbus, pero su color era de un azul marino, parecido como el pelo de Nightmare moon, pero sin las estrellas, y una máscara de un halcón en su rostro.

\- Asi que estabas todo el tiempo aquí, malnacido humano – le dijo, mientras que Discord se paraba de la cama y se acercaba de su amigo humano.

\- También te extrañe Discord-san – le dijo, un tanto sarcástico ante lo que dijo Discord. Él se quitó su máscara para mostrar a una persona de veinte años, tenía el pelo de color azul oscuro como la noche misma, tenía el color de su rostro un tanto pálido pero se veía bastante normal y tenía una pequeña cicatriz en su ojo derecho, pero casi no se veía y unos ojos negros.

\- Entonces eres un anbu de Konoha ¿verdad? – pregunto, ya que si fuese así, tomaría mucha ventaja por algo que él quiere hacer para mañana.

\- Si y no – le respondió, haciendo levantar una ceja a Discord.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – le pregunto curioso.

\- Veraz Discord-san, este uniforme anbu me lo encontré cuando asesine a uno de esos anbus de Konoha que me encontré casi a la entrada – le explico el hombre.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – le pregunto.

\- Te iba a preguntar lo mismo, Discord-san.

\- Explícate – exclamo Discord.

\- Simple – comenzó el hombre – Yo solo conocería a una persona TAN estúpida para adentrarse a la oficina del hokage y desaparecer así no más como si no existiese ese sujeto – le explico.

\- Entonces te tomaron a ti ¿verdad?

\- Exactamente – le respondió el hombre – ya que ese anbu sospecho de mi por mi ropa un tanto rara – abrió la capa para mostrar una especie de armadura liviana de color azul nocturno, aunque lo más llamativo era que en su pecho tenía el símbolo de la luna como parte de la armadura – Y me quiso agarrar para llevarme para no sé dónde, por eso lo asesine para defenderme – le dijo, mientras hacía asentir a Discord.

\- ¿La ropa? – le pregunto nuevamente Discord.

\- Quería saber qué demonios pasaba en la aldea para que me quisiesen llevarme, me adentre y escuche algunas cosas acerca de que alguien se adentró en la oficina del hokage y de alguna forma escaparse sin dejar rastro, por razón los ninjas de esta aldea están por montón. Eso y sé que tú eres ese tarado que hizo esa bobería, así que mi pregunta es está ¿Por qué? – le pregunto, esperando una respuesta por parte de él.

\- La princesa Celestia me mando acá para buscar información de una respectiva persona – le respondió.

\- ¿Persona? – pregunto bastante sorprendido el hombre - ¿Cómo llego un humano a Equestria?

\- Es por eso que estoy acá, para averiguar cómo demonios llego el mocoso a Equestria y también reunir información de su persona – le respondió, mientras se volteaba y dejaba pasar al hombre.

\- ¿Lo conseguiste? – le pregunto.

\- Si, y no sabía que ese Naruto Uzumaki tuvo todo un infierno en su vida – le respondió, haciendo asentir al hombre, hasta que escucho el apellido de la persona.

\- ¡¿Espera, dijistes Uzumaki?! – le pregunto un tanto ajetreado por esa información.

\- Si ¿lo conoces? – le pregunto Discord curioso.

\- Si, bueno, más o menos – le respondió, haciendo levantar la ceja a Discord para que él le respondiese – Yo conozco a una persona con el mismo apellido que de ese niño, llamada Kushina Uzumaki – le dijo, sorprendiendo un poco a Discord – ya que en una ocasión, hace ocho años atrás, me tuve que enfrentar la ira de esa mujer.

\- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto, un tanto curioso por esa tal Kushina Uzumaki, la misma del nombre de ese rollo que él tenía.

\- Ella se movía como el mismísimo demonio en persona intentando perseguir a alguien – le respondió, con un tono de voz un tanto miedoso.

\- ¿A quién? – le pregunto, mientras tenía una sonrisa un tanto cómica.

\- Jiraiya, el sannin de los sapos – dijo, haciendo poner una sonrisa a Discord.

\- Se lo merece ese malnacido – dijo Discord, haciendo levantar una ceja al anbu.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – le pregunto curioso.

\- No te lo voy a explicar, ya que querrás también arrancarle su hombría con una cuchara – le dijo, haciendo reír a los dos del castigo, aunque el anbu no sabe él porque – Bueno, como sea, esa fue una bonita historia amigo – se rió un tanto juguetón por la pequeña desventura de su amigo – Pero – de repente puso una mirada muy seria, haciendo entender lo que iba a decir no era una broma – Necesito algo de ti.

\- Y ¿Qué necesitas de mí, Discord-san? – le pregunto.

Discord se movió, para estar en la ventana abierta de su cuarto, mirando a la aldea, específicamente a la torre del hokage – Infiltrarme en el consejo de la aldea de Konoha – dijo muy serio.

\- Solo usted haría una estupidez como está – le replico el hombre – Si nos descubren, nos llevaría al peor lugar de toda la nación del fuego – él se movió, para estar en la espalda de Discord – Es un maldito suicido si cometemos un pequeño error – Discord giro su cabeza a para ver al hombre, para ver que él tenía una sonrisa - ¿Para cuando comenzamos? – le pregunto, un tanto ansioso.

\- Mañana – giro su cabeza para ver a la torre – por la mañana.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un anbu estaba transportando a un hombre hacia la torre del hokage, hacia la zona donde entregaban prisioneros "especiales" para ser torturados para sacarle información si no lo pudieron por las buenas.

Dos anbus estaban custodiando las puertas, manteniéndose firmes como dos estatuas paradas.

\- ¡Alto! – dijo el anbu de la izquierda, que tenía la máscara de un puma, haciendo detener a las dos personas que se dirigían a la entrada - ¿Quién es él? – pregunto seriamente, ya que no era común que mandase a este lugar sin una orden del hokage o de Ibiki.

\- Este maldito – comenzó hablar el anbu de la máscara de halcón, pero tenía una voz muy gruesa – es, posiblemente, el hombre que se adentró en la oficina del hokage-sama.

\- ¿Posiblemente? – pregunto el otro anbu, que tenía una máscara de un tigre - ¿Estás seguro de eso? Ya que hace unas horas trajeron a otra persona y tuvimos muchos problemas – le explico, ya que por accidente de un anbu nuevo, trajeron a un inocente y tuvieron muchos problemas ya que él era familia de un miembro del concejo civil, aunque aún el anbu de máscara de tigre se preguntaba ¿Qué demonios hacia un civil en la parte de la biblioteca ninja? Especialmente en la zona donde había jutsus de rango chunin y jonin de Konoha.

\- No estoy tan seguro – explico honestamente – Pero está persona estaba divagando por los alrededores de la torre muy sospechosamente, y lo traje aquí, por si acaso – explico, asiendo asentir a los dos anbus.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo por ahí? – pregunto el anbu de la máscara de puma.

\- … - el hombre no respondió.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto el otro anbu.

\- No lo sé, ya que cuando lo atrape era más callado que un muerto – explico el anbu halcón.

\- Muy bien – dijo el anbu puma. Los dos se apartaron – Pero si no es él, tú te harás responsables de las consecuencias ¿entendido? – pregunto seriamente, haciendo asentir. Al anbu halcón se estaba movilizando hacia la entrada, hasta que se detuvo de repente - ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Me podrían acompañarme? – pregunto el anbu halcón.

\- ¿Que, acaso el halcón tiene miedo de una simple persona? – pregunto cómicamente tigre.

\- Mejor vamos a acompañarle – dijo puma, mientras era mirado por tigre.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto sospechosamente.

\- ¿Acaso no te recuerdas la otra vez? – pregunto puma, asiendo negar el anbu tigre. Suspiro puma – Déjame refrescarte la memoria. Atrapamos a un hombre que era un debilucho y no hablaba, pero ese "debilucho" era un ninja de Iwa de rango S que casi nos mata – le replico por la falta de memoria de tenía su compañero.

\- ¡Ah sí, ya lo recuerdo! – dijo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza un tanto nervioso por su pequeña estupidez. Ya que esos dos habían capturado a un posible bandido muy débil que se su grupo lo dejo, pero al final era el legendario ninja que era conocido como "Dos caras", ya que podía disimular cualquier tipo de estado, ya desde un gran y estúpido mercenario hasta un debilucho que no podía levantar una roca, y por suerte ellos dos escaparon.

\- ¿Quién es ese individuo? – pregunto halcón.

\- Nadie sabe – respondió tigre – Pero te lo contare adentro, ya que será una larga historia – le dijo, mientras que todos entraban al complejo.

Como tigre prometió, le estaba contando acerca del individuo que era conocido como "Dos caras", y era legendario por sus disfraces con o sin henge. Ya que su fama era conocida por que dos grupos de anbus, que eran de Konoha y Kumo, apartaron temporalmente sus diferencias para cazar y eliminar al ninja "Dos caras", ya que era una amenaza tanto para los ninjas de Konoha y de Kumo y pensaban que tendrían alguna oportunidad, ya que eran veintes anbus contra un ninja, iba o debería ser bastante sencillo…grave error. De los veintes anbus que entraron en el posible campamento de ese ninja, solo uno sobrevivió, pero le faltaba la muñeca derecha, una oreja y casi un ojo, y lo que dijo asusto a todos los ninjas y anbus de tanto de Konoha como la de Kumo, ya que había dicho "Es el demonio encarnado, se disfraza de cualquier ser, no confíen en nadie si lo intentan encontrar y capturar, ni siquiera a sus compañeros" fue lo único que dijo antes de que se clavase un kunai en su corazón, ya que cualquier cosa que le hizo "Dos caras" al anbu…Ibiki se sorprendió por lo que vio en su interior como en el exterior, ya que lo único que dijo era "En su interior pareciera que un demonio se metió y salió del mismo modo". Es por eso que, si un ninja o anbo intenta cazar o meterse en Iwagakure, debía tener los ojos muy bien abiertos, hasta inclusive habían rumores de que Kumo y Konoha se iban a unirse temporalmente para cazar a ese ninja…aunque claro, eran rumores.

\- Llegamos – dijo puma, mientras abría la puerta y mostraba una especie de mezcla de cárcel y sala de espera. La habitación contenía una mesa de madera un tanto grande, un librero que tenía varios libros en él, unas sillas de madera y un sofá marrón que tuvo mejores días.

\- Muy bien – hablo tigre – Que el sujeto se quede aquí hasta que el hokage o Ibiki vengan para hablar con él – tigre se volteó para irse…para tomarse una sorpresa - ¡¿Dónde está?! – grito, sorprendido, ya que la persona al lado de halcón desapareció.

\- ¿¡Qué?! – grito sorprendido halcón, para girar su cabeza donde estaba el prisionero y ver nada - ¡¿Me tienen que estar moviéndome?!

\- ¡Cierra la puerta halcón! – grito puma. Halcón asintió y corrió hacia la puerta detrás de él para cerrar la puerta.

\- ¿¡Por qué cerrarla?! – pregunto escéptico tigre - ¡Aquí no hay lugar para esconderse!

\- ¡Pero si para un genjutsu! – grito puma, mientras hacia un sello y decía "Kai", pero no ocurrió nada - ¡Mierda, busquémosle y no dejen un centímetro del lugar sin revisar! – grito, recibiendo un "Hai" de los otros dos anbus.

" _Donde demonios podría estar"_ pensó tigre al revisar y tocar las paredes si encontraba algo sólido en él _"Este sujeto debe tener charka suficiente para que no sea fácil identificar y eliminar el genjutsu"_ pensó un tanto sorprendido. Sus pensamientos fueron detenido por un toque en el hombro - ¿Qué necesitas puma? – pregunto, volteándose y sorprendiéndose, ya que al frente suyo no era puma…era el prisionero saludándole como un estúpido.

\- Sayonara – apretó su puño y golpeo al anbu tigre en su rostro, pero no rompiendo la máscara.

\- ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! – grito puma, sorprendido de que haya atacado a su compañero como si no fuese nada. Puma se puso al frente de él, pero manteniendo una buena distancia entre esta persona y puma - ¡Ríndete! – le grito, pero el hombre puso una sonrisa carismática y comenzó a avanzar lentamente, poniendo un tanto nervioso a puma _"Maldita sea"_ pensó. Él estaba haciendo unos sellos, ya que si no podía hacerlo detener por las buenas, entonces será por las malas. Detuvo los sello al sentir un toque en su hombro - ¡¿Halcón, que crees que estás haciendo parado como un estúpido, hay que detenerlo?! – grito, girando su cabeza, para que halcón le golpease en la cara, pero sin romperle la máscara.

\- Fue sencillo – dijo Discord, mientras miraba un tanto patético a los dos anbus.

\- Bueno, les hemos cachado con los pantalones bajados, Discord-san – comento halcón.

\- Lo sé, pero eso no es excusa para que tenga los pantalones bajados ante un prisionero que no estaba esposado – le dijo Discord, recordando como los soldados de Equestria para cuando traen un prisionero, jamás le quitaban el ojo encima, sea quien sea. Ya que en una ocasión durante la gran guerra, un grupo de soldados trajeron a un prisionero de guerra que iba a ser procesado, y aunque los soldados lo estaban vigilando, no tenía todo el tiempo el ojo encima, haciendo que el prisionero, que era un unicornio, hiciera un hechizo de explosión, matando todos dentro del campamento junto con el hechicero ¿lo malo? Era un campamento médico que tenía más de quinientos heridos ahí, y ¿Cómo lo sabe Discord? Simple, ya que él estaba ahí, pero él siempre tenía unas pesadilla fuerte de los gritos de desesperación de los MUY pocos sobrevivientes que se estaban quemándose vivos, siempre despertando sudado…hasta inclusive hay veces que recordaba ese día, que era conocido como "El engaño de la luna llena maldita", ya que era de noche y la luna tenía un toque rojizo…o eso recordaba después de ser salvado por Celestia pero inconsciente y medio muerto.

\- ¿Recordando? – pregunto un tanto preocupado halcón, ya que Discord tenía los ojos cerrados y tenía una expresión de tristeza y dolor, demostrando que estaba recordando algo, pero no era nada bonito.

\- Eso no importa ahora – le respondió, abriendo los ojos y quitando su expresión – Ahora tengo que meterme en sus cuerpos y manipularlos para meterme en el consejo de esta aldea – dijo, mientras avanzaba hacia los cuerpos inconscientes de los anbus y decidir cuál manipular, pero fue detenido por la mano de halcón que le toco su hombro.

\- Eso será imposible – le dijo halcón, mientras Discord lo miraba muy confundido.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – le pregunto.

\- Simple, ya que yo tengo un contacto de un anbu allá en Kumo que es un anbu – explico.

\- Y eso ¿de qué sirve? – le pregunto, aun confundido.

\- Simple, ya que ese anbu es un guardia de la oficina del kage de esa aldea, y me dijo que, cada vez que había una reunión del consejo, todos los anbus se quedaban afuera de la reunión afuera de la sala del consejo para cualquier cosa – le respondió, tomando un tanto sorpresivo a Discord.

\- ¿Konoha también tiene eso? – le pregunto.

\- No lo sé, pero tampoco hay que tomar riesgos – le respondió, asiendo asentir a Discord.

\- Entonces tengo que manipular a alguien dentro del consejo – dijo, mientras se masajeaba el mentón.

\- Bueno, déjame buscarte a alguien del consejo y/¡Tigre, puma ¿por dónde demonios están? – grito, mientras que alguien entraba a la sala y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo - ¿Qué demonios están haciendo a… - se detuvo al ver a las dos personas, que una de ellas tenía una sonrisa. Está persona era un hombre muy bien vestido, preparándose para una reunión…su blanco.

\- Olvida lo que dije – dijo halcón, mientras miraba cómicamente al pobre hombre que estaba temblando un poco de miedo ante ellos.

\- Mi blanco – Discord chasqueo los dedos, asustando más al hombre. Él se volteó rápidamente para salir del cuarto por la misma forma que salió, pero no había ninguna puerta.

\- ¡Qué demonios! – grito aterrado el hombre. El hombre movió desesperadamente las manos a través de donde debería estar la puerta, pensando que era un genjutsu que había lanzado este hombre había lanzado.

Discord tosió un poco, llamando la atención – Sera completamente inútil, humano – dijo, con una voz un tanto ultratumba.

" _¿H-Humano?"_ pensó asustado el hombre del consejo, mientras se volteaba…para descubrir una sorpresa desagradable. El hombre al rente suyo no era un hombre, ni siquiera un humano, era una cosa que tenía varias partes de animales juntos en su cuerpo alargado.

\- ¿Sorprendido? – pregunto la cosa, con una sonrisa MUY carismática – Pues no lo estaría – él se acercó lentamente hacia el humano.

\- ¡A-Ayúdame! – grito desesperado hacia el único anbu que estaba en la habitación, pero este se estaba leyendo un libro, como si esto no fuese gran cosa - ¡No, No, No! – dijo una y otra vez esa palabra, para los oídos de la bestia que se acercaba. Él inhalo un poco de aire para gritar, para que alguien le escuchase.

Discord corrió hacia el humano, salto y se transformó en humo, metiéndose en la boca del hombre sorprendido por la acción repentina del monstruo.

El anbu miro con atención al hombre, que se mantenía quieto como una estatua, hasta que de repente se movió violentamente todo su cuerpo, como si tuviese convulsiones; para cuando los movimientos violentos se calmaron y el hombre levanto al mirada, tenía los mismo ojos que los de Discord, pero para después cambiarse a unos negros como los del hombre. Él hombre movió su cuello e hizo sonar los huesos, movió los brazos para que sonasen igual - ¿Cómo te sientes, Discord-san? – le pregunto halcón.

\- Muy viejo y débil – exclamo, un tanto incomodo en este cuerpo _"No es como el de ese anciano hokage"_ pensó, ya que cuando manipulo el cuerpo del hokage, pudo sentir un poder un tanto grande, pero a diferencia con este, sería al de una cucaracha ante a un gato.

\- Y ¿Qué haremos con los bellos durmientes? – pregunto halcón, señalando a los dos hombres inconscientes detrás suyo - ¿Le borraras la memoria?

\- No – le respondió – Quiero que recuerden de que el espía entro y salió con información importante ante sus narices – Discord se acercó a los hombres inconscientes, para agarrar sus cabezas con sus dos manos – Pero modificare sus recuerdos para que solo una sombra vieron y los ataco aquí, pero sin ti – le explico, mientras sus manos brillaban.

\- Arigato Discord-san – le agradeció.

\- Como sea – quito sus manos de las cabezas de los dos hombres – Pero no podemos dejarlo aquí como si nada – Discord chasqueó los dedos y de repente dos sombras salieron de los cuerpos inconscientes-que eran las sombras que proyectaban al suelo-. Eran sombras muy parecidos como los anbus inconscientes, pero eran, obviamente, negros completos, con ojos rojos.

\- ¿Q-Qué son? – pregunto halcón sorprendido y asustado, ya que es la primera vez que ve algo así, sobre todo proviniendo de Discord.

\- Es un truco que me enseño Luna – dijo Discord, mientras miraba como las sombras se metían en los cuerpos de los anbus.

\- ¿Para qué sirve eso? – pregunto curioso.

\- Ah, nada importante – levanto los hombros como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo – Ya que sirve para manipular gente muerta como si fuesen mis títeres – o quizás no.

\- ¡¿Q-Qué?! – grito sorprendido halcón.

\- Tranquilo, aún están vivos – le dijo, y aparentemente se calmó por eso, aunque sea poco.

\- Recuérdame no hacerte enfadar – le dijo un tanto asustado.

\- Tranquilo amigo mío – Discord chasqueo los dedos, y apareció la puerta – Serás el primero de mi lista que se entere para que se refugie – le dijo, para después irse, con los dos "anbus" detrás suyo.

Halcón se rascaba la cabeza un tanto nervioso ante eso _"¿Por qué, viniendo de él, no me sorprende?"_ pensó, mientras salía del cuarto para alcanzar a Discord, con el cuerpo de un miembro del consejo. Para cuando llego al lado de Discord, pudo ver que este tenía los ojos cerrados _"Aparentemente está revisando la información de esta persona para actuar apropiadamente"_ pensó halcón.

\- Llegas tarde – le dijo Discord, pero con una voz cambiada, ya que está era un poco más suave y vieja que la de Discord normal.

\- Lo siento mucho, consejero-sama – le dijo, disimulando hablar con alguien del consejo.

\- El nombre de este humano es Homura Mikotado, un miembro importante del consejo de Konoha – le corrigió, pero en un susurro.

\- Hai – le agradeció, ya que lo último que quería era meter la pata.

Los cuatro siguieron caminando, hasta que llegaron el lugar donde debería estar la reunión del consejo, ya que estaban custodiando varios anbus en la entrada.

\- Homura-sama – dijo uno de los anbus, que tenía la máscara de un cuervo – el consejo le espera.

\- Hai – giro su cara para ver a sus anbus – Quédense aquí – le ordeno. Discord miro a su amigo, que este asintió y se marchó _"Espero que reúna información"_ pensó, mientras que avanzaba y dos anbus le abrían la puerta _"Pero no te arriesgues tanto"_ entro en el consejo, para tomarse una sorpresa. Cuando Discord entró, la vio medió vació, ya que en la parte derecha estaban unas personas del consejo, y por sus ropas deben ser de la parte civil, pero a su izquierda no había ni un alma _"¿Acaso llegue muy temprano?"_ pensó, mientras se rascaba la cabeza un tanto confundido.

\- Ah, me alegro que estés aquí, Homura-san – dijo un hombre, que tenía casi todo su cuerpo vendado.

" _Entonces esa mujer decía la verdad"_ pensó Discord _"Ese tal Danzo si era parte del consejo"_ – Es un placer verte, Danzo-san – le devolvió el saludo.

\- Muy bien – Danzo se levantó del asiento que estaba sentado - ¡Compañeros del consejo, tengo una información tanto como útil como muy valiosa para la protección de la aldea! – dijo, en voz alta a las personas dentro de la habitación del consejo.

\- Y ¿Qué sería? – pregunto el hombre un tanto gordo.

\- Naruto Uzumaki está vivo – todos en la habitación-excepto Discord- estaban murmurando entre ellos.

\- ¡Eso es imposible! – grito una mujer de cabello rosa, aunque lo interesante era su voz, ya que era algo…chillona - ¡Ese demonio está muerto!

\- ¿Tienes alguna evidencia de esto? – pregunto un hombre delgado, que estaba al lado del gordo.

\- Uno de los anbus nuestros escucho la conversación de una persona hablando de Naruto en la aldea discretamente – respondió Danzo, sorprendiendo a todos.

" _Mierda"_ pensó preocupado Discord ante esto _"Pero ¿Cómo?"_ pensó, ya que siempre estaba muy discreto para que nadie le descubriese que buscaba información de Naruto, pero por lo menos no fuese ese tal Ibiki que le delato.

\- Esto es algo muy serió – explico la mujer de color rosa - ¿Sabes cómo se llama ese maldito fanático del demonio? – pregunto, con una voz de odio cuando dijo eso.

\- Aun no lo sabemos con certeza, ya que siempre fue muy cauteloso, hasta los anbus no se percataron de su presencia, hasta que él dijo las palabras mágicas – le respondió Danzo, un tanto serió.

\- ¿Cómo debemos actuar ante estas circunstancias? – pregunto el hombre delgado.

\- Muy simple: en primera, no hablaremos nada de esto con el hokage ni a nadie; y en segunda, hay que atrapar a este sujeto para interrogarle y sacarle la información que necesitemos – Danzo explico su plan a los del consejo, asiéndole asentir.

\- ¿Sabemos por dónde buscar? – pregunto Homura seriamente.

\- No, así que mandare a mis anbus Ne para buscar a este sujeto discretamente, ya que no queremos sorpresas del hokage y hacerlo de la manera dócil y que se escapase de la aldea, para así tener nuestra única oportunidad de atrapar y eliminar al Kyubi – todos miraron a Danzo y asintieron ante el plan secreto de Danzo.

Discord miro a Danzo por unos minutos y sabía que su plan de asesinato era verdad, aunque sentía que algo de ahí era una mentira peor no sabe cuál sería esta tal mentira que Danzo ocultaba en sus palabras - ¿Cuándo tus anbus actuaran? – pregunto Homura.

\- Desde ya – le respondió Danzo.

Discord sintió unos escalofríos en su espalda, ya que cuando Danzo dijo esas palabras, de repente pudo sentir como unas energías de alrededor desaparecían _"Estos sujetos son muy buenos"_ pensó, un tanto sorprendido Discord al ver que, en cierta forma, fue engeñado pensando que solamente estaban estas personas dentro de la habitación.

\- Muy bien, se pueden irse, ya que dentro de unos minutos comenzara la reunión del consejo y no quiero preguntas – todos asintieron, para después yéndose de la habitación – Excepto tú Homura-san, que necesito hablarte de una cosa – Homura de volteó y asintió. Homura miro como Danzo se levantaba de su asiento y se iba a un cuarto lateral del cuarto, siendo seguido por Homura. Para cuando salieron del cuarto, Danzo comenzó a hablar – Necesitare tú apoyo en esto, viejo amigo.

\- ¿En qué, Danzo-san? – pregunto interesado Homura.

\- Simple, cuando capturemos a Naruto, fingiremos su muerte – explico Danzo.

\- ¿Por qué fingiremos la muerte de ese demonio? – pregunto Homura, aunque Discord se sintió un poco mal por llamarle así.

\- Su "muerte" será una distracción del hokage para que nuestros planes funcionasen a la perfección.

\- ¿Planes? – pregunto interesado.

\- Convertir a Naruto, el jinchuriki del Kyubi no Yoko, en nuestra arma más poderosa de la aldea para defenderla y de sustituir al Sadaime del puesto del hokage – le respondió, tomando un poco de sorpresa a Homura.

\- ¿Convertir a ese demonio en un arma? – pregunto sorprendido.

\- Sé que para ti es muy difícil para ti creer esto, ya que tu querías que ese mocoso, cuando el consejo descubrió que era un jinchuriki, muerto, no importándote que era un bebe – se detuvo Danzo finto con Homura, para que Danzo mirase a la cara de Homura – Es por eso que mi organización Ne lo va a entrenar y perfeccionarlo para que se convirtiese, no solamente la defensa perfecta de la aldea, si no mi arma secreta para mis objetivos personales ¿estarás conmigo? – alzo su mano, para saber la respuesta de Homura.

\- Lo estaré – le tomo la mano, aunque lo apretaba con bastante fuerza, haciendo reír un poco a Danzo.

\- Aparentemente aun no has perdido tu toque, aun con todos nuestros años ya pasados – retiro su mano, para después irse hacia la sala del consejo - Pero si me entero que dijiste esto a alguien – Danzo giro su cabeza, mirándolo fijamente al rostro de Homura, con su ojo abierto, mostrando el color de su ojo de color negro sin emociones – Ya sabrás como será tu castigo…pero mil veces peor – Homura se puso tensó, ya que su ojo tapado por las vendas brillo de un color rojo, como una parte de su brazo tapado por las vendas.

\- ¡Hai! – dijo, aunque un poco nervioso Homura ante el ki que sentía de Danzo.

Para cuando Danzo se fue, Homura se fue al baño. Para cuando llego al baño, fue uno de esos lavamanos para lavarse las manos y después lavarse la cara. Miro a través del espejo para ver su reflejo, para después mostrar una cara enojada y furioso y golpear el espejo, rompiéndole y dejando una pequeña cantidad de sangre en el espejo. Discord inhalo y exhalo un tanto fuerte, ya que lo que había descubierto hasta el momento era…muy revelador en todo el sentido de la palabra que lo conforma _"Mierda"_ pensó, al ver que una parte del consejo SI era corrupto, aunque no sabía si todo el consejo era así o una parte. Discord se iba a irse del baño, pero vio su mano y vio sangre, pero no sintió dolor por que no era su cuerpo, pero si llamaría la atención. Chasqueo los dedos y su mano estaba bien, como si no pasase nada, como el espejo _"Es hora de ir a ese consejo y sacar varias cosas"_ pensó, mientras salía del baño y se iba hacia la sala del consejo.

Cuando llego, y se puso en su puesto que era al lado de Danzo, y del lado de Danzo una anciana mujer.

\- Muy bien ¿Por qué estamos reunidos? – pregunto el hokage.

\- Hay dos cosas – hablo Danzo – Primero ¿encontraron a ese sujeto que, según tú, entro en tu oficina con un genjutsu/henge? – pregunto Danzo, haciendo reír un poco a una mujer que tenía unas marcas en su rostro.

\- No, aun mis anbus lo están buscando por toda la aldea sin resultado alguno – le respondió el hokage.

\- ¿Por qué no alzamos una alerta de que tenemos a un infiltrado en la aldea? – pregunto un gordo del lado de los shinobis, aunque está persona si tenía una barriga muy bien pronunciada y ancha que el otro.

\- No podemos hacer tal cosa, Akimichi-san – explico el hokage.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Muy problemático – dijo, un hombre que tenía una mirada muy aburrida – La aldea no está aún preparada para defendernos de un ataque exterior de una aldea exterior, y lo únicos que queremos ahora es ser un hazmerreir de que tenemos a un infiltrado en nuestra aldea y no podemos ni encontrar una pista, aun con mi clan ayudando – explico el hombre.

\- No es la manera de que yo lo explicase, pero si – respondió el hokage.

\- Muy bien, ahora lo otro – alzo su mano y señalo a tres personas el lado del consejo shinobi – Estás tres personas desobedecieron tus órdenes de no seguir buscando a Naruto Uzumaki – acuso Danzo.

\- Déjame recordarte de que fue tu quien dijo que dejemos de buscar a Naruto – le replico un hombre de ojos blanco.

\- Es una pérdida de tiempo que nosotros no queremos tener, después de la masacre de los uchihas hace cinco días atrás y así perdiendo uno de nuestros mejores ninjas de Konoha – explico Danzo.

\- ¡Entonces mandemos a un grupo de ninjas especiales para buscarlo! – grito la mujer de marcas.

\- Inuzuka-san, sé que por te preocupas por ese demonio, pero ya han/¡NO LLAMES A NARUTO UZUMAKI DEMONIO, BASTARDO! – grito la Inuzuka, perdiendo los nervios.

\- Tsume-san no reacciones de esa manera – le reprendió el hokage, haciendo gruñir a Tsume de enojo.

\- Naruto Uzumaki es de alta prioridad para la aldea, hay que buscarlo de forma inmediata pero silenciosa – dijo el hombre con una chaqueta que cubría su cuerpo y una parte de su cara y unos lentes oscuros que no podía verse sus ojos.

\- Tienes razón, pero sería imposible – explico alguien del consejo civil – Naruto lleva desaparecido más o menos una semana y media, no sabemos que está vivo o muerto.

\- O secuestrado – dijo el hombre de ojos blancos, mirando fijamente al hombre del lado civil – Todos sabemos que es Naruto, y posiblemente Naruto fuese secuestrado por eso – explico.

\- Eso es una posibilidad – dijo la mujer de color de cabello rosa – Naruto si fuese secuestrado, entonces Konoha estará bien de tener esa amenaza fuera de nuestras vidas – cuando ella termino de hablar, hubo una gran disputa entre el lado shinobi y del lado civil, excepto por el hokage que se masajeaba las sienes, la ancianita mirando un tanto sorprendida a la pelea de palabras que entre ellos dos tenían, Danzo mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a esto y Homura con una actitud muy sería.

" _Se nota que eso tres se preocupan por Naruto"_ pensó Discord, al ver que esos tres defendían su derecho de seguir buscando a Naruto Uzumaki, aun habiendo pasado tanto tiempo _"Y son ellos que yo tengo que hablar mañana"_ Discord suspiro un tanto aliviado, ya que por lo menos no eran de esos humanos que odiaban a Naruto Uzumaki por…sea que sea que lo odiasen.

\- ¡SILENCIO! – grito el hokage, deteniendo la disputa entre el lado civil y shinobi.

\- ¡Hokage-sama, ellos no deberían decidir sobre esto, es una decisión del consejo shinobi! – exigió el hombre de ojos blancos.

\- Si no te habrás dado cuenta, Naruto es aún un civil y es también nuestra importancia – le corrigió un sujeto del lado civil, que tenía una sonrisa un tanto satisfactoria en su rostro.

\- ¡Su importancia mi trasero, vosotros lo único que lo quieren hacer es matarlo y verlo morir! – grito Tsume, muy enojada.

\- Solo queremos mantener la aldea segura – explico la mujer de rosa.

\- Mantenerla segura o insegura – dijo el hombre de la chaqueta – Naruto Uzumaki es de gran importancia para nosotros, y lo que vosotros lo que están haciendo es quitar nuestra única defensa ante una aldea que tenga un jinchuriki – explico, pero sus palabras no dieron resultado esperado.

\- Las otras aldeas pueden tener a esos demonios si quieren, nosotros seremos impunes ante esto – dijo la misma mujer, haciendo enojar al lado shinobi.

\- Muy bien, decidiremos a votación. ¿Qué busquemos a Naruto? – solo la parte shinobi alzo su mano y la ancianita al lado de Danzo - ¿En contra? – el hokage se mordió el labio, ya que el número del lado civil era mayor de número, y también alzaron la mano Danzo y Homura-aunque no quisiese tal cosa-, haciendo suspirar al hokage – Está decidido – miro a los tres del consejo shinobi – Hacen esto nuevamente y serán arrestados por traición de Konoha – los tres miraron muy escépticos al hokage, y querían protestar…pero perderían de todas manera.

\- Hai, hokage-sama – dijo el hombre de ojos blancos, como la voz del pequeño grupo.

\- Muy bien, pueden irse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" _¡Esto es ridículo!"_ pensó impresionado Discord, mientras caminaba y buscaba una zona despejada para salirse del cuerpo de Homura _"El consejo de Equestria no es así ¿¡Qué le pasa a ese maldito anciano, acaso no es el líder de está maldita aldea?!"_ pensó, un tanto cabreado. El consejo de Equestria era parecido como el de Konoha, ya que estaba dividido por dos sectores: el lado militar y civil. Y ellos no tenían ninguna influencia en la política equetriana durante las decisiones, ya que siempre Celestia tiene la última palabra, aun cuando el consejo este cien por ciento de acuerdo en algo, era al final de cuentas Celestia estaba de acuerdo o no ante la decisión del consejo, ya que solamente estaban ahí como una opinión secundaria, eso y que estaban separados por sus sectores, ya que la parte militar se preocupaba solamente por lo militar, y el lado civil se preocupaba por el estatus civil y económica de Equestria. Pero este consejo está patas arriba, y lo peor de todo era que Discord era el dios del caos.

" _Este es un lugar perfecto"_ pensó, al ver que estaba en un pasillo vació y no sintió ninguna energía alrededor suyo. Homura abrió la boca y salió Discord humo y se ocultó, no sin antes de modificar sus recuerdos por todo lo sucedido del consejo y con Danzo, obviamente borrando los recuerdos y modificarlos para que no recuerde nada de lo sucedido antes de la primera reunión del consejo. Discord, oculto, miro como Homura agito su cabeza, miro a sus lados y se fue caminando, sin saber que ocurrió _"Ahora salir de aquí"_ chasqueo los dedos y desapareció teles transportándose afuera del edificio.

Discord apareció de la nada-con su forma humana- a las afueras del edificio.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? – le pregunto halcón, que estaba apoyado en la pared de un edificio.

\- Para serte sincero, enojado – le respondió.

\- Bueno, a mí no me fue muy bien – le dijo halcón.

\- ¿No reunistes nada de información? – le pregunto Discord impreiosnado

\- No es eso – le respondió – Solo reuní información a bases de rumores, pero solo eso, rumores.

\- ¿Qué clase?

\- No lo sé – respondió un tanto inseguro de la información – Solamente escuche de que Itachi Uchiha no mato a su clan con deseos de poder, si no fue por una orden; también escuche algo sobre los anbus Ne, pero fuera de eso, no tengo nada. Lo siento Discord-san – se disculpó, haciéndole una reverencia esperando que no se enojase. Pero lo que él no sabía era que Discord puso una sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes – le dijo Discord, con una voz calmada – Me diste una información interesante – halcón levanto su cabeza rápidamente, para verlo un tanto escéptico.

\- ¿Interesante? – pregunto, mientras se ponía en posición normal.

\- En el consejo escuche algo acerca de la masacre de los Uchihas, aunque me interesa un poco sobre ese tal Itachi Uchiha – explico Discord – Aunque también me interesa un poco sobre esa tal Ne ¿sabes algo de eso? – pregunto Discord, pero halcón negó la cabeza.

\- No, ya que yo llegue hace como cinco días, minutos después de que la masacre de los Uchihas – le respondió – Aunque vi a alguien correr a las afueras de Konoha, supongo que ese fue Itachi – le dijo, pero no tan seguro.

\- ¿Seguro? – pregunto Discord.

\- No lo sé, solo sé que esa persona tenía un aura…pesada, no era igual como el de un asesino – le respondió halcón, asiendo asentir a Discord.

\- Interesante – se masajeo el mentón Discord ante lo que dijo halcón - ¿Sobre Ne? – pregunto.

\- No puedo responder algo que ni tengo puta idea de quién o qué carajo es Ne – le respondió.

\- Bueno, tampoco esperaba tanto ante una organización secreta – dijo Discord, al ver a la torre del hokage, recordando esas energías que estaban en alguna parte de la sala del consejo cuando se reunió en secreto con Danzo y amigos.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunto.

\- Solo lo sé – le respondió, haciendo negar la cabeza a halcón.

\- Porque no me sorprende viniendo de ti – halcón miro al cielo, específicamente un balcón de la torre – Creo que tu hechizo de "Sombra Títere" se apagó – le dijo de repente.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunto, ya que se había olvidado un poco de ese pequeño truco que hizo.

\- No lo sé, quizás de todos esos anbus saliendo de la torre desesperadamente sea una señal – apunto, ya que salían muchos anbus de la torre, para buscar a algo.

\- ¡Oye halcón! – grito un anbu, que estaba detrás de las dos personas - ¡Hay que buscar a ese malnacido que entro! – los dos se voltearon, para ver a un anbu de máscara de oso.

\- ¡Hai! – dijo halcón.

\- ¿Quién es él? – pregunto oso, apuntando a Discord.

\- Un amigo mío – le respondió calmadamente.

\- Como sea ¡Vámonos! - grito, para después saltar.

\- Nos vemos, y cuídate – Discord asintió lo que dijo halcón, aunque sea una indirecta.

Cuando halcón se fue, Discord se puso en una posición de pensar, para saber qué objetivos pendientes tenía...pero solo tenía la reunión con los padres, o en este caso, los líderes de esos clanes _"Sera interesante hablar con ellos"_ pensó, mientras se iba para hacer algo, pero sin llamar la atención de todos esos anbus.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Ahí está, Danzo-sama – dijo un anbu de Ne, oculto junto con Danzo. Ya que este anbu lo encontró solo, además de que era la misma persona que lo vio en el restaurante, yéndose del lugar - ¿Lo capturamos? – pregunto el anbu Ne.

\- No, llamaríamos la atención innecesariamente – le respondió Danzo muy serio – Lo último que quiero es llamar la atención de Hiruzen.

\- ¿Entonces lo dejaremos ir? – pregunto, pero Danzo negó con la cabeza.

\- No, manténganlo vigilado – le respondió – Pero actuaran si este persona sale de Konoha para irse o reunirse con su contacto. Lo quiero vivo no muerto ¿entendido?

\- Hai, Danzo-sama – le respondió el anbu, mientras se iba.

" _Si está persona es bastante ágil para meterse en la oficina y en la torre del hokage sin ningún problema, quizás me sea muy útil para mi propósito"_ pensó macabramente, pensando que tipo de habilidad tenía está persona.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" _Por fin"_ Discord se acostó en la cama del mismo hotel que había alquilado, ya que había pasado toda la tarde paseándose por ahí, engañando a los anbus y ninjas con información falsa pero se escuchaba muy real, ya que no quería llamar la atención y los ayudaba para atrapar a Discord…o eso creían _"Y se dicen que son los mejores ninjas de la aldea. JA, que gracia"_ pensó cómicamente ante eso, pero también vio a otros ninjas que tenían perros, los ojos blancos, los gorditos, la mirada aburrida, los mete mente y los tipos con insectos, como lo llamaba cómicamente; pero en verdad eran inuzukas, hyugas, akimichi, nara, yamanaka y aburame, buscándolo apresuradamente a Discord, aun teniéndolo al frente de sus narices al espía que buscaban. Dsicord cerró los ojos, recordando que vio como esos ninjas activaban sus habilidades especiales para buscarlo, pero aun así no lo pudieron encontrarlo, eso y que la gente se preocupó un poco, yéndose a sus casas o, si son ninjas en su tiempo libre, uniéndose en la búsqueda sin sentido.

Discord se levantó de la cama, yéndose hacia la ventana para ver la noche debajo de Konoha, aun viendo anbus y ninjas saltando o corriendo por ahí, aunque menor número que antes _"Mañana será un día muy interesante"_ pensó, al pensar en su, quizás, único día en Konoha para irse a Equestria, pero aun había una cuestión que aún no se le sacaba en la cabeza ¿Cómo llego Naruto?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Discord estaba esperando, al frente de la academia ninja, al medio día para esperar a los niños que lo va a llevar al hyuga, inuzuka y aburame. Espero un poco hasta que sonó la campana de salida. Salieron varios niños para irse con sus padres para la casa o jugar con sus amigos. Él exploro con la mirada a todos los niños para encontrar a los que buscaba, hasta que los encontró. Discord levanto la mano para que ellos dos sepan por donde estaba.

Los dos niños corrieron hacia Discord cuando lo ubicaron fuera de la academia – Hola Discord-san – dijo Shino, casi carente de emociones, aunque si se notaba un poco de nerviosismo de su voz.

\- Buenos días, Discord-san – dijo Hinata, un tanto nerviosa ante el sujeto que puede saber por dónde está Naruto.

\- Buenos días Shino-san, Hinata-san – le dijo Discord devolviéndole el saludo - ¿Han hablado de sus padres respectivamente sobre mí? – pregunto, para saber de qué habían comentado esos niños con sus padres, y lo peor es que eran parte del consejo shinobi, pero lo bueno es que esos padre no odiaban a Naruto por cualquier cosa que lo odiase, aunque si estaba un tanto interesado sobre eso de "jinchuriki".

\- Hai – le respondió Shino – Y ahí vienen – se volteó y señalo a tres personas que venían hacia su posición.

" _Son el hyuga y el aburame, pero ¿Qué hace la inuzuka aquí?"_ pensó, un tanto interesado por su aparición, ya que ninguna de los dos niños tenía alguna apariencia de los inuzukas, aunque tampoco le molestase de su presencia.

Para cuando las tres personas llegaron; las tres personas miraban muy fijamente a Discord, como si fuese un completo extraño pero peligroso – Tu debes ser Discord ¿verdad? – le pregunto el hyuga.

\- Hai – le respondió Discord, con una voz un tanto seria.

\- Mi hija ha hablado mucho sobre ti, Discord-san – le dijo el hyuga.

\- Así que ahora queremos respuesta aquello que tú sepas – le dijo Tsume muy seria, aunque en sus ojos se mostraban mucho nerviosismo.

\- Muy bien – dijo Discord. Discord movió sus ojos a la izquierda, sintiendo uno de esos anbus, aunque esa persona estaba solamente pasado por ahí, tampoco quería sorpresas – Pero charlemos en un lugar más privado – Discord miro a las personas al frente suyo, que se estaban mirándose entre sí.

\- Y sé por dónde – dijo el aburame, mientras se movía hacia adelante, para después ser seguido por los otros, inclusive los niños.

Las seis personas se estaban dirigiéndose algún lugar que se propusieron las tres personas-el hyuga, Tsume y el aburame-.

\- Ya vosotros me conocen, pero yo no a ustedes – Discord rompió el silencio entre los seis.

\- Hiashi Hyuga.

-Shibi Aburame.

\- Tsume Inuzuka – las tres personas le dijeron sus nombres respectivamente ante Discord.

\- ¿Por qué quieres saber información con respecto con Naruto? – pregunto seriamente Hiashi ante Discord.

\- Eso lo discutiremos cuando lleguemos al lugar adecuado – le respondió cambiando un poco de tema.

\- Bienvenido a la zona roja de Konoha, Discord-san – dijo de repente Shibi, mientras entraba a una zona de Konoha un tanto…rara, más rara que la que dejaron atrás.

Discord exploro con la mirada, ya que él conocía dos zonas rojas: la primera era en un campo de batalla bastante intenso, por estar literalmente al rojo vivo, por eso lo llaman la zona roja o, como algunos lo llaman, la zona sangrienta; mientras que el otro era el lugar que Discord y compañía estaban entrando, una zona de malagüero, llenos de prostitutas, drogas, algún que otro mercenario y esas cosas que tiene una zona roja _"Pero ¿Por qué nos llevamos a los niños a este lugar?"_ pensó, un tanto preocupado. Miro a los niños y se tomó una sorpresa, ya que no estaban casi nada nerviosos, bueno excepto por Hinata que estaba un tanto nerviosa por adentrarse un lugar como este, peor fuera de eso, eran bastantes cautelosos _"Es cierto"_ pensó Discord, al recordar una cosa _"Se me olvido de que los niños como estos tienen una mente y un cuerpo más avanzado y madurado que lo normal"_ pensó, al recordar a los distintos niños de más o menos de su edad entrenando en artes de batallas, o en este caso, en artes ninjas.

\- Llegamos – dijo Shibi, mientras se detenía, haciendo que todos se detuviese por igual.

\- ¿Dónde? – pregunto confuso Discord, ya que la zona que estaban eran casi idénticas a casi todo lo que vieron, ya que tenía prostitutas y algún que otro callejón oscuro, quizás el pero sería el pequeño departamento de dos pisos que tenían al frente, que tuvo mejores días.

\- Ese conjunto de departamentos de al frente es el hogar de Naruto Uzumaki – dijo Shibi, sorprendiendo a Discord.

\- O una casa de ratas – susurro Tsume y nadie lo escucho, menos Discord que levanto una ceja por lo que dijo Tsume.

Todos avanzaron hacia el conjunto de apartamentos, hasta que escucho una inhalación muy fuerte de Hinata - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Discord un tanto preocupado.

\- L-La casa de N-Naruto-kun ¿Q-Qué le paso? – pregunto muy nerviosa, mientras señalaba a la puerta del hogar de Naruto, que tenía varios grafitis en él, como "Demonio", "Muerete", y otras cosas horrendas escritas alrededor de la puerta.

" _¿Qué demonios?"_ pensó Discord, al ver todas esas barbaridades.

\- Aparentemente los ninjas dejaron de limpiar la casa cuando Naruto se fue – susurro Hiashi un tanto enojado, pero fue escuchado por todos.

\- ¿Limpiar? – pregunto Shino sorprendido - ¿¡Significan que ya sabían de esto?! – pregunto un poco alterado, tomando un poco de sorpresa a los adultos.

\- ¿Qué significa esto, Hiashi-san? – pregunto Discord muy serio.

\- Lo explicaremos dentro de su casa – dijo Tsume, interrumpiéndolos a los dos – Ahora vamos, antes que llamemos la atención de algún ninja o anbu de esta zona – ella avanzo hacia el apartamento, siendo seguidos por el resto.

" _¿P-Por qué?"_ pensó Hinata, al ver por primera vez la casa de Naruto, ya que era la primera vez de toda su vida que visitaba la casa de Naruto.

" _¿Por qué nunca nos contó sobre esto?"_ pensó Shino entre confundido y un poco enojado _"Pudimos haberlo ayudado dándole cobijo en nuestros hogares"_ pensó, pero él no sabía la verdad completa…ninguno de los dos niños.

Cuando subieron al segundo piso, avanzaron para llegar a la puerta, para ver un poco de cerca esos grafitis, pero también pudieron ver algo de ropa bastante destrozada y algo que se parecía el lomo de un libro.

\- ¿E-Es mi regalo? – pregunto un tanto asustada Hinata.

\- No lo creo – mintió Hiashi, sabiendo de la posible verdad acerca de esa cosa quemada. Avanzaron hasta llegar detrás de la puerta y Hiashi agarro la manilla de la puerta, pero no la movió para abrirla.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Discord.

\- No, n-nada – dijo, un tanto nervioso Hiashi. Hiashi giro su cabeza para mirar a su hija y a Shino _"Tengo miedo por lo que vamos a ver…tengo una mala sensación"_ pensó un tanto asustado, mientras movía la manilla de la puerta para abrirla…y llevarse una muy desagradable sorpresa. Cuando Hiashi abrió la puerta, todos vieron un grandísimo desastre dentro de la casa de Naruto, ya que había ropa tirada o destruida, comida por doquier, juguetes totalmente destrozados y lo que parecía unas cajas envueltas como si fuesen regalos.

\- N-No p-puede ser – dijo Hinata, mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban un poco al ver todo este desastre.

\- ¿Qué paso aquí? – pregunto Shino en shock al ver este desastre dentro de la casa de su amigo.

\- N-No lo comprendo – dijo Discord totalmente confundido _"Solo es un niño ¿Qué carajo es Naruto?"_ pensó, mientras buscaba cualquier cosa que le explicase lo que estaba viendo ante sus ojos - ¿Qué significa esto? – pregunto Discord, volteándose hacia los tres adultos de su lado, mientras señalaba el grandísimo desastre.

\- Su vida cotidiana – respondió triste Tsume.

\- ¿Entonces sabían de esto? – pregunto alterada Hinata, volteándose para mirarlos.

\- Hija, no lo comprendes – queriendo tranquilizar a su hija, pero se puso más alterada.

\- ¿Comprender? ¿COMPRENDER QUE? QUE NO NOS HABRIAN DICHO ACERCA DE ESTO – grito, perdiendo los nervios.

\- Hija yo – quiso responderle Hiashi, pero no le salían las palabras.

\- ¿Sabías de esto Oto-san? – pregunto Shino ante Shibi.

\- Hai hijo, si lo sabía – le respondió Shibi, ante la mirada enojada de Shino, aunque no se podía verse tal cosa por los lentes que portaba.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo diistes? – Shino pregunto, mientras que sus dedos se movían muy nerviosamente ante el coraje que él sentía en este momento. Shibi se movió hacia su hijo y se arrodillo en una pierna para estar a la altura de su hijo.

\- No estabas preparado para esto, solo cuando llegase el momento adecuado para saber la verdad – le respondió con la verdad, pero Shibi retrocedió un poco por lo que había dicho _"Mierda, yo y mi bocota"_

\- ¿Qué verdad? – pregunto Hinata, confundida y enojada - ¿Acaso saben algo de Naruto? ¿Acaso saben por qué reciben tosas esas miradas de esos adultos? – pregunto Hinata, mirando a su oto-san con malos ojos.

Hiashi giro su cabeza para mirar a Shibi con "Que bien, jodistes la situación" con solo la mirada. Hinata miro a su oto-san sin recibir ninguna sorpresa, bajo su mirada y varias lagrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro.

\- Pequeña ¿estás bien? – le pregunto Tsume muy preocupada.

\- ¡TE ODIO! – grito Hinata a Hiashi, mientras salía disparada del cuarto de Naruto.

\- ¡Hinata regresa! – Hiashi grito, y se preparó para detener a su hija, pero fue detenido por la voz de Shino.

\- Yo me encargo – dijo Shino, mientras salía del cuarto para perseguir y detener a Hinata.

Para cuando los cuatros adultos estaban solos en la habitación, Hiashi suspiro mirando a Shibi – Metiste la pata – Hiashi comento ante su amigo.

\- Lo siento mucho – giro su cabeza para mirar a Discord, que estaba al fondo de la casa, mirando una especie de peluche en el suelo bastante quemado e irreconocible – Pero después nos echaremos las broncas entre nosotros pero ahora hay que hablar con este sujeto para que nos de la información que tanto esperábamos tanto – giro su cabeza para mirar a sus amigos, y ellos asintieron dándole la razón.

\- ¡Discord-san! – dijo, un tanto fuerte Tsume, llamándole la atención de Discord.

\- ¿Dime? – le pregunto como un tonto, como no supiendo nada de nada lo que pasaba.

\- ¡Nada de "¿Dime?", ahora queremos información de Naruto! ¡YA! – grito Tsume bastante ansiosa y asustando a Shibi y a Hiashi en el proceso. Discord puso una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Se ve que te preocupa por ese jovencito – dijo Discord, como si fuese lo más sencillo del mundo.

\- Me preocupo mucho por ese cachorro, aun es un débil e indefenso cachorrito – le respondió, sonando como una madre sobreprotectora. Discord puso una sonrisa un tanto sincera ante lo que dijo ella, pero él sabía de qué algo ella estuviese ocultando algo _"Pero ¿Qué será?"_ pensó, mientras se rascaba un poco el mentón de confusión de su mente y de este paradoja.

\- No te salgas del tema – dijo Shibi muy seriamente – Queremos saber que le hiciste a Naruto.

\- ¿Yo? Nada – le dijo, mientras levantaba sus hombros sin ninguna importancia.

\- ¿Cómo que nada? – pregunto Hiashi alterado.

\- Como dije, nada; ya que Naruto Uzumaki apareció de la nada en un minuto a otro, siendo encontrado por una muy buena amiga mía.

\- ¿Apareció de la nada? – pregunto Shibi interesado, mientras que Discord asentía.

\- Por eso fui comendado de saber cómo llego Naruto a mis tierras y reunir información con respecto de su persona – le respondió seriamente Discord.

\- ¿Tierras, reunir información? – pregunto Tsume un tanto preocupada.

\- Lo primero es confidencial; y lo segundo, es que mi reina quiere información de cómo fue tratado Naruto en su "Hogar" y su relación en está – le respondió, tomando un poco de sorpresa a todos por lo que él buscaba.

\- Y lo que encontraste no te resulto lo que esperabas ¿verdad? – le pregunto Hiashi, ante la mirada MUY seria de Discord.

\- ¿Qué tú crees? – le preguntó retóricamente y con sarcasmo ante Hiashi.

\- Eso no importa ahora; ahora lo importante es darnos a Naruto de vuelta – le dijo muy seria Tsume, mirando muy agresivamente a Discord.

\- Y ¿devolverlo de su vida miserable? – le pregunto muy serió. Tsume le iba a contestar, pero cerró su boca.

\- No, pero…lo quiero ver por lo menos una vez más – le dijo, con una voz un tanto ronca ante la desesperación que ella sentía.

\- No pueden hacer tal cosa – le dijo muy serió Discord.

\- ¡Por qué no! – grito Hiashi enojado.

\- Porque la reina, si los viese, los mataría en un instante, aunque tuviesen las mejores intenciones de ir para allá – le respondió calmadamente Discord.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Shibi confuso.

\- Solo lo sé, ya que cada vez que la reina se cabrea, siento un hormigueo en mi estómago…y créanme que no la quieren ver cabreada – le respondió, con un pequeño escalofrió recorriendo su espina dorsal al recordar la primera vez que Discord miro a Celestia cabreada…y tuvo mucha suerte de poner un escudo mágico alrededor suyo y los de los otros soldados cuando exploto al encontrar una masacre de refugiados durante la guerra, o si no, tendrían la misma suerte que la de esos malditos guerreros que estaban patrullando para encontrar sobrevivientes de la zona masacrada, no quedo nada, ni siquiera cenizas.

\- Mejor creémosle – dijo Shibi, aunque su voz era bastante nerviosa.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Tsume.

\- Sus ojos – respondió Shibi – Muestra mucho horror con respecto a eso…y personalmente no quisiera ver a esa tal reina cabreada – dijo Shibi un tanto aterrado. Tanto como Hiashi como Tsume tragaron saliva un tanto nerviosos, ya que ver a Shibi así de nervioso no era para nada común.

\- Pero bueno, ahora quiero saber algo de Naruto Uzumaki – dijo Discord.

\- ¡Ni hablar! – exclamo Hiashi un tanto enfadado.

\- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Discord – Yo les dije sobre mi objetivo de mi presencia en Konoha, arriesgándome bastante de que me descubran, y ahora no quieren sacar información de un mocoso que se preocupan demasiado o ¿hay algo más? – pregunto, sorprendiendo un poco a Hiashi y a Tsume, pero no a Shibi.

\- Entonces no sabes quién es Naruto en realidad ¿verdad? – le pregunto Shibi seriamente.

\- Ni yo y ni la reina sabemos mucho de ese mocoso – le respondió Discord siendo sincero.

\- Entonces quieres información de Naruto, pero ¿para qué? – pregunto nuevamente Shibi.

Discord miro un tanto fijo con un seño a las tres personas al frente suyo, pensando si ser un poco más sincero o no – Mi reina averiguo varias…cosas con respecto con Naruto Uzumaki, y quiere saber si todas sus preocupaciones son reales, pero también quiere saber una cosa de él.

\- ¿Cómo que de él? – pregunto confuso Tsume.

\- Ella sintió una especie de energía muy rara dentro de él, y ahora ciento una rara energía en esta habitación ¿Qué significado tiene esto? – pregunto serio Discord.

" _O demonios"_ pensó preocupado Hiashi, ya que esta persona había sentido la energía que los jinchurikis expenden de forma inconsciente, y ahora esta persona podría enterarse de eso, aunque estaba confundido por lo que él había dicho. Hiashi miro a sus compañeros y vio la misma mirada confusa que tenía Hiashi, pero ellos hicieron algo que le sorprendió…ellos asintieron - ¿Acaso están de acuerdo con esto? – pregunto susurrando Hiashi.

\- Él no parece tener malas intenciones, y también es la única persona que sabe cómo contactar con Naruto, para ver si podemos actuar si en necesario – le dijo sabiamente Shibi, haciendo poner un tanto en shock a Hiashi.

\- ¿Ya van a hablar o qué? – pregunto un tanto harto Discord, por la espera que estaba teneindo.

\- Si, pero con una condición – dijo Tsume, haciendo levantar la ceja a Discord.

\- ¿Cuál es? – pregunto un tanto curioso, aunque él sabía cuál sería la respuesta.

\- Queremos que nos contactes con Naruto – respondió Hiashi.

\- No puedo – le respondió en forma muy sencilla.

\- ¿Cómo qué no? – pregunto enojada y perpleja Tsume.

\- Porque ya le prometí eso a otras dos personas – le respondió.

\- ¿Quiénes? – pregunto nuevamente Tsume, para después hablar "Cariñosamente" a esas personas.

\- Son Hinata Hyuga y Shino Aburame – los adultos abrieron los ojos de sorpresa, excepto por Shibi, pero si se le veía las cejas encima de los lentes.

\- ¿Mi hija y el hijo de Shibi – pregunto Hiasi perplejo; Discord asintió ante su pregunta - ¿Cuándo?

\- Pregúnteselos a esos pequeños – le respondió Discord, haciendo suspirar a los tres adultos.

\- Bueno – comenzó Tsume – Si quieres saber porque a Naruto Uzumaki le tratan así, necesitas saber las cosas desde el inició – Discord asintió lo que dijo Tsume.

\- Todo comenzó – comenzó hablar Shibi – hace casí cinco años atrás; el Kyubi no Yoko nos ataco sin ningún motivo aparente, destruyendo todo a su paso, hasta que llego el Yodaime, Minato Namikase, que lo detuvo, sellándolo dentro de Naruto Uzumaki.

\- ¿Sellandolo? – pregunto Discord confuso.

\- Hai, Discord-san – le respondió Shibi – Es por eso que Naruto Uzumaki es odiado completamente, ya que casi toda la aldea piensa que Naruto Uzumaki es un demonio, por eso la energía que sientes es la de ese demonio sellado dentro de Naruto Uzumaki – le dijo Shibi. Discord miro un tanto confundido y miro, nuevamente, en todo el cuarto y pudo sacar una conclición…no sentía ninguna energía demoniaca. Discord sabe como se siente la energía demoniaca, ya que tenía algunos amigos demonios del tártaro, pero lo que sentía no era demoniaca, ni estaba cerca de ser una, si no era una energía muy poderosa pero no demoniaca.

" _Mejor me lo guardo esto"_ pensó Discord, al mirar un poco disimuladamente a los tres adultos _"Creo que no saben nada de esto"_ \- Me estás diciendo una parte de la historia ¿verdad? – Shibi asintió ante la pregunta de Discord – Bueno, y entonces ¿Cuál es la relación de la historia completa con respecto de Kushina Uzumaki? – Discord levanto una ceja, ya que todos se pusieron bastante tensos por lo que dijo Discord – Aparentemente no me contaron la historia verdadera ¿acaso Kushina Uzumaki es algún familiar de Naruto Uzumaki o solo será coincidencia de apellidos? – pregunto, con un tono más macabro, haciendo sudar un poco a Shibi, ya que sus insectos se movían bastantes nerviosos ante la energía rara alrededor de discord.

\- Eso no te lo pondríamos responderte, Discord-san – Dijo Tsume, con una voz muy triste y melancólica.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Discord confuso.

\- Nos estamos arriesgándonos mucho con hablar contigo, Discord-san – comento Hiashi – Asi que no podríamos decirte eso, ya que es una información SSS.

" _Es de alta clasificación"_ \- Entonces tengo que adentrarme en la oficina del hokage otra vez para buscar la información – Discord puso una sonrisa cómica ante las caras perplejas de los tres.

\- T-T-T-T-Tu eres ¿él? – pregunto impresionada Tsume.

\- Hai, aunque me tengo que ir – se iba a irse, pero fue detenido por los tres – Si me van a detenerm/No queremos detenerte Discord-san – le interrumpió Shibi – Solo queremos ayudarte diciéndote algo – le dijo, sorprendiendo un poco a Discord.

\- ¿No sería traición para Konoha? – pregunto muy confuso Discord.

\- Es cierto, pero Konoha ya nos traiciono haciendo cosas que ni siquiera los antiguos kages estarían orgullosos – le dijo Shibi muy serio.

\- ¿Entonces? – pregunto Discord.

\- Ve a las colinas de los kages, al centro del bosque encontraras una mansión oculta – le dijo Shibi.

\- Pero ten cuidado, hay algunas protecciones que tienes que tomar en cuenta – le dijo preocupada Tsume.

\- Lo hare, tendré cuidado – le dijo Discord.

Los tres se miraron, y asintieron – Una cosa más – Hiashi giro su cabeza para hablar con Discord…pero no encontró a nada ni a nadie al frente suyo – Ahora se como se pudo burlarse al hokage – suusrro Hiashi, mientras que una gota de sudor le resbalaba, ya que ni Tsume ni Hiashi le pudieron sentir cuando él salió, sencillamente los pudo haberlos matado.

\- ¡H-Hiashi! – exclamo de sorpresa Tsume, mientras señalaba la espalda de Hiashi, que esta contenía una carta. Hiashi la agarro y la leyó, y se puso bastante blanco.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Shibi curioso y lo agarro y la leyó junto con Tsume, ya que decía: "Hablan de esto, y los matare dormidos con un kunai oxidado"; eso era perturbador por la velocidad que se movió para salir del cuarto sin que se percatase nadie, pero lo que le puso el granito de arena era un dibujo muy bien hecho de que como lo iba a hacer…era bastante bizarro.

\- Mejor hagámosle caso – dijo nerviosa Tsume, asiendo asentir a los otros dos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" _Entonces es este el lugar"_ pensó Discord, al estar al frente de una mansión un tanto grande y a su lado un jardín que se ve que necesita un poco de cuidado. Cuando Discord iba a entrar a la propiedad, que lo detuvo una especie de fuerza invisible; Discord lo toco sintiendo una especie de pared invisible _"No es la defensa que yo esperaba, pero funciona"_ pensó, aunque él personalmente haría otras cosas que una pared invisible, y no son nada bonitas esas defensas. Discord chasqueo los dedos y paso, como si la pared nunca existiese. Llego a la puerta y entro a la mansión, silbando, ya que si esta es la casa de ese tal Minato, entonces debería estar bastante sucio con muchas telarañas, pero solo tenía un poco de polvo en varias partes y muebles dentro de la casa. Discord se masajeo el mentón con respecto a eso, pero agito la cabeza _"Ese no es mi problema si hay un mucama zombi limpiando esta mansión"_ pensó y fue por las escaleras, ya que la planta baja solo estaba la sala de estar, la cocina y una especie de bóveda, pensando que habría dinero o cosas valiosas, no le prestó atención. Cuando llego al primer piso-solo tiene un piso-, vio varias puertas, pero una le llamo la atención, ya que vio un cartel de un bebe, como esas puertas que a veces los ponis ponen mostrando que ese cuarto le pertenecen a su hijo pequeño. Discord, un poco curioso, llego a esa puerta para ver que había dentro. Cuando la abrió, vio la habitación como si no pasase nada, aun con los años pasados, ya que la habitación tenía varios juguetes que cualquier niño amaría, una cuna bastante cómoda y lujosa, y una especie de mesa para cambiar los pañales al bebe, ya que se veía varios accesorios para el cambio del pañal, aunque algo le llamo la atención. Vio un marco de una foto boca abajo y al lado una especie de pergamino que se parecía más a una nota. Discord, curioso avanzo para agarrar el pergamino, lo agarro y comenzó a leer en voz alta: **"Querido hijo, sé que, cuando te conviertas en chunin o tengas dieciocho, llegaras a esta casa y probablemente llegues a esta habitación; pero quiero que sepas que nosotros, Minato Namikase y Kushina Uzumaki te amamos con todo corazón, y se que la carga que portas es muy pesada pero quiero que sepas que la aldea siempre te apoyara y tú la debes apoyarla siempre y seguir con mi legado y crear el propio tuyo.**

 **Con amor: Minato Namikase. Tu oto-san"**

…

..

.

Discord estaba poniendo todas sus fuerzas para no romper el pergamino en pedazos, ya que este tal Minato dejo completamente solo al mundo, después de que sellasen a su hijo, dejándolo en el infierno que Naruto debía apoyar; aunque algo si le resulto útil está carta, ya que supo que esa tal Kushina debería ser la oka-chan de Naruto Uzumaki, pero algo le llamo la atención y no fue la nota. Agarro el marco de la foto, para ver a Minato y, posiblemente, a Kushina Uzumaki con una barriga un tanto grande. Abrió el marco, para ver que el reverso de la foto tenía varias cosas: **"Hijo, abajo hay una bóveda que tiene muchos de los jutsus de Konoha, pero también tiene varios más de todos los países elementales"** eso decía la nota. Discord puso una sonrisa y se fue del cuarto, serrándolo y yéndose a la bóveda de metal que no le presto atención. Cuando llego a la bóveda, pudo ver que esta gran puerta de metal redonda no era para nada débil, si no bastante fuerte o hasta inclusive imposible de abrir…pero no para Discord. Él levanto una mano formando un puño, levanto un dedo para que una llama de color azul saliese de su dedo. Llevo el dedo a la puerta y unas chispas salían. Cuando termino su trabajo, alejo su dedo de la puerta y vio una forma idéntica a su persona- ¿En realidad soy así de gordo? – se pregunto cómicamente, mientras tocaba la silueta y se caía al otro lado, demostrando una entrada. Cuando entro, pudo ver que la bóveda era…RIDICULAMENTE grande y larga, ya que podía ver una cantidad bastante graciosa de pergaminos en todas las estanterías _"….¿Qué demonios voy a hacer con todo esto?"_ pensó, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba de su frente. El avanzo a está habitación enorme para ver que agarraba o que dejaba, hasta que vio una estantería un tanto especial. Él corrió hacia esa estantería y vio que había un pequeño cartel de "Resumen de todos los jutsus de la habitación". Discord suspiro aliviado, aparentemente no debería leer todo esto y posiblemente le tardaría una vida entera…o quizás dos. Llego a la estantería y vio varios pergaminos con todos los jutsus elementales, algunos que no eran elementales y otros que decían "Especial" _"Celestia estaría curiosa con todo esto"_ pensó, ya que Discord no estaba tan familiarizado con eso de los jutsus y esas cosas de ninjas que estos sujetos hacen casi cada rato. Discord agarro todos los pergaminos de la estantería y se iba a irse de la bóveda. Cuando estaba al frente de la puerta, Discord se volteó para mirar la incontable cantidad de pergaminos _"Si regreso, quizás le eche una ojeada a todos esos pergaminos…quizás"_ pensó, no tan seguro si tomar tal acción con respecto a eso. Salió de la boveda y se dirigió a la misma puerta del que entro para poder salir, y para cuando salió le tomo una sorpresa muy grande…era de noche _"Pero, era medio día cuando entre"_ pensó en shock Discord. Se volteó para mirar a la mansión, ya que solamente duro como unos cuarenta minutos, no unas siete horas. Discord sacudió la cabeza _"Después lo analizare esta locura"_ pensó, ya que se estaba arriesgándose un poco de que lo descubriese, más sobretodo de ser la casa del yodaime, pero se quedó, misteriosamente, por más de siete horas. Discord chasqueo los dedos y se teles transporto, no sin antes de arreglar todas las cosas que hizo en la mansión.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" _Mmmm, interesante"_ pensó Danzo, al ver como salía está persona, la misma que vio acompañado de su anbu, de la mansión del yodaime _"Esta persona es más poderosa que pensaba"_ se masajeo el mentón al ver a este sujeto, para después verlo desaparecer de la nada, sin sello _"Mucho más poderoso"_ Danzo estaba sorprendido, pero después puso una sonrisa oscura _"Esta persona, cuando consiga la información de Naruto, me será muy útil para mi organización"_ Danzo pensó, para después retirarse del lugar; ya que no quería que Hiruzen, con su bola de cristal, lo viese en los alrededores de la casa del yodaime.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" _Por donde estará"_ pensó un poco preocupado halcón, dentro de la habitación del hotel, caminando de un lado a otro _"Estoy preocupado de que lo agarrasen…¿¡de qué demonios estoy pensando?! Discord es el dios de orden y del caos, él puede desaparecerse de la aldea como si fuese la cosa más sencilla del mundo"_ pensó, mientras seguía caminando de un lado a otro entre preocupado y despreocupado.

\- ¿Necesitas una pala? – pregunto una voz.

\- Si, arigato – le respondió, mientras agarraba la pala…¿Qué? - ¡Discord! – grito, sorprendido al ver a la persona, sentado en la cama, con una sonrisa burlona - ¡Malnacido cerdo, pensé que te habrían atrapado o algo peor! – le grito, con mucho enojo y un poco de preocupación en su voz.

\- Por favor amigo mío, soy el dios del orden y del caos, nada ni nad – se detuvo, ya que halcón se abalanzo a Discord para abrazarlo.

\- Tenía miedo de que te pasase algo, Discord-san – le dijo, con una voz bastante llena de preocupación.

\- Je, tranquilo pequeño – le devolvió el abrazo Discord – Tu sabes que nada ni nadie me puede tocar o dañar.

\- Lo sé – se apartó, y Discord pudo mirar cómo salían lagrimas debajo de la máscara. Halcón se quitó su máscara – Pero de igual forma me tenías preocupado, sobre todo con eso de Ne.

\- ¿Esa organización secreta? – le pregunto – Entonces soy famoso en estos lares – dijo muy cómicamente Discord.

\- Lo sé, pero esa organización es muy peligrosa, eso que mi señor está familiarizado, ya que mantiene contacto con ellos y aparentemente tienen una especie de relación.

\- ¿Tu señor? – le pregunto muy cómicamente - ¿Acaso me perdí de algo cuando me fui? – le pregunto, ya que, cuando halcón tuvo quince años, Discord se tuvo que irse de forma un tanto apresurada, ya que había pasado algo a Equestria y él tenía que ir para ver qué pasaba.

\- Es una larga historia, pero para ser un pequeño resumen, la mansión fue destruida.

\- ¡¿Destruida?! – grito muy preocupado, ya que la mansión esa era como un hogar para estas tierras, eso y que mantenía seguro a varios jóvenes y los entrenaba para que se protejan en el mundo exterior y también sean sus ojos y oídos.

\- Tranquilo, fingí sus muertes y todos piensan que fui yo la única persona que sobrevivió en ese macabro "accidente" – dijo, con sarcasmo en su voz.

\- ¿Alguien lo provoco? – le pregunto Discord, un tanto calmado.

\- Tengo un sospechoso, pero no quiero sacar conclusiones y rajarle el cuello a un "inocente" por accidente – le respondió, con bastante sarcasmo en su voz, haciendo asentir a Discord.

\- Me alegro que todos estén bien.

\- Es muy cierto – halcón afirmo las palabras de discord – Pero tengo a una persona un tanto especial que puede solicitar de tu apoyo – le dijo, tomando la curiosidad de Discord.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto muy curioso - ¿Quién es?

\- Bueno, primero tengo que convencerle que tú puedes de serle de tu ayuda para la enfermedad que él tiene, pero hasta el momento, espera – le respondió, haciendo asentir a Discord – Y ahora ¿Qué harás?

\- Bueno, me tendría que irme a Equestria para darle toda la información que reuní, aunque siento que falta – le respondió, tomando una pose de "pensador".

\- ¿Necesitas que yo la reúna? – le pregunto, pero Discord lo negó con la cabeza.

\- No, ya que lo quiero reunir yo mismo – le comento Discord, para después agarrar el hombro de halcón – No quiero que tú tomes riesgos innecesarios, pero si necesito que seas mis ojos y oídos en esta aldea.

\- Y ¿Cómo lo hago? – le pregunto, pero la sonrisa de Discord le puso tenso _"Yo y mi bocata"_ pensó, ya que lo que le iba a hacer no era nada bueno...pero si doloroso.

\- Tu brazo derecho, por favor – le pidió Discord y halcón le extendió su brazo. Cuando lo extendió, Discord lo agarro y puso un dedo en su muñeca, para después formarse una especie de tatuaje – Solo tú y yo podemos verlo, pero le puedes suministrar energía para que sea invisible – le comento Discord, haciendo asentir a halcón.

\- Hai Discord-san, pero hay dos cosas que tengo que decirte – le comento halcón.

\- Dime.

\- Primero: la energía se llama chakra ¡apréndetelo por última vez! – le grito cansado, ya que Discord se hacía un tonto para molestar a halcón para divertirse un poco - Y lo segundo: no dolió tanto – halcón se puso muy tenso, ya que pudo ver una sonrisa un tanto macabra de Discord.

\- Es verdad – lo dijo, con una voz bastante bromista – Pero esto si – él agarro una lámpara con su mano izquierda y con la derecha se prendió en llamas de un color marrón, haciendo encender la lámpara y hacerla desaparecer.

\- ¿Qué pa – se detuvo, ya que estaba gruñendo de dolor y de la nada la lámpara apareció en su mano derecha – Te odio ¿sabes?

\- Si, si, también te quiero – Discord agito su mano, no tomándole mucha importancia – Pero ahora necesito "dormir" para tomar fuerzas para mañana en mi viaje de otra maldita semana – gruño enojado, mientras se masajeaba el trasero por el transporte muy incómodo.

\- ¿Aun no lo descubriste como Naruto apareció? – le pregunto, pero Discord lo negó – Bueno, nos vemos mañana Discord-san, que duermas bien.

\- Arigato, pero mañana me tendras que contar quien es ese "Lord tuyo" y te diré algo que te pondrás muy feliz – halcón asintió, y se fue por la ventana, mañana será un tanto revelador para los dos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Discord se estaba movilizándose en el bosque, para irse del mismo lugar del que llego, pero lo que él no sabía-pero si sentía- era que le estaban siguiéndole _"¿Quiénes serán estos payasos?"_ pensó cómicamente, al pensar divertirse un poco. De repente dos anbus aparecieron al frente suyo, pero no eran los normales, eran de Ne.

\- Venga con nosotros y no le haremos daño, señor – le dijo uno de los anbus.

-Mira hijo – comenzó a decir Discord – Yo tengo más de mil cosas que hacer que irme con vosotros, así que, by by – agito su mano hacia los anbus, como si fuesen un animal muy molesto, y haciendo enfadar a uno de ellos.

\- Muy bien ¡Como quieras! – el anbu de la izquierda se alabanzo hacia Discord, pero este lo esquivo, saltando hacia atrás a una distancia muy grande, sorprendiendo un poco a los dos por el gran salto que este dio.

\- Vamos a jugar un pequeño juego – Dsicord extendió sus brazos muy calmadamente – Solo tiene cinco minutos para que me capturen de cualquier manera, hasta ese tiempo se termine, no los atacare por nada – le explico la regla del juego, haciendo reír al mismo anbu que le iba a golpear.

\- ¡Eres un engreído estúpido! – se calmó, ya que pudo sentir como el otro anbu le toco el hombro.

\- Como quieras…

\- Discord – le dio su nombre a los anbus.

\- Muy bien, Discord-san, vamos a seguir tu pequeño y absurdo juego ¿cuando comenzamos? – le pregunto muy seriamente.

\- Ahora – los dos anbus desaparecieron y aparecieron detrás del hombre, que aparentemente con la guardia baja para darle una patada en la espalda de Discord, pero este se agacho y los dos anbus pasaron de largo.

\- Nos sintió – susurro el anbu calmadamente.

\- ¡Es un maldito sensor! – gruño el otro – Hay que tener un maldito plan.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – acordó el otro anbu.

\- Igual yo – dijo Discord con una actitud muy seria.

\- Muy bien, este es…¡¿Qué?! – los dos anbus saltaron hacia atrás, para alejarse de este hombre.

\- ¿El plan? – pregunto con una falsa confusión Discord.

\- M-Maldito – gruño uno de los anbus, enojado que lo atrapase con la guardia baja.

\- Nos pudo habernos matado – le comento el otro.

\- ¡Tienen cuatro, APRESURENSE! – le grito Discord, mientras veía un reloj de arena muy grande.

\- ¡No te burles de nosotros! – grito uno de ellos y lanzo varios kunais, para después hacer un sello - **¡Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!** – grito y los cinco kunais se duplico para formar más de setenta. Discord lo esquivo, pero vio como otro anbu le iba a cortar en dos con una espada, pero Discord agarro su reloj de arena chocándolo con la espada, destruyéndola y cegar al anbu,

\- ¡Maldito! – detuvo su ataque para quitarse la arena de los ojos.

\- ¡Te tengo! – grito un anbu que le iba a darle un golpe en la espada de Discord, pero se detuvo al ver como su compañero agitaba violentamente la espada que tenía en su mano - ¡Tranquilizate! – le grito, y aparentemente se tranquilizó y dejo de agitar la espada y para así quitarse la arena de los ojos.

\- ¡Tres! – le grito nuevamente Discord.

\- Joder, necesitamos un plan para terminar con este ridículo juego – gruño el anbu tranquilo.

\- Entonces saquemos la artillería pesada – le exclamo el otro.

\- Danzo-sama no dijo que lo necesitamos vivo.

\- Lo sé – le dijo, recordando las palabras de su señor – Pero no dijo CUAN vivo debería estar – le dijo, haciendo sonreír al otro.

Uno de los abus lanzo varios kunais e hizo un sello – **Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!** – dijo y los kunais se multiplico casi por cien.

\- ¿Otra vez? – salto hacia arriba, muy alto hacia arriba – Sean más originales – le suplico, pero vio como el otro estaba haciendo unos sellos un tanto más complejo.

\- **Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu** – dijo el anbu y lanzo una bola de fuego hacia Discord, que estaba despreocupado.

\- Así me gusta más – dijo Discord un tanto contento – Pero no lo suficiente – él recibió de lleno la bola de fuego, haciéndolo explotar.

\- ¡Punto directo! – grito feliz y miro a su compañero…pero este estaba en una compostura casi nerviosa - ¿Qué pasa? ¡Ganamos a este inepto!

\- Solo suministre suficiente chakra para dejarle incosnciente y un poco quemado, pero no veo su cuerpo – le comento, asustando un poco a su compañero.

\- Quizás por que le cuerpo está detrás suyo – los dos anbus se giraron, para ver a Discord con una sonrisa cómica – Le faltan dos – le dijo, como si fuese la cosa más sencilla del mundo. Los dos anbus miraron completamente sorprendidos a Discord, ya que no vieron ningún remplazo en el lugar de la explosión. Los dos se miraron y asintieron, se iba a terminar esto de una buena vez.

Los dos se abalanzaron hacia Discord para darle un golpe alto y una patada baja respectivamente, pero Discord salto y doblo su espalda de forma inhumana esquivando los dos golpes.

" _¡Que mierda!"_ los dos pensaron sorprendidos, pero agitaron sus cabezas y fueron hacia Discord. Los tres comenzaron a luchar, pero solamente Discord esquivaba los golpes rapidos y precisos de los dos anbus, como si fuese un juego. Los dos anbus iban a darle una patada dual para tumbar a Discord, pero Discord movio su cintura esquivándolos, pero uno de ellos se compuso y se lanzó hacia Discord e iba a darle un golpe, ya que Discord se encontraba estatico, pensando que los dos anbus se calleron. Discord se volteó y en vez de recibir un golpe, movió su cabeza a un lado y pasó de largo el golpe. Discord salto hacia atrás, viendo como los dos anbus se movieron un tanto nerviosos.

\- Imposible – dijo uno de ellos – Es imposible que nos haya esquivado todo este tiempo y este más fresco que una lechuga – exclamo.

\- Está no es una persona cualquiera – le dijo el otro, un tanto cansado.

\- Bueno, dile eso a Bingo, ya que no hay información con respecto a eso – le dijo, ya que en el libro Bingo, no hay nadie con el nombre de Discord, pero ¿acaso era un hombre que se mantuvo entre las sombras? - ¿No creerás que será él? – pregunto, pensando que era el sujeto conocido como "Dos caras", ya que nadie sabía cómo era, ni siquiera el único sobreviviente que hubo.

\- No lo se – dijo entre dientes a su compañero.

\- ¡Le faltan treinta segundos! – le grito Discord, poniendo un poco tenso a los dos anbus.

\- Voy a hacerlo – dijo uno de los dos anbus en un susurro, mientras hacia unos sellos.

\- ¿Vas a hacer eso? – pregunto, mientras seguía mirando a Discord por si acaso - Lo vas a matar.

\- Lo sé – le respondió – Pero será más una amenaza para Danzo-sama y sabes que a él no le gusta las amenazas a su persona.

\- ¡Diez segundos! – grito, y hizo una cuenta regresiva.

\- ¡Vas a morir maldito! – grito el anbu que estaba haciendo los sello, enhalo mucho aire y dijo - **Katon: Karyū Endan no Jutsu** – cuando dijo eso, expulso una gran llamarada de fuego, acercándose a una gran velocidad hacia Discord.

\- ¡Cinco! – grito, mientras veía como la llamarada llegaba a su posición - ¡Cuatro! ¡Tres! ¡Dos! – la llamarada estaba al frente suyo – Uno – la llamarada atrapo a Discord, exterminando y quemando todo su paso.

\- ¡Eso es! – grito emocionado uno de los dos anbus, mientras corría hacia la zona donde estaba Discord, solo mirando cenizas y destrucción - ¡Vamos a informarle esto a Danzo-sama, quizás si le explicamos bien, podemos salvarnos el cuello! – le dijo a su compañero, pero no recibió respuesta – Yo sé que estás cansado por utilizar ese jutsu, pero vámonos de aquí – le exclamo, pero no recibió respuesta - ¡Dime algo, joder! – le grito, y lo que escucho no fue lo esperado. El anbu escucho un tosido muy particular, ya que el anbu conocía muy bien ese tosido seco y un poco ahogado, solo se tosía de esa forma cuando alguien se ahogaba con algo. El anbu giro lentamente su cabeza para ver a su compañero…para llevarse una desagradable sorpresa. Su compañero estaba levantado unos centímetros, mientras era atravesado por un gran mandoble atravesándolo por el estómago. El anbu atravesado estaba tosiendo sangre, mientras se ahogaba lentamente de su propia sangre. El anbu miraba traumatico ante lo que veía, pero vio al dueño del mandoble, era Discord y no tenía ninguna quemadura o daño en todo su cuerpo, pero lo más raro era que medía más de dos metros de altura, pero lo que él dijo le helo la sangre.

\- Ce…ro – dijo Discord, muy lentamente como disfrutando del momento.

Él anbu vivo miraba completamente horrorizado ante lo que veía sus ojos, su compañero casi a la borde de la muerte, Discord completamente ileso de un jutsu de rango S como si nada, y ahora él estaba solo contra este ser.

Discord miro con una sonrisa cómica ante el miedo que podía sentir el anbu del frente suyo – Mi turno – dijo, mientras alzaba su mano izquierda y agarraba la cabeza del anbu casi muerto y sacaba lentamente su arma lentamente.

El anbu miraba con bastante miedo ante lo que veía, ya que el mandoble lo sacaba lentamente como si no fuese la gran cosa, mientras se formaba un pequeño charco de sangre en los pies de Discord _"M-Mierda"_ pensó, ya que estaba temblando de puro miedo y casi perdía los nervios ante está persona. Para cuando saco completamente su mandoble, Discord soltó la cabeza del pobre hombre, ya muerto en el pequeño charco de sangre tirado. El anbu temblaba de miedo ante lo que veía, ya que está persona estaba parada ahí, como si nada – M-Maldito – susurro nervioso, y se apartaba un poco hacia atrás. Se detuvo y estaba haciendo unos sellos.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora? – le pregunto suavemente ante lo que veía.

" _Sé que este jutsu me agotara por completo, pero nadie se escapó de su ataque"_ – **Katon** – inhalo mucho aire - **Gouka Mekkyaku** – exhalo fuego, que se romo una gran pared dirigiéndose hacia Discord, que tenía una expresión seria.

\- Muy interesante – dijo Discord, para después ser tragado por la gran pared de fuego y también destruyendo todo detrás de Discord.

El anbu se puso de rodilla, ya que él era la única persona del mundo que podía hacer este jutsu, perteneciente de Madara Uchiha, aunque claro era más débil que la original, pero era eficaz – Estas muerto, maldito – susurro, mientras intentaba recuperarse el aire de ese gran jutsu. Él levanto su mirada para ver el gran incendio que, poco a poco se apagaba; él puso una sonrisa triunfante ante lo que veía…pero lo que paso a continuación lo puso en shock. Él estaba mirando una especie de sombra acercándose hacia el anbu, para cuando salió, era Discord que estaba vivo y completo, ya que no tenía ninguna quemadura o daño de su persona, excepto un pequeño fuego en su pierna derecha.

Discord movió su mano izquierda para apagar el fuego de su pierna, como si fuese una molestía, pero lo que dijo Discord, puso más nervioso al anbu – Auch – comento Discord bastante serio – Eso si dolió – comento, mientras avanzaba hacia el anbu que, poco a poco, se levantaba, aunque este no podía hacer un jutsu por sus muy bajos niveles.

\- ¡¿Q-Quien eres tú?! – le grito, mientras retrocedía, pero lo que dijo Discord le traumo…se estaba riéndose. Discord se estaba riéndose como un loco spicopata ante lo que dijo el anbu - ¿¡De qué te ries?! – le pregunto, casi al borde de un ataque de nervios.

\- Esa es la pregunta más estúpida que he escuchado – Dsicord paro de reir, para mostrar una seriedad mortal – Ya que la pregunta correcta es ¿Qué? – dijo, con una actitud mortalmente seria.

\- ¿Q-Qué eres tú? – pregunto, y su respuesta no fue la esperada.

\- Excelente pregunta – dijo muy lentamente con una sonrisa bizarra – Soy – una especie de aura rodeaba a Discord, mientras que el anbu miraba en shock el espectáculo, para después ocurrir una explosión de humo, levantándose al cielo y mostrando una sombra de proporciones ridículas, ya que era del mismo tamaño que la torre del hokage.

\- **Soy Discord** – dijo, con una voz muy profunda y monstruosa – **Soy el dios del caos, destrucción y de la muerte, y ahora tú, patético mortal, tú pagaras las consecuencias** – el anbu miraba horrorizado ante lo que veía – **No solo te destruiré a ti y la patética aldea, si no te torturare tu alma por MIL AÑOS** – Discord se comenzó a reír como un loco mientras que el anbu temblaba de miedo ante la energía demoniaca y la voz demoniaca que tenía este "ser".

El anbu miraba sorprendido y bastante asustado ante lo que era en realidad Discord, un ser del infierno. Asi que el anbu hizo lo que una persona normal haría…correr. El anbu comenzó a gritar y a correr hacia atrás, alejándose del monstruo y de la aldea, mientras que Discord se reía cómicamente demoniaco ante la acción del humano, pero de repente el humo que rodeaba el monstruo bajo a una velocidad sorprendente para después para mostrar a Discord, en su forma original, riéndose payasamente ante lo que paso – Jejejeje, aun no pierdo mi toque – dijo, mientras se sacaba una lagrima de su ojo derecho con su garra de grifo – Muy bien – lo dijo lentamente, mirando con una sonrisa y mirada depredadora hacia la dirección que corrió el anbu – Hora de la diversión – él camino hacia la dirección del anbu para divertirse un poco, ya que la diversión no lastimaba a nadie.

¿Verdad?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El anbu corrió como un loco, mientras utilizaba el poco de chakra que tenía para escaparse de ese demonio. Se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire de la gran carrera que dio y miro a la lejanía, pero no pudo ver nada, ya que un tamaño como ese era difícil de perder de vista, así que él exhalo el aire que sostenía relajándose un poco, creyendo haberlo perdido. Pero sintió un toque demasiado familiar en su hombro derecho…era su compañero anbu _"Pero yo pensaba que…"_ – Maldito cerdo, así que utilizaste ese jutsu que siempre alargeas – le dijo, un tanto enojado de su compañero, ya que ese jutsu era un kage bushin, pero muy real, disimulando a un ser humano.

\- … - pero él no dijo nada.

\- Oh por favor, lo siento si te lancé ese jutsu, yo no tenía muchas opciones – se disculpó, pensando que su siempre compañero calmado se enojase con él, ya que cuando se enojase era algo muy malo, más que malo que Danzo enojado.

\- … - pero no dijo nada.

\- ¿Estas bien? – dijo, un tanto nervioso, ya que cuando lo toco no sintió un movimiento más.

\- Sí, estoy MUY bien – dijo el compañero…o Discord, pero con una voz más normal.

El anbu giro su cabeza rápidamente para ver el brazo cortado de su compañero, como a su vez sosteniéndolo Discord con una sonrisa bizarra - ¿Necesitas una mano? – pregunto inocentemente Discord, para después el anbu saltase hacia adelante, alejándose del mostruo – O ¿Dos? – alzo el otro brazo cortado del anbu fallecido.

" _¿Q-Qué demonios?"_ pensó en shock, mientras temblaba como una gelatina por el miedo que sentía, ya que no solamente Discord se burlaba a él, si no se burlaba con las partes de su compañero - ¡M-M-Monstruo! – le grito, meintras retrocedia lentamente para alejarse de Discord.

\- ¿En serio que soy un monstruo? – le pregunto confuso - ¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos a tu compañero? – le dijo, para después levantar su pierna de dragón, que sostenía la cabeza del anbu muerto, pero sin la máscara, demostrando un color oscuro pero muy pálido y unos ojos de color verde esmeralda sin vida.

El anbu miraba enfermo a la cabeza de su amigo, pero lo que paso después casi lo hizo vomitar – Amigo – comenzó a hablar la cabeza sin vida – Estar muerto no es tan malo, eres muy ligero y libre – la pierna de Discord se movió por el cuerpo hasta llegar a su garganta.

\- Es muy cierto amigo, ya que no te tienes que preocuparte por el estúpido cuerpo que tenías – las dos cabezas se giraron para ver al anbu temblando y casi llegando a un paro cardiaco.

\- Únete, es muy divertido – le comento muy alegre la cabeza.

\- ¡Demonio! – le grito el anbu, para después saltar hacia un árbol y correr hacia la aldea.

\- Que malo – dijo Discord mirando a la dirección del anbu – No tiene sentido de humor ¿verdad? – miro a la cabeza, que estaba muerta – Eh, bueno, fue divertido mientras duro – dijo, para después lanzar la cabeza y los brazos hacia atrás como si fuesen basuras – Ahora más diversión – se rio fuertemente.

El anbo pudo escuchar la risa oscura y bizarra de Discord a la lejanía, giro su cabeza esperando que no lo esté persiguiendo, alegrándose. Pero no vio adelante un cartel que él se chocó, perdiendo el control cayendo al suelo, pero no sintió el suelo, sino una silla – Auch – se masajeo un poco el cuello por el golpe con los ojos cerrados, para después abrirlos y ver una desagradable sorpresa. Discord estaba al frente suyo con un traje de vidente, con un sombrero de color marrón claro como su piel y unos guantes de color verde oscuro. Discord estaba barajeando las cartas al frente de su "amigo" que tenía una mirada de miedo.

\- De las cincuentas cartas – comenzó a decir Discord con una voz sabía e espiritual – Solo elegirás diez – lanzo las cartas hacia la mesa. El anbu miro curioso y casi sus ojos se salen de sus cuencas, ya que las cartas tenían unos dibujos de su cuerpo siendo quemado, comido, aplastado, estirado, abierto pero vivo y otras torturas más que ni siquiera Ibiki soñaría hacerlas – Y de estas diez – Discord interrumpió los pensamientos del anbu aterrado – Serán torturas de cien años, pero tu eligiras el orden…adelante – lo dijo, con una sonrisa honesta ante su "amigo"…que este no estaba interesado jugar su suerte.

\- ¡A-Aléjate de mí! – le grito, mientras apartaba la silla y corría hacia atrás.

\- ¡Hey! – le grito Discord - ¡Eso no le hago a ninguna de mis víctimas! – le grito, aterrando más al pobre anbu que corría.

Corrió más rápido, para después detenerse al ver a Discord con una especie de cosa rara que sostenía con sus dos manos y una máscara rara (una motosierra sin filo y una máscara de Jasón) al frente suyo - ¿Quieres torso o pierna? – le pregunto, para después encender la arma rara, pero el anbu no le respondió – Da igual, juguemos a la suerte – le dijo.

El anbu corrió hacia atrás, gritando para que alguien le ayude, pero nadie lo escuchaba, pero se volvió a detenerse viendo a Discord que estaba afilando una especie de guadaña de color negro completo y al frente suyo estaba una mesa pequeña con un hueco para un cuello humano y una cesta debajo de la mesa – Espérate un minuto que termino de afilar está cosa – le comento, mientras afilaba la guadaña con un cuchillo bien afilado.

El anbu corrió nuevamente, para después detenerse otra vez, pero viendo no un Discord…si no más de diez, que tenían todo tipo de armas en sus garras. El anbu aterrado retrocedió, pero fue detenido por un objeto grande y peludo. Levanto su mirada lentamente para ver a Discord con una sonrisa cómica – Bu – dijo Discord, pero fue suficiente para hacer gritar al anbu, haciéndole retroceder y viendo detrás de ese Discord a un ejército de Discords detrás de él. Él se volteó para correr, pero vio otro ejército de Discords bloqueándole la salida. Giro por todas partes para mirar que estaba siendo rodeado de Discords que se estaban riéndose al unisono mientras se acercaba lentamente al anbu que se estaba volviendo loco ante lo que pasaba, para después que…desapareceisen de la nada. El anbu miraba sorprendido, ya que un minuto estaba rodeado de ese demonio y otro…no lo estaba, como si no pasase nada _"¿Qué demonios?"_ pensó impactado, hasta que escucho una tos detrás de él. Giro su cabeza lentamente para ver a Discord, que se estaba lijandose su garra de grifo.

\- ¿Me perdí de algo? – le pregunto inocentemente, mientras avanzaba un paso y haciendo retroceder uno el anbu. Discord puso una sonrisa, para después reírse un poco – Deja vu – dijo Discord, mirando a su alrededor.

\- ¿D-Deja v-vu? – pregunto el anbu asustado.

\- Es el lugar que llegue desde el día uno – le respondió Discod. El anbu miro a su derecha lentamente para mirar un conjunto de piedras, el mismo lugar donde el rastro de Naruto terminaba – Me trae recuerdos este lugar…y una ceremonia para tu muerte – dijo lentamente, para después avanzar un paso y haciendo retroceder uno al anbu.

" _¡Mierda!"_ grito en forma mental el anbu, ya que no tenía chakra para correr, como a su vez para pelear en una pelea que iba a perder - ¡T-Tonto! - grito, haciendo levantar una ceja a Discord – Con nuestra pelea y tu demostración llamo la aldea y vendrá para acá ¡estás acabado! – le grito, pensando estar salvado…pero no era sí.

\- Estúpido humano – dijo Discord, avanzando un paso y haciendo retroceder uno el anbu – Sabia que vosotros dos me estaban sigueindo – el anbu se tensó ¿acaso Discord ya lo sabía desde el principio? – Así que yo arregle las cosas.

\- ¿C-Cosas? – le pregunto aterrado.

\- Sip, ya que Konoha solamente vio solamente humo a la lejanía, nada de explosiones ni nada – le dijo lentamente, haciendo sorprender al anbu –En pocas palabras… **Nadie. Te. Podrá. Salvar** – le dijo, con una voz tan gruesa que era mortal.

\- N-No – susurro, su último chance de sobrevivir se fue al olvido, ya que la aldea no iba a hacer nada por ver simplemente humo, ya que era algo ridículo, ya que posiblemente eran ninjas practicando jutsus katon o haciendo una fogata, algo que no llamaría la atención.

\- Así que – avanzo otro paso y haciendo retroceder uno – Terminemos con esto – avanzo otro paso y el anbu retrocedió otro.

Avanzo.

Retrocedió.

Avanzo.

Retrocedió.

Avanzo.

Retrocedió.

Avanzo.

Retrocedió, pero el anbu no miro atrás que había una pequeña roca que lo hizo caer a espaldas, haciendo la sonrisa de Discord más bizarra por la...¿desapareción? _"¿Qué demonios?"_ pensó Discord, ya que en vez de que el anbu cayese de espaldas, desapareció, como si el aire se lo hubiese tragado. Discord avanzo hacia la zona que desapareció el anbu, para después tocar algo con su garra, como si fuese algo traslucido _"Ahora me siento como en una gelatina"_ pensó un tanto confuso, ya que era la primera vez en toda su vida que veía algo así, ni siquiera Star Swirl podía hacer tal cosa y eso era algo raro. Discord se movió alrededor de la "cosa" con su garra tocándolo, hasta que dio una vuelta entera poniéndose el mismo lugar que el anbu cayo _"Es una entrada de trecientos sesentas grados"_ pensó curioso ante la "cosa" que tenía al frente.

Discord se movió hacia la "cosa" para entrar y descubrir que había dentro, para descubrir algo impresionante. Cuando paso la "cosa", pudo ver a su alrededor que estaba en el bosque Everfree _"Entonces esa cosa era un portal"_ se volteó para ver el portal traslucido _"Entonces es así como llego Naruto, pero ¿Quién lo creo?"_ pensó, ya que era imposible que un portal se crease de la nada así como así, ya que debería de haber una explicación, pero ¿fue alguien de Equestria o los humanos?

Discord se volteó por un sonido, que era el anbu que entro al caer, que se estaba masajeándose la cabeza por la caída. Cuando el anbu alzo la mirada, se tensó y se levantó para huir, pero se detuvo y se cayó ya que Discord estaba al frente del anbu. Discord se agacho y tomo con su garra el cuello del anbu – Se acabó el juego – le dijo, para llevarlo a la misma altura de su rostro. Discord utilizo su cola para quitarse la máscara, para ver un rostro bastante pálido con unos ojos de color café que mostraba miedo, miedo hacia Discord.

\- P-Piedad – dijo, rezando en su interior de calmar a esta bestia.

Discord miro directamente a los ojos y para después poner una sonrisa calida y amigable _"Me salve"_ pensó aliviaod el anbu, pensando que no lo iba a matar y torturar.

\- No – dijo Discord, y las esperanzas del anbu se cayeron como un castillo de naipes – Tú hicistes cosas inhuanas a otros humanos, igual que tu compañero – el anbu abrió los ojos ¿Cómo lo supo? – Si la cosa fuese de otra manera, quizás dejaría vivir a ti y a tu amigo – le dijo honestamente Discord – Pero tú hiciste cosas malévolas; te suplicaron su vida pero tú…los mataste – Discord lo dijo con una voz bastante seria y espiritual.

\- F-Fueron ordenes de Danzo-sama – le dijo con una voz suplicante, pero sintió un agarre más fuerte por parte de Discord.

\- Pero eso no tienes derecho de hacer esas cosas, tuviste elección pero lo hiciste y lo peor – se acercó al oído del pobre anbu – Que lo disfrutaste - le dijo con una voz de asco.

El anbu miraba con completamente de miedo a Discord que tenía no una sonrisa, sino una mirada seria, la más seria de todas que hasta inclusive atravesaba el alma de todo ser vivo que la mirase. Pero de repente hubo un flash, y pudo ver en la mano de león un mandoble, el mismo que atravesó a su amigo.

Discord aun mirando a su víctima temblando, lo soltó y atravesó su mandoble a de lado a lado, cortándole completamente la cintura pero sin dañar algún órgano importante. El anbu tenía una mirada casi vacía, ya que sintió un gran dolor que no podía expresar con palabras. Para cuando el anbu llego al piso, cortado por la mitad, se volteó y se arrastró del suelo dejando un rastro de sangre, intentando alejarse del monstruo.

Discord puso una sonrisa y metió su garra de grifo dentro del anbu, haciéndole estremecer de dolor, más de ya lo que tenía. Discord agarro la columna vertebral, haciéndole levantar – Sabes – hizo un giro de muñeca, haciendo girar al anbu y agarrar con su garra manchada de sangre al cuello del casi inconsciente anbu por el dolor y la falta de sangre. Discord puso su mandoble en el cuello del anbu – Puedo matarte ahora y terminar con tu dolor – se acercó a su oído derecho lentamente – Pero te tengo un trabajo mejor – se alejó, poniendo una gran sonrisa – Ya que cuando le diga a la reina sobre la información que yo reuní, ella necesitara desahogarse un poco…y tu serás el centro de su ira – Discord se rio un poco al ver la expresión débil pero con mucho miedo de su mirada – Buenas – desapareció el mandoble, para alzar y foram un puño de su parte de león – Noches – golpeó la cabeza del anbu, dejándole inconsciente.

Discord se volteó para irse del lugar, pero giro su cabeza para ver el portal hacia el mundo humano _"No puedo dejarlo así sin más"_ pensó, ya que cualquier Don Curioso puede meterse por accidnete dentro del portal, y lo último que quiere Discord es que Konoha entre y descubra que Naruto está con su amiga, y lo último que quiere es que lo secuestren y lo mate por venganza, o en el caso de Danzo, utilizarlo como arma sin alma.

Discord dejo al pobre anbu partido en dos en un árbol _"Si lo dejo así, morirá"_ pensó. Vio la otra parte del cuerpo del anbu, chasqueo los dedos y de repente venas, tendones y lo que parecía el hueso fueron a una velocidad sorprendente al anbu, que este se tensó y gimió de dolor al sentir como era unido, hasta inclusive se podía escuchar como el hueso se unía otra vez _"Aun no me acostumbro de ese sonido"_ pensó un tanto asqueado, para después chasquear otra vez los dedos y alrededor del anbu y del árbol, para después aparecer unos candados especiales, ya que estos no tenían ningún orifició para meter alguna llave para abrirlos, ya que-según Discord-eran los candados perfectos.

Discord se volteó y camino hacia el portal y atravesarlo, para llegar al mismo bosque que rodeaba Konoha. Se alejó un poco, para después voltearse y mirar el portal traslucido. En la garra de grifo de Discord apareció un casco de construcción para ponérselo en su cabeza – Muy bien, vamos a camuflar esto – avanzo hacia el portal para hacerlo lo menos llamativo o que por lo menos no vayan a acampar por ahí.

…

..

.

\- ¡Listo! – grito emocionado Discord, al ver su obra de arte, que era una estatua que tenía un caballo encima (parecido el de Equestria Girls)… - Esto es estúpido – dijo, ya que llamaría la atención de cualquier Don Tarado al ver una estatua en medio del bosque.

Chasqueo los dedos y apareció una tumba – Demasiado simple.

Chasqueo los dedos y apareció un cadáver bastante horrible – Muy nauseabundo – se apretó su nariz para dejar de oler lo asqueroso que olía ese cadáver.

Chasqueo los dedos y apareció algo parecido a Nightmare Moon, pero era completamente negro y solo podía verse sus ojos brillantes – Bastante aterrador – chasqueo los dedos y esta vez no apareció nada.

Discord suspiro y apareció una silla y él se sentó, pensando algo que no llame la atención como para ocultarlo… - ¡Eso es! – grito Discord, al pensar un plan que posiblemente sirva. Él metió su garra de grifo en el aire, para desaparecer y luego aparecer pero con un plano de construcción azul. Lo abrió y vio unos planos – Esto funcionara…creo – se levantó y se posiciono al frente de las rocas, el mismo lugar del portal - ¡Muy bien, como se dice!

Canción

Voces: Discord construye ¿Podrá hacerlo?

Discord: ¡Yo sí puedo!

Fin de la canción.

Él avanzo hacia las rocas para poder construir y camuflar el portal.

…

..

.

\- Termine – dijo Discord, después de una hora de construir una casa de dos pisos de madera muy bien hecha, pero se ve que era hecha a mano de un buen constructor _"Me falta algo"_ se masajeó un poco su mentón, hasta que chasqueo los dedos - ¡Trampas! – grito, chasqueando otra vez los dodos y la casa se ilumino un poco, para después apagarse. Discord avanzo hacia la casa para abrirla, que se parecía una casa común y corriente, con una sala de estar y una cocina. Discord miro hacia arriba para encontrar la trampa uno de los tres, ya que había todo tipo de arma desde espadas, martillos, kunais, y lo que parecía una grandísima bota para aplastar. Discord salió, cerrando la puerta, para alejarse un poco de la casa – Mi obra de arte – movió su mano de grifo hacia su boca para después besar a la casa.

\- Aparentemente nunca cambiaras ¿verdad? – pregunto una voz. Discord giro a la derecha para ver a halcón, pero no tenía su ropa de anbu.

\- ¿Tu disfraz? – le pregunto Discord cómicamente.

\- Lo deje con el muerto que me intento llevar a Konoha, pero por suerte deje el muerto en una zona que los ninjas o personas no pasan a menudo; pero cuando se enteren de que halcón que vieron en la aldea no era el verdadero, ya será tarde – le explico, aciendo sentir a Discord.

\- Te enseñe muy bien, amigo mío; me siento muy orgulloso – le dijo, haciendo sonrojar un poco a la persona al frente suyo. Esta persona, en vez de portar la armadura de antes, tenía una ropa más de civil, que era una franela de color azul claro y unos pantalones azules oscuros y unas sandalias marrones.

\- Arigato, Discord-san – le agradeció, dándole una pequeña reverencia a Discord.

\- Pero un me tienes que decir quién es ese "Lord" que me dijiste ayer.

\- Hai – él lanzo un pergamino a Discord – Ahí aparcera toda la información que necesitas, Discord-san.

Discord agarro el pergamino por el aire, para después abrirlo y ver el nombre con una especie de resumen, ya que decía: **Orochimaru**.

\- Interesante – dijo, ya que conocía ese nombre a través de rumores de a través de sus viajes, ya que escucho como experimentos y algo acerca de la vida eterna –Bueno, pero ¿Por qué no te quitas ese disfraz que tienes y te pones esos lentes? – exclamo Discord, haciendo reír un poco al hombre, que puso un sello y su cabello se volvió blanco, movió sus dedos hacia sus ojos para quitarse los lentes de contacto, para después ponerse unos lentes – Hola…Kabuto-san – saludo Discord, al ver la forma original de su amigo – ¿Cómo conociste a este tal Orochimaru? – le pregunto, un tanto curioso de que como su aprendiz-cuando era más joven- se unió con un posiblemente loco mentecato.

\- Simple, ya que después de que atacase y destruyesen nuestro ho/¡Destruyeron nuestro hogar! – grito Discord muy preocupado interrumpiendo a Kabuto.

\- Tranquilo, el resto está bien, ya que escaparon minutos antes de que destruyesen nuestra casa – dijo, haciendo calmar un poco a Discord – Como sea, ya que nuestro hogar se parece más un orfanato, yo me puse un henge disimulando un niño y ahí me encontró Orochimaru, ya que vio mis habilidades médicas y me tomo bajo su ala como su médico especial – le explico, haciendo asentir un poco a Discord.

\- ¿Así no más? – le pregunto, ya que encontrar un niño y mantenerlo bajo la ala de alguien era un tanto ridículo.

\- No, ya que pasaron dos años desde que él me encontró, y además de que él tenga completa confianza hacia mí, creyendo que lo le iba a seguir por donde quiera…imbécil – se rio un poco, siendo acompañado de Discord – Y es el Sannin de las serpientes, que ridículo – le dijo, para después hacer otro sello y una explosión de humo envolvió a Kabuto, para después mostrar a un joven adolecentes de unos doce años.

\- Bueno, aquí estará todo con respecto a esa persona ¿verdad? – pregunto Discord, un tanto sorprendido de su tranformación de infiltración, para después asentir Kabuto como respuesta – Muy bien – Discord se volteó para irse a la casa – Se mis ojos con respecto a Orochimaru y a Konoha, pero no te arriesgues – le dijo con una voz un tanto preocupado.

\- No te preocupes Discord-san, siempre me encanto el peligro – se giró – Suerte – salto para irse solo Kabuto sabe por dónde.

Discord se movió hacia la casa, pero algo le llamo la atención. Era un brillo que estaba debajo de una flor de color amarrilo, Discord se acerco para mirarlo un poco mejor y vio que era una especie de collar. Este collar tenía una forma de paleta de mesa de tenis, que arriba era roja, mientras que el resto era blanca _"Interesante"_ pensó Discord, ya que pudo sentir una energía muy rara en ella, pero no era el odió como esas personas del consejo civil, sino era una preocupación igual que los de Hiashi, Tsume, Shibi y el de los niños, pero también podía sentir algo más, ya que era _"Culpa"_ pensó un tanto interesado. Guardo el collar de la nada para investigarlo después, para después entrar a la casa y chasquear los dedos _"Por si acaso Kabuto quiere descansar"_ pensó, ya que hizo que la casa reconociese a Kabuto para que no lo atacase. Discord saco de la nada y escribió una carta para Kabuto, para que si iba a acompañado por el resto o por alguien de mucha confianza le notifique para que la casa no lo ataque. Discord hizo fuego a la carta y después avanzo hacia una de las puertas para irse a Equestria con su prisionero, la abrió y se metió.

…

..

.

Para que después Discord saliese pero un poco chamuscado y una parte de su cabeza se estaba quemándose. Discord chasqueo los dedos y apareció una pluma y una libreta de notas y escribió: **Nota; poner una señal para identificar**. Esa puerta que estaba era la trampa cuatro, que era todo un infierno pasar y solo alguien como Discord o Celestia podía pasar y salir sin morir, aunque si un poco dañados. Él ni siquiera avanzo un paso para sentir un dolor en su cola, giro su cabeza y vio un cangrajo grande, lo agarro, abrió la puerta y lanzo el cangrejo en la puerta del caos. Movió su mano de león y apago el fuego de su cabeza para después irse a la otra puerta, que se veía más bien un closet que no llamaba nada de atención, y es por eso que Discord se confundió. Lo abrió y se metió en el portal, para salir después al bosque Everfree. Vio a su derecha y vio aun el anbu inconsciente, amarrado. Chasqueo los dedos, haciendo desaparecer las cadenas, lo agarro y se fue directo hacia Cantelot, específicamente el castillo que estaba Celestia.

Pasaron unos minutos y llego hacia el castillo, y se dirigió hacia una zona de pegasos, pero era una muy especial, ya que solamente le permitía aterrizar la guardia de elite y las princesas si querían tomar un paseo, y ahora para Discord. Él aterrizo y vio unos guardias de elite, que se pusieron firmes ante la presencia de Discord – Tiempos sin vernos, señor Discord – le dijo uno de los soldados, pero en realidad era un comandante de un escuadrón, que era un unicornio. Él comandante avanzo, demostrando una armadura de color dorado, pero tenía varias partes de color rojo intenso y la parte trasera de un color verde para camuflarse – Hace años que no te veía – le comento.

\- Eso no importa, quiero ver a Celestia – le dijo seriamente.

\- Muy bien – se volteó el comandante y se fue caminando – Disfrázate y ven conmigo – Discord asintió, para después caminar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ser un poni de color marrón un tanto oscuro, una crin parecido como el de un caballo de color negro y una cutie mark de un agujero y una especie de algodón de azúcar en el medió. Los dos avanzaron para reunirse con la princesa Celestia y publicar el informe que tenía Discord.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Así que fuimos atacados hace veinte años atrás por una raza llamada changeling ¿verdad? – pregunto una potrilla Luna ante su hermana Celestia.

\- En resumen, si – le respondió seriamente Celestia.

\- ¿Sabes por donde aparecieron? – le pregunto nuevamente Luna, pero fue negado por Celestia.

\- No, ellos aparecieron de la nada junto con los de la frontera y nos atacaron por sorpresa, pero destruyeron un pueblo en su camino – dijo muy triste, ya que ese pueblo coexistía varios ponis que vivían muy cerca de un bosque que nadie sabía que había adentro, ya que era un bosque que sobrepasaba el tamaño a cualquier bosque que ella conocía, ya que era ridículamente enorme.

\- Bueno, por lo menos los changeling fueron eliminados – dijo un tanto seria, mirando a su hermana que tenía una expresión muy seria - ¿Verdad?

\- No lo sé, ya que hay algunos reportes y rumores que ven algunos ponis cambiarse, pero no estoy tan segura de eso – dijo muy seria – Pero lo importante es que te duermas.

\- Ahhh, por favor hermana, yo estoy – Luna bostezo lindamente – muy bien – dijo, haciendo reír un poco a Celestia, mientras entraban a la habitación de Luna.

\- No solo tienes el cuerpo de una potrilla, sino también la actitud de una – dijo cómicamente, mientras utilizaba su magia y hacia levantar a Luna y ponerla en su cama – Pero aun me pregunto que paso ese día – susurro Celestia, pero fue escuchado por Luna.

\- ¿Por mi transformación? – pregunto Luna, asiendo asentir a Celestia.

\- Te vi transformándote en Nigthmare Moon muchas veces, pero nunca perdiste el control, pero ese día no solamente perdiste el control, era como si estuviese luchando con otro poni – le explico Celestia seriamente - ¿Sabes que paso? – le pregunto, pero fue negado por Luna.

\- No, ya que en un minuto estaba caminando en los pasillos de nuestro antiguo palacio y en otro solo veo oscuridad – miro un tanto preocupada Luna hacia su hermana - ¿Es posible que algo o alguien me póyese? – le pregunto un tanto preocupada.

\- No lo sé – le respondió en forma honesta – Pero ahora descansa, necesitaras reunir toda tú energía para que estés como antes y así resolver varios enigmas – le dijo, haciendo asentir a Luna.

\- Y también – bostezo lindamente Luna, mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente – conocer a Naruto Uzumaki – cerro los ojos, demostrando que estaba durmiendo.

Celestia retrocedió un poco para mirar como una especie de energía envolvía a su hermana, demostrando que estaba en una forma de hibernación para reunir la energía más rápidamente _"Si supiese que le paso en verdad a Naruto"_ pensó muy triste, la recordad todas las cosas que recordaba de Naruto. Ella se volteó y se dirigió hacia la sala de trono para hacer sus deberes reales…y del enemigo más mortal que tenía que enfrentarse Celestia.

El papeleo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El comandante y Discord se detuvieron a las puertas de la sala del trono de las princesas – Suerte – le dijo el comandante, mientras se tele transportaba para dejar solos a Discord y a Celestia, ya que la información era frágil y podía enojar a Celestia, y es por eso que no había ningún soldado en la puerta, a que se fueron a "comer" para no ser víctimas accidentales de la ira de Celestia. Discord, en su forma real, abrió las puertas del trono, demostrando que Celestia estaba completamente sola, con una expresión entre seria y sorprendida.

\- Pensaba que ibas a venir para la semana siguiente – le dijo seriamente Celestia, mientras miraba como Discord se movio hacia donde estaba ella, hasta detenerse solamente estando dos metros de distancia. Discord chasqueo los dedos y apareció el anbu inconsciente al lado de Discord. Celestia miraba un tanto curiosa, para ver después a Discord y preguntarle, pero lo que miro fue una expresión seria única de él, ya que cuando mostraba esa seriedad era algo que no le iba a gustar.

\- Le traigo la información reunida – él se arrodillo, aun mirando a Celestia – Pero lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nota1: ¿sorprendidos? Ahora esto será más interesante al descubrir ciertos personajes ¿verdad?

Nota2: hay un one shot que para más adelante será impórtate para la trama, se llama "Noche de luna sangrienta", ya que habrá ciertas cosas que en el futuro será importante para "Ella".

Nota3: Feliz años nuevos mis querido lectores, espero que la hayan pasado muy bien leyendo este fic que habrá diversas sorpresas; pero también les pido que lean mi perfil para una sugerencia-si les apetece- y un desafío pero en otro fic. Como sea, se despide Hotday. Sayonara


	8. Chapter 8

Viejos rostros

Fluttershy se estaba dirigiéndose hacia su hogar, después de ayudar a Applejack y la cosecha de manzanas que la estaban volviendo un poco loca por el cansancio que ella tenía.

Y por los problemas que ella causo.

Fluttershy pudo ver que nadie estaba afuera de la casa, ya que el hueco donde estaba su habitación ya fue reparado y eso la alegraba de gran manera esa noticia, ya que podría dormir en su cama junto con su hijo, ya que el sofá no era muy cómodo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, pudo ver que Rich iba a salir, pero se chocó con Fluttershy – Lo siento – dijo rápidamente Rich, para después salir. Fluttershy estaba muy confundida con eso, ya que él se notaba muy apresurado. Fluttershy entro a la casa para ver que Naruto estaba comiendo una manzana en el sofá y Cheerilee sentada en la mesa con una mirada un tanto perdida, como si algo la atormentase.

\- ¿Cheerilee? – pregunto Fluttershy, y eso fue lo suficiente para sacarla del trance.

\- ¡Ah, Fluttershy! – dijo feliz Cheerilee.

\- Oka-chan – dijo Naruto, dejando una manzana ya vacía en la mesa junto con Cheerilee para después ir a Fluttershy y abrazarla. Fluttershy se agacho y lo abrazo con sus alas. Cuando se levantó después del abrazo, miro a Cheerilee, que otra vez estaba en su mundo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Fluttershy, acercándose hacia la mesa.

\- ¡Si, claro que estoy bien! – respondió rápidamente riéndose un poco nerviosa mientras se rascaba su nuca.

\- Perqueño ¿puedes esperarme en el cuarto? – dijo Fluttershy, asiendo asentir a Naruto. Fluttershy miro que Naruto subía por las escaleras, para ver una pequeña sorpresa ¿Por qué al lado de la escalera que lleva hacia su habitación había una segunda puerta? Fluttershy conocía esa zona, ya que era una especie de sala completamente vacía sin ninguna utilidad, pero ahora había una puerta. Fluttershy agito su cabeza, no era el momento de sacar conclusiones ahora y ella necesitaba hablar con Cheerilee para ver que hizo Naruto como a su vez por qué de su actitud tan nerviosa - ¿Qué hicieron cuando yo estaba afuera? – pregunto Fluttershy, y lo raro era que Cheerilee suspiro aliviada.

\- Avanzamos solo un poco de su lectura ¡es un potrillo muy listo y rápido! – dijo muy alegre y un poco de fanfarroneo de saber que su enseñanza dieran resultados rápidos, aunque solo fuese un resultado MUY pequeño – Y en su caligrafía es… - ella giro su cabeza hacia la escalera, para ver si Naruto no estaba de metiche.

Y para su suerte, no lo estaba.

\- Es horrenda, pero dimos unos progresos muy sencillos, pero también hay algo raro en ello.

\- ¿Cómo qué raro? – pregunto confundida Fluttershy, sentándose en la mesa al lado de Cheerilee.

\- Es simple, la caligrafía de los humanos y la nuestra es idéntica, claro con alguna que otra excepción, pero era como ver un reflejo – le contesto, sorprendiendo a Fluttershy en el progreso.

\- Me alegro – dijo feliz Fluttershy _"Me alegro de que mi hijo haya hecho progresos positivos"_ pensó alegre ante la situación actual.

Estás circunstancias estaban mejorando cada vez más y más.

Fluttershy tenía una sonrisa, para después poner una mirada un tanto sería y mirando a Cheerilee, que ella bajo la cabeza como sabiendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

\- ¿Paso algo más? Y ¿Por qué Rich salió de forma apresurada? Es la primera vez que me aparta de esa manera – le pregunto, con una expresión sería.

Cheerilee alzo su mirada, mirando la de Fluttershy – Es solo que descubrí algo, algo que jamás espera escuchar – le dijo, para después bajar la mirada.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – le pregunto, hasta que abrió los ojos, ya sabiendo de que se trataba - ¡Si es esa perra te juro que/¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Cheerilee, un tanto confundida.

Fluttershy suspiro, había soltado un poco su lengua por su mini enojo. Fluttershy suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

Comenzó a hablar acerca de cómo conoció la situación de Rich y como ayudo a su familia.

 **Cinco meses atrás**.

Fluttershy estaba caminando a través del pueblo, cantando una pequeña melodía en su cabeza para distraerse un poco. Ella tenía su bolso en su lomo, que se podía verse que algo estaba dentro, ya que tenía un pojo de paja que se sobresalía un poco.

Ella se detuvo, ya que en el puente que había en el pueblo había una pequeña potra mirando en el lago _"¿Qué estará haciendo, no debería estar en la escuela?"_ se preguntó ella misma. Ella avanzo, pero lo que veía la puso un poco más nerviosa. Ella podía ver que es de color rosado pastel; crin y cola de color lavanda y una franja de color blanco y una cutie mark de una tiara; estaba apoyada en la barra del puente.

Fluttershy avanzo un tanto curiosa ante está potrilla fugitiva. Cuando ella estaba de su lado-sin que ella lo supiese-y le pregunto - ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?

La potrilla salto por el susto, ya que aparentemente no esperaba que nadie le hablase. Ella se giró rápidamente y de un momento a otro su mirada se volvió de preocupación y tristeza a una de fanfarroneo y de superioridad - ¿Por qué me lo preguntas, acaso no sabes quien soy? – le pregunto de una manera molesta y muy engreída en su voz.

\- Tranquila, solo que/¡Nah, olvídalo! – interrumpió la potrilla de una mala manera - ¡Yo, Diamond Tiara, no me reúno con plebeyos como ustedes! – ella se retiró, yéndose detrás de Fluttershy. Fluttershy pestañeo varias veces, ya que un potrillo así era…extraño. Ella se giró, para ver por dónde iba, pero para su sorpresa esa misma mirada que vio en el puente apareció, ya que la potrilla tenía la mirada baja.

" _Que…extraño"_ pensó, muy confundida Fluttershy al ver está escena y cambió de actitud.

Ella iba a saber el porqué de esto.

Fluttershy siguió lo más cauteloso posible a la potrilla, que jamás cambió su mirada como la de antes. La zona donde pasaba la potrilla era una que había pocos ponis andando, ya que era muy temprano de la mañana. Siguió a la potrilla por varios minutos y llego que, aparentemente, era su hogar.

Y para su sorpresa, era el mismo hogar que iba a entregar un regalo a un amigo de ella.

Cuando la potrilla entro a la casa, que era lujosa pero se veía que era como una casa como las demás. Fluttershy se acercó a la puerta y la toco y escucho unos pasos dentro de la casa. Cuando se abrió, se pudo verse a una unicornio con un traje de maid.

\- Hola Jewel ¿está aquí Rich? – pregunto Fluttershy.

\- Si Fluttershy, Rich está por aquí. Espere un minuto – ella se volteó y camino hacia dentro de la casa, pero Fluttershy pudo escuchar algo que susurraba – Creo que me divertiré un poco – pudo escucharse como se reía un poco.

Espero unos minutos Fluttershy y pudo escucharse un buen grito de enojo de Rich, ya que grito - ¡Ya no me digas amo! – asusto un poco a Fluttershy por ese grito.

La pegaso pudo ver como Rich se acercaba a la puerta de la entrada, gruñendo algo que no pudo escucharse.

\- ¡Ha, Fluttershy, tiempo sin vernos! – dijo feliz Rich, viendo a su amiga – Entra, hablaremos en un lugar más cómodo – Fluttershy asintió, entrando a la casa y siguiendo a Rich.

Los dos estaban en la sala conversando entre ellos, platicando de algunas cosas entre ellos. Rich pregunto una cosa que le puso un poco curioso desde que la vio afuera - ¿Qué traes en ese bolso? – pregunto curioso Rich.

\- Ah sí, tú mascota – dijo Fluttershy, sacando las pajas que sobresalían de su bolso, para después sacra un huevo.

\- ¿Eso es un huevo de gallina? – le pregunto Rich – Tú sabes que lo último que quiero es que me llamen "Rich, el amo de las gallinas" – Fluttershy se rio un poco de ese chiste sarcástico de Rich.

\- No es eso – le respondió – Es un huevo de águila, una raza que son fuertes – le dijo, haciendo poner una sonrisa a Rich.

\- Me alegra bastante de oir eso – le dijo – Por lo menos tengo algunos libros de como cuidar a águilas en mi biblioteca.

Fluttershy puso una sonrisa al escuchar eso, pero algo que la estaba matando la curiosidad fue lo que vio minutos atrás - ¿Aquí vive una potrilla? – le pregunto, haciendo confundir un poco a Rich.

\- Si, mi hija Diamond Tiara está aquí, me dijo que paso algo en la escuela y es por eso que vino ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – le pregunto un poco confundido Rich.

\- ¿Puedo verla? – le pregunto.

\- Sí, claro pero tengo unos papeles que revisar; aparentemente un tarado hizo una payasada en un producto y ahora el comprador se enojó – suspiro un poco agotado, ya que no era la primera vez que le pasaba eso, más específicamente de ese poni – Por qué no lo despido – susurro, para después llamar a alguien – Jewel, ven por favor – Jewel apareció saliendo de la cocina.

\- ¿Si am/¡Y no comiences eso del "Amo"! – le dijo un poco enojado Rich, haciendo reir un poco a Jewel de manera inocente.

\- De acuerdo – ella se movió hacia las escaleras, para después siendo seguida por Fluttershy – Amo Rich.

\- ¡Jewel!

Jewel y Fluttershy cuanod subieron por las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso, fueron a una puerta, que tenía una señal de palabras de D.T en la puerta. Jewel iba a tocarla, hasta que las dos pudieron escuchar algo.

Un lloriqueo.

Un lloriqueo de una potranca.

Jewel giro su cabeza para ver a Fluttershy, con una mirada de preocupación como a su vez de entendimiento, como si supiese del porqué de esto.

Fluttershy se acercó a la puerta y sin pedir permiso, abrió la puerta para ver a la pequeña Diamond Tiara acostada en la cama, llorando y susurrando "No quiero esto, no quiero esto" una y otra vez.

Fluttershy, sabiendo que la pequeña no lo escucho, se acercó hacia la pequeña. Ella se sentó en la cama y la pequeña se sobresaltó. Viendo a la intrusa, ella puso una mala cara, una cara de una poni engreída.

\- ¡Que estás haciendo acá, no ves que este es mi cu – no pudo continuar, ya que Fluttershy la abrazo, sorprendiendo a Diamond - ¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?! – le pregunto un poco confundida y enojada, pero en su voz se podía notarse un leve miedo - ¿P-Por qué me estás abrazando, tú no sabes quién soy? – se podía escucharse un leve quebranto en su voz - ¿T-Tú no sabes que yo – y comenzó a llorar. Fluttershy no sabía que ocurrió, pero ella sabía que la pequeña posiblemente actuaba esa acción momentos atrás para ser fuerte, para encerarse en su mundo.

Tal como lo hizo Fluttershy hace años.

\- ¡Hija! – grito preocupado Rich. Fluttershy giro su cabeza para ver qué tanto como Jewel como Rich estaban muy preocupados. Fluttershy se separó de la pequeña y Rich y Jewel abrazaron a la pequeña.

Fluttershy suspiro, salió de la habitación, los tres necesitaban estar a solas.

…

..

.

Fluttershy esperaba en la habitación, hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse y ver que salía Rich, pero también podía escuchar a Jewel cantando una especie de canción a la pequeña. Cuando salió Rich y cerró la puerta, puso su espalda a la pared y suspiro muy cansado y agotado – Ella me lo explico la verdad – dijo Rich, cansado, irritado y enojado – Me dijo que se fugó de la escuela gracias a su madre, que le había dicho cosas…cosas horrendas a mi pequeña.

\- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? – pregunto Fluttershy, decidida.

\- Si – dijo muy serió Rich, levantándose del suelo – Ayudame a buscar algo. Ayúdame a buscar su diario personal.

Los dos fueron al cuarto de la ex y de Rich, revisando donde estaba el diario.

\- ¿Por qué lo estamos buscando? – pregunto Fluttershy curiosa ante la búsqueda.

\- Mi hija me dijo que había escrito algo en su diario, algo malo según ella – fue lo único que respondió y siguió con la búsqueda.

\- Espero, pero dudo que el tal diario estuviese aquí – dijo Fluttershy no tan segura del éxito de la misión. Ella se apoyó en la pared y ella sintió que algo se hundía. Ella se alejó y pudo ver que que había algo muy raro en la pared, como si hubiese un agujero y lo tapaba la cerámica - ¡Rich! – llamo Fluttershy.

Rich se movió rápido hacia la posición de Fluttershy. Él vio lo que había visto Fluttershy – Espera, traeré algo para abrirlo – Fluttershy asintió y vio como Rich se alejaba y salía de la habitación.

Minutos después Rich llego a la habitación, pero esta vez traía un martillo pero no cualquiera, sino era un martillo de guerra de color marrón rojizo en el mango y la parte del martillo una especie de maso ovalado de rojo oxido, pero lo interesante es que tenía una piedra al final del mango que brillaba de forma misteriosa.

\- ¿Qué es e/Larga historia – interrumpió Rich – Aparta – ella asintió.

Rich preparo su martillo y golpeó la pared falsa, abriendo un buen agujero. Rich pusó a su lado, al piso, su martillo y entro, para que segundos después saliese con un cuaderno. Fue a la cama y puso el diario para después abrirlo.

…

..

.

En su lectura en varias hoja hubo un incómodo silencio en la lectura de Rich, hasta inclusive Fluttershy sentía un aire un poco pesado alrededor, pero después de un minuto a otro el aire de alrededor de Rich se puso muy tenso como a su vez llena de preocupación e ira.

Él corrió hacia afuera de la habitación sin decir él porque. Fluttershy, curiosa vio el final del diario que dejo Rich y abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y del miedo, ya que decía : **"Querido diario, este es mi octavo año en está maldita tierra de Equestria. Gracias a "Ciertas" ayuda de mi esposo, o en este caso, ex me ayudo para saber las fortalezas y debilidades de los guardias estos. Equestria caerá. Equestria morirá. Nosotros tomaremos venganza de nuestros enemigos.**

 **Y quizás le deje a mi hija, cuando termine esto, con un "Amigo" mió.**

\- ¡Rich! – grito preocupada Fluttershy, corriendo donde se fue Rich.

…

..

.

\- ¡Es cierto! – se pudo escucharse afuera de la casa una amigable conversación. La puerta se abrió para mostrar a una poni terrestre de color rosa pálido; crin y cola de color violeta oscuro; ojos de color azules claro; cutie mark de un anillo de diamantes y ella poseía una camisa de azul claro y un collar de una flores de color oro.

Ella entro, después de despedirse de una amiga. Cuando giro su cabeza para ver después a Fluttershy hablando con Jewel y a su lado, dormida, Diamond Tiara.

\- ¡Jewel! – dijo de forma enojada la terrestre.

\- ¿Si, ama Spoiled? – le pregunto de forma muy forma y sumisa Jewel.

\- ¿Qué hace está….pegaso en MI casa? – dijo de manera aún molesta Spoiled – Y mi hija ¿no debería estar en la escuela?

\- Si ama, pero hubo al/¡Me importa un carajo de esto y – giro su cabeza para ver a Fluttershy – saca a está plebeya de mi vista!

\- No soy una plebeya, soy amiga de/Me importa un colmillo de eso, lárgate de mi casa. Y tu mocosa engreída – dijo de forma amenazante, con dirección hacia la pequeña, que solo podía ver su espalda – Te enseñare que nadie hace nada sin mí per ¡ahhhh! – grito de miedo, ya que Diamond no estaba viva, era un peluche de Diamond de tamaño poni.

\- ¿Tú pensabas que yo iba a usar mi pequeña para hacer algo así? – dijo de forma amenazante Rich, saliendo de las sombras junto con dos soldados elite solares a sus lados. Estos guerreros portaban una armadura de cuerpo entero de color oro.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto de manera confundida Spoiled, para después recibir un golpe a su cabeza por un casco por Jewel.

\- Eso es por la pequeña Diamond – dijo de manera rabiosa Spoiled, para después retroceder hacia los guardias.

\- ¿Qué significado tiene esto? – pregunto furiosa mirando a su ex esposo.

\- ¿Qué significa esto entonces? – lanzo el diario de su ex, mostrando la página que mostraba las palabras mágicas.

Mágicas y prohibidas para Equestria.

Ella miro horrorizada ante esto y lo único que pudo hacer era lanzar la muñeca de Diamond hacia todos y se lanzó corriendo hacia la puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta de la casa, fue derribada por un golpe gracias a otros guardias elites de afuera – Señorita Spoiled, estás bajo arresto por traición de Equestria y abuso infantil. Estás bajo arresto – uno de los soldados le puso las cadenas en sus cuatro piernas y otra en su cuello, que estaba conectada por dos guardias.

\- Amor, por favor, no l – no pudo continuar, ya que fue golpeado por Rich con mucha furia.

\- Nadie toca a mi hija, malnacida – dijo Rich, furioso, mirándola a los ojos.

\- ¿Comandante? – pregunto uno de los soldados.

\- Sáquenmela de mi vista, no quiero ver su horrible rostro – ordeno Rich.

Los soldados que la tenían conectados se la llevaron afuera de la casa y Spoiled gritaba como una loca, intentando escapar algo que era imposible de escapar.

\- ¿Rich? – pregunto Jewej, después que todos los soldados se fuesen.

\- Necesito ver a mi hija – dijo Rich, yéndose hacia el segundo piso.

\- Gracias – dijo Jewel, para después seguir a Rich.

Fluttershy asintió, un poco impresionada pero feliz de la finalización de ese horrible vida para esta familia.

 **En el presente.**

\- Y fue así como paso – terminó de contar Fluttershy, sorprendiendo a Cheerilee.

\- Por eso que no se presentó a clase por estos últimos meses – dijo Cheerilee impactada - ¿Y su cutie falso?

Fluttershy aparto su mirada a un lado no respondiendo a su pregunta, pero Cheerilee sabía que había pasado – Espero que no la traume todo esos sucesos.

\- Con el amor de Jewel y Rich, creo que estará bien esa potrilla – dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

\- Y hablando de eso ¿Qué sabes de eso? – le pregunto un poco curiosa Cheerilee, acercándose un poco hacia Fluttershy.

En vez de responder, le guiño el ojo.

\- ¿Oka-chan? – llamo Naruto, bajando por las escaleras.

\- Hijo, ven – llamo Fluttershy y Naruto se acercó hacia su oka-chan – Mañana vamos a visitar a una hija de un buen amigo mío – Naruto puso una pequeña sonrisa ante tal información.

Los tres giraron su cabeza al escucharse un toque de la puerta. Fluttershy camino, junto a Naruto a su lado, hacia la puerta. Cuando Fluttershy la abrió, vio a un poni terrestre al frente de ella.

\- Buenas tardes, me llamo Hard, prima de Applejack – saludo el poni de afuera.

\- ¿Estás buscando a Applejack? Por qu/Busco a Naruto – interrumpió Hard.

Naruto, al escuchar su nombre, se escondió detrás de Fluttershy.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mi hijo? – le pregunto de forma amenazante Fluttershy ante el poni.

\- En verdad mi prima tenía razón, él no es una amenaza, pero potente si lo es – él se acercó hacia el pequeño, pero Fluttershy se interpuso.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunto Fluttershy dándole la "Mirada".

Hard puso una sonrisa un tanto tímida al verle su mirada tan…..peligrosa que le daba – No le voy a hacerle daño, solo quería verlo mejor.

\- Así está bien – le dijo de forma seca.

\- Muy bien, me retiro, pero traeré a alguien que lo revise.

\- ¿Para qué? – le pregunto Fluttershy.

\- Digamos que él tiene algo muy raro dentro de él y no quiero saber que puede ser un peligro.

La cabeza de Naruto bajo triste ante las palabras de Hard.

\- ¡Naruto no es una amenaza! – le dijo de forma sería e directa.

\- Por eso traerá a una amiga.

\- Pues no la traigas.

\- Me será imposible – le dijo de forma sincera Hard – De todas maneras ella vendrá con o sin mi informe para ver al enano. Nos vemos después – él se retiró, pero fue detenido por la voz de Fluttershy.

\- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto.

\- No sé su nombre, nadie la conoce, pero si te puedo decirte como la vas a llamar cuando la veas – él se giró para verla directamente a los ojos de Fluttershy – La llamaras la Inquisidora – él se fue caminando hacia el horizonte.

Fluttershy suspiro, mientras cerraba la puerta – Lo siento oka-chan – se disculpó Naruto triste – Es mi culpa que todo esto pasase.

\- No es tú culpa, mi hijo – dijo Fluttershy, poniendo su cabeza al lado la de Naruto – Nada de esto es tú culpa.

\- Bueno – Cheerilee se levantó de la silla – Me voy hacia mi casa al pensar en todo esto – Fluttershy asintió, viendo como Cheerilee abría la puerta y la cerraba después de salir.

Fluttershy suspiro, hoy fue un día entre raro, asqueroso y sorpresivo. Ella necesitaba descansar.

…

..

.

Al día siguiente, Fluttershy y Naruto se estaban dirigiéndose hacia la casa de Rich. Cuando llegaron, Fluttershy toco la puerta - ¿Quién es? – pregunto Naruto en el lomo de Fluttershy.

\- Se llama Diamond Tiara – le respondió Fluttershy con una sonrisa. Los dos pudieron escuchar varios pasos detrás de la puerta, y la abrió Rich y lo más interesante o chistoso era que tenía un delantal de cocina, eso no sería raro pero era de color rosa con un corazón rojo que decía "Amo cocinar" en negro.

Tanto como Fluttershy y Naruto contenía su risa al ver el vestuario "Interesante" de Rich, que este tenía un leve tic en el ojo derecho y su labio temblaba de forma leve – No vieron nada – dijo Rich de manera un poco enojada y muy vergonzosa en su voz. Él se adentró en la casa para dejar a entrar a los dos invitados. Cuando llegaron a la sala, pudieron ver a una sonriente Jewel y a Diamond a su lado sentadas en el sofá.

\- Hola pequeña – dijo de forma dulce Fluttershy al ver a la pequeña potrilla.

\- Hola Fluttershy – dijo Diamond - ¿Ese es tú hijo? – pregunto curiosa.

\- Exactamente – Fluttershy se acostó en el suelo para que se bajase Naruto. Cuando Naruto se bajó del lomo, Diamond se bajó del sofá pero lo interesante era su flanco, que en vez de una cutie mark tenía como si la piel se hubiese dañado o quemado.

\- Hola, soy Diamond Tiara – dijo, levantando su casco.

\- Naruto Uzumaki – levanto su mano y lo tomo, haciendo confundir a Diamond, para después reírse un poco.

\- Eres gracioso – dijo Diamond contenta.

Naruto se rio un poco, aunque estaba un poco confundido acerca de la cara confundida de Diamond de antes.

\- Hey, Jewej ¿Por qué no llevas a los niños al cuarto de mi hija? – Jewel asintió, diciéndole a los pequeños que la acompañen para al cuarto de Diamond.

\- Y ¿Cuándo vas a llevar a tu hija a la escuela? – le pregunto Fluttershy un poco interesada.

\- En unos días, creo que ya está preparada para salir e ir a la escuela para hacer nuevas amistades – le respondió Rich con una sonrisa, contento de que algunas cosas hubiesen salido bien en estos últimos meses.

\- Me alegro – dijo Fluttershy, para después que ella viese a Jewel bajar por las escaleras. Cuando las bajo, se acercó a Rich y lo beso en el cachete, que este se puso un poco rojo del beso.

\- ¿Es en serió? – pregunto Rich, masajeándose su cachete donde dio el beso.

\- ¿Por qué te quejas, amo Rich? ¿Acaso hay algún problema? – le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Rich tenía una leve vena en su cabeza, obviamente enojado - ¡Deja de llamarme amo! – le dijo enojado Rich.

\- Pero siempre le he dicho amo después de que me aceptaste en casa, amo Rich – le dijo con una sonrisa un tanto payasa.

\- ¡Mira, sé que te puso como trabajo principal ser la que limpia la casa, pero jamás te trate como una sirvienta!

\- ¿Y ese traje de sirvienta de Nightmare? – le comento, para después guiñarle el ojo a Fluttershy, que está se puso un tanto roja ya sabiendo la indirecta.

\- En primer lugar, tú me pediste ese traje para ese Nightmare del año pasado y no era mi culpa de que tú me insinuaras tanto esa noche.

Fluttershy se estaba riéndose de una manera muy nerviosa acerca de la "Pelea" de los dos, con un leve sonrojo acerca de ese día Nightmare, ya que Jewel tenía un disfraz un poco subido de tono _"Por lo menos los niños están arriba"_ pensó aliviada, aun escuchando la disputa de ellos dos.

Un día normal para ellos dos.

Después de que terminase su pelea, los dos se rieron un poco y se tomaron de sus cascos para después mirar a Fluttershy.

\- Saben, si cualquiera los viese, dirían que no tienen una relación amigable ¿saben? – le pregunto de forma un tanto cómica Fluttershy.

\- Bueno, si no fuese por esta bella unicornio quizás mi vida no fuese tan aburrida.

\- Y si no fuese por este magnate millonario, quizás jamás conociese a una familia que no podría pertenecer – ella puso su cabeza en el lomo de Rich, para después suspirar – Una hija que siempre quise tener…y quizás otra.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – grito impactado Rich.

\- ¡Es broma! – se rio Jewel, haciendo poner rojo a Rich de la vergüenza - ¡Tuviste que ver tú cara! – ella se rio más, haciendo enojar a Rich.

\- Sabes, en vez de una joya como cutie mark quizás fuese la de un payaso para que combine tú comportamiento infantil – le dijo de forma enojada Rich

Los tres pudieron escuchar un sonido de un ave entrando a la casa. Los tres giraron su cabeza, para después el ave le impactase un regalo de una tarta a su cabeza de Jewel, haciendo reír a los dos-Fluttershy y Rich-por el impacto.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Rubí! – le grito feliz, para después ver como su águila se apoyase en una rama hecha por Rich para que se apoyase y le gritase victorioso de su misión completada.

El cuerno de Jewel brillo de un color rojo y trajo un pañuelo de la cocina para limpiarse su rostro – 120 de 119 por parte tuya – dijo de una forma retadora Jewel, para después Rich la mirase de una manera de igual forma retadora.

Fluttershy se reía un poco nerviosa acerca de lo que presenciaba.

Sip, un día normal con esta familia.

…

..

.

Fluttershy y Naruto salían de la casa de Rich y Naruto estaba contento, ya que había hecho un nuevo amigo en Ponyville.

Su tercer amigo que él tenía.

Fluttershy estaba de igual contenta, ya que ella escuchaba de las cosas que ellos dos hicieron durante la estadía del cuarto de Diamond.

\- Y después me mostro su colección de perlas – dijo Naruto, haciendo confundir un poco a Fluttershy.

\- ¿Colección de perlas?

\- Si, me dijo que le hacía recordar a su abuela, ya que cuando era más pequeña la llevaba a la playa y siempre coleccionaban perlas, es un bello recuerdo de familia – Naruto puso una sonrisa…para después poner una de tristeza – Que suertuda es Diamond – dijo, con un poco de celos en su voz.

\- Naruto – susurro Fluttershy triste, ya sabiendo lo que pasaba, ya que Diamond siempre tuvo su familia, quizás la excepción sea de esa zorra de Spoiled, pero ella simpre tuvo bellos recuerdos de su familia.

Pero, con Fluttershy, lo iba a cambiar.

Los dos pudieron escuchar un sonido de patos. Los dos giraron hacia arriba para ver a Spitfire, pero no llamando a los dos, sino dando órdenes de entrenamiento a unos Wonderbolts en el cielo y se podía verse Rainbow Dash un poco escondida en una nube un tanto alejada viendo la acción.

\- ¡Muy bien! – grito Spitfire - ¡Muevan esas nubes y rápido! – ordeno Spitfire, para después alejarse y ella empujando unas cuantas nubes.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Naruto confundido.

\- A decir verdad, no lo sé – le respondió, para después ser chocada de un costado por un poni distraída.

\- ¡Auch! – se quejó una voz femenina. Los dos giraron su cabeza para ver a Twilight, masajeándose un poco su cabeza por el golpe.

\- ¿Twilight? – pregunto confundida Fluttershy.

\- ¡Ah, Fluttershy, lo seinto mucho! – se disculpó rápidamente - ¡Es que estaba demasiado distraída!

\- No te preocupes – le dio una sonrisa Fluttershy, calmando un poco a Twilight.

\- Lo siento mucho, es que va haber una celebración de otoño y/¿Celebración de otoño? – pregunto confundido Naruto.

\- Si, es una celebración una vez al año que se celebra a casi finales de octubre, antes de la fiesta Nightmare, es una celebración muy especial y YO estoy muy emocionada que llegue ese día – dijo muy contenta Twilight, casi saltando de alegría por su emoción interna que ella estaba conteniendo.

\- Si, me alegro – dijo, no muy emocionado Naruto, haciendo confundir un poco a Twilight.

\- ¿Pasa alg/¡Ay, mira la hora, nos tenemos que irnos. Adiós! – interrumpió Fluttershy, corriendo a su dirección de su casa, dejando a una confundida Twilight.

\- ¿Acaso…dije algo? – se preguntó confundida Twilight, para después mirar al cielo ver un poco despejado el cielo gracias a los Wonderbolts. Ella levanto sus hombros no prestándole mucha atención y continúo con su lectura de la celebración de otoño.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fluttershy llegó a casa un poco aliviada, ya que Naruto se estaba poniéndose un poco…asustado y ella sabía él porque. Fluttershy suspiro, mientras miraba a Naruto en su lomo que tenía la mirada baja por la tristeza que él tenía y por culpa indirecta de Twilight obviamente no sabiendo nada acerca de la verdadera vida de Naruto.

La cruda y verdadera vida.

Fluttershy se acostó en el suelo, para que se bajase Naruto y este se bajó, para después ser abrazado y él comenzase a llorar, ya que el comentario inocente de Twilight le trajo recuerdos muy traumáticos de su vida en esa aldea, recuerdos muy dolorosos para él y ella iba a hacer que esos recuerdos solo sean eso.

Una pesadilla que ya él salió.

…

..

.

Pasaron dos días y Fluttershy pudo calmar un poco a Naruto y durante esos dos días Naruto hizo su primera actividad familiar por primera vez.

Alimentar a los animales.

Naruto obviamente se sorprendió al ver a los animales, pero no a los pajaros, conejos u otros animales que podía ver mayormente en la casa de Fluttershy o en los alrededores de Ponyville, sino al gran oso que tenía Fluttershy, un puma que se pasea de vez en cuando al frente de la casa de Fluttershy. Pero para la gran sorpresa de Naruto era ver que Flutershy tenía, un poco escondido detrás de la casa, una especie de pequeña granja para sostener a las gallinas que ella tenía; varios lugares para que distintos pájaros se apoyen para descansar, comer y cazar y eso le sorprendió al pequeño.

Naruto le pregunto en una ocasión acerca de esto y Fluttershy le explico que – Dentro de esta propiedad, cazadores y presas vivían en armonía o por lo menos no se intentaban cazarse. Pero afuera yo sé que no tengo que intervenir en la madre naturaleza y tengo que pasar el flugo de la vida. Nos guste o no, es así la vida – Naruto entendió un poco, pero lo que le confundió un poco fuese que Fluttershy, aun afuera de la zona segura o de no cazar, los animales que son depredadores no la cazaban o la intentaban comérsela, ya que aparentemente la veían entre confianza y respeto.

Y eso lo confundió de gran manera.

También la visita de Cheerilee fue un día alegre para Naruto, ya que podía adaptarse un poco más la sociedad de Equestria, ya que ahora Cheerilee le estaba enseñándole un poco la historia que solo los potrillos deberían saber, ya que la verdadera historia que los adultos saben es…..de una manera fácil, muy difícil de entender y "Algo" violenta para los potros.

Tambien la visita de la casa de Rich, Jewel y Diamond fue placentera y gracias a Cheerilee, dentro de dos semanas tanto como Naruto como Diamond van a la escuela para que sus estudios sean recuperados-por Diamond-y que haga amigos y se adapte entre los ponis y sepa la cultura e historia de Equestria-por Naruto-. Pero un día, Rich y Jewel se tuvieron que ir a Canterlot por una razón y dejaron a Diamond en la casa de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy no sabía del porqué de eso, pero lo único que le respondió fue – Una respuesta de una desgraciada – a través de un susurro para que los jóvenes no los escuchasen.

Y Fluttershy tenía una idea de cuál desgraciada él estaba hablando.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rich estaba caminando a través de una zona rocosa como una caverna, pero en esa caverna habían puertas de metal bien cerradas aunque tenían un poco de óxido y alguna que otra telaraña. Rich sabía que el óxido de esas puertas no eran por el tiempo pasado, ya que siempre son pulidas y tenían ese carácter de viejas puertas para causarle terror a los prisioneros que iban a estar aquí hasta que lo ejecuten, que se pudran o que se los coman las ratas.

No por nada era "El pasillo de los mil gritos del inframundo" ya que había mil cuartos para los prisioneros. No era un lugar para pasar un día de campo…con la excepción de un conocido de él.

Abrió una puerta y pudo ver a dos soldados elites custodiando una reja, ya que también era conocida también como "La reja de la muerte", ya que solo estaban ahí los que estaban sentenciados a morir de una manera no rápida, sino lenta y tortuosa.

Tardaban aproximadamente seis meses y era un milagro que dicho prisionero no se rompiese su cabeza entre las paredes y este era uno de esos pocos casos.

\- Déjenme solo – dijo Rich y los dos soldados solares elites solares asintieron, retirándose de la sala – Hola – saludo Rich.

\- ¿Por qué estás acá? – pregunto un poco curiosa una voz femenina, ocultándose entre las sombras.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto yéndose al grano – Yo no sabía que tú estabas con ellos. Tú tenías una actitud bondadosa y buena y eras amigas de todos. Pero ahora, después de los meses pasados antes de que te llevasen has cambiado. Tengo suerte de que no te hayas llevado a mi hija.

\- Nuestra hija – le corrigió.

\- No es tú hija – le reprendió de manera agresiva.

\- Y entonces ¿de quién es? – le pregunto curiosa la voz.

\- Mío…y de Jewel – le respondió.

-¡Esa maldita esclava es la madre de mi hija! – le grito.

\- Y esa esclava es mi prometida – le dijo de una manera sería. Él comenzó a caminar a un lado, caminando de una manera muy lenta – Cuando la reina descubrió de ti momentos después de tú arresto y también acerca de una especie de agujero de la barrera, Celestia mando a investigar por toda Equestria el campamento – él se detuvo – Y qué crees que hayamos.

\- Nada – le dijo, como si la respuesta fuese esa.

\- …. – él no respondió, más bien fue a la puerta y la toco tres veces. La puerta se abrió y se pudo escucharse de una bandeja de metal deslizándose por el suelo.

\- ¿Qué, vas a comer? – le pregunto de forma retórica.

\- Aquí está tú respuesta – lanzó lo que contenía la bandeja, y en vez de lo que pensaba lo que estaba dentro de la reja, era una cabeza decapitada de un unicornio. Se adentró a la reja y se pudo escucharse un gruñido bastante fuerte de entre enojo y sorpresa – Aparentemente lo conocías – le dijo como afirmación – Encontramos su campamento y/¡Imposible! – le grito de manera impactada - ¡Yo vi sus guardias, son débiles e incompetentes! ¿Cómo pudieron vencer a los mejores soldados? – le pregunto muy confundida.

\- De los quinientos soldados enemigos ¿sabes cuantos enviamos para destruirlos? – le pregunto de forma retorica – Quince soldados. De noche. Y estaban muy borrachos después de entretenerse con unas prostitutas, unas prostitutas que esos malnacidos secuestraron para su maldita diversión – lo dijo con mucho asco.

\- Eran porquería de la calle, nadie las iban a extrañar.

\- Pues esas porquerías tenían familia. Quizás tú piensas que ellas venden su cuerpo por sexo pero estás equivocada. Ellas eran stipers que trabajaban de forma justa y honesta y las estás tachando como unas prostitutas sin valor – él se acercó a la reja – Como vez, tus amigos están muertos y ellas, aunque traumadas, están vivas.

\- Pero no sabes una cosa – dijo la voz, confundiendo a Rich – Nosotros estamos aquí para el gobierno de Celestia, ese go/Este gobierno es malo, la reina Celestia es corrupta, estamos en una política que solo le afecta positivamente a la familia real y bla bla bla bla – dijo de forma sarcástica Rich – Si vas a darme una mejor historia, será mejor una no tan cliché como los libros que yo leo en mi biblioteca. Yo fui soldado y é visto a Celestia hacer su trabajo y jamás va a hacer algo que ponga en peligro a sus súbditos. Pero creo que tus líderes los mandan a morir ¿verdad Spoiled? – le pregunto de forma retórica.

Spoiled salió de las sombras, mostrando su melena que estaba completamente desordenada y arruinada; su maquillaje seca y pegada a su piel; un ojo morado y varias heridas de su cuerpo que aún estaban sangrando.

\- Eres un malnacido – le dijo Spoiled - ¡Nosotros intentábamos liberar a Equestria de la tiranía de Celestia!

\- Pues libera tú mente de esa fantasía inexistente – le dijo, mientras se acercaba como también Spoiled a la reja – Eres solo una maldita perra que debe estar pudriéndote en este calabozo…adiós – él se volteó y antes de que pudiese avanzar un paso, él alzo su casco izquierdo deteniendo un ataque de un cuchillo de piedra, nada anormal para esta celda - ¿Sabes? – le dijo de forma retorica – Cliché de ataque por la espalda después de acercarse mucho…típico – él doblo gracias a las rejas su casco derecho haciéndola gritar y soltar el cuchillo. Aun sosteniéndola, Rich se agacho para agarrar el cuchillo de piedra, para después penetrar con ella el mismo casco que lo estaba sosteniéndolo, para después lanzarla hacia atrás y ella gimiendo de dolor e intentando de sacarse el cuchillo fallando – Buenas tardes – le dijo, yéndose de la habitación y entrando los dos guardias.

Cuando salió de la caverna, pudo ver a Jewel afuera con una mirada un tanto preocupada - ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto.

\- Un poco…gracias por acompañarme – dijo Rich como de agradecimiento.

\- Je – ella se acerco a Reich, para después besarlo en los labios y luego separarse – Sabes que jamás te separaras de mí.

\- ¡Ja! – se rio Rich – Conociendo los de tu sangre, no me sorprendería tanto – él se rio, para después que Jewel se riese de una manera un tanto sádica.

\- Si…mi sangre…mi familia.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fluttershy estaba en la, después de que Rich y Jewel fuesen a buscar a Diamond. Fluttershy estaba viendo como Naruto dibujaba un dibujo con una sonrisa, hasta que tocaron la puerta. Ella se movilizó hacia la puerta para abrirla, para después sorprenderse un poco lo que estaba afuera, ya que no era un poni.

Era un grifo.

Está grifo era de su tamaño; su cabeza es de color blanco con un leve toque de turquesa; mientras que toda su piel es de color marrón con la excepción de sus garras que es de color amarrillo y ojos de color violeta.

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Fluttershy confundida, ya que pensaba que está grifo se había extraviado.

\- Me rompes el corazón de no saber mi nombre – dijo de forma exagerada tomando una mirada fingiendo que le rompían el corazón.

\- Espera eres…¿Jenny? – pregunto Fluttershy.

\- Tiempo sin vernos, vieja amiga – le guiño el Jenny, haciendo sorprender a Fluttershy.

\- ¡Entra, quiero presentarte a mi hijo! – dijo de manera alegre después de ver a su amiga que no vio por mucho tiempo, ya que vivía muy lejos.

\- ¿Hijo? ¿acaso te divertiste? – le pregunto mirándola con una mirada un tanto exótica.

\- ¡C-Claro que no! – dijo Fluttershy sonrojada – Es adoptado – dijo Fluttershy asiendo asentir a Jenny.

\- ¿Acaso no te divertiste? – Fluttershy miro de mala manera a Jenny.

\- Sabes, a veces trabajarías mejor como payaso en un circo – las dos se rieron de la broma de que dijo Fluttershy.

…

..

.

\- Me sorprende que algo tan pequeño comiese carne – dijo Jenny, en la cocina mientras preparaba carne. Jenny sabía que Fluttershy no podía preparar carne de ningún tipo ya que era, obviamente, un poni.

\- Si, me sorprendí mucho también esa información – dijo Fluttershy, mientras estaba en la sala con Naruto aun dibujando.

\- Sabes, él es muy mono y ya veo porqué es tu hijo – dijo Jenny, pero ella no sabía la verdad y era algo bueno para Fluttershy para no recordar eso.

\- Jeje – se rio un poco Fluttershy.

Ver a una antigua amiga era algo bueno para ella y también a Naruto, ya que era la primera vez que veía algo así _"Aparentemente Cheerilee se le olvido decirles de las razas que conforman Equestria"_ pensó como única explicación posible acerca de la duda que tenía acerca de la confusión de Naruto.

…

..

.

Fluttershy estaba guiando a una familia de patos, ya que se perdieron en el pueblo por tomar una vía errónea, ya que en vez de irse al lago fueron al pueblo por accidente.

Fluttershy estaba guiando con Naruto a los patitos al lago, retrocediendo para atrás mientras hablaban - ¿Cómo estuvo la comida? – pregunto, mirando a los patitos, específicamente a los bebes por si se salía del grupo por accidente.

\- Estuvo muy rica – respondió Naruto alegre.

\- Me alegro q – no pudo continuar, ya que se chocó con alguien - ¡Lo siento, yo – no pudo continuar, ya que era otra grifo, una muy conocida para ella.

Está grifo era como Jenny, pero con la excepción de que sus ojos es de color rorado y alrededor de él es de color purpura.

\- Gilda – susurro Fluttershy viendo a la grifo que choco, pero también por el golpe sorpresivo Naruto se cayó al suelo.

Gilda se volteó rápidamente y vio a Fluttershy - ¡Que te pasa, acaso estás ciega! – le grito Gilda muy enojada.

\- L-Lo siento, yo ya me re/¡Ah no, eso sí que no! – interrumpió Gilda, hasta que Naruto hablo.

\- Oka-chan ¿estás bien? – pregunto Naruto, levantándose.

\- ¡Me estás insultando, maldito mocoso! – le grito, asustando a Naruto y haciéndolo retroceder - ¡Eres un fenómeno d/¡CALLATE! – le grito Fluttershy, poniéndose al frente de Gilda y sorprendiendo a está, ya que jamás había visto en sus días de academia una actitud así de la pegaso tímida.

\- ¿Qué dijiste mal/¡CALLATE – le grito otra vez y dándole la "Mirada, haciéndola retroceder un poco - ¡Me puedes insultar a mí, me puedes insultar a mí, me puedes amenazarme a mí, pero su amenazas a mi HIJO te vas a arrepentirte! ¡ENTENDIDO! – le grito, haciéndola temblar un poco de miedo, para después volar y mirar a Fluttershy.

\- T-Tú, maldtira ¡Maldita burra! – le grito y salió volando lejos.

Fluttershy se volteó, mirando a Naruto llorando. Ella se acerco y abrazo a Naruto y él le devolvió el abrazo, aun llorando.

\- ¡Fluttershy! – grito preocupada una voz.

Fluttershy giro su cabeza para ver a Pinkie corriendo hacia los dos con una mirada muy preocupada - ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Pinkie y Fluttershy asintió. Pinkie giro su cabeza para ver al cielo, la misma dirección que se fue Gilda - ¡Malnacida, la convertiré en caldo de pollo! – la amenazo de una forma sería y amenazante.

\- Tranquila Pinkie – ella se levantó del suelo y Naruto en su lomo mientras le agarraba su cuello abrazándolo – Solo fue un desagradable susto – le dijo, pero Pinkie estaba ideando una especie de plan maestro en su mente.

\- Si, eso funcionara – ella giro su cabeza para ver a Fluttershy – Ve a tú casa y dile a Jenny acerca de Gilda.

\- ¡Pero Pinkie! ¿Cómo lo sa – no pudo continuar, ya que escucho el sonido de los patos y giro su cabeza. La volvió a girar para ver que Pinkie no estaba. Fluttershy suspiro.

Era solamente Pinkie.

…

..

.

Después de llevar a la familia de los patos a destino, se adentró a casa mientras veía a Jenny leyendo un periódico sentada en el sofá.

\- ¿Qué les paso a esos patos? – le pregunto interesada, ya que un pajarito le dijo a Fluttershy de los patos.

\- Si – suspiro Fluttershy.

\- Conozco ese suspiro ¿paso algo? – le pregunto un poco preocupada.

\- Si, veraz, lo que paso fue – y el conto lo que paso con Gilda.

Después de contarlo, Jenny corrió hacia la puerta para salir volando. Fluttershy corrió siguiéndola afuera y gritándole - ¡Para donde vas! – le grito.

\- ¡Voy a buscar a alguien! – le grito, mientras volaba misteriosamente a dirección a Canterlot.

Fluttershy miro a Naruto, que se había tranquilizado un poco, muy confundida ¿avisarle a quién?

…

..

.

Pinkie montó una fiesta de bienvenida a Gilda en Sugarcube Corner, o como pensaba Fluttershy, una fiesta-trampa, ya que Pinkie montó varias trampas inocentes alrededor de la fiesta y Gilda la culpo de eso.

Al principio estaba nerviosa, ya que Gilda estaba en este lugar, además de que Naruto estaba nervioso ante su presencia. Por lo menos Pinkie estaba ahí para que ni Gilda o Fluttershy cruzasen caminos, aunque las miradas curiosas de casi todas miraba a la poni hiperactiva como alejaban a la poni y al grifo.

Quizás la más curiosa era Rainbow.

Durante la fiesta, Gilda había caído en varias trampas que, al principio, Fluttershy pensaba que la culpable con respecto a eso fue Pinkie, ya que era una genio de las bromas.

Pero al final fue Rainbow la causante de esas bromas un tanto pesadas, ya que Gilda, ya muy enojada, había acusado a Pinkie de ser la responsable de esas bromas.

\- ¡Rainbow, vámonos de este lugar llena de perdedores! – dijo Gilda, preparándose para irse volando junto con su amiga pegaso.

\- ¡No! – dijo de manera sería y directa Rainbow Dash - ¡Tú gritaste a Naruto y Fluttershy, tú fuiste una mala amiga para mis amigas! ¡¿Piensas que yo voy contigo porque sí?! – le pregunto un poco acelerada.

\- ¡Pero fue su cul/¡Gildaaaaaaa! – se pudo escucharse una voz gruesa, un tanto vieja pero llena de enojo. Todos giraron su cabeza al cielo para ver a un grupo de grifos. Dos de ellos portaban armadura de color completo de color marrón claro y portaban en su lomo dos espadas. El viejo tenía la cabeza de color marrón oscuro y el resto del cuerpo de color marrón rojizo y ojos de color rojo. Y también estaba Jenny con ellos.

\- ¡¿E-Embajador?! – pregunto impresionada Twilight, después de que los cuatro aterrizasen en el suelo.

\- ¡¿P-Padre?! – dijo impactada Gilda, para después ser mirada e una manera bastante impresionada por todos.

\- ¡Hija, por Luna, que carajo está pasando! – dijo el embajador muy enojado.

\- Yo, bueno ellos/¡Yo te envíe aquí para que seas mi sucesora como embajadora de nuestra nación, no una mocosa infantil busca pleitos! – le dijo yendo al grano de manera un tanto molesta.

\- ¡Espera! – dijo Twilight un tanto confundida - ¿No era mejor enviarla a Canterlot? - pregunto

\- Sí, pequeña Twilight – dijo de forma más calmada – Pero la envíe aquí para que se relacione con los ponis, ya que ella tenía una amiga antigua en el campamento hace años – miro de forma amenazadora a su hija - ¡Y por lo que he visto, estoy feliz de que no vinieses a Canterlot a tomar mi lugar, serías una vergüenza y hazme reír a todos los grifos por días! – dijo eso, recordando un suceso con otro embajador, que eran los centauros, ya que había venido a su puesto de trabajo con una mascarilla como una princesa fea. Agradecimiento de su hijita traviesa. Él se acercó hacia Gilda – Ve a casa.

\- P-Pero yo puedo/¡Ve a casa! – le dijo y Gilda se fue caminando.

\- Te odio, hermana – dijo Gilda mirando a Jenny, que está suspiro.

\- Si, si, también te amo – dijo de manera un tanto sarcástica Jenny.

\- ¡Hermana! – dijo de manera impactada Fluttershy.

Jenny le giño el ojo.

Fluttershy se rio un poco acerca de está…locura.

\- Bueno chicos, nos vamos – los dos soldados asintieron y se fueron volando hacia Canterlot. El embajador suspiro agotado – Jenny, sé que es difícil ya que quisiste visitar a tú vieja amiga, pero tú eras la segunda opción para el cargo y no tengo a más nadie para mi puesto – le dijo de una forma triste.

\- Lo entiendo padre – dijo Jenny – Tú señalaste a Gilda por tener una actitud dura y de mente dura, y en este tipo de trabajo se necesitaba una o te vuelves loco. Primero me voy a despedir – el embajador asintió ante las palabras de su hija.

\- Te veo en Canterlot para arreglar los preparativos – ella asintió ante sus palabras. Él voló, siguiendo a los dos guardias.

Jenny se acercó hacia Fluttershy con una expresión triste – Lo siento mucho por esto Fluttershy, esperaba tener otro final.

\- Lo entiendo – dijo Fluttershy – Es tú responsabilidad después de todo.

\- Gracias – dijo Jenny, tomando un poco el vuelo - ¡Te veré cuando tenga tiempo! – ella tomó vuelo para seguir a su padre y a los guardias.

Fluttershy se estaba despidiendo de Jenny. Cuando perdió de vista a la grifo, las demás ponis la rodearon, bastante curiosas de como Fluttershy conoció a Jenny.

Fluttershy se rio un poco acerca de esto - ¿Q-Qué pasa chicas? - pregunto Fluttershy un tanto nerviosa.

\- ¿Cómo conociste a esa grifo, Flutter? – pregunto Rainbow – Nunca me lo dijiste.

\- Es…personal – dijo, con una voz un tanto muerta, recordando de forma leve el porqué de que esa grifo era su amiga en ese entonces.

\- ¿Qué cosa e/Querida, es mejor no presionarla tanto – dijo Rarity, sabiendo lo que pasaba con Fluttershy, ya que también sabía lo que había pasado en esas épocas ya que ella ayudo a Fluttershy en un gran aprieto que tenía.

Rainbow iba a preguntar nuevamente, pero la mirada un tanto severa de Rarity la hizo callar.

Fluttershy suspiro, agradeciendo mentalmente a Rarity de que detuviese a Rainbow.

Ella no quería recordar su pasado.

…

..

.

Fluttershy estaba en casa, sentada en el sofá mientras se masajeaba la cabeza por el pequeño dolor de cabeza, ya que eso dolor se estaba produciéndose por Gilda, la sorpresa del padre de Jenny y Gilda y de la charla con sus amigas.

Una muy larga de lo esperado.

Pero también vio algo interesante antes de entrar a la casa, ya que pudo ver algo volando del bosque Everfree, algo que conocía pero también pudo ser su imaginación

Ella pudo escuchar como alguien tocaba la puerta. Fluttershy fue hacia la puerta para abrirla. Cuando la abrió, abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al ver a un grupo de ponis al frente de ella – Tú – susurro Fluttershy al mirar uno de ellos.

Un viejo rostro que jamás espero ver.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Discord estaba arrodillado ante Celestia, con un pergamino de gran tamaño a su lado derecho y al humano inconsciente a la izquierda.

\- Viniste más rápido de lo pensado – dijo Celestia un tanto impactada.

\- Digamos que encontré la forma en que llego Naruto a Equestria – dijo Discord, levantándose y viendo a la mirada impactada de Celestia – Esta es una información muy importante que reuní.

\- Dilo entonces – Discord asintió

\- Esto será largo y muy fuerte lo que reuní. Lo primero fue – y comenzó a contar lo que descubrió.

La falta de información personal de Naruto en la academia, aunque Discord lo llamo escuela de guerreros para que no se confundiese Celestia.

Acerca del orfanato que estaba.

De las pocas amistades que él tenía.

Y también de la situación un tanto peligrosa. Naruto convertirse un arma para un tal Danzo para sus objetivos personales.

Celestia escuchaba con los ojos cerrados todo lo que contaba Discord, asintiendo y también rellenando varios agujeros de lo que descubrió "Ella" después de interrogar a ese puerco humano. Pero también estaba conteniendo su ira. Ya que simplemente quería ir a Konoha y destruirla con sus propios cascos esa maldita aldea rocas por roca.

Sangre por sangre.

Cuando termino de contar Discord, Celestia suspiro un tanto agotada – Y ¿ese pergamino? – pregunto curiosa.

\- Dentro de este pergamino – dijo Discord, alzando el pergamino – Están los jutsus, o hechizos mágicos, de los humanos. Quizás te interesen.

\- Y ¿el humano?

\- Diviértete con él – le dijo con una sonrisa un tanto sádica.

\- Discord, pregúntale a ese tal Kabuto acerca de los jinchuriki y pregúntale si hay más de ellos, más como Naruto – le dijo Celesti y ella pudo mirar como Discord escribía un pergamino.

\- ¿Algo más? – Celestia negó con la cabeza. Un chasquido de dedos por Discord y desapareció el pergamino en una llamarada. Él se volteó para irse.

\- ¿Para dónde vas? – le pregunto un poco curiosa.

\- Ver a una vieja amiga – dijo, chasqueo los dedos y desapareció.

Celestia suspiro, ahora ella necesitaba desahogarse un poco - ¡Espectro! – un ser cayó el techo, aterrizando al lado de Celestia Celestia. Él en vez de tener una armadura, poseía una capar de cuerpo entero de color negro, pero lo interesante era que esa capar se movía por sí sola, como si estuviese viva.

\- ¿Dígame? – pregunto el ser de una forma lenta y oscura.

\- Lleva ese pergamino a mis aposentos personales – el ser asintió, agarrando el pergamino con magia, que no se pudo verse del ser.

\- ¿El humano? – pregunto, pero Celestia puso una sonrisa oscura y un tanto bizarra.

\- Tomare té con él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOOooOOo

Nota 1: termine este capítulo. Para la gente que no sepa (los viejos lectores) hice un remake de mis otros capítulos. Pero no se esperen el mismo chiste pero cambiado. Ya que será diferente en vez de la original, ya que digamos que no me gusto el resultado final como digamos, así que revísenlo y díganme si les gusto está versión de 2.0 de estos capítulos y el original, a nivel personal me gusta más.

Nota 2: Gracias a todos los lectores (viejos y nuevos) por su apoyo, comentario, favoritos, ect. Gracias por todo.

Nota 3: si revisaron el review número 34 (hasta que pongan uno nuevo), déjame decirte una cosa. Amigo, esto es un fanfic. De donde tú crees que los mejores trabajos (sea cual sea) de MLp salieron, obviamente de un fanfic. Como Fallout of Equestria o My Little Dashie para dar un ejemplo. Y además en ningún momento en que punto del fic no te gusto. Si estoy abierto de sugerencias de mejoramiento acerca de mi escritura (y si, lo primeros capítulo fueron una locura total, lo admito), pero gracias a los comentario mejore mi escritura e hice una versión 2.0 de los capítulos (con la excepción del quinto capítulo, que solo lo mejor en algunas cosas). Así que pregunto ¿Qué no te gusto de mi fic? (y si, posiblemente sea un "No sé quién" intentando llamar la atención por ser "Súper listo" y todo. Así que haz un fic cualquiera y sabrás las complicaciones para hacer un capítulo, desde los diálogos, la personalidad, ect. Cuando hagas uno, dime que tan dura puede ser este tipo de trabajo y hablamos).

Nota 4: Sayonara, se despide Hotday


	9. Chapter 9

El comienzo de algo grande.

\- ¡Se los dije! – Crazy grito enojado y muy contento por una simple razón.

La primera era saber que no encontrarían nada en el bosque Everfree, o por lo menos algo más extraño…más de lo normal.

Y lo segundo era ganar una apuesta que propuso.

\- Gracias Dead – dijo contento Crazy, al tener una bolsa entera de bits.

\- Cállate – gruño muy enojado, saliendo del bosque Everfree.

\- Les dije que no habría nada dentro del bosque.

\- Y ¿esa sangre?

\- No es animal – dijo Crazy, con una voz un tanto pensativa – Pero tampoco de poni u otro ser que yo conozca.

\- Callaos ya – dijo el líder – Hemos llegado al pueblo y lo único que quiero es atención innecesaria.

\- Ok, Warrior – dijo Crazy – Me comportare – cuanto terminó de hablar, Dead comenzó a reírse, haciendo bufar a Crazy.

\- La próxima los cambiare por gallinas, son más calmadas – se quejó Warrior.

Cuando entraron al pueblo, Crazy iba a preguntarle a uno de los pueblos, pero Warrior lo detuvo - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto enojado - ¿Vas a comprar un mapa del pueblo o qué?

\- No debemos preguntar a alguien que "Desconocemos" completamente, nos verán como extraños y nos darán direcciones erróneas – respondió Warrior.

\- Y ¿entonces? – pregunto Crazy - ¿Vamos a buscar esa tal Fluttershy sin saber cómo es?

\- Por primera vez en este día estoy de acuerdo con él – comentó Dead – Si no sabemos cómo será esa yegua ¿Cómo la hallaremos? – pregunto un tanto interesado a esa respuesta.

Sin responder, fue a una dirección del pueblo – Y ahí va – dijo Crazy, suspirando – Una roca es más comunicativa que él.

Los tres avanzaron a través del pueblo, siguiendo a Warrior, aunque los ponis miraban a los extraños de capas un tanto interesados, aunque no preguntaron nada con respecto a eso.

Warrior se detuvo, haciendo detener a los otros dos detrás de él - ¿Qué paso? – pregunto.

En vez de responder, Warrior siguió adelante, más específicamente a una poni de tierra al frente de la puerta de una especie de pastelería como si fuese una casa de dulce.

Crazy y Dead se miraron un tanto confundidos ante lo que veían - ¿Sabes quién es esa niña? – pregunto Crazy un tanto confundido.

\- No, pero su figura me resulta muy familiar – dijo Dead, siguiendo a Warrior.

Los tres údieron ver como la poni de color rosa de daba una bolsa a una pequeña pegaso – Espero que con esto tu hermanita se recupere – dijo la poni. La pegaso sonrió mientras asentía y se iba volando hacia su casa.

\- Señorita Pie – dijo Warrior. La poni terrestre se volteó hacia él con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Hola, yo conozco a todos los ponis, hasta sus voces, y la tuya con la reconozco! ¿Eres nuevo? – ella abrió los ojos, y en vez de seguir con su sonrisa, su mirada se convirtió en una un tanto sería, como si estuviese mirando a un conocido especial.

\- ¿Sabes por donde puede estar la señorita Fluttershy? – le pregunto Warrior.

\- Si, está en el noroeste – ella apunto a esa dirección – Pero – Warrior la miro – Se suave.

\- Lo hare, señorita Pie – él se fue con los otros dos.

\- ¿Pie? – pregunto Dead, después de alejarse de la poni terrestre - ¿Ella es de esa familia?

\- Quien sabe – dijo sin mucha importancia Warrior, haciendo suspirar a Dead.

Cuando los tres avanzaron hacia la dirección que le dio la poni rosada. Lo que los tres vieron era una cabaña campestre que estaba al lado de la entrada del bosque Everfree.

\- Quinientos bits de que esa yegua es una poni de gatos – dijo Crazy con una voz un tanto competitiva.

\- Trato, recuperare mi dinero – Dead se rio un poco, al recordar esa apuesta acerca de que iban a encontrar algo dentro del bosque, y como perdió Dead ahora quiere recuperar su dinero.

Warrior solamente gruño. Los tres avanzaron hacia esa cabaña. Warrior estaba al frente de la puerta, mirándola como si algo le estuviese deteniéndole para tocar la puerta - ¿Acaso hay que usar clave? – pregunto un tanto apurado Crazy.

Warrior se quedó quieto, aun mirando la puerta, hasta que él alzo su casco y la toco. Los tres pudieron escuchar unos pasos detrás de la puerta. Cuando la abrió, Fluttershy se quedó completamente quieta, mirando a Warrior – Tú – dijo Fluttershy, mirándolo.

\- Tiempo sin vernos Fluttershy – dijo Warrior, inclinándose levemente.

Ocurrió un silbido detrás de él. Él se volteó y vio que Crazy se acercaba hacia Fluttershy –Y yo pensaba que era una anciana tacaña, pero no una bella doncella pegaso – él le tomo el casco de Fluttershy, pero antes de agarrarlo Warrior le aplasto el brazo, haciendo gritar a Fluttershy del susto.

\- La tocas para hacer tus travesuras y le harás compañía a ese perro de tres cabezas – le amenazo Warrior con una voz muy peligrosa.

Él levanto su brazo y vio que estaba torcido. Él lo movió de forma brusca haciendo un sonido espantoso de sus huesos – Y esta es la quinta vez de este mes – suspiro, retirándose.

\- ¿Oka-chan, que pasa? – pregunto Naruto, acercándose. Cuando él vio a los ponis de afuera, él se puso detrás de Fluttershy con un poco de nerviosismo.

\- ¿Oka-chan? – pregunto curioso Warrior.

\- Soy su…madre – dijo lentamente Fluttershy, desviando su mirada.

La capucha de Warrior brillo de un color azul. Cuando se quitó su capucha, se pudo verse que su piel es de color azul levemente oscuro; ojos de color azul; cabello de color entre azul y azul marino; y era un unicornio, era lo único que se pudo verse por estar tapado por la capucha.

Fluttershy pudo ver que los otros dos se quitaban sus capuchas. El primero que vio es un poni de color marrón claro; su crin de marrón oscuro y sus ojos de color verde esmeralda; el resto no se pudo verse por su capa.

El segundo es de un color rojo intenso; crin de color rojo muerto; ojos de color azul un tanto pálido como si estuviese muertos; y el resto no se pudo verse por la capa.

\- Me llamo Dead Precise, señorita Fluttershy – dijo el poni marrón, inclinándose levemente de una forma respetuosa.

\- ¡El mío es Crazy Skull muñeca! – dijo de forma más enérgica y sin compostura, dándole una sonrisa que le asusto a Naruto, ya que este se lo estaba dándole. Fluttershy, sabiéndolo, se puso en medio entre la mirada de Crazy y su hijo.

Warrior, sabiendo lo que pasaba, le miro a Dead, que este asintió y le dio un golpe - ¡Y eso! – grito enojado.

\- Lo último que queremos es tener la desconfianza de la señorita – le dijo Dead – Así que quita su mirada o te la arranco con una cuchara – gruño un poco bajo, amenazándolo a Dead, que este gruño y aparto su mirada.

\- No me dejan divertirme.

Warrior tosió fuertemente – Lo siento por mi compañero, Fluttershy – se disculpó Warrior, para después ver con su mirada a Naruto, que este tenía su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado por Fluttershy y el problema de la mirada de Crazy – Me llamo Warrior Writer, pequeño – el jovencito asintió.

\- E-El mío es Naruto U-Uzumaki – Warrior asintió.

Warrior miro detenidamente por unos momentos a Naruto, que este se escondió detrás de Fluttershy, y está lo estaba mirando con una ligera sospecha aunque esté no le prestó atención. Él cerró los ojos, concentrándose para después abrirlos - ¿Podemos entrar? – pregunto Warrior a Fluttershy, que ella agito su cabeza un poco para quitarse su mirada fija hacia Warrior.

\- S-Si, adelante – ella se apartó, junto con su hijo, hacia un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Warrior y Dead entraron a la casa después del permiso, pero Fluttershy detuvo a Crazy para darle una mirada amenazadora – Miras a mi hijo de forma amenazante y lo lamentaras – le susurró de forma peligrosa a Crazy, pero este en vez de sentir temor, le dio una sonrisa seductora.

\- Jeje, aparentemente siempre las tímidas son las más sa – no pudo continuar, ya que alguien lanzo un cuchillo que le penetro en su frente, haciendo gritar a Fluttershy del susto, pero tapando a Naruto con su ala para que no lo viera.

\- Crazy – Fluttershy giro rápidamente su cabeza para ver a Warrior, con su cuerno ligeramente brillante, demostrando que era el lanzador, ya que Dead estaba viendo la biblioteca con algunos ratones corriendo por los libros – Te tranquilizas o le lanzo otro cuchillo pero le daré la otra cabeza – le amenazo Warrior con una mirada muy amenazante.

Crazy, para la sorpresa de Fluttershy, se comenzó a reírse aun con el cuchillo en su frente – Alguien no entiende un chiste cuando se escucha – alzo su casco y se quitó el cuchillo, para después lanzarlo a Warrior que este lo agarro con su magia y lo guardo dentro de su capa.

Fluttershy miro el frente de Crazy, y de forma bastante impactante se curó rápidamente como si la herida hecha por el cuchillo jamás estuviese ahí. La pegaso giro su cabeza rápidamente para ver a Warrior, que este le negó con la cabeza – Larga historia – fue lo único que respondió.

Fluttershy suspiro ¿Qué clase de amigos hizo Warrior después de que se fuese?

Después del "Incidente" todos se sentaron en los muebles de la sala. Fluttershy en la silla con Naruto en sus piernas mientras que el resto estaba sentado en el sillón. Todos estaban callados, en un silencio pesado, pero para Naruto y Fluttershy-más para el primero-era más que asfixiante.

Warrior miro detenidamente a Naruto, y que sin que supiese Fluttershy, su cuerno brillo y sintió a Naruto y a ver qué tipo de amenaza era el pequeño ser. Después de sentir la energía del pequeño, cerró los ojos y asintió levemente.

\- ¿Es una amenaza? Porqué deseo derramar sangre – susurro Crazy, que fue escuchado por los dos.

\- Dudo que sea una amenaza, creo que apenas es un potrillo – dijo Dead, mirando al potrillo, que este se sintió un poco amenazado por esa mirada. Fluttershy, sabiendo eso, lo tapo con su ala.

\- Potrillo o no, siento su poder y es extraño y potente. Déjenme cinco minutos y no tendrá extremidades – dijo Crazy, lamiéndose sus labio imaginándose su acción.

\- Haz eso y te arranco la columna – amenazo Warrior – Es solo un potrillo, aunque posea esa clase de energía potente, no sabemos si es consciente de eso – Warrior cerró los ojos, pensando en que hacer - ¿Fluttershy? – la pegaso aparto su mirada de Dead y miro a Warrior - ¿Podríamos quedarnos aquí?

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Fluttershy no tan confiada hacia Warrior.

\- Es algo…del clan – Fluttershy suspiro ante la respuesta de Warrior.

\- Si, pero deben estar afuera – respondió Flutterhsy, para después mirar a Crazy – Más por este – miro a Crazy, que este miro con completa confusión.

\- ¿¡Qué hice?! – grito Crazy ofendido, mirando a Fluttershy – Además ¿esa habitación que está al lado de esa escalera?- todos giraron voltearon para ver que, al lado de la escalera, había una puerta al lado de la esclarea que llevaba a otra habitación.

\- ¿Qué hay adentro? – pregunto Dead, aun mirando a la puerta.

-N-no lo sé, siempre tuve curiosidad y ¡que haces! – grito Fluttershy, ya que Crazy se estaba dirigiéndose hacia esa puerta.

\- A ver que hay adentro – respondió calmadamente mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta misteriosa. Antes de que Fluttershy pudiese replicar nuevamente, Crazy abrió la puerta rápidamente para ver un cuarto, pero se veía que le pertenecía a un potrillo – Que aburrido. Quizás pudiese mejorar varias cosas y – antes de que pudiese continuar, Dead avanzo rápidamente y lo golpeo con la cabeza con su casco, para después arrastrarlo por su cola por la boca hacia la salida.

\- Lo siento mucho por él – se disculpó Warrior, parándose del sofá – A veces se comporta de esa manera tan…excéntrica – Fluttershy asintió.

Warriro se estaba dirigiéndose hacia la salida, pero la voz de Fluttershy lo detuvo - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto Fluttershy muy sería. Ella vio cómo su cuerno brillaba para cerrar la puerta.

Él se volteó y en vez de mirar a Fluttershy estaba mirando a Naruto – Por él – señalo con su casco a Naruto, que este se tensó levemente ante tal acción.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto.

\- …A veces el pasado es tan mortal como una espada – le respondió, para después abrir la puerta con su magia para salir – Solo sé que algo paso en ti – él se fue de la casa, para después cerrar la puerta.

-¿O-Oka-chan? – pregunto Naruto, no sabiendo lo que dijo Warrior.

Fluttershy aún seguía mirando la puerta cerrada, sabiendo en parte lo que dijo Warrior _"Quizás, solo quizás ellos sepan acerca de Kurama"_ pensó Fluttershy que, por laguna razón, no se sentía preocupada. Ella sabía que si la comunidad de Warrior-que ella desconocía un poco-supiese de Naruto y supiesen que fuese una amenaza…ella no quería saber el resultado final. Ella bajo su mirada para encontrarse con la de Naruto, para después acariciarle con su casco al rostro de Naruto. Ella suspiro _"Espero que esta situación no vaya a peor"_ pensó mientras miraba detenidamente a Naruto _"Más por mi hijo"_ \- ¿Quieres ver el cuarto que, posiblemente, hizo Rich durante la reconstrucción? – Naruto puso una sonrisa mientras asentía.

Naruto se bajó de las piernas de Fluttershy para que ella se pudiese bajarse de la silla. Los dos avanzaron la puerta que llevaba hacia la habitación nueva.

Los dos pudieron ver que la habitación tenía en las paredes un color azul cielo, aunque por una extraña razón tenía unas rayas rojas que para Fluttershy se veían igual como el pelaje de Kurama. También habían unos posters de los Wonderbolts con una pegaso con su uniforme mientras otros volaban detrás de ella volando hacia el cielo.

\- ¿Esa no es tu amiga? – pregunto, señalando a la pegaso de crin tipo fuego.

\- Si – dijo, mientras se sorprendía _"Creo que le tengo que rebajarle los costos a Rich para la próxima que lleve su mascota aquí"_ pensó, como recompensación, aunque sabía que no era suficiente para su regalo de sorpresa.

Aunque ella sabía que está habitación aún no estaba lista para usarse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pinkie estaba nerviosa.

Pinkie estaba caminando hacia un lugar de forma automática, ya que su mente estaba en otro lugar en ese momento, ya que más temprano había visto unos rostros familiares-aunque no se podía ver por sus capas-para preguntar por Fluttershy.

Y ella sabía perfectamente que esos ponis, o quizás grifos o cebras, que no eran sujetos que tenían tiempo de sobra.

Ella choco con su hocico en una puerta. Ella presto atención hacia la puerta chocada para ver que era la Boutique que trabajaba Rarity, como a su vez su destino.

Ella suspiro y entro en la tienda, para después escuchar un sonidito para mostrar que un cliente había entrado en la tienda. Pinkie vio que Rarity estaba haciendo un traje para…algo, también vio que la mirada de Rarity se movió hacia la puerta para ver a su amiga - ¡Pinkie! – dijo alegremente Rarity, mientras se levantaba como a su vez se movía hacia su amiga.

\- Sí estas ocupada, me reti/¡No, no es necesario! – dijo rápidamente Rarity, interrumpiendo a su amiga – Además de que casi termino ese traje, siempre tengo tiempo para una amiga, especialmente para ti, Pinkie – comento Rraity, haciendo sonreír a Pinkie – No quiero ser grosera, pero ¿Qué haces aquí querida?

\- Es…preocupante – dijo lentamente Pinkie, preocupando a Rarity.

\- ¡¿Q-Qué pasa?!

\- ¿Sabes del clan con forma de ala? – pregunto Pinkie, asiendo asentir un tanto sería Rarity – Están aquí, preguntando por Fluttershy, quizás busquen a Naruto – dijo muy preocupada Pinkie.

\- Querida – dijo lentamente, sabiendo que debería elegir sabiamente sus palabras en este momento – Tú sabes que nosotras, simples "Civiles" no pueden actuar cuando ellos están en operación, y conociéndolos muy bien, jamás nos dirán que tipo de operación están en medio – antes de que Pinkie pudiese replicar, Rarity puso su casco en su hombro, mirándola a sus ojos – Sabes muy bien que ellos no se detendrán.

\- Lo sé, pero – sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, mientras que algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos cerrados – Solo estoy preocupada ¿no puedes hacer algo? – abrió los ojos mirando a los ojos de Rarity, que está tenía una mirada de tristeza.

\- Aunque pudiese…sería imposible…lo siento.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anocheció.

Fluttershy estaba en la sala tomando un poco de té, mientras miraba a Naruto acostado en el sofá durmiendo.

Ella suspiro, mientras giraba su cabeza para ver a través de una ventana para ver que había un pequeño fuego gracias a una fogata y ella sabía que eran los tres de antes. Ella suspiro un tanto agotada, mientras seguía tomando su té, un tanto nerviosa ante la situación que estaba metida. Ella suspiro otra vez mientras miraba a Naruto durmiendo _"Naruto…Kurama…¿Qué tengo que hacer?"_ pensó preocupada ante tal situación.

Ella dejó tu taza en la mesa, para después levantarse e ir hacia Naruto para recogerlo e irse a su habitación. Se detuvo al escuchar un golpe en la puerta; ella giro su cabeza para ver la puerta y de repente los recuerdos de esa noche casi fatal. Ella avanzo lentamente hacia la puerta para después ponerse a un lado de la puerta - ¿Q-Quién es? – pregunto un tanto nerviosa. Ella sabía que, si ocurriese como la otra vez, sus amigos changelings o los del campamento iban a rescatarla. Ella respiro con un poco de fuerza y la abrió, para ver un…¿sombrero de copa? – Y ¿esto? – pregunto, hasta que retrocedió un poco al ver que de repente se movía bruscamente como si estuviese viva.

\- ¡Sementales y yeguas, damas y caballeros, potrillos y niños humanos, van a ver algo espectacular y sorprendente que sus ojos jamás vieron! – una voz se presentó, como si fuese un comentarista de un circo, para después que el sombrero, como un cañón, expulsase humo de golpe hacia el cielo - ¡Es el espectacular, famosos y sexy! – el humo desaparecería poco a poco para mostrar a un ser bípedo encima del sombrero sin aplastarlo - ¡Diiiiiiiiiiiscoooooooooooooooord! – unos aplausos y gritos de emoción se escucharon de la nada para mostrar a Discord, con un traje de presentación con un bastón girando.

\- ¡Discord! – grito emocionada, para después lanzarse hacia Discord. Las cosas que él tenía desaparecieron como si no hubiese nada, para recibir el abrazo de su amiga – Tiempo sin vernos – dijo emocionada Fluttershy.

\- Si, lo sé – él suspiro agotado. Fluttershy se separó para ver a Discord un tanto preocupada.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto preocupada.

\- Lo sé – Discord miro fijamente a los ojos de Fluttershy – Lo sé todo – Fluttershy suspiro, para después entrar la casa.

\- ¿Celestia te lo dijo?

\- En parte – respondió – Pero tambien hay algo que tengo que decirte, amiga mia – ella asintió, dejando pasar a Discord en la casa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En el campamento donde los tres estaban, estaban alrededor de la fogata que habían hecho. Los dos-Warrior y Dead-estaban asentados mirando la fogata en sus pensamientos, pero Crazy - ¡Esto es aburrido! – grito enojado Crazy.

\- Y ¿ahora qué pasa? – pregunto Dead cansado de las quejas de su amigo.

\- Es simple – él se sentó para estar al frente de la fogata – Yo entro, sacó a ese mocoso en una bolsa, nos vamos y después nos tomamos unas buenas cervezas.

\- Ese en un potrillo – corrigió Dead – Él no es una amenaza mire por donde se mire, hermano.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto Crazy con mucho sarcasmo - ¿Te recuerdo esa vez, en ese pueblo más allá de la frontera, esos potrillos que tuvimos que matar?

\- ¡Eso es una cosa distinta! – Dead se levantó bruscamente, mirando a Crazy muy enojado - ¡Eso fue una situación fuera de nuestro control!

\- ¿Tú crees que Naruto no sea eso? – pregunto Crazy metafóricamente – No sabemos si Naruto es un arma escondida o una bomba de tiempo.

\- Y si es así ¿Dónde está el BOM?

\- Quizás fallo o el plan fracaso después de destruir ese campamento enemigo escondido.

\- ¿Y tú crees que/¡Callad! – Grito Warrior.

\- Hermano, ese enano puede ser una amenaza. Arranquémosle su cabeza y larguémonos de aquí – dijo Crazy.

\- ¿Amenana? – pregunto Dead - ¡Escúchate a ti mismo, estás diciendo que alguien tan pequeño puede ser un peligro! – grito Dead en la incredulidad – Él no es como tú, que nacieron para matar.

Crazy, ofendido, se levantó para mirarlo a los ojos – Mi sangre no son asesinos de sangre fría, nos entrenan para defender y matar a nuestros enemigos ¡pero tenemos principios!

\- ¡¿Principios?! Déjame decirte que los tuyos no tienen principios no leyes.

\- ¿Y tú me dices de principios, niño de mama? – pregunto Crazy – Tú tienes suerte de que nosotros no te hayamos matado hace años si no hubiese liberado esos prisioneros hace años, esclavista.

\- No soy ni fui esclavista – reputo Dead – Mi familia vendía a los prisioneros que ellos capturaba para hacer no sé qué con ellos ¡y yo los detuve liberándolos!

\- ¿Crees que con eso liberara tus pecados y limpiaras tus cascos de sangre? – pregunto Crazy, haciendo apartar la mirada de Dead – Eso pensaba – Crazy giro su cabeza para ver a Warrior – Tenemos que capturarlo.

\- Eso lo decido yo y lo sabes – dijo Warrior calmadamente, aun sentado – Y conociendo a Fluttershy – él giro su cabeza para ver la cabaña, que misteriosamente había algo grande dentro – ella no protegerá algo que sea una amenaza.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Crazy.

\- …..Las tímidas son las más peligrosas, más si tienen colmillos largos – fue lo único que respondió, para después adentrarse en su tienda.

Crazy suspiro, sentándose en el suelo, mientras miraba a su compañero.

\- Tienes razón – dijo Dead – No puedo eliminar mis pecados.

\- Quizás – dijo Crazy – Pero ahora es tú turno de demostrar si está segunda oportunidad lo tomaras de una forma correcta, o si no – él se levantó para ir a su tienda – el tártaro será un jardín de rosas – dijo con una voz macabra.

Dead suspiro, riéndose un poco _"Típico de él"_ él suspiro levantando la mirada mirando el cielo estrellado _"Pero él tiene razón…tengo que aprovecharlo y limpiar mi pasado"_ él saco de su capa un collar con forma de escudo y una lanza detrás _"Por ella"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chrysalis miraba a través de la ventana, mirando a su pueblo, con una mirada entre preocupación y tristeza. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiro – Informe – dijo Chrysalis, sabiendo que había un soldado detrás de ella.

\- El mensaje…fue entregado – dijo una voz gruesa, profunda, y con una respiración como si tuviese dificultades de respirar.

\- Gracias – ella pudo escuchar como su soldado, uno muy especial, se retiraba escuchando sus pesados pasos alejándose.

\- Temes de ellos ¿verdad? – pregunto una voz al lado de ella.

\- Te mentiría si dijese no – respondió la alicornio - ¿Sabes dónde salieron? – pregunto, pero no recibió respuestas. Ella giro su cabeza para ver que esa voz había desaparecido. Ella suspiro preocupada y siguió mirando a su pueblo, mientras veía como unos soldados de armadura custodiaba a su pequeña niña a ese pueblo fuera del bosque, viendo que era una pegaso de color dorado _"Espero que solo sea una confusión. Pero si no es así ¿Cómo se levantaron entre los muertos?"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El anbu se despertó y lo primero que vio era algo que no podía expresarlo en palabras, pero algo que una palabra podía simplificar lo que veía.

Era hermoso.

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía al principio, ya que solo una palabra pudo salir de sus labios - ¿Estoy en el cielo? – pregunto al aire, no esperando una respuesta.

Pero una hermosa, calmada y maternal voz apareció al frente de él – Posiblemente – al frete de él, de la nada, apareció algo que era una mujer con alas de un bello ángel. Él no podía verla bien por ese brillo tan hermoso como a su vez cegador, pero por lo poco que podía ver sabía que la mujer tenía nada o poca ropa puesta – Bebe un poco, ninja – él bajo la mirada para ver que en sus piernas había una taza de té que no podía ver su líquido.

Él levanto la taza y se tomó un poco de ese líquido. Él cerró los ojos para saborear el líquido, que era algo espectacular como único, ya que jamás saboreo tal líquido. Poco a poco pudo ver a través de sus ojos cerrados que la luz se desvanecía poco a poco – Abre los ojos, ninja – los abrió y vio algo hermoso.

Algo horrendamente hermoso.

En su alrededor era un lugar de paredes que pareciera que hubiese una especie de masacre, ya que había montones de sangre seca a su alrededor. Cuando vio al ángel delante de él, se llevó una sorpresa. El ángel no era humana, era una especie de caballo de color blanco y su pelo de un color tipo arcoíris – ¿Disfrutando del té? – pregunto con una voz que, en vez como la otra, era peligrosa, mortal y llena de odio.

Él bajo lentamente la mirada para ver algo que su estómago se volcó. Lo que estaba tomando no era té, era sangre y tenía algo parecido a carne y un ojo, pero no cualquier ojo.

Era ESE ojo de su compañero fallecido. El soltó la taza y comenzó a vomitar todo lo que tenía en el estomago.

Él respiraba fuertemente y escuchaba unos pasos delante de él – Me alegra que disfrutase de ese té, pequeño humano – el anbu sintió que algo agarraba su pelo como su cuello, levantándolo lentamente mientras sentía como su respiración se le negaba poco a poco – Aunque – ella comenzó a reírse de una forma sádica y sin control, para después detenerse bruscamente – Esto. Es. El. Comienzo.

Toda la noche, en esa habitación, solo se pudo escucharse gritos desgarradores e inhumanos, ya que el pobre humano se le desgarraba la piel, arrancaban sus miembros y se le quemaba vivo.

Este era el desahogo de la reina de Equestria y diosa del sol.

…

..

.

Después de horas de desahogo hacia ese desagradable humano. Celestia estaba revisando en su habitación las cosas que le dio DIscord. Ella estaba tanto interesada, sorpresiva, como enojada. Lo primero que vio era de esos pequeños, ya que aparentemente no sabían nada de Naruto y su…problemática vida y también del trato de Discord hecho por este. Ella puso una sonrisa y anoto en su mente una pequeña charla para hablar con su amigo para que los traiga.

Lo otro era los hechizos, o como se debería decirse, jutsus. Estaba un tanto interesada en las técnicas, ya que habían hechizos de lanzar fuego como si fuese un dragón, multiplicar cuerpos, hasta invocar a un ser llamado Shinigami, que según está información, el ser que invocaba a este ser moría después de utilizarlo… _"Interesante"_ pensó.

Lo otro y la que estaba feliz de desahogarse antes de leer esto, era los intentos hacia Naruto. Lo que le había dicho DIscord antes era un resumen, pero ahora podía ver todo con completa exactitud las cosas que le hicieron y que le iba a pasar a Naruto.

Desde de convertirlo en un ser lleno de odio por los abusos.

Hasta convertirlo en un arma para las ambiciones de un solo humano.

Ella suspiro, cuando se vuelva a ver ella le necesitaba decirle algo que, posiblemente, se arrepienta de mencionar.

" _Naruto necesitara maestros para estos hechizos"_ pensó.

Y ella esperaba, con todo su ser, arrepentirse después.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En una zona con una poderosa tormenta de nieve nocturno, dos seres caminaban a través de la zona. Uno de estos seres tenía una armadura de color negro de cuerpo entero, aunque lo interesante de él era que tenía un cuerno doblado hacia atrás de color rojo.

Mientras que la otra tenía un cuerno y, lo que aparentaba, unas alas, con unas ropas de abrigo para este tipo de ambiente, además de que tenía cubierto su rostro por una bufanda grande y gruesa de un color entre violeta oscuro y rosa oscuro.

Los dos se detuvieron después de salir de la tormenta, para ver algo que debería de haber algo, ya que había un gran vació donde ese algo estaba antes.

Antes de desaparecer hace siglos atrás.

\- ¿Crees que aparecerá? – pregunto la de abrigo, con una voz femenina y sería.

\- Según nuestros hermanos, si – respondió el ser de armadura – Aunque pasaran años para que el imperio aparezca y él también él.

\- Ya veo – ella se volteó para adentrarse nuevamente la tormenta - ¿Estarán listos? – pregunto.

\- ¿Eso es una pregunta? ¡Claro que sí! – dijo serio, aunque fanfarrón, el de la armadura – En vez de disminuir nuestros números por todos estos siglos, aumentamos y somos más fuertes que antes por no tener las restricciones que antes.

\- Excelente – dijo la hembra – Hay que prepararnos para lo peor, soldado.

\- Como desees, emperatriz.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nota 1: Gracias por comentar y darme apoyo para seguir. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, muchachos.

Nota 2: Hay un desafió en la bibliografía pero son one shots de pokemon, revisen la bibliografía o vayan directamente el dicho fic.

Nota 3: Para la suerte de mis seguidores de este fic, tuve más tiempo de lo que pensaba. Jeje. Como sea. Sayonara, se despide Hotday


	10. Chapter 10

Zorros, magos, inquisidores y tragedias.

Las princesas, en medio de la noche, estaban charlando de algunas cosas. Luna había crecido un poco más y ahora tenía la estatura como el de un poni adulto normal.

Estaban charlando acerca de una cosa que a Celestia le preocupaba a Naruto ya que no sabía que le estaba pasando en estos últimos días y la excepción de los comentarios de la hija del embajador de los grifos no sabía mucho de eso.

Sus deberes reales le impedían ir a visitarlo y la única forma de saber si estaba bien era a través de Luna.

Pero había un problema.

Luna, aunque había recuperado mucho de su poder, aún le faltaba mucho para que fuese como la de antes, pero está noche será distinta.

Aunque ella no podía controlar la luna, si podía utilizar su habilidad como la reina y diosa de la noche.

El mundo de los sueños.

Solo podía meterse en los sueños pero no podía controlarlos como lo hacía antes y en esta noche iban a hacer algo para aclarar dudas y preocupaciones que tenía Celestia.

En esos momentos estaban en la habitación de Luna, acostadas mientras que Luna cerraba los ojos al escuchar la leve idea de Celestia. Está será, después de mil años, la primera vez que se metía en la cabeza de un ser, pero será la primera vez en su larga vida que será en la mente de un humano, pero las cosas que le dijo la otra vez que Celestia le dijo sobre Naruto cuando se metió en su cabeza le preocupo bastante.

Deseaba tener sus poderes para eliminar esas horribles pesadillas.

Luna asintió y su cuerno brillo demostrando que se estaba preparándose para hacer su magia - ¿Lista?

\- ¿Me creería? – pregunto levemente sarcástica.

Luna asintió sería.

Ninguna de las dos estaba preparada.

* * *

Las dos abrieron los ojos encontrando en la misma habitación donde estaba Celestia antes, la maldita alcantarilla…pero con algunas raras diferencias.

A través de las paredes y varias tubería pareciera que estuviese creciendo plantas y algunas flores y para poner más sal a la rareza, encima en las flores descansaban varias mariposas del color similar como la cutie mark de Fluttershy.

 **\- Aparentemente te enteraste de las sutiles diferencias ¿no? –** dijo una voz gruesa a través más al fondo de la habitación.

\- ¿Esa voz? – pregunto curiosa Luna.

\- Ese zorro – Celestia camino hacia al fondo del pasillo donde se produjo la voz junto con Luna detrás.

Las dos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una habitación un poco más abierta con un techo sin fin y una celda que podía guardar a un gigante sin problemas.

La misma que estaba Celestia la otra vez, pero con las mismas diferencias.

A diferencia del pasillo que había dichas plantas y flores, en ese lugar había más vegetación ya que las plantas estaban más vivas y las mariposas estaban danzando de flor a flor.

Unos ojos rojos sangre se abrieron detrás de la celda, poniendo un poco nerviosa a las dos. Aunque para Celestia tenía la sensación de que era ese zorro llamado Kurama, aun así le ponía los pelos de punta.

Pero esos ojos, que cualquiera pudiera señalarlo como los de un demonio no lo eran, las princesas ya han visto los ojos de los mismísimos demonios y no eran iguales.

El zorro, sabiendo de su confusión, una luz invisible ilumino al ser mostrando su cuerpo entero – **Está no es la primera impresión que deseaban tener…depende con quien hable –** dijo el ser, bajando la cabeza dándole un leve saludo respetuoso a las princesas, reinas o lo que fuese _**"Aún no sé cómo llamarles a estás dos diosas"**_ pensó, ya que lo que dijo Fluttershy era verdad.

Las dos eran diosas.

\- Su nombre es Kurama ¿verdad? – pregunto Celestia.

 **\- Como dije antes de nuestra primera reunión, me llamo Kurama.**

Tanto Celestia como Luna le dieron una reverencia ante al gran ser – El mío es Celestia, la gobernante de Equestria y la diosa del sol.

\- El mío es Luna, la gobernante de Equestria y la diosa de la luna.

 **\- El mío, aunque ya lo saben, es Kurama el Biju más poderoso del mundo, aunque los humanos me llamen el Kyubi no yoko o demonio para ser simple.**

\- Aunque tengas un poder inmenso, no estás relacionada con esos seres – comentó Luna.

\- ¿El biju más poderoso, hay más como tú y hay más como Naruto? – pregunto Celestia con temor en su voz.

Kurama cerró los ojos, sabía por la voz de Celestia que tenía miedo ante su respuesta, un temor que posiblemente pase a mejor o peor de la situación de un momento a otro. Kurama suspiro levemente **– En realidad hay nueve como yo y –** Kurama levanto sus colas **– dependiendo del número de colas es más poderoso o débil, siendo Shukaku el más débil. Y respondiendo a la segunda…hay más Naruto, jinchuriki.**

\- ¿Jinchuriki son nombrados así? – pregunto Luna.

\- ¿Los tratan así? – pregunto Celestia con temor.

 **\- Los jinchurikis son sacrificios humanos que son utilizados para contener algo, como yo –** las dos miraron sorprendidas y horrorizadas al escuchar eso **– Y sí, los jinchurikis tienen una maldición.**

\- ¿Maldición? – pregunto Celestia con temor.

 **\- Odio, temor, repulsión, así es la vida de un jinchuriki que son utilizados como armas sin importarles sus vidas.**

\- ¡Eso es monstruoso! – grito Luna - ¡Utilizar a niños como armas es una blasfemia!

\- Eso es… - Celestia cerró los ojos con enojo e incrédula al escuchar la verdadera enfermiza para que son utilizados a seres como Naruto.

Armas.

Un arma utilizado para la guerra.

Equestria estuvo en una gran guerra hace bastante tiempo, pero también hubo otras batallas a lo largo de la historia.

Desde pequeñas que no se tomaron en cuenta.

Grandes que están registradas si vuelven a ocurrir.

Hasta las confidenciales que solo pocos podían saber, como el ataque sorpresa de los changelings de un momento a otro.

Pero esto es llegar a límites extremos.

\- Tenemos armas secretas, pero no los despreciamos ni lo odiamos – susurro con furia y desprecio Celestia, haciendo levantar una ceja a Kurama, pero no dijo nada para enfurecer o tener un odio hacia las diosas.

Lo único que necesitaba es que lo cocinen al carbón por ser charlatán.

\- ¿Hay una forma de localizarlos? – pregunto Luna.

 **\- Eso será muy complicado su majestad. Aunque son una parte de mí no puedo saber con certeza con la excepción que estén delante de mí.**

\- ¿Parte de ti? – pregunto Celestia curiosa.

 **\- El viejo nos dijo que antes éramos uno, una bestia incontrolable de diez colas.**

\- ¿Diez colas? – pregunto Luna - ¿Sabes cómo es?

 **\- Si mi memoria no me falla, el viejo me dijo como era su apariencia. Era una bestia enorme, fácilmente superaba el tamaño de montañas, un ojo único de gran tamaño que podía destruir vidas con una sola mirada. Fuera de eso, solo los muertos sabrían cómo sería su apariencia.**

Las dos se miraron con miradas muy preocupadas, como si lo que dijese Kurama fuese algo muy malo.

Las dos miraron a Kurama y le dieron nuevamente una reverencia – Gracias por hablar con nosotras, señor Kurama – dijo Celestia.

\- Intentare estar aquí varias noches para hacerte compañía – comentó Luna, haciendo poner una ligera sonrisa a Kurama, por lo menos puede interactuar con alguien más que no fuese Fluttershy.

Las dos se desaparecieron demostrando que se habían ido de la mente de Naruto.

Él levanto su garra derecha para ver una delicada flor posando una pequeña mariposa que le estaba dándole una pequeña compañía. Kurama puso una leve sonrisa ante tal espectáculo _**"Esa pequeña pegaso…"**_ pudo escuchar un ruido dentro del pasillo, como si algo estuviese viniendo hasta la celda.

Lo vio, pero no se creyó quien era.

 **\- kaa-san.**

* * *

Discord estaba paseando a través del bosque para pensar un poco mejor las cosas.

Y una de ellas era primordialmente al frente de él mirando a las estrellas.

\- Y la última vez que te vi era un enano con más sonrisas – comentó Kurama gracioso, pero aún Warrior no sé volteó para mirarle.

\- Las estrellas son hermosas – dijo Warrior – Son casi exactas como esa noche.

\- La noche que te fuiste – dijo Kurama – Hiciste llorar a la pequeña de tú despedida hace varios años – dijo un tanto serió.

\- Lo sé, pero era inevitable. Era la única forma de manejar mi poder y respetar el legado de mi padre.

\- Cierto, tú padre – Discord miro a la luna viendo todo su resplandor y belleza – Un famoso cazador que todos respetaban, hasta inclusive fueron escuchados por otros seres extraños o eso pude escuchar – Discord suspiro – Pero aun así no explica el porqué de tú presencia en Ponyville.

\- Vine para regresar a casa – respondió, pero la risa de Discord opaco el silencio del bosque.

\- Tengo que admitir que una parte de esa historia es verdad, pero esa no es toda la verdad – Warrior no respondió - ¿Qué hacen los Alis angeli interesados en Naruto? – pregunto Discord muy interesado, ya que es normal que sus aliados tengan ciertas cosas…secretas para ellos mismos, ya que fue el trato que hizo con Celestia después de su gran ayuda en la gran guerra. Pero se extrañaba que ellos sabían algo que él y Fluttershy no sabían, y quizás Warrior sí.

\- El dios del orden y del caos interesado acerca de nuestra implicación. Lo que estás haciendo es traición y simplemente te puedo matarte aquí y ahora.

\- Y sigues con esa parte sarcástica – Warrior miro a Discord con una mirada entre burla y seriedad, para después mirar a la luna.

\- No lo sé – dijo sincero Warrior – Solamente saben que es la misma energía del pasado.

\- ¿La misma de hace cinco años? – pregunto, recibiendo una respuesta con una risa, no era sarcástica sino más bien era algo como si le dijesen un buen chiste.

\- Lo de hace cinco años lo sabíamos y no nos preocupamos, sino de algo más, algo más poderoso, más peligroso – Warrior miro a Discord – Algo que hasta alguien como tú o las diosas tendrían grandes problemas.

\- ¿Naruto está relacionada?

\- En parte – volvió a mirar a la luna – Él es una pieza de un rompecabezas muy complicado. Mis hermanos no saben en que está metido…y temó lo que pueda pasar.

\- Lo dices como si Naruto fuese la clave del fin del mundo.

\- Y lo es – dijo Warrior, sorprendiendo a Discord.

\- ¡Un mocoso será el pináculo para el fin del mundo! ¡¿Te estás escuchando la idiotez que dices?! – le grito sorprendido ante tal cosa que estaba escuchando – Y aunque fuese verdad eso, será una idiotez que un mocoso fuese el causante del fin del mundo.

\- Nunca dije que pudiese ser él – corrigió Warrior – Es otro que traerá el fin.

Discord miro nuevamente la luna, incrédulo por sus palabras – Lo que estás diciendo es una locura – giro para verlo, pero no estaba en su sitio.

* * *

A las afueras de Ponyville, un campamento estaba teniendo mucha actividad, ya que los seres estaban corriendo de un lado a otro como gallinas sin cabeza.

La situación era mala.

Después de que ejecutasen a la traidora que se encontró en Ponyville, descubrieron una brecha de seguridad pequeña y ahora después de esos días ya han a capturados a casi todos.

Y ese era el problema.

Según los interrogados ella era una…pony especial pero no en el sentido de lo bonito, sino de lo desagradable.

Lo que hacían a los guerreros que hacían la mínima falta era algo que hasta ellos mismos se sorprendían de su crueldad, malicia, sadismo y manipulación que ella hacía.

Pero aún no había rastro de esa pony.

Dentro de una tienda de campaña, algunos capitanes estaban reunidos hablando de la pony desaparecida - ¿Nadie saben dónde esta es rata? – gruño el dragón que estaba dentro de la tienda.

\- Esa perra casi mata a mis guerreros – gruño el grifo con ira. Aunque ninguno de sus hombres vio a esa hembra, si sufrieron de sus trampas.

\- Tranquilo viejo amigo – dijo el dog diamond leyendo unos papeles – Esa pony será capturada.

\- Eso esperemos y/Papá, me voy – dijo una voz femenina. Todos giraron para ver a una especie de unicornio halando una carreta.

\- Bien hija, cuídate – dijo el poni con una leve sonrisa.

Todos pudieron ver como la unicornio se iba, para después ser seguida por otro poni corriendo como si estuviese desesperado.

\- Es como su madre – dijo el dragón con una sonrisa recordando a esa unicornio.

\- Si, maga y aventurera. Como sea ¿pistas de esa pony homicida?

* * *

Fluttershy estaba en la cocina preparando un desayuno mientras que los invitados de ayer estaban en la sala conversando de algo.

Salió de la cocina solo un par de emparedaos no sabiendo que ellos comían de verdad. Dejo el plato en la mesa y uno de ellos miro un tanto asqueado al plato - ¿No tienes carne? – pregunto Crazy.

\- ¿¡C-C-Carne?! – dijo nerviosa Fluttershy, aunque ayer estuvo su amiga que si era carnívora, ella no comía carne delante de ella por comodidad de la pony, quizás lo hizo por Naruto pero fuera de eso no lo hacía.

Dead golpeo a la cabeza a Crazy que este fulmino con la mirada – Lo siento madame, este loco estuvo en una temporada con los dragones y sabes que ellos comen tanto como joyas como carne.

\- Entonces ¿tú eres un/No, no lo soy – dijo Crazy aun fulminando con su mirada a Dead – Y si lo fuese, quemaría a este desgraciado.

Fluttershy suspiro, por lo menos Discord se quedó con Naruto para conocerlo mejor en el cuarto de Fluttershy – Lo siento por esta pregunta pero ¿Qué vas a hacer ese cuarto desocupado que tienes? – pregunto sincero Dead.

\- Es para Naruto y se lo daré después.

\- Hasta el momento dámelo a mí – Crazy dio una sonrisa que le puso muy nerviosa a Fluttershy.

\- No, y recuerdo ese regaño de Celestia la otra vez que te dio esa torre – dijo Dead.

\- Pero no había reglas.

\- Idiota.

\- ¿Son así? – pregunto Fluttershy a Warrior, que estaba tomando una taza de café.

\- En los buenos días, no quieres saber cómo son los malos – dijo Warrior mirando a sus compañeros con sus peleas mañaneras.

La puerta se tocó y entro sin recibir respuesta Pinkie, con una especie de lista de algo mientras entraba en dos patas a la casa de Fluttershy, para después agarrar el sándwich que tenía Crazy - ¡Hey!

\- El que se lo roba primero se lo come – le dio un mordisco haciendo reír a Dead por la mirada de perro muerto de Crazy.

\- Odio a las ponys rosadas.

\- Pinkie ¿Qué estás leyendo? – le pregunto.

\- Ah, nada, solo estoy viendo los invitados que pueden ir para el cumpleaños de Naruto.

\- Ah…espera ¿Qué? – pregunto Fluttershy confundida.

\- ¿No lo sabes? – pregunto Pinkie y está negó con la cabeza – Ni yo, pero estaré preparada ¡Hasta inclusive puede ser mañana!

\- ¿Es así? – pregunto Warriro viendo a la pony con una sonrisa bastante alegre.

\- Si, ella sabe los cumpleaños, días especiales de todos los ponys de Ponyville.

\- Vaya, eso sí es dedicación – dijo Dead impresionado.

\- ¡Ah, antes que se me olvide, donde está Discord! – dijo alegre Pinkie.

Antes de que Fluttershy pudiese responder, Warrior interrumpió - ¿Cómo sabes la existencia de él? – pregunto, ya que por alguna razón Discord quiere que Equestria piense que el "Discord" del jardín real de Canterlot estuviese atrapado en piedra, pero es extraño de que una civil sin ninguna concesión especial lo supiese, aunque la sangre que proviene de Pinkie era especial.

\- Ella solo es Pinkie.

\- Y también una Pie – dijo Warrior - ¿Por qué te mudaste de esa granja de piedras hasta aquí?

\- Por qué quise – le respondió sacándole la lengua - ¡Ah, Discord, Naruto, hola! – saludo Pinkie viendo a los dos bajar por las escaleras.

\- Y miren quien está aquí, mi pony imperativa favorita – se burló Discord.

\- ¡Pinkie-ne! – dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa, haciendo guiñar a Pinkie.

\- ¡Tengo una sorpresa!

\- ¿Cuál es? – pregunto Discord interesado.

\- ¿Cómo está tú método de cambiar?

* * *

\- ¿Vamos a ver a una maga? – pregunto Naruto en el lomo de Fluttershy, haciendo asentir a Pinkie – Pero ¿los unicornios no hacen magia en sí?

\- Así es, pero los magos, como esa Trixie, hacen magia sin necesidad de usar magia – explico Pinkie.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Los magos nunca revelan sus secretos.

\- ¿Quién te dijo acerca del espectáculo? – pregunto Dead interesado.

\- Spike, pero se lo dijeron esos dos potrillos.

\- ¿Potrillos? – pregunto Fluttershy.

\- Snips y Snails.

Fluttershy tembló ante esos nombres molestos - ¿Pasa algo oka-chan? – pregunto Naruto.

\- Esos dos una vez han molestado a la granja de gallinas que tengo. Tarde más de cuatro horas en recuperarlos.

\- ¿Cuatro horas? Vaya que si eres lenta – se burló Crazy.

\- ¿También contabas que los pollitos, que son pequeños, también escaparon?

\- Para mí aún eres lenta.

\- ¿Qué harías entonces? – pregunto Dead.

\- Quemaría todo el campo y el bosque. Los sobrevivientes los guardo como los más fuertes – Dead suspiro.

\- Mejor no digo algo más o vas a decir algo que nos arrepentiremos después – dijo Dead suspirando ante la mirada confundida de Crazy.

\- ¿Qué dije?

\- Como sea ¿Por qué Discord está con nosotros? – pregunto viendo a Discord aunque cambiado.

Era un pony del mismo color de su piel; crin y cola de color negro algo revoltoso como si saliese de una fiesta; los mismos ojos; y lo más curioso era su cutie mark de una espiral con un algodón de azúcar.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto inocente Discord con su forma de pony – Además solo quiero ver a esa maga que nos dijo Pinkie por esos dos enanos.

\- ¿Has visto algún mago antes, Discord-san? – pregunto Naruto.

\- ¿En Equestria? No muchos, pero en mis viajes al exterior he visto a algunos. Me llama la atención de que un unicornio va a hacer magia sin necesidad de su cuerno. Y no seas tan formal conmigo pequeño.

\- ¿Formal? – pregunto Pinkie curiosa.

\- "San" significa como "Señor Discord".

\- Ah.

Todos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un escenario casero, ya que no era como los escenarios que se construían con tiempo, pero este estaba bien hecho aunque según Pinkie fue que lo construyeron esta mañana.

Había una multitud de ponys interesados y curiosos para ver a la maga. Fluttershy, Pinkie y Naruto fueron donde estaban las demás, pero el resto se separaron.

\- Interesante, una maga utilizando magia sin la ayuda de su cuerno ¡Me está intrigando la espera! – dijo muy emocionada Rarity ante tal cosa tan poco común para los ponys.

\- Oh por favor, Twilight puede hacer que esta tal maga se trague la tierra – dijo Spike un tanto engreído.

\- Spike no seas así – Twilight regaño a Spike – Además no creo que pueda ser mejor que una maga.

\- ¡Oh por favor tú puedes hacer veinticinco trucos sin sudar!

\- ¿Veinticinco? – pregunto Applejack interesada.

\- ¡N-No es nada! – dijo Twilight un tanto alarmada.

No hablaron más, ya que el escenario se llenó de humo de una manera misterioso y de cierta forma mágica.

\- ¡Yeguas y sementales! – dijo una voz misteriosa salida de la nada llamando la atención de los ponys - ¡Están aquí para ver algo asombroso, algo mágico, algo que ningún unicornio puede hacer en sus sueños! ¡Aquí y ahora, la encantadora, la sexy, la/¡Presumida! – todos se rieron acerca de esa otra voz, ya que a diferencia de esa voz femenina, esta era una voz más boba y menos formal.

La voz tosió, después de escuchar un golpe y un leve gemido de dolor - ¡Yeguas y sementales de todas las edades, aquí está la magnífica, poderosa – una capa con un sombrero de color morado con varias estrellas de distintos colores detrás del escenario salió volando hacia el cielo, para cuando casi llega al suelo, una figura de un pony apareció de la nada dentro de la niebla poniendo la capa y sombrero con gran agilidad – Trixie! – una poni de color azul claro; crin y cola de color cian grisáceo con celeste grisáceo; ojos rosa oscuro pero no se veía su cutie mark por su capa.

\- ¡Increíble! – dijo sorprendida Twilight ante lo que vio.

\- ¡Oh por favor, ella pudo hacer una teles portación! – dijo Rainbow Dash no tan sorprendida, pero tanto Rarity como Twilight negaron con la cabeza.

\- No fue así querida – dijo Rarity ante la mirada confundida de la pegaso azul – Sí ella utilizo ese hechizo, nosotras, por ser unicornios, pudiéramos sentirlo. Como hizo llegar así está fuera de mi entendimiento.

\- ¡Bien, aparentemente aquí hay algunos excéntricos acerca de esto! – dijo Trixie aparentemente escucho la conversación de las amigas - ¡Así que, para mostrar lo genial que puedo ser, dejemos que mi ayudante venga! – ella levanto en dos patas y choco con sus dos cascos para llamarlo.

\- ¡No, no iré! – dijo el ayudante con una voz temerosa.

Trixie silbo y el asistente fue empujado por otro para mostrar su atuendo de asistente, pero en vez de las normales estaba más bien disfrazado como un payaso.

Todos se rieron ante el asistente, que este bajo la cabeza por su ego destruido – La próxima no ofenderé al viejo – susurro.

Él trajo, ya que era otro unicornio, un anillo especial, pero antes de ponérselo en su cuerno miro al público - ¡Antes de que me lo ponga, quiero que alguien se lo ponga para que vean que esto es real! ¿Quién será el conejillo de indias? – pregunto Trixie mirando a los ponys, pero uno de ellos levanto su casco. Era Rarity – Muy bien, señorita – ella extendió su casco y levanto a Rarity hacia el escenario - ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- ¿Acaso quiere que actué querida? – algunos se rieron de su chsite sarcástico – Mi nombre es Rarity.

\- ¡Muy bien Rarity, póngase este anillo e intente levantar ese vaso de agua! – y para mostrar que no era falso, levanto con su magia el vaso de agua.

Rarity, con el anillo en su cuerno, intento levantar el vaso pero el cuerno no brillo ni siquiera el vaso se movió ni un centímetro.

Rarity bajo del escenario y la duda le ataco - ¿Por qué? – pregunto Naruto curioso.

\- Veras, ese anillo que me puse es un anillo anti-magia que me impide utilizar magia, eso y que da una jaqueca – dijo, masajeándose un poco su cabeza.

\- ¡Muy bien y ahora qui AUCH! – grito de dolor, ya que el otro unicornio le puso de golpe el anillo y está miro de mala gana - ¡Ponis, verán algo que solo los profesionales y locos, la estatua minotauro del tártaro! – como si fuese un ascensor, una especie de estatua de metal de color marrón oscuro salió del suelo y todos inhalaron aire de la sorpresa y miedo. Este era una estatua ancha, lo suficiente para caber a un minotauro, pero la cabeza de este era como el de un minotauro gritando de horror.

Los ponys estaban murmurando entre sí bastante nerviosos, ya que ver eso era algo que solo algún loco entre los minotauros hacía para entretener entre sí - ¿Quién será el voluntario? – pregunto Trixie con una sonrisa.

Todos se miraron entre sí para saber quién será la "Victima" para esa cosa. Trixie suspiro – Bien, entonces será… - ella alzo su casco derecho y viendo entre la multitud. Hasta que su casco señalo a alguien del público - ¡Tú! – señalo a Naruto.

Todos murmurando y Naruto se puso bastante nervioso ante todas las voces - ¿Cuál es tú nombre? – pregunto, pero Naruto solo miro con un poco de miedo.

\- Señorita, mi hijo se pone nervioso ante la multitud – dijo Fluttershy haciendo asentir a Trixie.

\- Bien, puedes venir tú y tú hijo – le susurro dándole un pequeño guiño - ¡Yeguas y sementales, Naruto va a subir! – todos aplaudieron aunque bastantes nerviosos.

Cuando los dos subieron al escenario, Trixie agarro a Naruto con su hocico mientras su asistente habría la estatua, mostrando varios huecos estratégicos y bastante unidos. Antes de agarrarlo, le susurro – Es falso, no hay nada que temer – ella sabía o presentía que la pegaso era una pony sobreprotectora.

Fluttershy asintió levemente y Naruto se llevó dentro de la estatua, que está se cerró haciendo poner una sonrisa muy nerviosa a la madre.

\- ¡Yeguas y sementales, preparen sus corazones! – el asistente trajo un balde lleno de espadas que pusieron más nerviosos a la multitud como a su vez a la madre. El asistente trajo con su cuerno una hoja de papel y Trixie con su casco saco una de las espadas y lo movió a través de la hoja, cortándolo limpiamente como si fuese mantequilla.

Fluttershy tragó duro mientras veía como Trixie se movía, con la espada en su casco, hacia la estatua.

Vieron como Trixie se detenía y suspiraba, para después penetrar lentamente la estada a través de la estatua, haciendo inhalar todo el aire y haciendo casi desmayar a la madre. El asistente trajo el balde y Trixie agarro otra espada y lo hizo lo mismo pero en el lado izquierdo.

Agarro dos a cada casco y lo puso en el pecho, donde debería estar la cabeza de Naruto.

Uno hacia el pecho.

Dos hacia la costilla.

Y finalmente dos en las piernas.

Fluttershy estaba casi como si le faltaba el aire, aunque Trixie le dijo que era mentira, esa demostración de la espada a través del papel la ponía muy nerviosa.

Trixie, de una manera dramática y lenta, abría lentamente la estatua, para demostrar algo increíble e imposible.

Naruto no estaba.

Los espectadores aplaudieron ante tal demostración increíble e imposible, hasta que la duda que todos tenían la hizo Fluttershy - ¿Mi hijo?

\- ¡A-Aquí! – grito Naruto.

Todos alzaron la vista para ver a Naruto en el segundo piso del escenario, con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

\- ¡HIJO! – grito Fluttershy volando de una manera rápida hacia Naruto para abrazarlo muy preocupada.

\- ¡Yeguas y sementales, un aplauso ante nuestro concursante! – todos aplaudieron nuevamente y Fluttershy, sonrojada, voló hacia sus amigas.

\- ¡Muy bien! – ella choco con sus cascos delanteros y la estatua se metió en el sótano como si hubiese salido del tártaro – Ahora haremos algo menos dramático y que las abuelas no le den un ataque – dijo un tanto engreída, pero a alguien no le gusto.

\- ¡Hey, solo debe haber una engreída y asombrosa en este pueblo! – ella voló hacia el cielo, haciendo a Trixie rascar la cabeza muy confundida.

\- ¿Dije algo malo?

\- No, solo es así – dijo alguien entre la multitud con una voz ranchera - ¡Hey, ven acá! – Trixie se acercó hacia Applejack que este le susurro algunas cosas. Trixie asintió con una sonrisa un tanto maligna del plan.

Cuando Rainbow Dash aterrizo, con un mini arcoíris en su lomo, el arcoíris cobro vida y amarro a Rainbow Dash como si fuese un cerdo. Rainbow iba a chillar de enojo pero Applejack la ató con una cuerda y le puso una manzana en su boca para que no hable.

\- Muy bien, sin más interrupciones – ella sacó una baraja de cartas - ¿Quieren una carta? – Trixie pregunto pero solo una levantó el casco, que era Rarity – Muy bien Rarity – ella barajo las cartas con distintos movimientos con sus cascos o magia – Elige uno – Rarity agarro una carta, que era un as de picas.

\- ¡Muy bien! – dijo Trixie, volteándose – Ahora mi asistente te dará un lápiz y anotaras cualquier cosa – tal como lo hizo, el asistente le dio un lápiz y Rarity agarro el lápiz y anoto su nombre pero al revés – Muy bien, ponlo en el mazo de cartas – el asistente lo metió, ya que lo tenía él – Ahora… - ella barajo las cartas a lo loco. Después de un minuto, ella sacó una carta - ¡Es está! – sacó una carta.

\- No – dijo, viendo un veinte de tréboles.

\- ¡Está!

\- No – as de espadas.

\- Y ¿está? – pregunto muy nerviosa.

\- No – tres de tréboles - ¿Vas a dejar este espectáculo aburrido?

\- ¡Rayos! – dijo enojada, haciendo reír a algunos - ¡Sabía que no debería de comprar está caja de naipe barata! – gruño, para después sacar un pañuelo con su magia y estornudo.

Pero había una sorpresa.

Estaba ahí un naipe - ¿Está?

\- S-Si – dijo Rarity impresionada.

\- ¡Un aplauso para este truco sencillo! – nadie aplaudo – Bueno, ahora vamos a hacer un/¡Espera señorita Trixie! – dijo una voz de un potrillo.

Todos vieron a un unicornio de color amarrillo brillante ámbar; crin y cola de color turquesa morado; cutie mark de un caracol; y ojos negros.

A su lado había otro unicornio de color azul grisáceo opalo; ojos negros; crin de color naranja moderado; ojos negros; y cutie mark de un par de tijeras.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿No va a decir como venció a una osa mayor? – pregunto el otro unicornio.

\- ¡Ah sí, y además tengo pruebas de mi evidencia de mi victoria! – ella inhalo para gritar - ¡Ven acá osito! – salió el asistente pero disfrazado de una osa mayor, todos se rieron otra vez.

\- ¡Te odio viejo! – grito el pobre asistente.

\- Y está es mi victoria – todos se volvieron a reír, hasta Trixie se rio de la desgracia de este.

Después de ese incidente, y que los potrillos se pusieron triste de que su heroína fuese una mentira, continuo el espectáculo.

* * *

\- Que día – susurro Trixie caminando a través del pueblo después de su espectáculo. El último número que hizo fue el típico "Poner a un pony y lo cortarle en dos", pero en vez de uno, puso dos en cada extremo y lo que salió fue inesperado.

Inesperado para el público.

Salió su asistente después del corte como arte de magia con un traje de malla muy apretado, muy a su vergüenza.

Ella se rio recordando por qué su asistente estaba haciendo todas esas ridiculeces. Él hizo enojar a su padre jugando una lanza de su abuelo, así que le dijo "Disfrázate todas las cosas que te da mi bebe y no te arrancare las pelotas con un cucharon" y si su padre no se reía eso significaba que lo decía en serio.

Muy en serio.

El estómago de la unicornio rugió de hambre, pero como si fuese una señal, una pony terrestre de color rosa apareció detrás - ¿Tienes hambre?

Trixie dio un salto por el susto inesperado - ¡¿Qué quieres, darme un infarto?!

\- Ups, lo siento – se disculpó Pinkie con una sonrisa nerviosa - ¡Pero tienes hambre! ¿Verdad? – Trixie asintió.

Antes de decir algo, Trixie fue llevada por Pinkie de una manera tan rápida como si fuese halada con magia, hasta un lugar como si fuese sacado de un libro infantil, ya que lo que veía era directamente una casa hecho de dulce.

\- ¡Bienvenida a Sugar Cube Corner, el mejor restaurante/pastelería/tienda de dulces de toda Ponyville! – dijo tan rápido que simplemente se perdió Trixie.

\- ¿Qué esto es un qué? – pregunto muy perdida.

Pero antes de responder, fue llevada adentro y la lanzo como si fuese expulsada por un cohete hasta una mesa que estaba llena con la excepción de dos sillas. Ahí estaban los dos seres que hicieron sus trucos, el pequeño y raro Naruto y la tal Rarity. Tan rápido como el viento, Pinkie ya estaba ahí antes de que estacionase.

Trixie pestañeo muy extrañada ante tales…circunstancias extrañas – Lo siento mucho querida –se disculpó Rarity como si la situación fuese normal – Pinkie siempre es así.

\- ¿Es normal en ella? – pregunto Trixie y todos asintieron, aunque Naruto miraba bastante asombrado a Pinkie – Entonces no quiero saber lo que es anormal en ella.

\- Entonces ¿eres una ambulante? – pregunto Applejack curiosa.

\- A veces sí a veces no, a veces hago espectáculos en varias ciudades, o en este caso, en pueblos como una maga ambulante. Así que imagínense como sería subida a un escenario verdadero.

\- ¡Increíble! – dijo Pinkie emocionada - ¡Quisiera verlo algún día!

\- Bueno, por el momento no tengo uno.

\- ¿Y ese asistente tuyo? Pareciera que lo tratas muy mal – dijo Applejack, aunque se rio varias veces por sus idioteces o disfraces aún le preocupaba.

\- ¿Mi novio? Siempre es así, eso o se queda sin…hijos – dijo de forma un tanto especial por la presencia de un potrillo-o lo que ella creía que era uno.

\- ¿Tú novio?

\- ¿Sin hijos? – preguntaron Applejack y Rarity simultáneamente.

\- Lo primero, larga historia. Lo segundo hizo enojar al viejo y…bueno, no quieren ver su lado malo.

\- ¿Lo has visto alguna vez? – pregunto, después de que Pinkie, de un momento a otro, se fuese para buscar los platos.

\- Si y…pobre tío Frank.

\- ¿Qué le paso? – pregunto Applejack.

\- ¿Sabes que le pasa cundo traes un martillo y lo aplasta una uva? – todas asintieron, con la excepción de Naruto, ya que Fluttershy sabía por dónde iba la discusión y en ese momento le tapo los oídos – Bueno, digamos que… - ella en vez de decir eso señalo con su casco en su entre pierna.

\- Dales mis respeto a tú tío – dijo Rarity un tanto asqueada ante la suerte de ese tal Frank.

\- ¿Frank en un pony? – pregunto Pinkie.

\- ¿Ese Frank es un Grifo? – pregunto Naruto.

\- ¿Eres su madre? – Fluttershy asintió - ¿No sabe nada de…bueno, las razas?

\- Aun no llega a esa parte, además dentro de poco va a la escuela – respondió Fluttershy.

\- Bueno y no, mi tio no es un grifo…ni siquiera es de sangre. Es el mejor amigo de mi viejo.

\- ¿Raza? – pregunto Dash un tanto aburrida, que fue golpeada inmediatamente por Applejck.

\- Es un dragón – respondió Trixie.

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunto Naruto.

\- Bueno… - estaba pensando en cómo responderle esa respuesta a alguien que jamás vio a un dragón – Digamos que son lagartijas muy grandes – Naruto inclino su cabeza a un lado muy confundido, haciendo suspirar a Rarity como si hubiese enamorado de esa linda carita – En realidad no sé cómo responderte – ella agarro un pedazo de dulce que trajo Pinkie, pero antes de morderlo había algo dentro.

Era un bebe caimán de color verde y ojo morados.

Este pestañeo lentamente ante la cara bastante sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos - ¡Ah, Gummy! – dijo alegre Pinkie, agarrando el pedazo de dulce, sacarlo y después comérselo de un tragón para abrazar al caimán como si fuese un osito de peluche - ¡Por donde estabas pequeña lagartija traviesa, me tenías preocupada!

\- Ehhhh – Trixie miro bastante confundida.

\- Bienvenida a nuestro mundo – dijo Rarity con una nerviosa un tanto tensa.

\- Ahora quiero irme a un bar.

\- ¡Aquí también hay un bar!

\- Y una aspirina para la cabeza.

* * *

Trixie estaba caminando alegremente, ya que aunque su primera visita acerca de ese bonito restaurante fuese…raro/normal-según esas ponys-fue gratificante y delicioso.

Pero aún tenía una duda.

El padre de Trixie le encomendó la mañana antes de su salida de que fuese a un restaurante de servían los mejores dulces de toda Ponyville.

Aunque Trixie jamás supo el nombre ya que el padre de la unicornio jamás nombro el lugar, pero creía que lo hizo a posta para conocer a esa carismática pony.

Pero había algo que faltaba.

Según él, había dos ponys que eran antiguos compañeros. Las dos eran hembras que eran los mejores de su clase.

La primera, la primera novata en convertirse en un Elite en menos de un año, algo impresionante para una recién graduada.

Y la segunda era solo un misterio, hasta su padre que era un general importante, pero solo se conocía solamente por "Ella", un sobrenombre tonto pero misterioso.

Ella pensaba que lo estaba tomándole el pelo, hasta que le dijo algo.

Es la descendiente de ese pony y además fue el que interrogo a ese humano que ataco a una civil.

" _Padre, quise venir a dar magia y pasear, no romperme la cabeza"_ pensó suspirando frustrada.

Ya le dolía la cabeza.

Ella fue donde, o en este caso, debería estar el escenario, pero solamente había una carreta suficientemente grande para caber dos personas juntas. En este momento su novio debería estar durmiendo bastante cansado por estar montando y después desmontando el escenario.

" _A veces tengo miedo de mi propio padre"_ pensó graciosa ante las reacciones un tanto salvajes de su padre.

A pesar de ser un general importante, a veces se comportaba como un potrillo infantil hasta inclusive a un loco genocida si se cabreaba.

\- ¡Hey! – Trixie giro su cabeza para ver a Rarity.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Si. Es tú traje, creo que necesita algún…mejoramiento – dijo, esperando no ofender a Trixie.

\- Tranquila, esto me lo compro mi padre…personalmente me siento como mi abuela.

Rarity comenzó a reírse acerca de esa incomodidad de la moda – Tranquila querida, Rarity hará que ese traje de maga de segunda se vea algo que solo los mejores magos de toda Equestria soñarían tener…sin ofender – ella camino hacia su tienda y Trixie la seguía con una sonrisa.

Por lo menos podía descansar un poco la cabeza después de este día un tanto raro de color rosa.

* * *

Cuando Trixie llego a una tienda de ropa, que pensaba que era de Rarity, vio que en vez de tener ropa de pueblo, era más bien ropa tan lujosa como si hubiese venido de Canterlot.

\- Muy bien querida ¿Qué necesitas? – pregunto Rarity.

Trxie giro su cabeza por toda la tienda esperando ver a otro pony, pero no había nadie con la excepción de esos dos - ¿Dónde está el resto de empleados?

\- Querida, yo soy tanto la gerente como empleada de esta tienda de ropa – ella le guiño el ojo.

\- Bueno, no lo sé, solamente utiliza tú magia.

\- ¡Dalo por hecho! – ella dijo alegre mientras utilizaba su cuerno y agarraba las prendas que tenía encima Trixie, pero agarro su sombrero haciendo detenerla - ¿Pasa algo querida?

\- Bueno…esto pertenecía a mi madre. Es lo único que tengo de ella.

\- Oh, ya veo – dijo un tanto triste – Me será un tanto difícil añadirla a mi idea original – comentó aparentemente, sin la noticia del sombrero, tenía una idea para mejorar la ropa - ¿La ropa?

\- Malos gustos de mi padre – Rarity se rio de su mala suerte.

\- Dímelo a mí, mi padre me compro ropa que hasta mi madre se reía – ella se despidió y se fue a su camarote para mejorar la ropa de maga de Trixie pero sin el sombrero que estaba en el mostrador.

Pasaron una media hora y Trixie se quedó en la tienda, curioseando la tienda viendo los distintos vestidos que ella poseía.

Y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

No solamente por los vestidos que deberían cobrar toda una fortuna con un precio justo para un pueblo como este, sino también había de distintas razas.

Entendía el de los grifos, ya que sospechaba que visitaban a menudo por tener la vía terrestre más rápida por si querían turistear un poco, pero no entendía que, un poco escondido, había vestidos para dragones, dog diamonds, ¡hasta inclusive había para minotauros y centauros!

Trixie estaba muy confundida, ya que detrás de la cortina había esos vestidos-tantos para machos como hembras-para esos seres que dudaba que viniesen mucho a estas tierras por dos razones.

Una por quedar demasiado lejos.

Y la otra ¿Quién esperaría de que una unicornio hiciese trajes fuera de su raza?

\- ¿De chismosa? – Trixie salto por el susto, ya que Rarity salió de su camarote con algo tapado como si fuese un regalo de cumpleaños.

\- L-Lo siento.

\- Ne, tranquila querida además esos vestidos van a ser empacados para irse de aquí – Trixie asintió, por lo menos la duda de la distancia fue resuelto, pero ¿Por qué? Aun esa duda estaba en su cabeza pero no iba a preguntar para no molestar – Además, ya la tengo listo.

\- ¿Tan rápido?

\- Esto es un mejoramiento querida, lo hago con los ojos cerrados si quisiese – le respondió un tanto presumida.

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Adelante, es todo suyo – Rarity le dio el regalo y Trixie, como si fuese un potrillo esperando abrir los regalos de navidad, rompió la bolsa y se encontró algo que no siquiera se esperaría.

La capa tenía un color de oro llamativo, no solamente por el color tan característico sino que, gracias a la leve luz de la luz del sol a través de la ventana que le hacía brillar de una forma mágica, como si esa capa estuviese rodeada del brillo de un hechizo de levitación; las estrellas seguían ahí, pero en vez de los típicos colores que tenía antes estas tenían un color como un arcoíris que brillaban como si fuesen joyas tan lujosas.

Trixie miro impresionada a la prenda, no por la belleza de está, sino por los recuerdos que le trajo.

Trixie comenzó a llorar ligeramente haciendo preocupar un poco a Rarity pensando que no le gusto - ¿Estás bien querida?

Trixie alzo el casco izquierdo para limpiarse un poco sus ojos que ya estaban saliendo las lágrimas – E-Estoy bien, pero – ella volvió a mirar el conjunto al lado del sombrero que estaba en el mostrador, apareciendo levemente la silueta de su madre portando tanto la capa mejorada junto con su sombrero en su cabeza – Es que me recuerda a mi madre. Eran las mismas ropas que ella portaba cuando era maga. Me trajo recuerdos hermosos como dolorosos.

\- Oh – fue lo único que dijo Rarity ante tal información nueva – Entonces te deseo las mejores de las suertes siguiendo los caminos de tú madre.

\- Gracias y… - ella miro un poco nerviosa la ropa - ¿Cuánto es? – pregunto, imaginándose los muchos ceros que podía costar, ya que los materiales que le fueron implantados no eran los de cualquier tienda de ropa que pudiese conseguir sino eran de alta calidad.

\- Bueno…serían cien bits.

\- ¿C-Cien? – pregunto impactada por el TAN bajo precio que le dio Rarity.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¡N-N-No n-n-nada, es que, vaya precio! – Trixie se rio bastante nerviosa, pero la mirada un tanto penetrante revelaba que no le creía.

\- Bueno querida, es que hiciste un espectáculo de magia impresionante y sobretodo ¡Gratis! Así que esto es lo que mejor que le puedo ofrecerle a una maga tan habilidosa – le dio una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar levemente a Trixie.

\- ¿Y si no fuese así?

\- Bueno, no quiero ser malvada en cuestión del dinero pero sería quinientos bits.

" _Aún sigue siendo barato"_ pensó Trixie – Bueno, me despido y nos veremos en otro momento – Rarity asintió ante las palabras de la unicornio.

\- Bueno, gracias por esto ¿te lo puedo pagar más tarde?

\- ¡Claro querida! – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Trixie se iba a irse de la tienda, pero miro afuera desde la ventana con una expresión de sorpresa - ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Rarity.

\- ¿Qué hace la Inquisidora aquí? – pregunto en voz alta sin pensar.

Rarity se puso al lado de Trixie, para ver a la misma unicornio yéndose hacia la salida del pueblo, con una mirada entre sorpresa y melancólica – Naruto.

* * *

Fluttershy estaba en su casa con el resto. Warrior estaba mirando a través de la ventana como esperando algo.

Discord-en su forma pony-estaba acostado en el sofá leyendo una especie de pergamino leyendo seriamente, no sabía quién era pero era parecido como el pergamino que recibió Spike en el mismo día que adopto a Naruto.

Crazy estaba peleándose con Angel…por alguna razón.

Dead estaba viendo a varios en la estantería intentando encontrar algo que leer para pasar el tiempo.

Pinkie aún estaba haciendo su lista de un cumpleaños, aunque lo raro era que era corta. Inusualmente corta. Las listas que ella hacía-de las pocas veces que vio-eran más largas y con muchas hojas, pero las-como ella los denominaba-cortas tenían cinco veces más largas que la que estaba haciendo. Lo único que le dijo es "Es una gran sorpresa".

Y Naruto estaba con Cheerilee enseñándole a leer y según ella estaba avanzando rápidamente. Según ella él podía ir a la escuela sin ningún problema.

Fluttershy suspiro un tanto feliz, ya que después del espectáculo por esa tal Trixie, todos se quedaron asombrados de que un unicornio no hiciese nada, con la excepción de dos.

El de Discord se entendía por ser un dios e inmortal, así que este tipo de cosas, aunque lo disfrutaba, no lo sorprendería.

Y el otro por Crazy, diciéndole después del espectáculo que lo que vio era, según su palabra "Espectáculos de viejas", después recibió un golpe por Dead.

Todos estaban reunidos como si fuese una reunión escolar con compañeros raros.

Demasiados raros si decía la verdad.

Pero ella tenía una preocupación.

Según por lo que le hablo Applejack, ese pony que apareció de repente era un primo suyo, pero ella no sabía nada de esa tal Inquisidora.

Por eso estaba tan preocupada.

Sin ninguna invitación, la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo poner muy nerviosos a todos.

A Warrior miro y su cuerno brillo agresivamente, pero viendo quien era se tranquilizó pero sin quitar su mirada aunque era más bien curiosa.

Y Pinkie casi salto hacia Naruto para protegerlo.

\- Hola señorita Fluttershy – dijo Hard saludando.

\- ¿Qué haces acá?

\- Aquí es señora – dijo sin prestar atención a la pregunta que le dio Fluttershy.

El que entró fue una unicornio con un paso lento pero firme, como si fuese alguien de la realeza o de un poder político importante. De color amatista fuerte; crin y cola de un color azulado escarlata; ojos de un color verde como si fuese una hermosa esmeralda; una cutie mark de una lupa como si estuviese revelando la verdad; y ella tenía una especie de objeto envuelto en su lomo.

Ella miro en la habitación, viendo a todos como si estuviese analizando a cada ser de la habitación.

Fluttershy fijo su mirada-donde estaban Pinkie Naruto y Cheerilee-y vió que Pinkie, en vez de una mirada típica de ella al ver a un pony nuevo, está vez tenía una mirada muy sería, quizás la mirada más sería que jamás vio. Pero había algo en su mirada que le confundió aún más.

Ella, de alguna manera, conocía a está unicornio.

Ella puso su mirada de repente de Pinkie, que está levantó una ceja ante la rosada pony terrestre como si de alguna forma se le sonaba. Puso su mirada hacia Naruto, que se encojo un poco ante su mirada – No me dijiste que era un humano, sobre todo un niño pequeño.

" _¿Cómo lo sabe?"_ pensó Fluttershy incrédula ante su comentario.

\- Pensaba que no era necesario, señora – dijo, pero retrocedió con una mirada aterradora ante la mirada de la unicornio.

\- ¿Qué no lo era? – pregunto seca y sarcástica – Es importante saber toda la información, aunque sea boba e innecesaria ¿me entendí bien?

\- S-Si Inquisidora.

Ella se acercó hacia Naruto, que este miraba un tanto aterrado. Fluttershy quiso detenerla, pero Warrior, de alguna manera, se puso al frente de la pegaso interrumpiendo su objetivo.

\- Warrior ¿Qué ha/No será necesario – interrumpió, mientras los dos veían como la Inquisidora llevaba con un hechizo de levitación arriba al cuarto de Fluttershy – Él estará bien.

\- ¿C-Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto levemente aterrada - ¡Ella podía lastimar a Naruto de alguna forma!

\- Él estará bien – dijo Pinkie, revisando su papel después de que los dos se cerrasen en el cuarto.

\- Pero… - no pudo protestar, ya que ella sabía que Pinkie nunca lastimaría a nadie o dejaría lastimar a alguien.

Ella podía ser muchas cosas pero no se cruzaría de brazos si ocurriese alguna injusticia o perplejidad a cualquier pony u otra raza.

Fluttershy suspiro derrotada…solo rezaría que, si ella hiciese algún mal que Kurama lo salvase…de alguna manera.

* * *

La Inquisidora estaba delante de Naruto que estaba sentado en la cama encogiéndose ligeramente ante la mirada analítica de la Pony.

Ella, gracias a un hechizo de levitación, agarro lo que tenía en su lomo para después agarrar ciertas cosas dentro.

Naruto estaba esperando algo que lo podía lastimar, no sería la primera vez que le ocurriese eso. Pero no se esperaba lo que vio después.

Eran unas hojas un tanto grandes con dibujos extraños en ellos.

\- Quiero que lo mires y me digas que vez – le dijo, pero en vez de una mirada sería y sin emociones, tenía una leve sonrisa y relajo su mirada.

Ella levanto la primera carta, que tenía un dibujo que no podía entender, pero podía ver algo por alguna extraña razón.

\- M-Me veo…solo, aterrado ante muchos ojos viéndome – ella asintió, entendiendo lo que estaba diciendo.

Sacó otra y Naruto se sorprendió por lo que vio - ¡S-Son ellos!

\- ¿Ellos? – pregunto curiosa.

\- Hinata…Shino…m-me están… - él no podía continuar explicando lo que veía.

" _Quizás sea algo que no podría explicarlo simplemente con palabras…no lo culparía por esos ojos y esa primera imagen"_ sacó otra y este sacó una leve sonrisa.

\- Oka-chan.

\- Entonces es tú madre.

\- Hai, pero…

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Hai, es que…hay una especie de zorro envolviéndonos con sus colas.

\- ¿Te suena de algo?

\- Hai, me suena al Kyubi, pero Jiji siempre me dijo que era un demonio y no un guardián.

" _Interesante…se lo preguntare a los sabios si conoce alguna especie de zorro gigante"_ \- ¿Me tienes miedo?

Naruto asintió a sus palabras.

\- Ya veo – ella reviso en su bolso y saco una paleta que le dio a Naruto. Ella le guiño el ojo y salió de la habitación – Mantengamos esto en secreto…con la excepción de tú madre – nuevamente asintió con una sonrisa genuina.

A veces odiaba a ese estúpido pony.

* * *

Fluttershy estaba caminando de un lado a otro muy preocupada, haciendo poner un tanto nervioso a Discord-en su forma original-ya que pudiese lanzarse a su cuarto en cualquier momento. Él conocía perfectamente a Inquisidora para saber que no le gusta ser molestada, el otro desgraciado que la interrumpió le arranco la lengua con un cuchillo, por lo menos ese dragón era especial ya que se le creció otra lengua al día siguiente.

Cheerilee salió, ya que estaba haciendo las premisas de dos nuevos alumnos para los nuevos estudiantes.

Se escuchó unos pasos de cascos bajando por las escaleras y era Inquisidora con su mirada sería y firme – Me voy – dijo muy seco – Y tú – miro a Hard detrás del sofá intentando esconderse – La próxima vez que me haces perder el tiempo te dejare una semana en la Habitación.

\- ¿E-En esa habitación? – pregunto cauteloso Hard.

\- ¿O quieres pasar un rato con "Ella"? – Fluttershy chillo de miedo, ya que "Ella" era…extremo.

\- ¡V-V-V-Vale! – dijo Hard, saliendo de la casa rápidamente.

Fluttershy voló rápidamente hacia la habitación esperando lo peor.

Y la Inquisidora se fue.

* * *

Fluttershy llegó a su abitación viendo a Naruto contento lamiendo una paleta de sabor a fresa – Ella es muy buena – dijo inocentemente Naruto.

"A veces hay ponys que pueden resultar falsos a la primera vez que los conoces" le dijo Pinkie después de que ellos dos se cerrasen.

Ella volteó la mirada hacia la ventana, viendo como Inquisidora se iba como a su vez viendo el atardecer bajar. Ella puso una sonrisa, pero había algo que le culminaba la mente.

¿Cómo conocía a Naruto? Sabía que es imposible que toda Equestria supiese que hubiese un humano en Equestria.

Y ¿Por qué hizo todo eso?

" _Me pregunto si tiene una reputación que mantener"_

* * *

Inquisidora estaba en la salida del bosque yéndose hacia un lugar que les estaba esperando para que le dé su informe con respecto por lo que dijo Hard en su carta, aunque ellos se enojarían un poco con respecto que le engañaron que era un ser algo peligroso para finalmente resultar un mocoso esa presencia de un gran zorro guardián quizás le den una leve curiosidad al pequeño. Además de que ella esperaba que los sabios supiesen si hubiese un gran zorro gigante de algún tipo y si resultase alguna especie de peligro, pero si ellos no lo sabían entonces tendría que hablar con el Anciano.

\- Siempre haciéndote la fría ¿me equivoco? – pregunto Discord detrás de ella.

\- Mira quien ladra – dijo secamente – Aunque tú te apareces de vez en cuando a Equestria para visitar a tus amigos nuevos y viejos pero hace mucho tiempo que no vez a la reina. Y tus cartas no cuentan.

\- No lo entenderías.

\- Es cierto – ella se estaba yéndose hacia su destino – No sé cómo se siente perder a una hija.

* * *

Trixie estaba caminando en la Ponyville en la noche terminando su tour turístico solitario viendo varios lugares especiales, aunque ella podía tachar ese restaurante de dulces y esa tienda de ropa tachadas de su lista imaginaria aún había otros lugares que ella quería visitar como ese lugar que era el edificio más grande del pueblo como a su vez vivía la alcaldesa llamada…Alcaldesa _"No es un nombre muy original"_ pensó con una leve carcajada.

Ella vio delante de ella que no estaba el escenario sino el mismo carruaje que era a su vez su hogar ambulante cuando va a hacer magia independiente en pueblo tras pueblo o a veces en ciudades-cuando no le tocaba los espectáculos grandes.

Ella vio que las luces estaban apagadas, posiblemente su novio hubiese ido a comprar alimentos o fue a un bar para quitarse los dolores de cabeza que le obligo a hacer su padre. Ella suspiro, aunque ella tenía un poco de energía de igual manera necesitaba descansar un poco para irse mañana por la mañana.

Iba a entrar al carruaje pero se detuvo ante los mismos potrillos hacerca de esa estupidez de la osa menor - ¿Qué quieren? – aunque estaba de humor para dar algunos autógrafos, su primera impresión de esos dos mocosos no era…muy buena.

\- ¡Sabemos que si derrotaste a una osa mayor! – dijo alegre Snips aunque bastante tensó como su amigo.

\- ¿Cuántas veces dire que – no pudo terminar, ya que hubo un tremendo estruendo como si fuese un pequeño temblor.

\- ¡Así que trajimos una para probarlo! – dijo Snails volteándose hacia atrás junto con su amigo para ver a una osa de color azul con estrellas en su cuerpo y pareciera una especie de espíritu que un cuerpo fósil ya que se veía semi transparente.

Trixie retrocedió levemente con los dos potrillos esperando algo increíble. Aunque ella había escuchado muchas cosas acerca de las osas menores y mayores jamás había visto a una y era más grande que pensaba al principio.

La osa les grito y levantó su pata izquierda y Trixie levanto rápidamente a los dos potrillos y le lanzó evitando la pata que aplasto su carruaje.

Ella se levantó y miro su casa o lo que le quedaba – Y aún no pague el alquiler – dijo levemente sarcástica - ¡Ustedes corran!

\- Pero que/¡¿Quieren ver como los lanzó a su hocico?! ¡SALGAN! – los dos corrieron, pero en vez de avisar al pueblo, se quedaron a una distancia relativamente segura – Imbéciles – ella miro a la osa mayor, o en este caso, osa menor delante de ella _"Ahora ¿Cómo demonios la hago tranquilizar?"_

* * *

Fluttershy estaba caminando en el pueblo en una caminata nocturna, ya que Rich llegó a su casa para que su hija estuviese un rato con su nuevo amigo.

Ella estaba pensando lo que ocurrió está tarde por esa unicornio, por eso que estaba dando su caminata para acomodar un poco su - ¡Corran! – grito Trixie un tanto aterrada.

Fluttershy pudo ver no solamente Trixie intentando parar a una osa menor con su magia ya que este estaba destruyendo Ponyville.

Ella voló rápidamente hacia la bestia, preocupada por la destrucción que este estaba generando. Ella no sabía si su "Mirada" pudiese hacer efecto hacia este ser, pero necesitaba distraerle de alguna manera.

\- ¡Fluttershy, aparta! – grito Twilight con Spike en su lomo muy preocupado.

Fluttershy esquivo un zarpazo de la bestia y se alejó aterrizando al lado de ella. Su cuerno ilumino fuertemente para hacer levantar a la bestia, haciendo que Trixie, impresionada, la mirase. Ella agito su cabeza y concentro su magia para ayudarla por el peso.

Fluttershy supo en que ayudar y ella voló rápidamente en una de sus orejas y comenzó a tararear dulcemente haciéndole relajar a la osa como a su vez haciéndole dormir levemente.

Twilight agarro una torre de agua que trajo el novio de Trixie con la ayuda de Applejack, para después Twilight lo levantase, lo llevase a un granero lleno de vacas y lo pudo en la osa que este lo chupo como un biberón.

Fluttershy se separó de la osa y las dos unicornios la llevaron dentro del bosque Everfree.

Las dos unicornios cayeron al suelo muy agotadas por la magnitud de sus magias ante tal bestia – Gracias amor – dijo Trixie débilmente, ya que ella aviso de que trajese algo parecido a un biberón gigante. Ella no sabía cómo podía funcionar su plan ya que una cosa es cargar a una osa pero otra es hacer sonar alguna especie de música relajante, llenar con algo el biberón y llevarla hacia ese bosque.

Sin la ayuda de esa unicornio quizás su padre la iba a visitar al mundo de los muertos para darle el sermón de su vida.

\- Para ser una unicornio que no conozco, eres muy sorprendente.

\- Gracias – dijo Twilight muy agotada.

Después de que todos se tranquilizasen un poco, encontraron a los dos pequeños demonios que trajeron a la osa y se encargaron de que ellos limpiasen el desorden que hizo la bestia como a su vez pagasen con su mesada a los constructores para reconstruir las viviendas destruidas.

Fue una noche extraña y muy peligrosa.

* * *

En las horas de madrugada, Discord llegó al castillo donde esperaban un grupo dividido en dos filas de soldados elite nocturnos, con sus armaduras tan negras como la mismísima noche.

Todos ellos le dieron una ligera reverencia dándole una bienvenida, aunque corta, respetuosa.

Cuando entro a la sala del trono, donde estaba Celestia pero en vez de estar en su sala del trono estaba más bien en el balcón viendo una foto muy conocida por él.

Le daba un mal sabor de boca y su pecho le dolía al recordar esa noche trágica.

\- Hola Discord – saludo amargamente Celestia.

\- En el 23 aniversario de su…situación.

\- No estás aquí para hablar de recuerdos amargos del pasado ¿verdad?

\- No – respondió casi seco – Aunque tú situación es algo…especial.

\- Segunda situación especial…para la desgracia mía.

Los dos se quedaron en un silenció bastante incómodo para los dos, trayendo recuerdos amargos como a su vez desagradables, recordando como los sucesos que ocurrieron las dos desgracias.

\- ¿Sabes lo que ocurrió en Ponyville? – pregunto intentando cambiar la conversación.

\- Twilight me lo contó todo en su carta de cómo va haciendo sus amigas.

\- ¿Aún cree eso de la prueba de la Magia de la amistad?

\- Es solo una excusa para que sea sociable…y da muy buenos resultados – ella suspiro, haciendo quemar la foto.

\- Sabes que es su único recuerdo de él.

\- Y él no quería que siempre estuviese mirando al pasado – vio como las cenizas volaban por los vientos yéndose hacia el horizonte – Que su recuerdo siempre perdure en las cenizas del tiempo – ella se movilizo hacia su trono, siendo seguida por Discord.

Se sentó y miro como la reina que era para darle las instrucciones a un soldado – Discord, dile que haga esto tú informante.

\- ¿Dime que quieres que haga?

\- Dile que busque a los Jinchurikis que estén en esa parte del mar.

\- Muy bien.

\- Además – Celestia interrumpió a Discord que había sacado un pergamino con un simple chasquido – Quiero que busque a dos maestro para que entrenen a Naruto Uzumaki.

\- ¿Dos?

Celestia asintió – Yo sé que tú informante hará un buen trabajo encontrándolos – dijo desviando su pregunta.

\- Entendido, pero llevara algo del tiempo.

\- Espero que no – ella apartó ligeramente su mirada – No quiero más víctimas de esa maldición.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Discord anotando los objetivos que debería hacer Kabuto.

Celestia cerró los ojos, cuando llegase el momento.

Todos pagaran por sus pecados.

Los mismos que ellos hicieron al convertir en niños inocentes en armas vivientes.

Ella vio detrás de Discord algo saliendo del suelo.

\- Su majestad – dijo el nuevo ser con una voz tan profunda como si estuviese hablando con el mismísimo abismo.

\- Dígame.

\- Llegó el momento de la verdad.

\- ¿Verdad? – pregunto confundido Discord.

\- La verdad de la exterminación de estas tierras…como el mundo.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! – pregunto impresionada levantándose de golpe de su trono.

\- Solo mi lord me permite decir esto – él ser, como vino, se estaba yéndose – Los ojos rojos controlaran la luna en una maldición eterna – se fue le ser.

\- ¡Luna! – ella corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba su hermana, sabía que ella no estaba en ningún peligro pero esa advertencia solamente significaba una cosa.

Un anciano acabo de morir y su diosa le dieron una visión del futuro.

Un futuro de algo que ella conocía bien.

El sonido de las trompetas de una guerra.

 **La guerra de la bestia del ojo**

oOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOOO


	11. Chapter 11

Un día alocado

Fluttershy suspiro con un poco de miedo ante el calendario, ya que un día específico se estaba acercándose poco a poco.

10 de Octubre.

Para cualquier poni, ese día solo sería eso, un día. Pero para Fluttershy era algo más que simplemente un día más en la vida.

Pero era un día especial para su hijo…

" _Maldita sea ¿Qué hare?"_ pensó preocupada, ese día era el cumpleaños de su pequeño hijo, pero…no quería celebrarlo.

Oscuro.

Tenebroso.

Solitario.

Doloroso.

Eran los sentimientos que Naruto tenía en ese día especial, ya que era la fecha que Kurama fue "Derrotado" en ese día.

Eso solamente sabían los niños pequeños.

Las personas mayores y los que estuvieron en ese trágico y oscuro día en Konoha, es por eso que celebraban el día de la derrota de Kurama.

Y una cacería astros.

Giro su cabeza al ver a Naruto, junto con Cheerilee en sus clases sentados en la mesa.

Y Pinkie Pie mirándola a los ojos.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto de forma sería Pinkie, sentada en el sofá.

\- …Nada – ella no sabía cómo podía reaccionar al decirle ese día.

Pinkie era una ama de las fiestas y siempre creaba una fiesta de cumpleaños para todos los ponis-y alguno que otro turista que venía-, pero ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante a alguien que odiaba su propio cumpleaños?

Fluttershy suspiro mientras se sentaba al lado de Pinkie, que aun la seguía mirando.

\- Flutter…yo sé que pasa algo… - ella miro el calendario que hace momentos lo miraba Fluttershy – Siempre puedes confiar en mí.

\- Lo sé, pero… - ella miro a su hijo, siendo ayudado por Cheerilee para escribir en un cuaderno – Tengo miedo.

Pinkie toco el casco de Fluttershy. La pegaso miro a su amiga que tenía una mirada llena de preocupación.

\- Es el diez de Octubre ¿no?

\- ¿C-Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto sorprendida Fluttershy.

\- Tú mirabas ese día de forma preocupada ¿pasa algo ese día?

Fluttershy miro a su mejor amiga…era una tonta por dudar de ella.

\- Él…odia su cumpleaños – Fluttershy casi no podía hablar de ese día sin…recordar.

Pinkie cerró los ojos con furia _"Malditos esos…"_ los pensamientos de ella fueron interrumpidos por la puerta que fue tocada.

\- Está abierta – dijo Fluttershy.

La que entró fue Rarity – Hola queridas – saludo la unicornio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿no debería de estar trabajando? – pregunto Pinkie curiosa.

\- No hay casi ningún trabajo, mejor dicho ¡No hay ningún alma después de que Trixie se fuese! – exclamo Rarity.

\- Si, fue un buen espectáculo de esa unicornio – las dos asintieron ante las palabras de la pegaso, ya que hace dos días de que Trixie y su novio se fuesen.

\- Si, fue un bonito momento ese día.

\- ¿Contando eso con ese Osa menor? – pregunto un tanto cómica Pinkie.

\- Bueno, eso no se ve todos los días de que una Osa nos ponga las cosas patas arriba por una noche – comento Rarity, mientras se sentaba en el medio de sus dos amigas – Pero ¿Por qué esas caras largas?

Las dos-Pinkie y Fluttershy-se miraron y suspiraron de una forma un tanto amarga – Es Naruto ¿verdad? – las dos asintieron – Maldita sea, cada cosa que se sabe de Naruto es más un golpe que otra cosa – dijo enojada Rarity.

\- No te culpo – comentó Pinkie – Cada cosa que se sabe del pequeño Naruto es algo que me pone furiosa.

\- No te enojes querida – Rarity toco el casco de Pinkie masajeándole un poco para que se tranquilice – Quizás el pasado de Naruto fuese muy turbio y aterrador, pero podemos darle un futuro lleno de luz, prosperidad, cariño y lleno de sonrisas – Rarity miro a Fluttershy – Es algo que tenemos que hacer para que esa vida se quede atrás para siempre.

Fluttershy sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga – Gracias Rarity.

Rarity iba a decir algo más, pero la puerta se abrió de forma brusca por Applejack - ¡Hay un problema!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- ¿Q-Qué es esto? – pregunto Fluttershy, estando en el pueblo mirando al cielo azul.

O debería serlo, ya que hay una especie de humo negro acercándose al pueblo, y los pegasos intentando que no se acerque.

\- Un dragón – todas se voltearon para ver Warrior junto con Dead – Aparentemente está en esa montaña.

\- ¿E-Es peligrosa? – pregunto Fluttershy, viendo que el resto de sus amigas se estaban acercándose.

\- Peligrosa en el sentido de lo fatal, no, sino más molesta.

\- Entonces debemos que detener a ese dragón. Sin amenaza mortal o con ella hay que detenerlo. Ya que si bloquea ese humo todo el pueblo, junto con mi granja, las cosechas morirán – dijo Applejack sería y todas asintieron.

\- Bien, le dije a Spike, cuando vimos eso, que mandase una carta a Celestia que nos ayude, pero tardara un poco y cuando llegue será demasiado tarde – dijo Twilight, asustando un poco a sus amigas.

\- Dije molestia, no fatalidad. Pero te doy un punto, si ese humo llega – Warrior miro al cielo – Será todo un dolor de cabeza intentar quitar todo ese humo del pueblo. Se tardaría semanas.

\- Cuatro meses – corrigió Dead.

\- No ayudes.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – gruño Applejack - ¡No podemos permitir que ese maldito humo llegue!

\- ¿Qué haremos? – pregunto Fluttershy.

\- ¿Acaso no lo ves? ¡Ir ahora antes de que tengamos un eclipse de cuatros meses! – contesto Rainbow Dash, apretando sus dos cascos preparándose para la acción.

\- Aunque no apruebe eso del eclipse, Rainbow tiene la razón. Cuando llegue la ayuda, será tarde y las celebraciones que hacen el pueblo se cancelaran – dijo Rarity, haciendo asentir a todas, aunque Fluttershy dudaba un poco.

\- ¡Todas vamos contigo, terroncito! – exclamo Applejack.

\- ¿Warrior, Dead? – pregunto Twilight, mirando a los dos ponis machos.

\- Aunque quisiéramos, debemos quedarnos para darles todo el tiempo que podamos, aunque para nosotros sea un tanto aburrido – respondió Dead.

\- Gracias por la ayuda.

\- Y-Yo no.

\- ¿Flutter? – Twilight miro extrañada a la pegaso – Entiendo que fuese por tus animales, pero/Es por mi hijo – Fluttershy miro al cielo – Cuando vea el cielo, estará asustado por ver algo que…aterrador.

\- ¡Oh, po – fue interrumpida, ya que Pinkie le jalo la cola, haciéndole estar en el suelo.

\- Fluttershy tiene razones de estar en casa con su hijo, así que no se te ocurra decir algo idiota – susurro Pinkie mirando a la pegaso, que está trago fuertemente saliva.

\- S-Si jefa.

Antes de que se largase Fluttershy, Twilight ideo un buen plan. Ella no quería ser mala, pero su "Mirada" les podía serles útil para el dragón.

\- Bueno, lo haremos nosotros cinco solas, pero si llegamos tarde, el humo llegara a Ponyville – el paso de la pegaso no se interrumpió, ya sabiendo de eso – Y si llega, puede ocasionar que la gente se ahogue un poco – le paso de Fluttershy se interrumpió, haciendo que-si las demás la pudiesen mirarla-, con una mirada de horror – Digo, no sería mortal pero si algo…perturbador.

Fluttershy estaba temblando un poco, imaginándose a Naruto al frente de ella, ahogándose poco a poco por el humo negro del cielo – Oka…san – ella pudo escuchar cómo Naruto tosía, intentando llamarla con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Rarity impresionada ante la pequeña maldad que ella dijo.

\- Solo dije la ve/Vamos – las dos miraron a Fluttershy, pero en vez de la pegaso que todas conocían, tenía una mirada decidida y sin rastro de miedo.

\- ¡Ya era ho – Rainbow se interrumpió, ya que la mirada que le daba Fluttershy era, para ella, tenebrosa.

\- ¡Vamos, que están esperando! ¡¿que el humos nos gane?! – ella corrió hacia la montaña, donde estaba el dragón, sin ningún miedo.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Twilight muy perdida.

\- Solo te diré que despertaste al monstruo – comentó Pinkie, mirando con ojos no tan buenos a su amiga, para después seguir a Fluttershy.

Después las demás.

\- ¿Monstruo? – pregunto Dead confundido.

\- Solo digamos que se cabreo, y créeme cuando te digo que no quieres estar en su camino – Warrior corrió al grupo de unicornios y pegasos para intentar detener el humo.

" _Si viene de él, ya me imagino que no es simplemente una furia de madre"_ Dead siguió a Warrior.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Todas estaban escalando la montaña, que estaba un poco lejano al pueblo. Todas-Twilight y Rainbow Dash solamente-estaban sorprendidas.

No por el camino, que en sí tenía algunas dificultades, sino el líder del grupo.

Fluttershy.

\- ¿Desde cuándo Fluttershy se convirtió en la jefa del grupo? – susurro Rainbow a Twilight, que esta levanto los hombros, igual de confusa como su amiga.

\- Idiotas – susurro Pinkie, ya que había escuchado la conversación de esas dos.

\- ¿Te levantaste con el casco izquierdo? – pregunto Applejack, aunque apoyaba las palabras de Pinkie, estaba sorprendida de que ella hablase de esa manera. Claro, cuando ella amanecía de malas si actuaba un tanto tosca cuando estaba a solas o cuando estaba con sus amigas-Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y otros muy cercanos a ella-.

\- No – respondió – Amanecí muy bien. Ayude un poco preparando dulces para el restaurant, programe dos fiestas para estas dos últimas semanas de Septiembre, le hice una fiesta de bienvenida a un padre y a su pequeño hijo y fui para saludar a Naruto – le dijo su día.

\- Oh, ya veo, entiendo que es algo por Naruto ¿no?

\- Exacto.

\- ¿Qué es si puedo saber?

\- Lo siento, es algo que no quiero hablar.

\- Lo entiendo – Applejack sabía que, si Pinkie no quería hablar de un tema, será mejor no convencerla ya que será imposible que suelte, ni siquiera una pequeña pista para saber.

\- ¡Alto! – grito Rarity sería, haciendo que todas se detengan, menos Fluttershy que avanzo un poco para después detenerse y ver a su alrededor.

\- ¡Oh vamos, no tenemos mu/¡Hagan silencio! – grito Fluttershy, mirando a Rainbow.

\- ¡Será mejor que te dis/¡Si no se callan, un maldito derrumbe nos mataran! – Twilight se calló al saber.

\- ¿Estás segura? – pregunto Rarity, ya que a simple vista se notaba…normal.

En vez de hablar, ella señalo arriba y vieron que había rocas un poco fuera de lugar – Una vez tuve a salvar a unos campistas que se adentraron al bosque Everfree, dentro de la cueva vi lo mismo, alguien estornudo fuerte y casi morimos aplastados.

\- Lo entiendo – comentó Rarity – Hagan silencio para no convertirnos en panqueques – todas asintieron, un tanto temerosas que otra cosa.

Y todas siguieron nuevamente a Fluttershy.

Después de pasar por la zona de derrumbe en un silencio muy pesado, más para Twilight y Rainbow.

Todas vieron que el humo negro salía de una cueva y además podían escuchar un fuerte ronquido.

\- Muy bien chicas, hay que tener un plan para ¡¿Para dónde vas?! – grito asustada viendo a Fluttershy yendo sola a la cueva – ¡Hay que/Tranquila – detuvo Rarity con su magia antes de que saliese corriendo.

\- ¡¿T-Tranquila?! ¡¿No sabemos si ese dragón son los civilizados o los solitarios?! – exclamo asustada.

\- No te preocupes – Rarity miro a la cueva, ya que perdió la vista de su amiga, para después sonreír de una forma un tanto aterradora – Mira como ella hace magia.

\- Eh ¿Qué? – se pudo escuchar una voz gruesa dentro de la cueva - ¿Qué haces pequeñaja? ¡Lárgate de mí caverna! – todas-la que no sabían de que hablaba de Rarity-se tensaron ante la voz del dragón - ¿Por qué me mi…no…¡no! – se escuchó un grito, pero en vez de la pegaso, era más bien del dragón, sorprendiendo a Rainbow y Twilight - ¡L-Lárgate, t-te lo suplico! – se escuchó algo pesado caerse, para después escuchar algo que se estaba arrastrándose. Para la sorpresa de Twilight y Rainbow, incredibilidad de Applejack y la diversión de Rarity y Pinkie, el dragón de color rojo fuego estaba saliendo, arrastrándose con una mirada llena de terror, y la causa de eso era Fluttershy.

Una bien cabreada Fluttershy.

\- ¡D-Deja de mirarme! – grito, nuevamente, el dragón con voz suplicante.

\- Entonces ¡Lárgate de la maldita montaña!

\- ¡L-Largarme, p-pero no se a-adonde/¡Idiota! – todas-menos Fluttershy y el dragón-miraron arriba para ver a otro dragón de color oro y azul cielo en su cabeza.

Cuando aterrizo, el dragón miro al nuevo y se puso aún más pálido, ya que este lo miraba bastante enojado hasta tal punto que se estaba poniéndose rojo.

Trago fuertemente saliva _"Es mi funeral"_

\- ¡Idiota mentecato que solo sabes traer problemas por donde vas, Celestia casi me la reprimenda de mi vida por tu idiotez! – le grito cabreado, haciendo encogerse de miedo.

\- Es que/¡Es que nada! – le grito, interrumpiéndole - ¡Le estaba dándole unos papeles de mi gobierno a la reina y me viene que su pueblo iba a estar envuelto por humo de dragón! ¡Me convertiré en el chiste del siglo por tú idiotez!

\- ¿Gobierno…eres el embajador de los dragones? – pregunto Twilight.

\- Si, lo soy – respondió, ya un poco tranquilo de sacar toda su furia – Y que este idiota no se puso mascarilla especial para que no ocurra estos accidentes.

\- Pero me pica.

\- ¡Nada de picar ni ochos cuartos! ¡Si me entero nuevamente de que te quitaste esa mascarilla/¡Yo vendré – todos miraron a Fluttershy y para el horror del dragón de color rojo, su mirada – y seré tú peor pesadilla! ¿¡Me entendiste?!

\- ¡S-Si jefa! – se levantó rápidamente para entrar a la cueva.

\- ¿Madre? – pregunto el dragón de oro.

\- Exacto – respondió Rarity.

\- Recuérdame no hacerla cabrearla.

\- Y-Ya somos dos – dijo asustada Rainbow.

El dragón de rojo salió, con una mascarilla que cubría toda su boca, pero tenía huecos para respirar – Si me entero que te lo quitaste, vendré con ella y te haremos la vida imposible ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡S-Si señor! – el dragón dio un saludo, entro a la caverna rápidamente.

El dragón suspiro agotado, mientras se masajeaba las sienes por estar cansada - ¿Conocido tuyo? – pregunto Fluttershy ya un poco calmada.

\- Eso es lo peor. Es mi hermano pequeño que quiso venir a esta montaña para ver el paisaje y luego entrar a este pueblo, pero el muy imbécil no se pone su mascarilla para no provocar este accidente y…bueno, ya saben.

\- Vaya – comentó Pinkie un tanto impresionada.

\- Bueno, tuvimos un día fuerte ¿les doy una mano para bajar de esta montaña? – todas asintieron.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuando todas se bajaron del dragón, pudieron ver que el cuerpo del dragón se ilumino para verle disminuir poco a poco su tamaño, hasta dejarlo en un tamaño casi idéntico como de Celestia.

\- ¿Por qué no se va? – pregunto Twilight.

\- Bueno, Celestia de seguro me va a darme un buen regañón cuando pise el castillo por no vigilar a mi hermano y casi cubrir a este pueblo por el humo. Así que me quedare un poco por aquí mientras que las cosas se tranquilizan un poco…o que la furia de Celestia baje un poco.

\- Bueno terroncito, suerte entonces – Applejack se despidió para irse a la granja.

Twilight se fue a su biblioteca/casa.

Rainbow al cielo a ayudar para quitar el humo restante.

Rarity yendo a su tienda para darse un buen baño de burbujas.

Y Pinkie se fue al restaurant para tranquilizarse un poco.

La única que sé quedó al lado del dragón fue Fluttershy.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a mi casa? – le pregunto.

\- Será un placer, sobre todo para quitarme el dolor de cabeza que me provoco el imbécil de mi hermano – Flutterhy asintió y los dos se fueron.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- ¡Ya lleg – no pudo terminar Fluttershy, ya que Naruto se le alabanzo enseguida para abrazar a su pierna mientras temblaba un poco – Ya pequeño, ya paso, ya estoy aquí – le susurro, ya sabiendo lo que pasaba.

Naruto se asustó cuando Applejack llegó de golpe y se aterro cuando ella no regreso.

\- N-No me abandones.

\- Jamás lo haré – ella le abrazo, poniendo su cabeza al lado de la del pequeño.

Pero el momento fue interrumpido por un…¿lloriqueo?

\- ¿Estás llorando? – pregunto Dead, viendo a Crazy que estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

\- ¡Si, esta escena es muy emotiva! – y comenzó a llorar.

Llorar de forma tan falsa que pareciera muy real.

\- A veces ni te entiendo.

\- Espera ¿eres Crazy Skull? – pregunto el dragón.

\- ¡Claro que sí!

\- ¡Vaya, puedo hacer algo para felicitarte!

\- ¡Vez hermano, te dije que yo soy muy – no pudo continuar, ya que el dragón le golpeo tan fuerte que lo lanzo unos metros hacia atrás.

\- ¡Eso es por hacer llorar a mi hija, cretino!

" _Que día tan raro"_ pensó Fluttershy, intentando tranquilizar a Naruto, viendo la escena.

Que día más loco si podía ser honesta.

Cuando el dragón se tranquilizó, y pudo ver a Naruto aun abrazando a la pegaso - ¿Eres ese humano que escuche de la hija del embajador de los grifos? – Fluttershy asintió – Bueno, sin ofender pero esperaba algo con más pelo o algo no tan desnudo.

Fluttershy suspiro, ya sabiendo lo que estaba diciendo el dragón – Embajador ¿quieres té?

\- Por supuesto – los dos entraron, dejando a los dos afuera.

\- ¿Qué hiciste a la niña? – le pregunto, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

\- Solo digamos que le respondí como hago para meter carbón híper caliente en el culo del idiota que me hizo enojar.

Dead suspiro agotado de su amigo – A veces no quiero saber lo que tienes en la cabeza.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Gracias – agradeció el dragón, aceptando el té que le dio la pegaso.

\- No hay de qué – comentó Fluttershy, viendo con una pequeña sonrisa a su hijo, que estaba al lado del embajador viéndolo muy impresionado.

\- ¿S-Señor?

\- ¿Dime, pequeño Naruto?

\- ¿Qué hacen los embajadores? – pregunto.

\- Bueno, mayormente nos encargarnos de informar a Celestia de algún problema que pudiese afectar.

\- ¿A su reino?

\- No…exactamente – corrigió – Los problemas de cada reino lo deben de resolver solamente por ellos, con la excepción que fuese un problema que no lo pueden aguantar o eliminar o que afectase a toda Equestria de algún modo.

\- Oh.

\- Bueno, también nos – y él siguió durante algunos minutos de cómo los embajadores se encargaban de ciertas características políticas que Naruto escuchaba atentamente.

Aunque la atención de Fluttershy fue dirigida hacia la puerta que fue tocada.

Ella dejo a los dos que tuviesen su conversación de los embajadores para abrirla, para ver a Discord con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Hola.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto curiosa, ya que después de la mañana siguiente de la ida de Trixie, no lo vio más.

\- Estaba resolviendo algunos asuntos importante con Celestia y/¡Ah Discord, viejo bromista de segunda! – grito el dragón.

\- ¡Hey Joth! ¿aun tienes ese temperamento dinamita?

\- Que gracioso.

\- ¿C-C-C – Fluttershy no sabía de esta conversación.

\- ¿Confundida? – Fluttershy asintió ante la pregunta de Discord – Es simple. Algunas personas ya saben de mí, como los embajadores, los reyes de los distintos reinos y la fuerza Elite.

\- Increíble – susurro la pegaso, ya que no sabía de esa nueva información de su amigo.

\- Bueno, no estoy aquí para ver a un amigo cascarrabias.

\- ¡Te escuche!

\- Si no por ti – Discord señalo a Naruto, sorprendiendo a Fluttershy y asustando un poco a Naruto.

\- ¿H-Hice algo?

\- No – Naruto suspiro aliviado – Si no hare de mensajero.

\- ¿Mensajero? – pregunto Fluttershy.

\- Si, de sus amigos – Naruto abrió los ojos de la sorpresa – Hinata y Shino.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Saben, estoy preocupado – comentó Hiashi ante sus colegas viendo a su hija y Shino.

Todos estaban en la residencia de los Aburames, en el patio de la casa de Shibi y de su esposa.

Hace más de dos semanas que Discord se había ido y aún no había rastro de esa tal carta que les prometió.

\- Recuerda que está de incognito y no puede aparecer de la nada, ya sabes de las…ocurrencias que hizo – comentó Tsume, ya que si antes alguien tenía suerte de ver algún Anbu visible en la aldea, ahora estaban casi por todas partes, después de ver una escena de combate muy lejos de la aldea y a su vez encontrar a un cadáver de un anbu que todos vieron "Vivo" y lo estaban buscando de forma desesperada.

Konoha, literalmente, se ha vuelto loca.

\- Quizás ese tal Discord esté esperando una oportunidad de entrar – comentó Shibi.

\- Puede ser verdad, pero/¡Naruto! – los tres giraron su cabeza, viendo que, de la nada, Hinata y Shino estaban leyendo una carta.

Los tres adultos se acercaron. Hinata, al ver a su Tou-san, apartó la mirada de forma seca y se alejó, con la carta que estaba escrito.

Shino fue hacia ella, posiblemente para que le dé la carta para que los tres lo pudiesen leerlo.

No sabían cómo o que estaban hablando, pero Hinata le dio la carta mientras que Shino se regresaba.

-Hiashi-sama, le aconsejo que no se acerque a Hinata, aún está enojada por el secreto que nos ocultó – aunque para los dos adultos-Hiashi y Tsume-estaba hablando de forma formal, Shibi sabía que aún estaba enojado con los tres.

Tsume agarró la carta y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta.

 **Queridos amigos, gracias por ustedes que mi vida en Konoha fue agradable pero me sentía solo y adolorido. No quise decirles lo que me pasaba, tenía miedo que me dejasen a un lado o que sus padres me les dijesen que se alejen de mí.**

 **Solo quiero que sepan que sepan que estoy bien con Oka-chan , me está cuidando junto con Pinkie-ne, Rarity-ne, Discord-san y otros.**

 **Espero que nos veamos.**

Tsume estaba llorando. Aunque la carta era bastante simple, recibir las primeras palabras después de que Naruto se fuese le afecto mucho. Además de que, la primera vez que vio la letra era completamente ilegible, pero esta carta demostraba que estaba recibiendo una buena educación.

Hiashi cerró los ojos, para abrirlos y ver a los dos niños, escribiendo una carta, de seguro para responderle a Naruto…

\- Solo espero que este bien.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Si le hubiesen preguntado hace tiempo de su opinión de Anko, cuando ocurrió la desaparición del rubio, diría que ella era bipolar entre la Anko que conocía y una mujer desesperada.

Pero ahora lo que veía… _"Estoy aterrado"_ pensó, viendo a Anko saltando y llorando de alegría como una niña que le regalaron un peluche que quería.

Lo que ella tenía era un papel que escribió Naruto, que le dio ese tal Discord…aunque no sabía cómo entro sin llamar la atención de alguien.

Ibiki suspiro _"Necesito vacaciones"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Discord, en la cabaña que hizo, tenía una mirada sería, viendo las cartas que estaban enviando los niños, leyendo cada palabra y a su vez ver si no había algo para que alguien pudiese ser invocado.

O en este caso, teles transportado.

\- Eres un paranoico a veces ¿sabes? – pregunto Kabuto.

\- Si tuvieses las mismas experiencias que yo tuve, también lo tendrías – dijo Discord sin despegar su mirada de la carta.

\- Como quieras.

\- ¿Averiguaste algo de los Jinchurikis o de algún sensei?

\- No…exactamente – Discord despego su mirada de la carta para ver a Kabuto – Para que te enteres, las aldeas guardan de forma un tanto celosa a sus armas, no puedo simplemente preguntando por ahí sin que me pongan en la cárcel para después interrogarme para saber si estoy en alguna aldea enemiga.

\- Ya veo – volvió a mirar la carta - ¿Pero…

\- Gracias a mis contactos pude saber por dónde podrían estar los demás Jinchurikis. Solo debo estar en esas aldeas a ver si esa información es verdadera o antigua. Después proseguiremos a secuestrarlos.

\- Salvarlos – corrigió Discord.

\- Quizás para ti sea salvarlos – Kabuto giro su cabeza para ver por la ventana – Pero para ellos será un secuestro de sus armas poderosas. Cuando hayamos recogido a esos huevos de oro, te aseguro que habrá un buen lio.

Discord se burló de manera oscura, para ver a Kabuto con esa sonrisa que, para el joven, era malévola – Eso es mejor que enfrentarse la ira de Celestia.

\- En eso te doy la razón. Más por esas fuerzas Elite que son extraordinarios, claro, si esos cuentos son reales.

\- Creeme – Discord miro a Kabuto con una mirada sería, digna de un general que paso de todo – Que nuestros soldados están preparado para todo ¿te recuerdo lo que paso con esos demonios?

\- ¡Cállate, la última vez que me los dijiste no pude dormir por un mes! – Discord se burló del joven, haciendo que este bufara.

\- ¿Los senseis?

\- La lista aún no está completa.

\- Lo entiendo – Discord sabía que Kabuto era, por extremo, perfeccionista y no le daría esa lista aunque se lo pidiese.

Sería un duro golpe para su ego.

\- ¿Sabes cosas de Konoha?

\- ¿En qué nivel?

\- Civil…supongo.

\- Eso creo, eso depende de la pregunta ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- ¿Quién es o que es Ichiraku? – pregunto, ya que ese nombre estaba en la carta.

\- Es un restaurant de videos de, si no me equivoco, de padre e hija.

\- Bien ¿quieres almorzar?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Para cualquier persona de afuera que quisiese entrar a Konoha, primero sería registrado a fondo hasta tal punto que los ninjas actuaban un poco absurdos de la seguridad. Antes se podía pasar, solamente diciendo quien era y que iba a hacer en Konoha. Pero después de los acontecimientos que ocurrieron hace días, los ninjas ahora vigilaban desde las murallas hasta todas las puertas que se podían entrar a la aldea.

También va para los que salen.

Eso solo podía hacer para la gente común-incluyendo ninjas que venían o salían de misión-.

Pero para Discord era más que un paseo en el jardín.

Tanto Discord como Kabuto aparecieron en un callejón solitario, aunque Kabuto estaba un tanto mareado – Para la próxima, avisa.

\- ¿Dónde estaría la diversión? – Kabuto miro de mala gana a Discord, para después bufar.

\- ¿Dónde es? – pregunto.

\- Por aquí – Kabuto camino, para después Discord le siguiese.

Pasaron unos minutos, para ver un pequeño restaurant que no sobresalía tanto.

Cuando los dos entraron, lo primero que vieron era que, en la barra donde se servía la comida, en la pared había una foto muy familiar para Discord.

Era Naruto, junto con una niña varios años más mayor que él.

\- Buenas – dijo un hombre de test blanca un tanto bronceada; un kimono de chef y ojos marrones. Por el tono de voz debería de ser un poco mayor, aunque también se notaba una pisca de tristeza.

Discord, detrás de su espalda, chasqueo los dedos, sellando el restaurant y creando una ilusión de que el restaurant estaba cerrado. Discord necesitaba estar a solas con el hombre y no quería ser interrumpido – Buenas tardes – Discord y Kabuto se sentaron.

\- ¿Quieren algo? – le pregunto de nuevo el hombre.

Discord abrió el menú, para después pedir en menos de dos segundos, para la sorpresa del hombre.

Y también para su pobre corazón.

\- Hai, quiero un ramen y una pequeña noticia de Naruto Uzumaki.

\- ¿Q-Q – antes de que pudiese hablar, un grito femenino y más joven se escuchó.

\- ¡¿Saben de Naruto-kun?! – la cortina de las espaldas del hombre salió una niña, de unos diez o doce años de edad. Piel blanca; vestía, como el hombre, un kimono de chef; cabello marrón y ojos marrones.

\- ¿Q-Qué saben de él? – pregunto el hombre desesperado.

Discord puso una pequeña sonrisa. Él sabía que, posiblemente, Celestia lo mate por no preguntarle, pero por lo menos quisiera traerle un pequeño obsequio de cumpleaños del pequeño.

\- Solo sé que él vive en mi hogar – Discord levanto su mano, interrumpiendo al dúo padre e hija-o eso lo que pensaba Discord- - Solo diré, lo pueden ver.

\- ¿D-De verdad? – pregunto la pequeña niña.

\- Hai, pero a un precio.

Los dos se miraron, un poco temerosos ante la propuesta del hombre desconocido - ¿Q-Qué precio?

\- Simple, nada del otro mundo…que dejen, todo atrás. Ya que, si lo aceptan, jamás regresaran a Konoha.

Los dos se miraron un momento, para después mirar a Discord - ¿P-Puedo hablarlo con mi hija? – Discord movió su mano, para que pudiesen hablar un poco a solas.

Cuando los dos entraron en la cortina, Kabuto pregunto - ¿Seguro?

\- No soltaría este tipo de información sin saber si son confiables o no. Además – Discord toco con su dedo su cabeza.

Bufo nuevamente – Fenómeno dragonico de cuarta – insulto, ya que este utilizo sus habilidades de leer la mente, y ya que son meros civiles, no sentirían que alguien estaba husmeando su cabeza.

Los dos salieron de la cortina - ¿No es una mentira?

\- No vivo en Konoha, y si fuese un extranjero no sabía quién sería Naruto.

\- ¡Demuéstralo! – grito la niña.

\- ¡Ayame!

\- No la regañes, le entiendo – Discord le dio una sonrisa sincera a la niña – Niño pequeño, de unos cinco años. Ojos azules como el cielo. Cabello rubio. Y lo más importante, es que tiene las marcas en sus cachetes.

\- Ahí está la foto – dijo el hombre señalando la foto.

\- ¿En serio? Y por preguntar ¿Dónde está esa cosa del Kyubi? Ah, cierto, lo tiene dentro de él – los dos se miraron de forma choqueada, eso solamente se sabía en Konoha.

\- ¿C-Cuándo? – pregunto Ayame.

\- ¿Cuándo en el cumpleaños del pequeñajo?

\- El diez de Octubre.

\- Pues esa será la partida. Y le aconsejo que no hablen de nadie de esto. Lo que necesito son más dolores de cabeza ¿me entendí bien?

\- ¡Hai! – los dos se inclinaron.

\- Bien. Entonces nos veremos.

Los dos salieron del restaurant. Discord chasqueo los dedos y la tienda se abrió como si jamás estuviese cerrado.

\- ¿Cuándo te refieres con problemas, te referías con Celestia?

\- Exacto. Celestia no tiene muy buenos pensamientos de esta aldea.

\- De seguro que te dará la reprimiendo de tú vida.

\- Ya tuve varias.

Cuando los dos se alejaron, un hombre los estaba mirándolos en la azotea. Ya que vio de todo, desde que entraron y que "Mágicamente" la tienda se cerró para después abrirse como si nada.

" _A Danzo le gustara esto"_ se fue.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En una base subterránea, debajo de Konoha, Danzo estaba sentado en su oficina escuchando el informe de agente.

\- Lo entiendo – susurro Danzo ante uno de sus Anbus, que estaba viendo a Kabuto y a Discord yéndose del restaurant.

\- ¿Secuestramos a la familia?

\- No. Hiruzen va todos los días a ese restaurant y conoce bien a esa familia. Si él sabe que fueron cambiados, Hiruzen me atosigara.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Supongo que fue ese hombre, con su ayudante que ataron a mis dos mejores agentes – Danzo puso una sonrisa macabra – Quiero que lo sigas. Si es necesario que te vayas de la aldea, adelante.

\- ¡Hai!

\- ¿Te pusiste ese sello?

\- ¡Hai, Danzo-sama!

\- Bien – Danzo asintió. Todos los anbus que, para él, eran desechables tenían un sello especial que, cada vez que dicen "Danzo" en una misión, morían y su cerebro es bloqueado. La excepción sería de sus mejores agentes, que era casi imposible que fuesen capturados.

O eso creía.

Desde que su agente que fue a buscar al Kyubi que jamás regreso. Y sus dos Anbus que fueron detrás de ese hombre jamás regresaron.

No iba a cometer el mismo error.

Además, como preocupación extra, el cadáver sería regresado a la base de Ne. Lástima que no podía llevar nada y que el cuerpo sería completamente inútil. Un riesgo que, para Danzo, era aceptable.

\- Ve y tráeme a Naruto vio o muerto.

\- ¡Hai! – el Anbu hizo un shunshin.

Danzo suspiro, la situación se estaba saliéndose de su control. Él pensaba que Naruto fuese recogido por unos civiles para llevarlo a su hogar, aldea o pueblo. Por eso mando a uno de sus mejores agentes. El tercero de los cinco mejores que tenía, que eran soldados perfectos.

Jamás regreso.

Cuando ese hombre estaba hablando de Naruto en ese restaurant, envía a otros dos mejores ninjas que tenía. Quizás no era como los cinco que tenía pero uno de ellos podía hacer uno de los jutsus de katon de Madara y eso era un logro.

Jamás regresaron y supuestamente estaban muertos por la zona de combate a las afuera de la aldea. Eso y que había ADN de esos dos.

No iba a ocurrir un tercer error.

" _Me pregunto como él pudo desaparecer sin más. Era el único que me podía rivalizar cuando estaba en mis mejores días solamente en la agilidad. Era tan veloz que podía matar a alguien antes de que pudiera pestañear ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer?"_ pensó.

Sea lo sea, estaba en un juego peligroso.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Varias horas pasaron y los dos hombres estaban en el mismo callejón, hablando entre sí.

\- Entonces ¿Qué haremos? – pregunto Kabuto interesado.

\- ¿Te refieres a ese idiota de segunda que nos siguió por toda la aldea como un estúpido? – Kabuto asintió – Simple, traerlo – chasqueo los dedos y algo, entre las sombras salió.

Era el Anbu de Nez que los estaba siguiendo desde hace mucho rato.

Pero para la sorpresa de Kabuto fue que el Anbu no salía por ser descubierto, sino que más bien salió por unas especies de hijos como si fuese una marioneta.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Si este Anbu nos siguió por tanto tiempo, voy a ver su cabeza que vio – le explico, acercándose.

\- ¿Seguro? Solo pensaba que lo podía hacer la princesa Luna.

\- Digamos que me enseño varios trucos – puso su mano en la cabeza del hombre.

Pero no paso un minuto para que se abriese de forma violenta.

Y que el infierno se desatase.

\- No… - Discord se quedó sin habla al ver dentro de la cabeza del hombre.

\- Discord ¿pasa al/¡NO! – grito y, para la sorpresa de Kabuto, el hombre agarro la cabeza del Anbu Ne y, como si fuese un no tuviese columna, metió la cabeza dentro del cuerpo, solamente se podía verse los ojos de impacto hasta su cabello - ¡No…no…NOOOOOO! – grito nuevamente.

\- ¿D-Dis/¡¿Dónde está el edificio dentro de un bosque?!

\- ¿Q-Qu/¡Dímelo!

\- E-Está a las afueras de Konoha. E-Es un bosque en medio de nada, a c-cincuenta kilómetros al suroeste después de salir – le respondió nervioso. Jamás había visto actuar así a Discord, ni siquiera cuando se enojaba - ¿P-por qué?

\- ¡Iré solo!

\- ¿P-P/¡Solo vete a la cabaña, ya! – chasqueo los dedos y se fue.

Kabuto se puso de rodillas. El instinto asesino que emanaba Discord no solo era asfixiante, era como presenciar a un demonio cabreado.

Pero lo peor, es que él es un dios.

Cerró los ojos, aun respirando fuertemente.

¿Qué vio Discord que lo pusiera tan…jodido?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Discord apareció al frente de un bosque. Lo había visto antes, pero no le presto mucha atención.

Si fuese algo normal, quizás solo se metería para tomar nota.

Pero Discord no estaba de buenas.

Camino hasta la cerca de metal, que obstruía el paso a la gente común pasar. Discord, con un movimiento de mano, rompió la cerca a la mitad mientras aun avanzaba.

Discord pudo ver que, en su trayectoria hacia el edificio, había animales de gran tamaño y grotescos que matarían a todo ser que le mirasen.

Pero estas criaturas solamente huyeron, intentando escapar de Discord.

Desde los osos de gran tamaño.

Hasta una serpiente que podía comerse una casa entera.

Cuando vio el edificio y llego a una de las varias puertas, le dio una patada para derribarla y siguió caminando.

Cuando llego a una especie de zona de combate para algún espectáculo. En el centro del mini-estadio, Discord metió su mano en el suelo y de un jalón levanto el suelo.

Pero no era un suelo. Era una especie de puerta.

La persona que estaba debajo, vio con horror los ojos de Discord mientras que aun sostenía la puerta como si fuese una mera pluma.

Lo vio a los ojos.

Era un demonio buscando sangre.

\- Morirán… - susurro como el viento mismo, haciendo retroceder al hombre con bata de científico hacia una especie de entrada con escaleras hacia abajo. Soltó la puerta - ¡TODOS! – el hombre salió huyendo.

Mientras que Discord caminaba hacia las escaleras.

Nadie iba a salir con vida.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- ¡Intruso, intruso! – los anbus que estaban descansando o yendo de habitación a habitación se detuvieron al hombre que estaba huyendo de forma aterrada y loca - ¡H-Hay un m-mo – no pudo continuar y para la sorpresa de todos, un pedazo de roca de gran tamaño golpeo a la cabeza, destrozándola como si fuese un mero globo.

Todos se prepararon para combatir, viendo a Discord, con los ojos marrones, los ojos más oscuros que ellos jamás vieron, que estaban mirando a cada anbu que estaban y que estaban llegando.

\- Nadie – la mano derecha salió una espada de tipo mandoble de mango marrón con inscripciones raras de una especie de portal.

\- Saldrá – la izquierda ocurrió igual.

\- ¡CON VIDA! – grito, haciendo que una especie de viento muy fuerte hiciese arrastrar a todos los anbus a centímetros.

Comenzó que, para ellos, una masacre.

El hombre delante de ellos tenía una velocidad tal que nadie pudo verlo venir.

Veinte cayeron sin su cabeza, derramando la sangre por todas partes, hasta los anbus que sobrevivieron.

\- ¡Ataquen! – nadie sabe quién grito, pero todos saltaron en distintas direcciones.

Lanzando kunais.

Jutsus.

Todos al mismo tiempo.

Pero Discord, como un ser omnipresente, fue dado directo todos los ataques.

O todos pensaban en eso.

Una sola mirada basto que todos los ataques, desde los kunais hasta los distintos jutsus que lanzaron, fuesen detenidos como si le temiesen de solo tocarle.

Los kunais se rompieron en dos.

Los jutsus se desvanecieron o fueron destruidos.

Todos corrieron hasta el hombre para atacarle cuerpo a cuerpo.

Discord no solo esquivaba a todos, sino que le devolvía todos los ataques con un contrataque mortal.

Todos cometieron un error fatal.

…

..

.

Discord respiraba fuertemente. Estando mojado por completo de la sangre de todas las personas que estaban atacando o intentando escapar.

Ninjas.

Anbus.

Doctores.

Dos personas del consejo civil y algunas que, por su ropa, era de gente con dinero o políticos importantes.

Discord se tranquilizó y fue a una de las puertas que, como toda la habitación, totalmente manchada de sangre.

Lo abrió y su misión personal, por estar aquí, era realidad.

Aunque ya era tarde.

Uno de muchos estaba en una cama, respirando fuertemente, como si cada bocanada de aire fuese el último.

Discord se acercó a la cama y esta persona abrió los ojos, viendo al hombre completamente manchado de sangra, aún con sus dos espadas.

Los pequeños.

Inocentes.

Infantiles.

Ojos del niño lo miraban esperanzado.

\- P-Por fa… - la falta de aire le impedía continuar.

Discord trago saliva.

Viendo la habitación vio que había maquinas que estaba conectadas al pequeño.

Él, literalmente, estaba muerto en vida.

Solo él quería una cosa.

Libertad.

\- Lo siento – con toda la tensión que pudo sentir en todo su cuerpo. En todo el coraje que pudo reunir. Soltó una de sus dos espadas, cayendo al suelo. Para agarrar un bisturí al lado del niño, no apenas llegando a los diez años.

Discord cerró los ojos, él lo quería ayudar, pero aun siendo un dios, no lo podía.

Solo de milagro él aún estaba consciente y vivo.

Penetro el cuchillo, aunque no queriendo, el pecho del niño.

Y las últimas palabras casi lo hacen poner de rodillas.

\- Gracias.

El pitido de la máquina solo se quedó en un simple tono.

Discord se levantó y fue a una gran puerta de metal, con todo tipo de sellos alrededor.

No le van a a impedir completar de su misión.

Metio la mano en la puerta y lo jaló, sacándolo de la pared y soltándolo.

Viendo lo que había dentro.

Niños de distintas edades al frente de él, con ojos llenos de miedo.

\- Vine a salvarlos.

Esas tres palabras hicieron que los distintos niños sonrieran esperanzados.

Discord chaqueo los dedos y todos ellos desaparecieron, con dirección a la cabaña.

Pero Discord no fue con ellos.

Él avanzo a una camilla vacía, justo al lado del niño que él acababa de matar para su liberación. Quito de golpe la camilla, dejando a la vista al único sobreviviente.

Las dos espadas, como vinieron, se fueron.

Él agarro del cuello al hombre – Escúchame bien – le susurro de forma tan baja, como si el mismo demonio le estuviese hablándole directamente al odio – Quiero que le digas a Danzo que, si me rompe las pelotas – él se acercó – El infierno será un paraíso para él – lo soltó y, como los niños, él se fue.

Para después el hombre se quedase inconsciente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Si Kabuto le dijesen que este día iba a ponerse malo, él diría que si después de ver a Discord poniéndose así.

Pero si le dijese que iba a ver como aparecieran más de cien niños, se iba a burlar.

Pero estaba en la cabaña, después de salir de la seguridad de Konoha, para ver como aparecieran todos los niños, para después asustarse y minutos después, Discord apareciese y todos se tranquilizaron al ver a su salvador.

\- ¿Discord?

\- Solo ve a completar tú misión.

Kabuto le dio una reverencia. Él sabía que Discord no quería hablar por nada.

Eso lo preocupaba.

Cuando Kabuto se fue. Discord le guio al portal a Equestria, no sin antes que revisar si alguien tenía alguna especie de…algo para que algún aliado de Danzo lo invocase o fuese teles transportado a Equestria.

Solo encontró más ira hacia Danzo.

Cuando todos pasaron al portal, él los teles transporto al castillo, a la zona donde él podía estar cuando quisiera.

Cuando llegaron, pudieron ver a varios soldados Elites solar y nocturno-ya que estaba anocheciendo-para cambiar de turnos.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Discord, que se transformó en su forma real para la sorpresa de los infantes.

\- Hablar con Celestia. Ahora – todos asintieron, sabían que todo era serió.

La mirada de muerte y la voz sería lo demostraban.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Discord…me informaron de ti

Discord estaba arrodillándose ante Celestia, eso le preocupo más a la Alicornio – Sé que no traerías a un montón de niños por qué si…pero quiero sabe/Fue mi culpa.

Celestia no entendió. Hasta que abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

De la sorpresa a tristeza.

\- Yo…mate a otro… - la voz de Discord, el dios del orden y del caos, un bromista que siempre quiere ver a la gente sonreír.

Estaba llorando.

Con una voz muerta y débil.

Celestia corrió hacia su buen amigo, para abrazarlo – Mate a… - Discord abrazo a Celestia, siendo su único apoyo que él tenía.

No lo soportaba.

Se odiaba a sí mismo.

\- Discord…lo siento – ella lo abrazo con toda su fuerza.

Pero una voz sería y femenina interrumpió el momento.

\- Los otros reyes, que estaban de visita, están aquí hermana – dijo con voz triste ante el momento. Ella no quería interrumpir ese momento, pero la reunión era de una gran importancia.

\- Lo entiendo…Discord tu/Voy – él se separó y se levantó, caminando hacia la puerta abierta, para después empujar por el hombro a un dragón de la fuerza Elite, mirándolo entre una mezcla de horror y respeto.

\- Vamos Luna.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Los tres estaban delante de las puertas que estaban los otros reyes.

Celestia inhalo y exhalo, para después abrir las puertas.

Lamentablemente, para traer malas noticias.

oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
